Faux-semblants
by Yael92
Summary: Athos commence à éprouver d'inavouables sentiments pour son compagnon d'armes. Aramis est chargée d'une bien inhabituelle mission. Travestissement, masques et aventures espagnoles...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Paris. Deux hommes marchaient dans les rues sombres. L'un était grand et athlétique. Il possédait en outre une beauté ténébreuse que soulignait sa chevelure d'un noir corbeau. Le second beaucoup plus trapu était une vraie force de la nature. Ils portaient tous deux d'élégants chapeaux de feutre ornés de plumes et de longues rapières dont la garde claquait contre leur hanche à chacun de leurs pas. Pour les habitués du cœur de Paris, il était aisé de reconnaître deux des trois plus célèbres mousquetaires de Sa Majesté : Athos et Porthos. Mais cette nuit, ces hommes n'étaient plus des mousquetaires. À la suite de leur capitaine, Monsieur de Tréville, ils avaient quitté le service du roi.

Depuis combien de temps erraient-ils ainsi sans but aucun à travers les rues ? Athos aurait bien été incapable de le dire. Le soleil brillait encore quand ils s'étaient rendus au Louvre, c'était sa seule certitude… Tout était devenu si incertain depuis que… Non. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il ne devait pas penser à _lui_… Et pourtant, c'était bien _lui_ qui occupait leur esprit depuis des heures. C'était pour ne pas prononcer son nom qu'ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le palais. Après le premier mouvement de colère teintée d'ahurissement, la douleur avait déferlé en lui. Une douleur si violente et si profonde que c'en était vertigineux… _Il_ les avait trahis. _Il_ avait trahi leur amitié. _Il_ avait trahi leur serment. _Il_ avait trahi tout ce en quoi ils croyaient tous les quatre. _Il_ s'était vendu à leurs ennemis… Depuis le monde était comme fissuré. Si Athos ne pouvait plus croire en _lui_, sur quoi pourrait-il s'appuyer ? Si cette amitié n'existait plus, tout paraissait dénué de sens… Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'once d'une perfidie de la part de cet homme. _Il_ avait toujours été si… Non, il devait cesser de se torturer ainsi. Cet homme n'existait plus pour eux.

Il devait se reprendre. Il avait toujours été le plus solide de tous les mousquetaires. C'était sur lui qu'ils s'appuyaient tous. _Il _était sa seule faiblesse, mais Athos n'avait pas le droit d'être faible pour le moment. S'il craquait maintenant, tout était perdu.

Porthos était aussi bouleversé que lui. Ils étaient passés devant plus d'une auberge, mais aucune des délicieuses odeurs qui s'en émanaient ne l'avait tiré de son mutisme. Il fallait prendre les choses en main.

\- Porthos, nous devrions nous rendre chez D'Artagnan, déclara-t-il.

\- À cette heure-ci ?

\- Oui, il vaut mieux que nous restions ensemble à présent. Je pressens que nous sommes face à une grave machination et nous devrions essayer de tirer tout cela au clair… De plus, sans notre solde, nous allons devoir trouver un endroit où nous loger.

Porthos acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers ce triste quartier de Paris où D'Artagnan avait élu domicile depuis que Maître Bonacieux avait été forcé de vendre sa maison et son commerce.

Athos avait été bien inspiré de faire cette proposition, car à peine furent-ils arrivés dans la ruelle qu'ils aperçurent une bande de spadassins masqués sur le point de pourfendre leur jeune ami désarmé, sous doute surpris dans son sommeil. Aussitôt, ils sortirent de leur apathie et se jetèrent à corps perdu dans le combat. Jamais aucun duel ni aucune escarmouche ne leur avait semblé aussi salutaire. Ils en auraient presque oublié celui qui leur manquait… Malheureusement, ils eurent vite fait de mettre en fuite ces maroufles et D'Artagnan les remercia chaudement de leur providentielle intervention :

\- Quelle chance que vous soyez arrivés ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

\- Nous étions venus pour vous demander si vous pouviez nous héberger.

\- Nous avons démissionné de nos rangs, ajouta Porthos devant l'étonnement de leur ami.

La stupéfaction marqua les traits juvéniles du jeune gascon, son regard courant sur ses deux compagnons. Athos devina quelle serait la prochaine question.

\- Et où est Aramis ?

Il avait beau s'y attendre, l'énoncé de ce nom le plongea à nouveau dans ce gouffre effrayant. Par chance, il avait avancé vers l'intérieur de la maison et leur tournait le dos. Ainsi ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'intense souffrance de son regard quand il prononça ces mots qui le déchiraient :

\- Il nous a trahis en acceptant le poste de capitaine des mousquetaires.

Aurait-il eu aussi mal s'il s'était agi de Porthos ou de D'Artagnan ? Aurait-il ressenti cette blessure dans sa chair si la félonie avait été le fait d'un autre ?… Ou bien l'amitié qu'il partageait, qu'il avait partagé avec Aramis était plus profonde et plus dévastatrice qu'avec les deux autres. Au fond de lui, peut-être avait-il toujours su qu'il n'éprouvait pas la même faiblesse avec Porthos et D'Artagnan… Non. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour s'interroger sur ses sentiments à l'égard de ce traître. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Ces amis, ceux qui lui restaient, avaient besoin de lui. Son calme et son intelligence en faisaient leur chef naturel. Il ne pouvait pas flancher. Il ne pouvait pas leur montrer à quel point il était touché par la perte d'Aramis. Il devait demeurer le roc sur lequel ils pouvaient toujours s'appuyer.

* * *

Le nouveau capitaine tendit la bride de son cheval au jeune mousquetaire.

\- Annoncez le rassemblement dans un quart d'heure ! ordonna-t-il.

Les mousquetaires le virent s'engouffrer dans la bâtisse où jusqu'à la veille logeait Monsieur de Tréville. Ils reconnaissaient à peine leur ancien compagnon dans le sombre capitaine. Son regard bleu avait pris la teinte des glaciers et ses lèvres avaient perdu le sourire qui lui était coutumier quand il était avec Athos et Porthos.

C'était le prix de l'ambition, chuchotaient les audacieux.

C'était le prix de la trahison, pensaient les envieux.

Il disparut dans le bureau non sans avoir claqué violemment la porte derrière lui.

Seul, il resta debout devant le bureau en bois d'acajou dans l'attitude qui avait si souvent été la sienne du temps de Tréville. Il ne s'installerait pas de l'autre côté. Il ne s'installerait pas sur le fauteuil du capitaine. Il n'était pas un usurpateur même s'il paraissait l'être aux yeux des autres… Sur bien des points, il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être. En cet instant, il n'était même plus Aramis, elle n'était plus que Renée. Dans cette solitude, elle laissa tomber le masque du mousquetaire pour donner libre cours à la douleur de la femme qui avait vu mourir son amour. Elle se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau, et son visage disparut sous son épaisse chevelure blonde.

Un poing s'abattit sur le bureau, aussitôt suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième… Ses poings martelaient le bois encore et encore. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient en sang, mais ses mains continuaient leur danse frénétique. Il aurait fallu qu'elle se vide complètement de son sang pour que la haine cesse de couler dans ses veines telle de la lave en fusion.

Après toutes ces années, elle avait retrouvé le monstre qui lui avait arraché l'homme qu'elle aimait. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'avait pas imaginé découvrir l'assassin de François installé au poste de ministre du roi. Il était à sa portée. En une minute, elle aurait pu le transpercer de son épée. Sa première impulsion aurait été de le faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le tuer tout de suite. Avec cette scélérate de Milady, ce bandit avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir en France. Trop de points demeuraient obscurs dans ce complot pour qu'elle ne pense qu'à sa propre vengeance… à commencer par l'homme assis sur le trône de France. L'obstination de Masque de fer à se prétendre le roi de France, certaines paroles prononcées par François, tous ces changements au niveau du pouvoir… Si ce qu'elle percevait s'avérait exact, une terrible machination était en train de se jouer et elle ne pouvait pas laisser son désir de vengeance obscurcir son jugement. François n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle néglige son devoir à l'égard du roi et de la France pour lui. Au contraire, elle ne pourrait prétendre le venger qu'en réduisant à néant les intrigues de ses assassins. Mais ce rôle qu'elle jouait la rendait folle ! Faire mine d'être l'alliée de ces bandits, faire des courbettes au meurtrier de François. À chaque instant, elle devait contenir la fureur qui l'envahissait face à ce monstre. Il osait poser ses doigts infâmes sur le pendentif de François. Ce charognard tripotait comme un trophée ce bijou qu'elle avait offert comme gage de son amour. Ce bijou qu'il avait dû arracher sur le corps encore chaud de son amant. Comme elle le haïssait !

Et en plus, ils avaient le front de lui ordonner d'arrêter Athos et Porthos. Leur audace n'avait aucune limite ! Accuser les deux anciens mousquetaires d'espionnage ! Qui croirait une telle absurdité ? Ces coquins savaient très bien qu'elle n'y croirait pas une seconde ! Ils voulaient savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à les suivre dans leur perfidie. Elle allait obéir à ces félons. Elle devinait déjà l'incompréhension des mousquetaires auxquels elle allait ordonner cette iniquité. Même s'ils n'étaient pas plus dupes qu'elle, ils avaient le sens de la hiérarchie et ils obéiraient. Elle imaginait le dégoût qu'elle leur inspirerait à la minute où elle prononcerait cet ordre injuste… un dégoût qui n'était rien à côté de celui que ressentiraient Athos et Porthos. Comme des piqûres dans sa chair, elle sentait encore les regards chargés de mépris qu'ils lui avaient jetés quand elle avait accepté le brevet de capitaine de la part de ces brigands. Plus tard, ils comprendraient et peut-être même lui pardonneraient-ils… peut-être.

Manson ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il ne se méfiait plus d'elle maintenant qu'il la croyait aussi corrompue que lui. Elle attendrait le moment propice et elle frapperait. Elle tuerait cet homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Elle mettrait à mort sans l'once d'un remords, mais avant, elle lui dirait qui elle était. Il saurait que c'était la fiancée de François qui lui assénait le coup de grâce. Il serait mortifié de mourir de la main d'une femme, fut-elle l'une des plus fines lames du royaume. Elle le tuerait, cette seule conviction lui permettait de supporter tout le reste.

Elle essuya ses mains ensanglantées. Quelques échardes avaient pénétré sa peau, mais elle n'en avait cure. Son visage avait repris le masque de l'implacable capitaine quand elle remit ses gants. Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle allait boire cette coupe infâme jusqu'à la lie, elle allait arrêter Athos et Porthos… pour François !

* * *

Le bleu du ciel de Paris disparaissait à mesure qu'il pénétrait dans la prison du Petit-Châtelet. Malgré les murs sombres qui l'environnaient, Athos tentait d'entrevoir une lueur d'espoir dans l'obscurité qui l'étreignait depuis la défection d'Aramis. Plus il fixait le jeune mousquetaire, plus cet espoir se muait en conviction. Même si Aramis lui présentait un visage fermé, son regard exprimait ce que sa bouche ne disait pas. Dans ses yeux clairs, Athos ne lisait ni la fourberie des arrivistes, ni la honte des traîtres, ni surtout la souillure des corrompus. Au contraire, il y voyait la franche colère des hommes d'honneur et surtout cette tristesse si profonde qui l'avait tant touché quand le garçon blond était entré dans la compagnie. Avec les années, elle s'était adoucie sans jamais disparaître et aujourd'hui, elle resurgissait dans ses yeux plus déchirante qu'au premier jour. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un traître !… Mais peut-être Athos s'illusionnait-il. Il était trop lucide sur lui-même pour ignorer que ce garçon était son talon d'Achille. Si Porthos et D'Artagnan étaient dans son cœur, Aramis était comme une part de lui-même. Quand le nouveau capitaine avait forcé la porte de la maison de Maître Bonacieux, pendant quelques secondes, Athos avait tout oublié pour ne voir que lui. Seul son incroyable sang-froid lui avait permis de demeurer impassible face à cet homme et aux injurieuses accusations proférées contre lui. Pourtant s'il était faible, il n'était pas fou. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il s'était autant attaché à ce garçon. S'il s'était leurré dans sa jeunesse, il était à présent un homme mûr qui se targuait d'être bon juge de l'âme humaine. Le courage et la loyauté du compagnon qui avait passé les six dernières années à ses côtés n'avaient pu être feints. L'homme qu'il connaissait était incapable de félonie.

Athos ne laissait rien paraître des pensées qui agitaient son esprit. Face au gardien de la prison, il semblait prendre son arrestation avec désinvolture, conscient de l'absurdité de la situation : quelques jours auparavant, n'avait-il pas mené lui-même le faux Masque de Fer et le Cardinal de Richelieu dans cette même prison avec le concours d'Aramis ? Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de goûter à cette ironie. Sa mine était plus sinistre que celle de son prisonnier. Quand le jeune homme ordonna au gardien de le traiter avec bienveillance en souvenir de leur amitié, Athos ressentit toute la peine qu'il dissimulait derrière son attitude rigide. Il sut alors avec certitude que, quelles qu'aient été les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter le poste de capitaine, Aramis ne les avait pas trahis. Une compassion mêlée de tendresse le submergea. Porthos et lui avaient été si durs avec leur ami. Ils le connaissaient depuis si longtemps, Aramis leur avait assez souvent prouvé sa droiture et son honneur pour qu'ils ne se laissent pas abuser. Au lieu de lui faire confiance, ils l'avaient vilipendé avec rudesse. Aramis avait dû en souffrir au moins autant que de devoir feindre sa fidélité à l'égard de ces bandits qu'étaient Manson et Milady. Il devait en plus endurer le mépris silencieux des autres mousquetaires. Athos avait remarqué les regards chargés de sens de ses anciens compagnons au moment de son arrestation. Seul leur sens de la hiérarchie les empêchait de cracher au visage de leur nouveau capitaine. Ces pitoyables soldats ne comprenaient pas qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à la cheville d'Aramis. Aucun des trois mousquetaires n'aurait accepté un ordre inique sans un motif impérieux, c'était ce qui faisait leur supériorité dans la compagnie. Ils faisaient preuve d'initiatives et savaient remettre en question leur supérieur. Tréville les avait plus souvent réprimandés que tous les autres, mais il les faisait souvent prendre part aux décisions.

\- Aramis ? souffla Athos alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs obscurs.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le méprisait pas ?

\- Vous avez des raisons secrètes pour agir ainsi ?

Les lèvres serrées, Aramis détourna les yeux, examinant le bout du couloir obscur comme s'il s'agissait du plus bel endroit du monde. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui manifeste sa répugnance avec tout le dédain dont il était capable et elle ne savait comment réagir à la bienveillance de son ancien camarade.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que vous avez accepté le brevet de capitaine et que vous avez repoussé notre amitié, continua-t-il.

Aramis continuait de fixer un point droit devant elle pourtant la chape de plomb qui écrasait son cœur depuis sa nomination lui semblait plus légère. Ses traits se détendirent imperceptiblement. Si elle s'était tournée vers Athos, peut-être lui aurait-elle révélé tout ce qu'elle lui dissimulait depuis près de six ans.

\- C'est juste, répondit-elle posément. Je l'ai fait afin de découvrir la vérité sur une affaire me concernant. Lorsque je serai fixé, je vous le ferai savoir, d'ici là, je vous demanderai le silence.

Si son ton était resté sec, le léger sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres n'échappa pas à Athos. Ses yeux enveloppèrent le visage de son ami d'un halo de douceur.

\- Bien, j'ai compris… Bonne chance.

Ces mots si simples murmurés à son oreille renfermaient toute l'affection qu'Athos éprouvait pour elle. C'était comme une caresse qui venait apaiser la colère et la souffrance qui bouillonnaient dans son corps pour imprégner son âme d'un bien-être pur.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble à nouveau.


	2. Le feu de la passion

**Le feu de la passion**

Un brûlant soleil d'été brillait sur la forteresse de Belle-Ile-en-Mer. Le lourd boulet que ces forbans avaient attaché à son pied rendait chacun de ses pas difficiles et l'anneau de fer qui l'enchaînait entaillait rudement sa cheville. La sueur coulait sur son visage et la poussière du chantier s'accrochait à son front humide. Athos jeta un coup d'œil sur son compagnon. Aramis était blême et sa respiration légèrement sifflante. Bien qu'il soit plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord, sa constitution était trop fine pour ce travail de forçat. Pourtant, il pousserait cet énorme bloc de pierre jusqu'à s'écrouler plutôt que d'émettre la moindre plainte devant leurs ennemis.

Ils avaient tous deux été capturés dans la nuit alors qu'ils tentaient de s'introduire dans la forteresse où ces bandits avaient emprisonné le prince Philippe. Athos s'étonnait qu'on ne les ait pas tués. Milady avait certainement deviné que D'Artagnan et Porthos étaient sur l'île et sans doute espérait-elle se servir d'eux comme appât. C'était bien le genre de piège qu'elle affectionnait et elle devait beaucoup s'amuser à les voir trimer comme des esclaves.

Aramis tomba à genoux en poussant un gémissement. Athos accourut aussitôt auprès de lui.

\- Aramis !

Il était à bout de souffle et son visage avait pris la teinte cireuse de la terre qui le salissait. Mais à travers les mèches dorées qui ondulaient sur ses joues, ses deux immenses yeux bleus luisaient d'une volonté farouche. Ce mélange de force et de vulnérabilité bouleversait Athos depuis le premier jour. Le mousquetaire sentait monter en lui cet instinct de protection que personne ne savait éveiller comme Aramis.

\- Vous vous êtes fait mal, Aramis ? dit-il en soutenant le corps de son ami.

Aramis tremblait de fatigue entre ses bras… Il était si mince, si… Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'un sursaut involontaire agitait son corps.

Étrangement troublé par le contact de son ami, Athos n'avait pas vu le garde qui s'était approché d'eux et cinglait violemment le dos d'Aramis avec son fouet. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Ça suffit ! Vous n'êtes qu'une brute !

Bouillonnant de fureur, Athos se dressait face au garde prêt à s'élancer sur lui. Une main arrêta son poing qui allait s'abattre sur l'homme armé.

\- Calmez-vous, Athos !

Bien que ses membres aient été fourbus et endoloris, Aramis s'était relevé pour maîtriser son ami.

\- Rien ne sert de se révolter, nous avons une mission : il faut songer à sauver le prince !

L'autorité paisible qui s'émanait de son compagnon eut raison de la colère d'Athos. Aramis était le seul à pouvoir avoir de l'autorité sur Athos même s'il en usait peu… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'auprès de lui, Athos perdait ce détachement qui avait fait de lui le plus calme des mousquetaires.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi, Aramis.

Mais je ne parviens pas à conserver mon sang-froid quand on s'en prend à vous…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez ? aboya le garde. Vous feriez mieux de remercier le Ciel d'être encore de ce monde !

La lanière de cuir s'abattit sur la joue d'Athos. Il serrait les dents alors que ce brigand le frappait encore et encore. La douleur n'était rien, mais il lui ferait payer cette humiliation. Seule la présence d'Aramis lui permettait de se contenir. Il avait confiance. Même sans D'Artagnan et Porthos, ils s'en sortiraient. À eux deux, ils avaient l'intelligence et le talent nécessaires pour réussir cette mission. Il devait trouver un plan pour se libérer. Peut-être qu'en surprenant un de leurs gardiens…

\- Vous allez bien, Athos ?

Une main aussi légère que l'aile d'un oiseau se posa sur sa joue meurtrie. Un délicieux frisson le parcourut lui arrachant un soupir et il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de cette sensation.

\- Ce butor ne vous a pas fait trop mal ? demandait Aramis.

Que lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il préférait subir cent coups de fouet plutôt que d'en voir un seul s'abattre sur son corps délicat. Il ne pouvait pas avouer que la souffrance de son ami lui causait une douleur plus insupportable que les coups les plus violents. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas normal de nourrir de tels sentiments pour un autre homme, fut-il le plus cher des amis. S'il était impuissant à les étouffer, il s'arracherait la langue plutôt que de les exprimer.

\- Athos, qu'avez-vous ?

L'inquiétude qu'il perçut dans la voix d'Aramis le décida à rouvrir les yeux et toutes ses résolutions s'envolèrent. Il oublia tout : le prince Philippe, Milady, Manson, le Masque de fer, D'Artagnan, Porthos, les gardes qui pouvaient surgir à tout moment, les boulets à leurs pieds. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de ce visage si doux encadré de cheveux blonds qui brillaient tel de l'or pur sous ce soleil estival. Il était ébloui par ses traits si harmonieux qu'ils semblaient dessinés par un Raphaël ou un Titien, ses pommettes hautes, son nez adorablement retroussé, ses lèvres pâles, son teint de lys et surtout ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu lumineux dans lesquels il se perdait si souvent et qui en cet instant le contemplaient avec tant d'affection qu'il sut avec une absolue certitude ce qu'il avait à faire. Son bras droit entoura la taille gracile d'Aramis tandis que sa main gauche se glissait dans sa chevelure soyeuse pour l'attirer à lui. S'il était surpris, Aramis ne résistait pas à son étreinte. Une chaleur se répandait dans la poitrine d'Athos au contact du corps si mince qui s'abandonnait entre ses bras. Les lèvres d'Athos se posèrent sur sa joue imberbe. Sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie. Avec une infinie tendresse, il prit possession de ses lèvres offertes. Son cœur battait à se rompre. Le plaisir coulait dans ses veines, inondant son corps pour y attiser ce désir qu'il avait nié pendant si longtemps.

Un son rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres et Athos ouvrit les yeux.

En un instant, il s'arracha à la moiteur de ses draps et courut à la fenêtre. Il aspira à plein poumon l'air vicié de Paris endormi. Il suffoquait. Encore ce rêve… Le froid de l'hiver naissant pénétrait par la fenêtre ouverte, cependant ce n'était pas cela qui faisait trembler le mousquetaire, c'était l'horreur qui l'oppressait. Comment de telles chimères avaient-elles pu naître dans son esprit ? Pourquoi ses nuits étaient-elles hantées par l'image d'Aramis ? Quand donc avait-il commencé à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour son compagnon ?

Athos soupira. Il devait être lucide. Ses sentiments pour Aramis avaient toujours dépassé la simple amitié. Dès la minute où il avait croisé les beaux yeux tristes et résolus de son jeune camarade, Athos avait voulu le préserver de toutes les souffrances de la vie. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel instinct de protection à l'égard de quiconque, homme ou femme. Il s'était tout de suite senti attiré avec ce jeune garçon au visage d'ange. Mais à l'époque, il ne souhaitait que passer du temps à discuter et à rire avec lui, il ne frémissait pas au moindre contact avec Aramis, ses doigts ne voulaient pas caresser sa peau, ses bras ne rêvaient pas d'enlacer son corps, ses lèvres ne… Seigneur, était-il donc possédé par le démon ? Quelle malédiction s'était logée dans sa chair qui se consumait de désir pour un autre homme ?

Que pouvait-il faire pour se libérer cette obsession ? Il avait bien essayé de se détacher d'Aramis. Depuis Belle-Ile, il avait compris que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard étaient bien trop violents pour n'être qu'amicaux. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'en douter plus tôt, mais l'homme le plus clairvoyant pouvait montrer le plus grand aveuglement quand il s'agissait d'amour. C'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, il était amoureux de son compagnon d'armes. Cela paraissait une hérésie, une abomination même ! Pourtant cet amour était bien plus profond que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti avec des femmes même avec celle qu'il avait cru aimer. Depuis des mois, il évitait d'être seul avec Aramis. Il ne le voyait qu'en présence de D'Artagnan et de Porthos. Quand le groupe devait se séparer, il envoyait toujours Aramis avec D'Artagnan. Bien loin de l'apaiser, cette distance entre eux attisait le feu infernal qui brûlait dans son cœur. Il était même jaloux de la complicité grandissante qu'il percevait entre ses deux camarades. Plus il essayait de s'éloigner d'Aramis, plus il le désirait. Tous les matins, il fixait la porte de la compagnie attendant de voir sa mince silhouette vêtue de bleu se dessiner sous le soleil matinal. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il espérait et craignait à la fois un contact fugitif avec le jeune homme. Un seul de ses sourires suffisait à éclairer la plus sombre des tavernes et quand Athos entendait son rire, il lui semblait qu'une douce chaleur envahissait sa poitrine… Il était perdu !

Refermant sa fenêtre, Athos alla contempler son reflet dans le miroir. On aurait eu peine à reconnaître le fier et impassible mousquetaire dans cet homme au visage défait. Ses cheveux décoiffés pendaient autour de ses joues creusées, il était livide et des cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire la terreur et la confusion.

Cependant, il savait que le lendemain matin, il présenterait au monde un visage serein. Si intérieurement, il était ravagé par la passion, des années d'autodiscipline et de maîtrise de soi lui permettaient de paraître d'humeur égale avec ses camarades. Il semblait toujours aussi imperturbable qu'auparavant. Personne ne se doutait de son supplice bien qu'il sente parfois le regard interrogateur d'Aramis se poser sur lui. Celui-ci avait dû remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi complices qu'autrefois bien qu'il ne soupçonnât sûrement pas les sentiments dénaturés que son ami nourrissait à son égard. Athos n'osait imaginer la répugnance que ressentirait Aramis si par malheur il venait à les deviner. Aramis n'avait jamais rien fait pour susciter de tels désirs. Il avait toujours été fort réservé et son amitié était pure comme le cristal. Il était juste _lui_. Tel qu'il était avec sa beauté enfantine, son regard de feu, son étrange mélancolie et sa volonté de fer, il le bouleversait. Aramis était un mousquetaire hors pair. Il était fort et intrépide, plein d'audace et d'imagination. Personne n'aurait remis en question sa virilité, pourtant il se dégageait de lui une douceur qu'aucun autre soldat ne possédait. Il s'émanait de son être un charme mystérieux et Athos aurait été prêt à endurer une éternité de tourment pour être aimé de cet homme. De ce côté-là, son salut était assuré, Aramis ne partagerait jamais un tel amour… et Athos ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.

* * *

Athos s'habilla. Les auberges étaient fermées depuis longtemps et n'ouvriraient pas avant de longues heures. Mais s'il n'était pas possible de trouver une table où se sustenter, il était un commerce qui ne connaissait pas de répit de jour comme de nuit et c'était le seul dont Athos avait besoin. À cette heure de la nuit, il ne trouverait que les plus répugnantes prostituées de Paris. Seules les plus pauvres devaient travailler toute la nuit pour espérer manger à leur faim. Elles étaient pour la plupart hideuses, mais il s'en moquait, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir le visage dont il rêvait.

Depuis qu'Aramis envahissait ses rêves, Athos sombrait dans la plus sordide débauche. Ne pouvant posséder celui qui l'obsédait, il tentait nuit après nuit d'éteindre l'incendie qui consumait ses reins entre les jambes des putains parisiennes. Ces étreintes le dégoûtaient, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Bien qu'il ait un certain succès avec la gent féminine, il ne pouvait tout de même pas courtiser une femme dans le seul but de soulager le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon d'armes. Il n'était pas le plus scrupuleux des amants, mais il ne pouvait traiter une femme du monde comme une fille des rues. Alors il ne fréquentait plus que des prostituées. Si son corps en obtenait un éphémère apaisement, son cœur ne pouvait s'en satisfaire et son amour pour Aramis n'en devenait que plus impétueux… Seigneur, qu'allait-il devenir ?


	3. Au coin du feu

**Au coin du feu**

La chambre était sale et les draps sentaient la sueur. Athos préférait ne pas penser à tous les hommes qui avaient dû y assouvir leurs désirs avant lui.

\- Mettez-vous à l'aise, m'sieur.

La prostituée était jolie, mais sa voix lui déplaisait et il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas le mauvais goût de feindre une quelconque jouissance. Il posa son épée sur la chaise et déboutonna son pourpoint. Il n'avait aucun désir pour cette fille et cette pièce lui donnait la nausée… Une heure plus tôt, il était attablé dans une auberge avec ses compagnons. Comme de coutume, Porthos et Aramis s'étaient chamaillés toute la soirée. Athos devinait toujours l'instant où Aramis allait lancer une saillie à Porthos sur sa gourmandise proverbiale, le pétillement de ses iris bleutés ne le trompait jamais. Comment parvenait-il à être autant ébloui par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si bien ?

\- Vous rêvez, monseigneur ?

Oui, il rêvait de l'objet de ses désirs, il rêvait de l'être qu'il souhaitait tenir dans ses bras. La pitoyable étreinte que lui apporterait cette prostituée serait un piètre exutoire à sa passion, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la fille. Son parfum capiteux était trop entêtant pour être agréable.

\- J'aimerais avoir d'abord mon argent.

Toute vulgaire que fût cette demande, elle lui offrait l'opportunité de s'éloigner de cette fille. Il ne voulait plus rester. Il préférait errer dans les rues de Paris. Il reportait le plus possible le moment de rentrer pour ne pas être assailli par ces rêves qui le terrifiaient.

Il sortit sa bourse de son pourpoint et tendit une pièce à la prostituée.

\- Écoute, il faut que j'y aille. Je ne veux pas que tu aies perdu ton temps avec moi, alors prends cela.

\- Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec toi, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. D'ailleurs, tu vas me donner cette jolie bourse.

Athos sentit alors la lame effilée d'un poignard effleurer son dos. Quel imbécile ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas entendu ce bandit pénétrer dans la pièce. N'était-il donc plus que l'ombre du mousquetaire qu'il avait été ? Non, s'il s'était laissé surprendre, il était toujours Athos, le mousquetaire le plus redouté de la compagnie, et ces brigands allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépends. En un instant, il s'était retourné et assénait un violent coup de poing à l'homme qui le menaçait. Son épée avait disparu et déjà l'homme se relevait. La fille sortit un couteau.

\- Nous ne voulons que votre argent, beau seigneur ! Ne nous obligez pas à prendre votre vie !

Quelle audace ! Croyaient-ils donc qu'ils étaient de taille contre un mousquetaire ? Il s'élançait pour désarmer la scélérate quand une violente douleur transperça son épaule. Malédiction, ce maroufle avait réussi à l'atteindre !

Ces bandits n'étaient que de vulgaires canailles, mais il n'était plus en état de se battre à main nue. Il courut vers la fenêtre et sauta dans la ruelle, se tordant la cheville dans sa chute.

* * *

Il était furieux contre lui-même d'être tombé dans un piège aussi grossier, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se reprocher sa bêtise. S'il ne s'en était tiré qu'avec une estafilade, il n'était pas en état de rentrer à pied jusqu'à chez lui. À cette heure de la nuit, les rues de Paris étaient de vrais coupe-gorge. Il était sans arme, légèrement boitillant, avec sa blessure qui continuait de saigner. Il devait se mettre à l'abri, cependant… Même dans ses errances, il essayait imperceptiblement de se rapprocher de _lui_. D'Artagnan et Porthos habitaient beaucoup plus loin. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, il devait s'occuper de cette blessure.

Pourtant il hésita quelques minutes à frapper quand il fut devant la porte de son ami. Au bruit qu'il entendit dans la maison, il devina qu'Aramis devait être encore réveillé. Au moins, il ne le tirerait pas du lit à cause de ses sottises.

\- Athos ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, deux magnifiques yeux clairs le fixaient avec étonnement. Athos n'avait pas fière allure avec sa chemise défaite et son pantalon poussiéreux. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine de manière assourdissante et il mit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu avant de répondre.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure, Aramis. Je suis dans…

\- Pardieu, vous êtes blessé ! s'exclama son ami en apercevant sa manche déchirée et maculée de sang.

Il passa aussitôt son bras autour de la taille d'Athos et l'entraîna dans le salon.

Un feu dans la cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur et nimbait la pièce d'une lueur rougeoyante. Sans cesser de soutenir un Athos qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'arracher à cette innocente étreinte, Aramis ouvrit une armoire et en tira une couverture qu'il installa devant la cheminée.

\- Étendez-vous, je vais faire chauffer de l'eau pour nettoyer votre blessure.

\- Ne vous donnez pas tant de mal…

\- Taisez-vous et reposez-vous ! ordonna le jeune homme en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Bien qu'il fût modestement meublé, une ambiance des plus agréables imprégnait ce salon. On aurait dit qu'Aramis avait insufflé à cette pièce cet arôme ensorcelant qui s'émanait de lui. Athos soupira. Il se sentait si bien… trop bien.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux son ami qui allait et venait de la cuisine au salon, préparant des bandages tout en surveillant l'eau qui chauffait. Il était si souple et si léger. Il glissait plus qu'il ne marchait au travers de l'appartement. Sa chevelure dorée nouée dans son dos flottait derrière lui et retombait délicatement dans le creux de ses reins quand il s'immobilisait… Non, il ne devait pas regarder son camarade ainsi ! Si ses yeux s'attardaient trop longtemps sur certaines parties de son anatomie, cela risquait de devenir affreusement gênant.

Pour s'assurer que ses idées ne prennent pas un tour fâcheux, il se remémora la chambre nauséabonde où l'avait entraîné la prostituée. Au moins, c'était radical. Son excitation retomba sur-le-champ.

\- Vous souffrez, Athos ?

Aramis s'était assis devant lui. Sa main se posa avec une infinie délicatesse sur l'épaule d'Athos pour retirer la chemise souillée… Non, il ne souffrait pas… Il ne souffrait plus… Ces doigts fuselés qui couraient sur sa peau… Il aurait voulu les porter à ses lèvres… Non ! Penser à l'odeur déplaisante de cette fille ! Non, ce n'était pas suffisant. Aramis était si près de lui et son involontaire caresse était tellement… Porthos au bain public ! Oui, c'était parfait ! Rien ne pouvait être moins excitant que ce souvenir. Alors qu'Aramis nettoyait soigneusement sa plaie, Athos se remémorait chaque détail du corps de son plantureux compagnon. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas ressentir de désir avant longtemps !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Êtes-vous tombé dans une embuscade ? Où avez-vous perdu votre épée et votre pourpoint ?

Parbleu, ces questions étaient à peine moins embarrassantes que ce désir qu'il avait eu grand-peine à réprimer.

\- Je les avais retirés pour…

Les lèvres d'Aramis se pincèrent et son regard se durcit.

\- Une prostituée, marmonna-t-il en pansant son bras. De quel égout aviez-vous tiré celle-là ?

Il avait toujours eu une franche aversion pour la prostitution. La désapprobation qu'Athos lisait sur son joli visage lui était bien plus douloureuse que l'entaille dans son bras. Aramis était le dernier homme à pouvoir le blâmer pour sa conduite ! S'il se vautrait dans la débauche depuis des mois, c'était de sa faute ! C'était à cause de son visage d'ange et de son regard de feu !

\- Croyez-vous que cette nuit n'a pas été assez pénible sans qu'il faille en plus m'infliger votre insupportable puritanisme ? répliqua-t-il avec une agressivité dont il n'était pas coutumier. Contrairement à vous, je suis fait de chair et je ne reste pas insensible face aux beautés parisiennes ! Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant ! Votre austérité est du plus mauvais effet chez un mousquetaire !

Les joues du jeune homme s'embrasèrent. Il se raidit puis il se leva d'un bond.

\- Votre blessure n'est pas grave, dit-il d'une voix glacée. Je vais vous donner une chemise et une épée. Je crois que vous êtes en état de rentrer chez vous et je m'en voudrais de vous imposer davantage mon insupportable puritanisme.

Tout autre qu'Athos aurait eu droit au mieux à un violent coup de poing et au pire à un coup d'épée après une telle diatribe. Pourtant malgré toute la dignité dont faisait preuve Aramis, Athos savait qu'il était blessé. Les paroles n'avaient que peu d'importance, mais qu'elles viennent d'un ami aussi proche qu'Athos attristait profondément le jeune homme.

\- Aramis ! s'écria Athos en saisissant sa main fine.

Comme si ce contact le brûlait, Aramis retira vivement sa main.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Vous m'accueillez et me soignez à cette heure de la nuit et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de vous insulter. Je ne suis qu'un butor.

Le jeune mousquetaire s'éloignait de lui et cherchait dans son armoire un vêtement à lui donner.

\- Et moi, un puritain austère et insensible qui vous importune à vouloir vous éviter de mourir de la syphilis !

Athos qui s'était levé pour le suivre l'attrapa par le bras avec douceur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui d'être aussi près d'Aramis, mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il avait blessé l'être qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Ses paroles avaient été cruelles et injustes. Aramis n'était pas responsable des désirs contre nature qu'il éveillait chez son compagnon d'armes. Son seul crime était d'être jeune, beau, intelligent, drôle, ardent et loyal.

\- Pardonnez-moi… J'aime les choses bien faites, vous le savez. Me conduisant comme un idiot, il fallait que j'achève de me comporter comme le dernier des imbéciles en agressant mon meilleur ami.

Un léger sourire se dessina enfin sur les lèvres du bel éphèbe.

\- Evitez de vous montrer trop perfectionniste dans vos balourdises, cela ne vous réussit guère.

\- Je vais essayer.

Athos maintenait toujours le bras d'Aramis dans sa main gauche. Aramis posa sa main libre sur son épaule droite.

\- Athos, avez-vous des soucis en ce moment ? Vous semblez si sombre, si préoccupé… Je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi.

L'impassible soldat tressaillit. Son ami avait remarqué son trouble. Il fallait s'y attendre, ils se connaissaient si bien tous les deux. S'il ignorait tout du passé d'Aramis et que, fort heureusement, ce dernier ignorait également le sien, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils se comprenaient toujours à demi-mot. Si souvent, ils devinaient les pensées de l'autre sans même avoir besoin de parler… Par bonheur, si Aramis sentait que son compagnon était tourmenté, il ne se doutait pas de l'affreuse réalité. Sinon il ne le regarderait pas avec cette sollicitude si touchante… Il était si proche de lui dans tous les sens du terme… Si proche et totalement inaccessible.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, avoua-t-il.

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Aramis.

\- Comme il vous plaira, mais sachez que je suis votre ami et que vous pouvez me faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive.

Il lui tendait une chemise. Ce devait être une des plus grandes qu'il possédait, car elle était tout à fait à la taille d'Athos.

\- Souhaitez-vous dormir un peu ? Je peux vous laisser mon lit quelques heures… À moins que vous n'ayez encore la force de vider une bonne bouteille de Bourgogne ? ajouta Aramis avec un sourire malicieux.

Il savait pertinemment que son ami ne refusait jamais une invitation de ce genre. Peut-être espérait-il provoquer ses confidences avec le concours d'un bon vin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau installés au coin du feu et Aramis servait les verres.

\- Aramis ! Votre manche est couverte de sang. J'ai dû vous salir quand vous m'avez soutenu jusqu'ici.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, mon ami.

\- Certes, mais vous devriez retirer votre pourpoint. D'autant qu'il fait chaud ici.

Athos eut l'impression qu'une lueur d'angoisse passait dans les yeux de son ami, mais il avait sans doute rêvé, car celui-ci déboutonna aussitôt son pourpoint. Finalement, le jeune homme ne lui avait peut-être pas donné sa plus large chemise. Celle qu'il portait était extrêmement ample. Cela lui allait bien, ceci dit. La mousseline blanche drapait avec élégance son torse svelte. Entre les plis, Athos aperçut un pendentif en or pur orné d'un rubis qui luisait à la lueur du feu… Il connaissait ce bijou. Il l'avait déjà vu ailleurs qu'autour du cou d'Aramis. C'était cette effroyable journée où il avait cru que leur ami les avait trahis.

\- Aramis, pourquoi portez-vous le pendentif de Manson ?

Le jeune mousquetaire pâlit et baissa les yeux d'un air gêné. Il fixa un moment sa main qui avait saisi le médaillon puis murmura :

\- Ce pendentif n'était pas à Manson.

\- Enfin, je me souviens très bien. Il l'avait perdu quand Porthos l'avait fait trébucher dans la salle du trône et vous l'avez ramassé. Vous n'avez pas pu oublier !

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le portait ce jour-là que ce bijou lui appartenait !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Si les objections d'Athos avaient suscité l'exaspération d'Aramis, celle-ci fit bien vite place à l'indécision. Il détourna son regard pour contempler les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

\- Il était à moi, fit Aramis d'une voix cassée. Je le tenais de mon père et j'en avais fait présent à… à un ami… à un ami très proche. J'avais offert ce médaillon à François en gage de mon… de mon attachement. C'était quelqu'un qui a beaucoup compté dans ma vie…

\- C'était ?

\- Oui, il a été assassiné, il y a six ans… J'avais juré de le venger. C'est pour cela que je suis devenu mousquetaire : pour retrouver et châtier son assassin… Ce bijou était le seul indice que je possédais… L'assassin l'avait arraché du cou de François agonisant…

Sa voix se brisa. Il était en proie à une telle détresse qu'un instant, Athos se demanda si ce François n'avait pas été plus qu'un simple ami pour Aramis. Puis il oublia tout quand une larme perla au coin d'un œil d'un bleu translucide. Lui si réfléchi et si raisonné ne fut plus capable d'une seule pensée cohérente quand cette minuscule goutte coula sur la joue de ce visage si délicat. Les larmes de l'être aimé avaient-elles donc ce pouvoir ? Athos n'était plus en état de s'en étonner. Son cœur battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine et il fit alors la seule chose que son fragile organe lui dictait, il attira le jeune homme contre lui. Deux beaux yeux tristes posèrent sur lui un regard surpris et reconnaissant avant de disparaître sous une masse de cheveux blonds alors qu'Aramis se blottissait contre son épaule.

\- Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit ? Nous aurions compris et nous aurions pu vous aider à vous venger de ce monstre.

\- C'était à moi de le faire… à moi seul… François et moi… Nous devions nous voir ce soir-là… Je devais dîner chez lui… Et quand je suis arrivé… C'était trop tard… Il n'y avait plus rien à faire…

Athos le pressa davantage contre lui.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-il alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient malgré lui dans la soyeuse chevelure dorée. Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à vous, si on vous arrachait à nous, je ne pourrais trouver le repos avant de l'avoir châtié de mes mains…

Les bras minces d'Aramis entourèrent son torse. Ils étaient si étroitement enlacés que le moindre souffle d'air n'aurait pu se glisser entre eux.

\- Je vous remercie, Athos… balbutia-t-il.

Au léger tremblement qui agita le corps du jeune homme, Athos devina qu'il pleurait et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse… Je vous aime… Ces mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant où Aramis s'abandonnait entre ses bras. Il était heureux que seules les parties supérieures de leur corps soient en contact, car il aurait été incapable de songer à autre chose qu'à celui qu'il tenait contre lui. Un délicieux parfum l'enveloppait. Ce n'était pas une de ces odeurs entêtantes et artificielles dont se badigeonnaient les courtisanes et les filles de joie. C'était le parfum de la jeunesse et de la beauté, c'était l'odeur des cheveux d'Aramis, la senteur de sa peau fraîche et juvénile… Son amour pouvait-il vraiment être le fruit du démon alors qu'il respirait l'essence du paradis ? Si ses désirs étaient souvent violents et impétueux, là il ne ressentait que la sincérité de son amour. Il aimait Aramis. Il l'aimait de toute son âme. Il voulait le protéger, lui éviter tout chagrin, toute douleur. Comment les sentiments les plus purs qu'il ait jamais éprouvés pouvaient-ils être inspirés par le malin ?

Le visage d'Aramis s'enfonça dans son épaule. Athos sourit. Il s'était assoupi comme un petit enfant. Il avait toujours été étonné par cette faculté qu'avait son ami de dormir dans les positions plus inconfortables. Très délicatement, en veillant à ne pas réveiller cet ange endormi, Athos déposa un baiser dans cette chevelure à la fragrance si enivrante. La gorge serrée, il réalisa qu'aucune étreinte ne lui avait apporté autant de bonheur que cette douce embrassade… Il était heureux… plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi, Aramis…_


	4. Le retour de Renée

**Le retour de Renée**

Le visage du capitaine de Tréville se tendait aux paroles du monarque. Cette entrevue dans le cabinet du roi était confidentielle. Seuls la reine et le prince Philippe étaient présents. Tréville ne s'étonnait pas de l'absence du Cardinal. Bien que les relations entre le roi et son ministre se fussent réchauffées depuis l'affaire du Masque de fer, l'hostilité du Cardinal pour la maison d'Espagne faisait craindre son manque d'objectivité dans cette affaire. Peut-être même tenterait-il de tirer avantage du désastre annoncé.

\- Êtes-vous bien sûr de la fiabilité de ces rapports ? demanda le capitaine en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

\- Oui, notre espion à Madrid était un homme de confiance et si nous doutions de lui, son assassinat nous assure malheureusement de sa loyauté. Par chance, il a réussi à transmettre son dernier rapport à notre ambassadeur avant d'être tué. Ma sœur Élisabeth est bel et bien en danger.

Tréville savait qu'il y avait plus d'une vie en jeu dans cette affaire. En 1615, alors que Louis XIII épousait Anne d'Autriche, alors infante d'Espagne, sa sœur Élisabeth épousait le prince des Asturies devenu depuis le roi Philippe IV. La paix précaire entre la France et l'Espagne reposait sur ces deux unions. Par malheur, aucun des deux couples n'avait mis au monde l'héritier cimentant cette alliance : Anne multipliait les fausses couches tandis que la pauvre Élisabeth n'avait mis au monde que deux enfants mort-nés. Ainsi la disparition de la reine d'Espagne pourrait remettre en question le fragile équilibre de cette partie de l'Europe. Une nouvelle union de Philippe IV pourrait être très défavorable à la France et provoquer une nouvelle guerre.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, sire ?

\- Les mousquetaires sont chargés de la protection de la famille royale, ne seraient-ils pas les plus aptes à protéger Élisabeth de France ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, Majesté, je crains de ne pas comprendre. Souhaitez-vous que j'envoie des mousquetaires pour protéger la reine d'Espagne à Madrid ?

\- Tout à fait, Tréville. Les affaires internes du royaume sont calmes, je pourrais me passer de certains mousquetaires tandis que la mort de ma sœur serait dramatique pour la France.

\- Certes, Majesté, mais sauf votre respect, le roi Philippe ne risquerait-il pas de voir d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de mousquetaires à Madrid ?

\- Pas si vos hommes s'y rendent incognito, répliqua le roi. Ils pourraient se fondre dans la domesticité de l'Alcazar de Madrid. Les domestiques peuvent aller où bon leur semble sans qu'on les remarque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Louis, puis-je émettre une objection ? demanda la reine Anne.

\- Je vous écoute, Anne. Vous avez grandi dans ce palais, vous êtes la mieux à même de nous conseiller.

\- Tout d'abord, vos mousquetaires ne parlent pas le castillan. Pour apparaître comme des domestiques crédibles, il faut qu'ils fassent partie de la suite d'un gentilhomme ou d'une dame française. Mais surtout, vous n'êtes pas au fait des mœurs de la cour espagnole, mon ami, elles sont bien plus sévères qu'en France. Même en tant que domestiques, vos hommes ne pourront veiller à la sécurité de la reine. La séparation entre les sexes est très rigoureuse surtout pour les femmes de la famille royale. Il y a bien des lieux où aucun homme ne pourrait suivre la reine.

\- Certes, mais si aucun homme ne peut pénétrer dans ces lieux, la reine y est en sécurité.

\- Louis, auriez-vous oublié que certaines femmes peuvent être plus dangereuses que bien des hommes ? objecta le prince Philippe dont le souvenir des félonies de Milady était encore cuisant.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il nous faut craindre une Milady espagnole ?

\- Nous aurions tort de ne pas considérer cette éventualité, déclara la reine.

\- Vous avez raison, fit le roi d'un air pensif. C'est fâcheux ! En réalité, il nous faudrait en plus des mousquetaires une femme de la trempe de Milady qui soit de notre côté.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Louis ! s'exclama Anne visiblement choquée.

\- Bien sûr que non, je pensais juste qu'une femme qui aurait la ruse, l'intelligence et l'habileté de Milady nous serait bien utile dans cette affaire. Mais il aurait fallu qu'elle ait en plus la loyauté qui faisait cruellement défaut à cette scélérate. Une fière Bradamante, intrépide et courageuse en somme… Enfin, une telle femme n'existe que dans les romans ! soupira le roi.

\- Sauf votre respect, Majesté, je pense en connaître une.

Alors que trois regards interrogateurs se posaient sur lui, le capitaine de Tréville songeait qu'il était peut-être en train de faire la pire folie qu'il ait pu commettre depuis six ans.

* * *

Le vent du soir jouait dans ses longs cheveux blonds alors qu'elle regardait le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. Assise sur la margelle du puits de la compagnie, Aramis attendait son jeune camarade pour la garde qu'ils devaient effectuer ce soir. D'Artagnan se faisait attendre. Sans doute était-il avec sa douce Constance, pensa la jeune femme. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres blanchies par le froid. En compagnie de l'être aimé, on perdait toute notion du temps. Elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer quand elle était avec François… François… Il lui manquait tant. Depuis Belle-Ile, le vide qu'il avait laissé était devenu encore plus douloureux qu'auparavant. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la chaîne pendant à son cou. Pendant six ans, l'ombre de François l'avait accompagnée à chaque seconde. Elle avait toujours senti qu'il était présent à ses côtés pour la protéger. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait vengé, il lui semblait que François s'éloignait d'elle. Alors que le souvenir de son visage était resté d'une netteté parfaite durant six années, depuis quelques mois ses traits commençaient à s'effacer de sa mémoire… C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle n'avait pu contenir ses larmes la dernière fois qu'elle avait évoqué son fiancé. Une légère rougeur couvrit ses joues pâles au souvenir de cette soirée. Quelle honte ! Elle s'était comportée comme une petite fille pleurnicheuse. Elle osait à peine regarder Athos depuis. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de pleurer dans ses bras, elle s'y était même endormie. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle caressa pensivement la pierre du médaillon qu'elle avait été bien avisée de faire replacer après son duel avec Manson. Athos avait été si tendre ce soir-là. Il avait toujours été très attentif avec elle et elle se sentait protégée quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'être abandonnée de la sorte ! Cela avait été si embarrassant quand ils s'étaient réveillés le matin allongés côte à côte devant la cheminée. Elle rougit davantage. Le feu s'étant éteint durant la nuit, dans leur sommeil, ils s'étaient naturellement serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Deux mousquetaires dormant enlacés comme des amoureux, quelle bouffonnerie ! Si on les avait surpris, ils auraient été la risée de tout Paris. Le pire avait été qu'en s'éveillant, encore embrumée de sommeil, elle s'était sentie étrangement bien dans la chaleur des bras qui l'entouraient et elle s'était blottie contre ce torse puissant pour s'imprégner de cette agréable sensation. Quelques secondes après, elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait eu un tel sursaut en découvrant son compagnon que celui-ci s'était éveillé sur-le-champ. Les minutes qui avaient suivi comptaient parmi les plus gênantes de sa vie. Elle, le visage cramoisi et les cheveux ébouriffés qui défiaient les lois de la pesanteur, lui, la chemise défaite évitant de la regarder tant il était mal à l'aise. Elle avait vaguement bafouillé une proposition de déjeuner qu'il avait évidemment refusée sous un prétexte quelconque. Depuis Athos était très distant avec elle… Non, il était déjà distant avant. Il n'avait jamais eu un caractère très expansif, mais c'était différent. Il était de plus en plus sombre et renfermé. Quelque chose le tourmentait, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas nié… Et cette débauche dans lequel il se vautrait ne lui était pas naturelle ! Même Porthos ne courait pas les filles de joie comme Athos le faisait depuis plusieurs mois. Au bout de six ans sous la casaque, Aramis ne comprenait toujours pas ce que les hommes pouvaient apprécier dans des étreintes tarifées. Surtout un homme comme Athos ! Il pouvait trouver mieux que ces putains !

Un claquement de sabots interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Ce devait être D'Artagnan.

* * *

De la fenêtre de son bureau, le capitaine observait la jeune mousquetaire qui rêvassait en attendant la garde de ce soir. Elle ignorait encore qu'il avait fait appeler Athos pour la remplacer. Quand il l'aurait informée de la mission qui lui était confiée, elle serait incapable d'effectuer cette garde. Il la connaissait assez pour deviner qu'elle serait furieuse quand il lui exposerait son idée. Lui-même ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait regretté d'avoir imaginé un tel projet depuis son entrevue avec le roi. C'était insensé, complètement extravagant… et brillant.

Il avait ressuscité mademoiselle d'Herblay pour les besoins de la couronne. Il doutait qu'Aramis lui en soit reconnaissante, mais plus il lui pensait, plus cela semblait être la seule issue pour cette incroyable jeune femme.

Tréville savait qu'elle ne pourrait reprendre la vie ordinaire d'une femme. Ce quotidien étriqué lui serait insupportable après avoir vécu six années dans la compagnie des mousquetaires. Pourtant elle ne pouvait éternellement mener une telle vie. En dépit de toute son intelligence, un jour, la vérité apparaîtrait au grand jour. Il s'étonnait même qu'elle ait réussi à maintenir l'illusion aussi longtemps. Cette mission était inespérée. Pour la première fois, elle allait servir le roi non plus comme Aramis, mais comme Renée.

Tréville sourit en songeant au portrait qu'il avait fait de sa protégée. Sa Majesté cherchait une femme aussi habile et fidèle qu'un mousquetaire, le capitaine lui en fournissait une. Il omettait juste de préciser qu'elle était à son service depuis des années. Il n'y avait officiellement aucun lien entre Renée et Aramis. En outre, le capitaine avait obtenu d'être le seul interlocuteur de la jeune femme en France, le roi se fiant totalement à son jugement… Et le mousquetaire méritait cette confiance. Cette fille était la personne idéale pour cette mission. Même si elle fulminait, elle l'accomplirait à la perfection. En revenant en France, elle pourrait espérer un autre destin que cette vie stérile et dangereuse.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage pensif d'Aramis. Elle adoptait toujours un air sévère qui faisait oublier la délicatesse de son visage, mais avec cette expression rêveuse, elle ressemblait à la femme qu'elle était en réalité. Elle était belle… Dans une robe, elle le serait encore davantage. Quand ils la verraient dans la tenue de son sexe, ses amis pourraient-ils ignorer encore la vérité ?… C'était sans nul doute l'aspect de son plan qu'elle allait détester le plus. Le roi lui avait demandé d'envoyer ses meilleurs mousquetaires à la cour d'Espagne et il allait le faire. Pour Louis XIII, Renée d'Herblay partirait à Madrid en compagnie d'Athos, Porthos, Aramis et D'Artagnan. Pour Athos et Porthos, Aramis s'y rendrait sous le déguisement d'une aristocrate française. Une femme qui se travestissait en homme pourrait-elle feindre d'être un homme travesti en femme ? Cette fille était douée, mais Tréville doutait qu'elle y parvienne… et il ne l'espérait pas. Le jeune D'Artagnan avait découvert sa véritable nature, il était temps qu'Athos et Porthos fassent de même. Ce jeu de dupes durait depuis trop longtemps. Même s'il était certain que ses compagnons ne la dénonceraient jamais, le capitaine ne pouvait affirmer qu'ils accepteraient la jeune femme après cette révélation. On ne pouvait jurer de rien avec l'orgueil des hommes ! Cependant, si ses compagnons de toujours la rejetaient uniquement pour son sexe, cela signifierait qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de l'amitié de cette femme hors du commun. Aramis allait le haïr de lui faire subir ça, mais Tréville savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre dans le mensonge encore longtemps… Par ailleurs, si elle réussissait le tour de force de ne pas être démasquée durant cette mission espagnole, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'incliner : le monde était définitivement aveugle.

Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se décide à lui exposer son idée. Il en allait de la vie de la sœur du roi, de la paix du royaume, et c'était une formidable issue pour cette belle amazone… Pourtant il appréhendait l'instant où elle poserait ses grands yeux clairs sur lui avec cette colère mêlée d'amertume qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'éprouver. Mieux que quiconque, Tréville connaissait le prix qu'elle avait payé pour être traitée comme un soldat. Elle s'était toujours montrée à la hauteur de sa charge. Elle se sentirait trahie par le seul homme en qui elle avait la confiance la plus absolue… Mais un père aimant devait parfois se montrer impitoyable avec ses enfants.

* * *

Le cœur d'Athos fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la chevelure dorée du mousquetaire appuyé contre le puits. Quand le capitaine l'avait convoqué pour remplacer au dernier moment un camarade de service ce soir, il n'avait osé imaginer que D'Artagnan était absent et qu'ainsi il allait passer la soirée avec Aramis. Sa raison criait que c'était une catastrophe, mais les battements de son cœur étaient trop assourdissants pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Cette allégresse, qui s'emparait toujours de lui quand il retrouvait Aramis, fut de courte durée. Quelle que soit la force de ses sentiments, Athos était avant tout un homme de tête et il sut très vite que ces heures seul avec le jeune homme ne feraient aucun bien à son âme tourmentée. Il conservait un cuisant souvenir de leur dernière soirée… Enfin non, la soirée en elle-même avait été un enchantement. Quand il avait tenu Aramis dans ses bras, son cœur s'était senti apaisé pour la première fois depuis des mois. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'était décidé à l'allonger sur la couverture et s'était étendu à ses côtés. Malgré la chaleur de l'âtre, le bel endormi avait dû ressentir le froid, car il s'était serré contre lui. Athos avait donc enlacé à nouveau ce corps aussi mince que celui d'une femme. Il s'était juré de relâcher son étreinte aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'il dormirait si paisiblement qu'Aramis se réveillerait avant lui. La gêne du jeune homme en découvrant qu'il avait passé la nuit dans ses bras résonnait encore douloureusement dans le cœur d'Athos. Si cet innocent moment d'abandon embarrassait Aramis, quelle horreur ressentirait-il s'il devinait les sentiments de son compagnon d'armes ?

Peut-être n'y avait-il qu'un seul moyen d'éteindre le feu qui embrasait son cœur, il devrait fuir, quitter Paris et la compagnie des mousquetaires, mettre la France entière entre Aramis et lui, renoncer à ce qui était sa vie depuis des années. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Athos avait connu bien des femmes dans sa vie pourtant si certaines avaient fait battre son cœur, parfois même jusqu'à lui donner l'illusion de l'amour, aucune n'avait touché son âme comme ce garçon. Athos était d'un naturel froid peu enclin à s'abandonner à l'ardeur des sentiments amoureux. Beaucoup auraient pu le croire insensible, mais la vérité était qu'il était l'homme d'un seul amour. Son cœur était destiné à ne s'enflammer qu'une unique fois dans son existence et un cruel coup du sort avait voulu que ce soit pour un homme. C'est pour cela qu'il oublia ses amères réflexions quand il vit le sourire que lui adressa son ami en l'apercevant.

\- Que faites-vous là ? D'Artagnan serait-il prisonnier de Constance pour que vous deviez le remplacer au pied levé ?

\- Je ne sais, dit-il en descendant de son cheval. C'est le capitaine qui m'a fait mander pour la garde de ce soir.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes donc condamnés à passer la soirée ensemble, déclara Aramis les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Je le crains. J'avais des projets plus réjouissants, mais le devoir est le devoir, répondit Athos sur le même ton.

\- Si la soirée est calme, nous pourrions faire une partie de cartes afin que vous subissiez en plus la déconvenue de vous faire plumer.

\- Allons, Aramis, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas présumer de votre jeu avant que les cartes n'aient été distribuées.

En apparence, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Athos parvenait toujours à contenir les émotions contradictoires qui tourbillonnaient dans son âme… du moins pour l'heure.

Un hennissement retentit alors que D'Artagnan pénétrait dans la cour de la compagnie sous le regard étonné de ses deux camarades. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement que le capitaine fit appeler dans son bureau un Aramis stupéfait.

C'était rarement bon signe quand Tréville convoquait un de ses mousquetaires. Aussi Athos attendit-il avec une certaine appréhension le retour d'Aramis. Pendant plus d'une heure, le mousquetaire patienta, entendant parfois des éclats de voix lui parvenir du bureau. Enfin, son ami sortit et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme était livide et son visage décomposé.

D'Artagnan s'était déjà élancé vers lui.

\- Que vous voulait le capitaine ?

Comme assommé, Aramis les fixait sans les voir. Dans ses yeux dansait une lueur furieuse mêlée à une crainte diffuse.

\- Je dois vous laisser… Excusez-moi… bredouilla-t-il après un long silence avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Effarés par cette attitude, Athos et D'Artagnan coururent à sa suite. Ils le rejoignirent dans l'écurie où il sellait son cheval.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune gascon. Que vous a dit le capitaine ?

Le regard d'Aramis passa sur ses deux camarades. Il se mordait les lèvres à s'en faire mal.

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, réussit-il à dire d'une voix tremblante. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Il sauta sur sa jument et partit au grand galop.

Sans plus s'inquiéter de sa garde du soir, D'Artagnan s'apprêtait à monter Rossinante quand Athos l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Laissez-le ! Il ne veut pas nous voir pour le moment.

\- Mais il ne va pas bien…

\- Quand il est dans cet état, personne ne peut l'atteindre… Il serait plus sage de découvrir ce qui le met dans cet état.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans le bureau du capitaine.


	5. Chez le tailleur

**Chez le tailleur**

\- Je vous en prie, monsieur, restez dans le cercle !

Maître Bonacieux avait toujours été très fier de sa méthode pour prendre les mesures d'un client sans le toucher. Il suffisait que celui-ci se place à un point très précis face à un miroir et le tailleur parvenait à le mesurer sur la glace. Pourtant depuis qu'il avait entrepris d'habiller ce mousquetaire, il regrettait d'avoir trouvé ce dispositif. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à habiller quiconque ! Le jeune homme trépignait sur place pendant les séances. C'était quasiment impossible de travailler sur son reflet… Bonacieux comprenait bien que cette situation devait exaspérer un soldat du roi. Venir chez un tailleur pour qu'il lui confectionne des robes, cela rendrait fou tout homme d'honneur. Bonacieux était fort choqué qu'on ait imposé cela à ce vaillant mousquetaire. Les hommes d'État avaient une bien vilaine façon de traiter ceux qui les servaient avec zèle !… Mais tout de même, Aramis lui aurait simplifié les choses s'il avait accepté qu'on le touche ! Un homme qui ne craignait pas les coups d'épée refusait que son tailleur lui effleure la peau, c'était absurde ! En outre, le jeune homme s'opposait catégoriquement à tout essayage. Le tailleur avait beau comprendre sa gêne, il perdait son latin avec ce mousquetaire. D'autant que confectionner pour un homme des robes ne laissant pas transparaître sa virilité était une gageure. Car même si le jeune blond avait une allure androgyne, il ne possédait pas les attributs d'une femme ! Pour rendre encore sa tâche plus difficile, il portait des vêtements amples qui ne laissaient rien deviner de ses réelles mensurations. Le père de Constance appréciait Aramis, mais les divas les plus capricieuses étaient plus faciles à vêtir !

Exaspéré, il se résigna à tenter une autre approche. Il passa son mètre-ruban au niveau de la taille du mousquetaire qui sursauta et le couvrit d'un regard furibond.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, D'Artagnan se mordait les lèvres pour contenir un fou rire. La situation n'était guère amusante pour Aramis, mais voir Maître Bonacieux s'arracher le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient était des plus cocasse. Finalement, il se décida à intervenir.

\- Aramis, je vais prendre vos mesures moi-même.

La jeune femme le regarda les lèvres serrées. Elle ne souriait plus guère depuis l'annonce de cette mission.

\- Allons, insista D'Artagnan, j'ai déjà soigné vos blessures…

Elle haussa les épaules et se plia docilement à sa proposition. Le gascon enroula le mètre-ruban autour de la taille de son amie qui s'était raidie à son contact. Elle avait une taille très fine, au moins aussi fine que celle de Constance. Il espérait que le couturier n'allait pas concevoir des doutes en découvrant de telles mensurations chez un soldat. À cette pensée, il sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui. Comment le capitaine avait-il pu exiger ça d'elle ?

Quand, après quelques hésitations, Tréville leur avait exposé la mission qu'il lui avait confiée, D'Artagnan avait été trop ahuri pour réagir. Athos avait été indigné par ce projet et avait longuement essayé d'en dissuader son supérieur, mais en vain. S'il n'avait pas perdu son flegme proverbial, D'Artagnan avait remarqué qu'il frémissait de colère. En quittant le bureau du capitaine, Athos tremblait encore et son visage s'était assombri.

« Il faut que nous le retrouvions ! avait-il déclaré sans plus s'occuper de sa garde du soir. »

Très vite, D'Artagnan avait compris qu'Athos était terriblement inquiet.

« Vous ignorez à quel point les débuts d'Aramis dans la compagnie ont été difficiles, avait-il fini par expliquer. À votre âge, il avait l'air… encore plus délicat qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. Il a dû lutter pour imposer le respect. Je suis sûr qu'il va prendre la mission du capitaine comme une atteinte à sa virilité. D'ailleurs, qui réagirait autrement ?… Dieu sait quelle bêtise, il est capable de faire. Je le connais, ce garçon, c'est le feu sous la glace ! »

Ils avaient traversé tout Paris, étaient entrés dans toutes les tavernes pour finalement la retrouver dans un bouge d'un des quartiers les plus miteux de la capitale. Accoudée à une des tables sur laquelle s'étaient amoncelées des bouteilles, la jeune femme était assise face à un rustaud. Une petite foule passablement éméchée les avait entourés en poussant toutes sortes d'exclamations. Ses cheveux en désordre dissimulaient une partie de son visage, malgré cela le gascon avait remarqué le sang séché sur son arcade sourcilière.

Quand elle avait saisi son verre et l'avait vidé cul sec en fixant l'homme devant elle, D'Artagnan avait compris ce qu'elle faisait là. Parbleu, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait se livrer à un jeu aussi stupide ! Même Porthos qui pourtant était le plus hédoniste des quatre ne participait à des concours du meilleur buveur que quand il était déjà gris. De son côté, Athos n'avait pas semblé étonné et l'avait regardée avec une profonde compassion.

« Vous vous êtes battu, avait-il dit en arrivant à ses côtés. »

« Vous n'étiez pas de garde ce soir, tous les deux ? avait-elle répondu en ricanant. »

Elle était complètement saoule. Elle empestait l'alcool bon marché, on aurait cru le pire des soiffards. Elle avait toujours été si posée que le gascon avait eu peine à reconnaître son amie. Même si elle aimait festoyer autant que ses camarades, elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une réserve et d'une distinction dont ce soir-là, elle était absolument dépourvue.

« Aramis, il faut rentrer. »

La voix d'Athos était aussi douce que s'il s'était adressé à un enfant. La jeune femme avait éclaté de rire.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il y va de l'honneur de la compagnie ! Ce maroufle prétend tenir mieux l'alcool qu'un mousquetaire ! »

« Vous n'avez rien à prouver, Aramis. »

« Vous croyez ? avait-elle répliqué avec un regard douloureux avant de fondre dans un nouveau fou rire. Taisez-vous donc et laissez-moi en finir avec ce prétentieux ! »

Calmement, Athos s'était assis près d'elle et avait attendu. Son « adversaire » ne mit pas longtemps à déclarer forfait.

« Maintenant, vous allez rentrer. »

« Vous plaisantez ! J'ai encore soif et je suis sûr qu'il reste quelques audacieux qui auraient le courage de me défier ! s'était-elle exclamée, suscitant ainsi l'enthousiasme des soudards et des parieurs qui l'entouraient. »

« Très bien, si vous cherchez un audacieux ! »

Sur ces mots, Athos s'était installé face à elle et s'était versé un verre qui fut bu aussitôt.

« Eh bien, Aramis ? Vous vouliez qu'on vous défie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un regard farouche, elle avait rempli son verre et l'avait bu d'un trait.

Éberlué, D'Artagnan observait ses deux amis sans comprendre. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à Athos. Personne ne tenait autant l'alcool que cet homme et la jeune femme était déjà ivre… Pourtant elle avait une sacrée descente. Les verres se vidaient à une cadence infernale. Comment une femme pouvait-elle boire autant ? s'était-il étonné avant de réaliser qu'elle se comportait ainsi précisément pour rejeter cette féminité que le capitaine voulait lui imposer.

Au cinquième verre, ses mains avaient commencé à trembler.

« Vous n'avez rien à prouver, avait répété Athos en prenant sa main. »

« Le capitaine vous a dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il ne peut pas exiger ça de vous. Il n'en a pas le droit. »

« Si… il le peut… »

Sur ces mots, elle avait vidé son verre.

« Cela n'enlèvera rien à votre valeur. Rien ne peut effacer ce que vous avez accompli pour le roi. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Le ridicule peut tout balayer et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Maintenant, finissez votre verre ou déclarez forfait ! »

« Si vous y tenez, avait dit le mousquetaire en s'exécutant. Vous ne supporterez pas un verre de plus, Aramis ! »

« Comme vous êtes présomptueux ! »

Et elle avait bu un nouveau verre… Cependant, Athos avait vu juste. Quand elle avait saisi la bouteille pour remplir son verre, son corps avait vacillé et elle s'était effondrée sur la table.

« D'Artagnan, allez seller les chevaux ! Je m'occupe de notre ami. »

Avec une infinie douceur, Athos avait porté sa camarade jusqu'aux chevaux puis il avait galopé à travers les rues de Paris, tenant une Aramis inconsciente dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot même si parfois il avait paru murmurer des paroles à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Ils l'avaient ramenée chez elle et l'avaient couchée dans son lit. Son visage endormi s'était détendu et en dépit des quelques hématomes et de cette forte odeur d'alcool, elle avait semblé si féminine et si vulnérable que D'Artagnan en avait été bouleversé. Il avait détesté le capitaine.

Athos n'avait pas voulu la quitter.

« C'est heureux qu'il n'ait pas fait trop de sottises ce soir. Je tiens à vérifier qu'il sera dans de meilleures dispositions en se réveillant. »

En essayant d'imaginer ce qu'Aramis aurait pu faire de plus stupide que de se battre et s'enivrer jusqu'à s'en écrouler, D'Artagnan était resté avec eux et avait fini par s'assoupir à son chevet.

Les craintes d'Athos n'étaient pas justifiées. Au matin, Aramis n'avait pas été en état de faire la moindre folie. Sa gueule de bois était si terrible qu'elle n'avait même pas réussi à sortir du lit. Curieusement, une fois sûr qu'elle n'irait pas défier tous les gardes du Cardinal réunis, Athos avait préféré ne pas s'attarder chez elle.

« Voulez-vous que je vous prépare un bain ? avait proposé D'Artagnan quand ils avaient été seuls. »

Son amie avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux enchevêtrés en gémissant.

« Vous avez une bien aimable façon de me dire que j'empeste le vin… Je me damnerais pour un bon bain, mais j'ai peur de m'y noyer… »

« C'est toujours mieux que de vous noyer dans l'alcool ! »

« Vous êtes hilarant, avait-elle grogné. »

« Et vous, vous êtes une drôle de femme. »

Elle lui avait alors jeté un regard assassin qui leur avait rappelé à tous deux la mission de Tréville.

« Ne pouvez-vous refuser ? »

Elle avait secoué la tête d'un air abattu.

« Non… Le capitaine a raison, il n'y a que moi qui puisse tenir ce rôle… Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser… Le prix d'une guerre serait trop élevé… et je dois bien cela au capitaine… J'ai une dette envers lui… »

Sa voix était brisée.

« Vous devriez tout dire à Athos et Porthos. »

Elle l'avait alors regardé, les yeux écarquillés, puis avait éclaté de rire… Un rire sans joie, presque douloureux.

« Et que voulez-vous que je leur dise : que depuis six ans que nous combattons côte à côte, que nous passons nos jours et nos nuits à risquer nos vies ensemble, que bien qu'ils aient risqué leurs vies bien des fois pour moi, j'ai omis de leur révéler un tout petit détail à mon sujet ? Qu'en pensez-vous, D'Artagnan ? Je dois expliquer à mes meilleurs amis qu'en dépit de tous ces moments que nous avons traversés ensemble, en dépit de notre serment d'amitié, je leur ai menti depuis six ans… »

« Quand ils sauront ce que vous avez enduré, ils… »

« Non, ils se sentiront trahis et ils ne me le pardonneront pas… Si je leur avais avoué la vérité il y a des années, peut-être l'auraient-ils acceptée. Mais à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de devoir quitter la compagnie et maintenant, il est trop tard… »

* * *

\- Êtes-vous bien sûr de ces mesures ? demanda le tailleur interrompant ainsi le fil de ses souvenirs.

Le front de l'homme s'était plissé. Comme D'Artagnan le craignait, la gracilité du corps d'Aramis n'avait pas manqué d'éveiller la suspicion du tailleur. Un court instant, une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux clairs de la jeune femme, mais elle se reprit aussitôt et déclara d'une voix assurée et presque autoritaire :

\- Bonacieux, il faudra que vous confectionniez les corsets de manière à ce qu'on puisse les délacer par devant.

Le visage du tailleur se décomposa dans une expression scandalisée. Même si Aramis n'était plus au fait de la mode depuis bien longtemps, elle savait qu'elle venait d'énoncer une véritable hérésie pour le couturier de la reine. Aucune robe élégante ne s'enlevait par devant. Plus que la coupe ou le tissu, c'était cela qui différenciait la robe d'une dame de celle d'une soubrette ou d'une paysanne.

\- Réfléchissez, il faut que je puisse m'habiller seul. Si je demande l'aide d'une camériste, elle devinera tout de suite la supercherie. Je ne peux pas plus charger un de mes compagnons de ce rôle, ce serait trop suspect… Ou alors, il faudrait que l'un d'entre eux se travestisse également pour jouer ce rôle, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bonacieux connaissait assez les carrures d'Athos et Porthos pour deviner que seul D'Artagnan risquait de se trouver dans cette fâcheuse situation.

\- Je comprends…

Il maugréa quelques paroles inintelligibles sur l'ingratitude des puissants puis sortit chercher des tissus.

\- Pauvre maître Bonacieux ! déclara D'Artagnan en riant. Cette histoire de corset a été le coup de grâce pour lui !

\- Ne raillez pas, D'Artagnan ! Vous feriez une charmante camériste. Constance pourrait même vous prêter ses robes.

\- Certes, mais alors il faudra que je délace vos corsets…

Les joues en feu, Aramis lui avait lancé un regard indigné. Il avait presque autant rougi qu'elle. Devant leurs mines embarrassées, ils ne purent contenir un grand éclat de rire qui libéra quelques instants la jeune femme de l'étau qui l'emprisonnait depuis plusieurs jours.


	6. Le départ

**Le départ**

La jeune femme jeta le vertugadin à travers sa chambre. Non, elle ne pourrait pas mettre cette chose ! Elle avait fourni trop d'efforts pour acquérir jusqu'aux plus infimes détails une attitude masculine pour changer maintenant.

Le capitaine avait perdu la raison. Elle ne serait jamais crédible en femme noble à la cour d'Espagne. Elle allait fatalement lâcher un juron au mauvais moment. On ne croirait jamais qu'elle était une aristocrate française… Elle l'était pourtant… Enfin, elle l'avait été… Non, Renée était bien trop rebelle et sauvage pour être distinguée. Alors, Aramis… Si elle provoquait un incident diplomatique, Tréville ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même !

Elle soupira et avec résignation passa le vertugadin autour de ses hanches. Quelle ironie ! Toutes ces années, elle s'était échinée à faire disparaître l'ondulation de ses hanches sous d'amples vêtements et maintenant, elle devait porter cette espèce de boudin pour créer l'illusion de hanches opulentes. Selon les canons de la mode, cela soulignait la finesse de la taille.

C'était loin d'être le pire des ajustements qu'elle devrait porter, songea-t-elle en regardant la robe avec appréhension. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter à ses amis avec _ça _!

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Aurait-elle pu refuser cette folle mission ? Elle repensa à cet entretien durant lequel le capitaine la lui avait exposée. Elle s'était insurgée, s'était indignée, s'était opposée vertement à ce rôle de vaudeville. La vie d'Élisabeth de France ou le risque d'une guerre avec l'Espagne ne pouvaient la convaincre de se livrer à cette pantalonnade. Alors Tréville avait posé sur elle ses yeux gris qui avaient perdu leur sévérité.

« Vous savez Aramis, quand j'ai présenté Renée à Sa Majesté, il était plutôt méfiant à l'idée d'une femme se battant aussi bien qu'un soldat. Il m'a demandé de lui assurer que vous n'étiez pas une aventurière du type de Milady. Alors, sans même y penser, je lui ai répondu que vous n'étiez pas une aventurière mais une héroïne. Ce mot est venu tout naturellement dans ma bouche… Mais peut-être m'étais-je trompé. Me serais-je fourvoyé en croyant que vous placiez les intérêts de la France au-dessus des vôtres ?… Cela fait près de six ans que vous êtes sous mes ordres. Il n'y a pas eu une journée où je n'ai pas eu peur pour vous, pas une journée où je n'ai pas craint qu'un de vos adversaires ne découvrît votre vraie nature. Pourtant, malgré la disgrâce que je risquais, je n'ai pas regretté une seconde d'avoir fait de vous un mousquetaire. »

Bouleversée, elle avait émis un faible « Capitaine » avant que Tréville ne lui portât l'estocade : « Maintenant, dites-moi Aramis, où est votre devoir ? Votre honneur de mousquetaire vous dicte-t-il de protéger votre déguisement au prix de l'intérêt de la couronne ? Où est votre honneur, Aramis ? »

Le fourbe ! Il savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser après une telle diatribe.

Elle finit par se décider à mettre cette maudite robe. Elle devait reconnaître que maître Bonacieux avait réussi à se plier à toutes ses exigences. Le corset était tel qu'elle l'avait exigé. À la mode espagnole très populaire dans les dernières années du XVIe siècle, il était très serré et remontait jusqu'au cou. Ainsi il comprimait tant le buste qu'il était impossible à quiconque d'imaginer les formes qui s'y dissimulaient. Si en France, il semblait démodé, il serait adapté à l'austérité de la cour de Philippe IV… Un juron s'échappa de sa bouche. Foutredieu, comment laçait-on cet engin de torture ?

\- Vous y arrivez, Aramis ? fit la voix de D'Artagnan derrière la porte.

\- Je peux vous aider ! enchaîna Porthos avec un petit rire. Mettre une robe ne doit pas être plus difficile que l'enlever et je suis plus habile que vous dans cet exercice.

La décence nous interdit de retranscrire ici le flot d'injures que lança Aramis à cet instant.

Porthos avait été aussi scandalisé que ses amis à l'énoncé de cette mission, mais son caractère joyeux et débonnaire le poussait à prendre l'affaire à la plaisanterie. Aramis devait admettre que l'attitude de Porthos pour l'exaspérer la rassurait également. Si ses amis trouvaient cela si hilarant, cela prouvait que l'imaginer en femme leur paraissait absurde.

Elle réussit enfin à nouer cette armure. Elle avait exigé du tailleur un corset comportant peu d'armatures afin de se mouvoir plus aisément. Pourtant bien qu'elle ait passé ses dernières années à bander ses seins jour après jour, elle ne s'était encore jamais sentie ficelée par les liens de fer comme aujourd'hui… Elle ne pourrait jamais se battre avec cette camisole ! En lui imposant cette mascarade, le capitaine n'avait pas prévu qu'elle serait réduite à l'impuissance par ses vêtements !

\- Aramis ! héla Porthos en tambourinant à la porte. Je sais que les femmes mettent du temps à s'habiller, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de jouer les jouvencelles avec nous ! Dépêchez-vous !

\- J'aimerais bien vous y voir, grommela-t-elle.

Elle mit ses bottines de cuir noir. Heureusement, c'était confortable. Si elle ne pouvait respirer, elle pouvait au moins marcher. Puis elle glissa sa dague et un pistolet dans les poches de sa robe… Bonacieux avait accompli un travail d'orfèvre. Les plis de la jupe dissimulaient ses armes à la perfection.

\- Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas ? C'est si ridicule que ça ? insistait Porthos.

Était-elle ridicule ? Elle n'avait pas encore osé s'approcher de la psyché pour contempler son reflet. Étrangement, c'était dans les vêtements de son sexe qu'elle se sentait déguisée et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de ressembler à un portemanteau avec cette robe.

L'image que lui renvoya le miroir ne fut pas celle d'un portemanteau… Elle avait l'air d'une femme, constata-t-elle avec une angoisse diffuse. La sobriété de cette robe de velours noir lui conférait même une certaine élégance.

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer à ses amis ainsi ! Elle sentait déjà les regards qui se poseraient sur son corps… Athos devinerait la vérité.

Peste ! Ce traître de capitaine n'était pas complètement fou. Elle pourrait faire illusion dans ce rôle de jeune veuve… Car c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il aurait été scandaleux qu'une jeune fille se rende à la cour d'Espagne sans chaperon, aussi avait-il été convenu entre Tréville et les souverains qu'elle se présenterait plutôt sous l'identité d'une veuve… Madame Renée de Montsorot. Le capitaine lui avait proposé de prendre le nom qui aurait été le sien si François avait vécu. Si elle avait longtemps rêvé porter ce nom, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait avec un tel déplaisir. Tréville ne se serait pas opposé à ce qu'elle en choisît un autre, mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas toujours été la veuve de François ?

Elle continuait de s'examiner dans la glace. Si les bandages et le corset compressaient tellement sa poitrine qu'on ne pouvait imaginer les courbes cachées sous le vêtement, pourrait-elle faire illusion en mousquetaire travesti auprès de ses amis ?

Porthos continuait à crier derrière la porte. Par l'enfer, elle aurait dû demander à Tréville de le déguiser en duègne !

* * *

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Athos, Porthos et D'Artagnan l'attendaient avec curiosité. Ils avaient attelé leurs chevaux au coche qui devait les conduire à Madrid. Ils avaient convenu d'un départ nocturne. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait qu'Aramis et ses malles.

Porthos trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir son compagnon dans un déguisement de femme et ne cessait de lancer d'amicales moqueries. En dépit de toute leur empathie pour Aramis, Athos et D'Artagnan ne pouvaient contenir de petits rires surtout en entendant les jurons qui s'échappaient de la chambre.

\- ARAMIS ! hurla le plantureux mousquetaire. Seriez-vous coincé dans vos jupons ?

\- Porthos, un mot de plus et je vous fais avaler un corset ! s'écria Aramis en ouvrant la porte à toute volée.

La jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Si ses joues étaient cramoisies, ses yeux flamboyants les toisaient comme pour les mettre au défi de la railler davantage.

\- Et c'est valable pour vous deux aussi !

Cette menace était superflue, car en cet instant, aucun de ses trois amis n'était capable de la moindre plaisanterie. Même D'Artagnan ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parût aussi féminine dans ces vêtements. Le corset ne laissait pas apparaître la moindre rondeur, pourtant sa silhouette fine et élancée lui conférait une allure indéniable et malgré l'expression farouche de son visage, on ne pouvait ignorer l'extrême délicatesse de ses traits. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à présent, mais cette intrépide mousquetaire était diablement jolie. Il s'était figuré que le noir la ferait ressembler à une duègne. Bien au contraire, il lui seyait à ravir soulignant la blancheur de sa peau, la blondeur de ses cheveux et surtout l'incroyable éclat de ses yeux.

Athos et Porthos étaient bouche bée. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé que leur compagnon d'armes pût être si séduisant dans des habits féminins.

Le silence devenait pesant.

\- Pensez-vous que je fasse illusion ainsi ?

\- Tournez sur vous-même que nous nous en assurions, proposa D'Artagnan.

\- Et en plus, il faut que je me trémousse devant vous ! pesta-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Le tissu lustré tournoyait autour de ses longues jambes quand l'extrémité de son pied s'empêtra dans l'ourlet de la jupe. En un instant, Aramis roula sur le sol pour se retrouver vautrée par terre, ses jupons en désordre, à vitupérer les pires malédictions, la plupart destinées au capitaine de Tréville.

\- La robe vous va bien, mais vous manquez encore un peu de grâce ! déclara Porthos en s'esclaffant.

D'Artagnan esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas trébuché par maladresse, il en était certain. Elle s'était sciemment pris les pieds dans sa jupe. Elle voulait paraître gauche dans cette robe tel qu'un homme le serait dans des vêtements de femme… Le rire de Porthos et le sourire d'Athos prouvaient que cette manœuvre était réussie.

\- Heureusement, nous avons une longue route jusqu'à Madrid, dit Athos. D'ici là, vous aurez sûrement appris à marcher avec une robe… Il faudrait que vous ayez aussi quelques rudiments de danse.

\- QUOI ?

Les yeux exorbités d'Aramis témoignaient assez de l'horreur qu'éveillait en lui une telle proposition. C'était un homme, à n'en pas douter !… Pourtant Athos devait admettre que quand il avait vu son ami, il avait douté… de quoi ? Cette pensée était si absurde que c'en était risible. Aramis était son compagnon d'armes depuis plus d'une demi-décennie. C'était un des meilleurs combattants du royaume. Malgré cela, malgré toutes ces années côte à côte, pendant quelques secondes, il avait conçu une idée si folle qu'il osait à peine se la remémorer. Cette toilette lui allait si bien que c'en était troublant. Le corset à la mode espagnole laissait imaginer un corps fait de courbes enivrantes… C'était ridicule ! Aramis était un homme. Il était mince et sec. Son buste ne possédait pas la moindre rondeur… Pourtant…

Quand Athos avait appris qu'Aramis devrait porter des habits féminins, il avait secrètement souhaité que son ami serait si grotesque dans une robe que cela éteindrait la passion qui consumait son corps. Ainsi Aramis aurait cessé d'être l'objet de tous ses désirs pour n'être plus que son meilleur ami… Malheureusement, le jeune homme blond était loin d'être ridicule. Il était même si charmant dans ces vêtements de femme qu'Athos s'était surpris à rêver qu'il en fût une. Quelle absurdité ! Les égarements de son cœur troublaient tant son esprit qu'il se mettait à concevoir une telle chimère. Cet adonis avait la beauté d'un ange mais le bras d'un soldat. Il se battait comme un homme, marchait comme un homme, parlait comme un homme, buvait comme un homme, jurait comme un homme et surtout il pensait comme un homme. Athos le connaissait bien trop pour douter de sa virilité malgré ces oripeaux féminins… mais il aurait tant souhaité avoir le droit de le désirer.

\- Il est hors de question que je danse ! Surtout avec un homme !

\- Allons, Aramis, une femme du monde se doit de savoir danser.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme du monde ! vitupéra Aramis alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur le visage de Porthos tant il riait.

Il se relevait tant bien que mal, gêné dans ses mouvements par le flot de jupons, et se frottait les reins en grimaçant. Dans cette posture, il n'avait rien d'une femme du monde !

\- Aramis, vous devriez détacher vos cheveux pour parfaire votre déguisement.

\- D'Artagnan a raison, reprit Athos. Votre coiffure est trop masculine.

Sur ces mots, il défit d'un geste vif le ruban qui maintenait l'épaisse chevelure de son compagnon. Un flot de vagues dorées se répandit sur sa main exhalant ce parfum à la fois doux et enivrant… le parfum du paradis… Un étrange bien-être se répandait dans son corps… Ces cheveux soyeux qui caressaient ses doigts… Il aurait voulu plonger dans cette onde d'or pur pour s'imprégner de son ensorcelante fragrance…

\- Ôtez ce sourire moqueur de votre figure ! Même avec cet accoutrement, je reste capable de vous assommer !

Le sourire béat d'Athos s'effaça devant un Aramis qui le dévisageait avec colère. Avec ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres serrées et ses poings prêts à s'abattre sur les railleurs, on percevait l'homme derrière l'équipage féminin, on devinait le mousquetaire derrière le masque de la jeune dame. Par chance, il s'était mépris sur l'expression heureuse de son visage, il avait vu la moquerie là où il y avait la félicité et l'amour… Pourquoi même avec son air furieux était-il si séduisant ?

\- Bien, si vos malles sont prêtes, nous pourrions partir, déclara Porthos. Sinon, nous n'atteindrons jamais Fontainebleau avant le lever du jour.

\- Vous pensez déjà à votre déjeuner, Porthos ? demanda Aramis d'un ton persifleur.

\- Assurément, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois, je n'ai jamais déjeuné avec une dame aussi distinguée.

Ce quolibet fut la goutte d'eau qui fit exploser l'humeur d'Aramis. Son poing fondit dans la large panse du géant et D'Artagnan vit avec stupéfaction le géant tituber sous l'assaut de la mince jeune femme. Porthos toussa quelques instants puis se releva en riant.

\- J'admets que je ne l'avais pas volé, mais vous devriez éviter ce type de démonstration si vous voulez être crédible en femme.

Le jeune gascon était sidéré. Cette fille avait réussi non seulement à ce qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien, mais en plus à ce qu'ils doutent qu'elle puisse être vue comme une femme. Certes leur cécité dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer, mais le talent et la vigueur de la jolie mousquetaire y était pour beaucoup, pensa-t-il en l'observant tirer sa lourde malle vers la porte sans faillir.

\- Je vais la porter, dit Porthos. Vous risquez de vous rompre le cou si vous glissez sur vos jupes dans l'escalier.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il empoigna la malle et se dirigea vers leur attelage aussitôt suivi par ses compagnons. Elle s'enveloppa dans la cape que Bonacieux avait confectionnée tant pour se protéger du froid mordant de l'hiver que pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnue par un voisin insomniaque. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se figea et fit demi-tour. Elle était si imprévisible ! songea D'Artagnan déjà dans la rue avec Athos et Porthos. Elle revint rapidement en pressant son épée contre son cœur comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux.

\- Je la cacherai dans mes bagages, mais je ne peux pas la laisser là.

Ses compagnons la regardèrent avec tendresse.

Elle n'avait pas prémédité ce mouvement, il s'était imposé à elle. En cette minute, D'Artagnan comprit pourquoi ses amis ignoraient l'évidence.

_Cette fille avait l'âme d'un mousquetaire. _


	7. Colère

**Colère**

Cinq jours plus tard, un coche s'arrêtait devant une auberge aux environs de Libourne. Un imposant jeune homme en sortit suivi d'une élégante femme blonde. Pour l'aider à descendre les marches de la voiture, il lui tendit une main qu'elle ignora superbement. Étrangement, le dédain de la femme fit sourire le géant.

Malgré la rigidité de ses traits, la raideur de son maintien et l'austérité de sa robe noire, sa beauté suscita aussitôt l'admiration des hommes présents dans la cour de l'auberge. Grande et élancée, sa démarche était souple et son port altier. Sa fière figure était une des plus gracieuses qui soient et les yeux qui l'illuminaient semblaient receler tous les mystères de la création. Pour parfaire ce tableau, une lourde tresse de cheveux dorés flottait dans son dos.

Un des palefreniers émit un sifflement appréciateur. Une vive rougeur couvrit les joues de la jolie voyageuse. Elle se tourna vers l'audacieux et le darda d'un regard si brûlant que l'homme, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'en laisser conter par les demoiselles, n'eût bientôt qu'un seul désir : celui de disparaître pour échapper à sa colère. Fort heureusement pour lui, le cocher, un fort bel homme admirablement bien bâti, prit la main de la belle irritée pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

* * *

Une dame de qualité se devait d'être logée dans une chambre spacieuse et confortable. Ainsi Aramis avait la plus grande chambre et tous les quatre s'y retrouvèrent dès leur arrivée à l'auberge pour y converser tout à leur aise.

Un Porthos hilare s'affala sur le lit.

\- Quel bourreau des cœurs ! De combien d'hommes allez-vous encore faire tourner la tête ?

\- Il suffit, Porthos ! le somma Aramis.

\- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'enflamment pour un corsage aussi peu fourni que le vôtre ! s'esclaffait-il.

\- Aramis ! s'écria D'Artagnan quand elle tira une dague de sa jupe pour la pointer sur son ami.

Elle se retourna et la lança sur la porte.

\- C'est sur le capitaine que j'aurais dû la lancer tant qu'il en était encore temps !

Elle n'aurait pu dire ce qui exaspérait le plus entre porter ces toilettes ridicules devant ses amis, écouter les moqueries de Porthos ou endurer les regards lubriques des mâles en rut… Si, en fait, le pire était de subir passivement leur concupiscence !

Elle s'était fait siffler par ce maroufle ! Sifflée comme une grisette ou une fille de ferme !

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle portait ce déguisement et déjà son sang bouillonnait à lui faire perdre la raison. À chaque halte, les yeux des hommes se posaient sur elle pour la déshabiller. Même si ses robes étaient d'une sobriété virant à la pudibonderie, même si elle y dissimulait le moindre lambeau de chair et la plus petite courbe, les hommes se chargeaient mentalement de lui retirer ses frusques. Souvent, ils ne se contentaient pas de l'imaginer nue. Les sifflets et les commentaires « appréciateurs » fusaient. Toutes les femmes devaient-elles souffrir cette vulgarité ? Il y avait tant d'obscénité dans ce qu'on nommait à tort « attentions ». Porthos avait même dû corriger certains « admirateurs » un peu trop exaltés.

Elle saisit le manche du poignard encore planté dans le bois. Elle aurait voulu l'enfoncer encore et encore jusqu'à faire disparaître sa rage et sa frustration. Porthos défendant sa vertu ! C'eut été comique si cela n'avait été si humiliant ! Elle était Aramis. Elle était un des meilleurs combattants du royaume. D'un regard, elle pouvait faire trembler tout un régiment. Elle aurait pu assommer tous ces faquins. Mais avec ce déguisement, elle avait les mains liées. Elle était devenue une « demoiselle en détresse ».

Le soir, ils avaient pris l'habitude de souper dans sa chambre. Ainsi elle pouvait boire les bouteilles au goulot, jouer aux cartes et surtout échapper aux désirs des voyageurs. Elle en était réduite à se cacher comme une petite fille craintive.

Son poing s'abattit contre la porte. Elle pouvait endurer bien des choses, mais cette impuissance lui était insupportable. Elle avait passé toute sa jeune vie à se battre et là elle ne pouvait que subir. Si ses amis n'avaient été présents, elle en aurait pleuré de fureur… Pleurer comme une femme au lieu de lutter comme un homme ! On l'avait dépouillée de sa dignité. On avait fait d'elle une poupée. Réduite à l'impuissante, elle était comme castrée… Aussi incongru qu'il fût, ce mot était le plus adapté à son état d'esprit.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Sans se retourner, elle savait qui s'était approchée ainsi d'elle. Il n'y avait que lui qui la touchait avec ce mélange de douceur et de fermeté. Sans qu'elle comprît comment, depuis le départ lui seul réussissait à l'apaiser.

\- N'oubliez pas ce que vous êtes, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes Aramis. Vous êtes un mousquetaire… Personne ne peut vous ôter ça.

Il était si près d'elle que son souffle contre son oreille semblait être une caresse. Elle frissonna. Ses paupières se fermèrent… Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Si elle était Aramis, elle était forte et énergique. Cette mollesse était réservée aux fragiles demoiselles, pas aux mousquetaires.

Quand elle se tourna vers Athos, il n'y avait plus sur son visage aucune trace de cet étrange trouble.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai tout à fait l'allure d'un mousquetaire, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Allons, Aramis, Achille lui-même revêtit des vêtements de femme à la cour du roi Lycomède*. Ces hardes ne peuvent faire oublier le guerrier que vous êtes. Même cet impudent dans la cour l'a compris. Quand vous avez posé les yeux sur lui, il s'est décomposé. S'il avait pu disparaître sous terre, il l'aurait fait.

\- Me comparez-vous à Achille ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait enfin sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que si vous aviez été à sa place, la fière citadelle de Troie n'aurait pas défié longtemps les armées grecques.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un servile flagorneur !

Enfin Athos entendit résonner le rire clair de son ami… Aramis semblait si désemparé depuis le début de cette mission. Pauvre garçon ! Ce travestissement était un camouflet pour lui.

Alors que Porthos était allé soutirer quelques victuailles et ses meilleures bouteilles à l'aubergiste, Aramis s'était assis et retirait ses bottines. Malgré l'assurance virile de ses gestes, on pouvait vraiment le prendre pour une femme. Jolie de surcroît.

Si Athos n'avait autant connu l'homme qui avait combattu tant d'années à ses côtés, il n'aurait pas douté être face à une femme… Il devait oublier ces chimères. Il savait que certains hommes possédaient une beauté androgyne à faire pâlir d'envie les plus séduisantes courtisanes. Ses désirs n'étaient peut-être pas aussi monstrueux qu'il l'avait cru. Le bel éphèbe envoûtait tant les hommes que les femmes sans qu'il le souhaitât… Balivernes ! Aramis était un homme ! Si les manants qu'ils avaient croisés l'ignoraient, ce n'était pas son cas. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer !

Achille… Comme cette comparaison lui était venue aisément. Comme tout aurait été simple s'ils avaient été des guerriers hellènes plutôt que des mousquetaires. Les poètes avaient chanté l'amour d'Achille et Patrocle, pourquoi le sien était-il réprouvé ?

Ces folies le conduisaient tout droit en enfer, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses rêves. Il souffrait déjà tant d'étouffer cette passion qui le poussait vers Aramis.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent malgré eux sur le jeune homme qui se massait les pieds. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quarante-huit heures avant que celui-ci ne vouât ses bottines aux gémonies. Il était si gêné par cet équipement féminin qu'en dépit de sa beauté, on pouvait soupçonner sa vraie nature. Il faudrait qu'il soit vigilant à la cour d'Espagne… Cette pensée lui en rappela une autre. Le jeune mousquetaire était déjà si mal à l'aise qu'Athos repoussait cette question depuis cinq jours. Il fallait pourtant l'aborder.

\- Aramis, savez-vous danser ?

* * *

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas démissionné des rangs des mousquetaires ? Elle aurait dû s'engager auprès des gardes du Cardinal, elle n'aurait pas été forcée de faire de telles singeries ! Aramis songeait à tous les tourments qu'elle destinait au capitaine de Tréville. Les neuf cercles de l'Enfer de Dante étaient une villégiature à côté de ce qu'elle imaginait pour son supérieur.

\- Aramis, vous êtes d'une mauvaise volonté évidente ! la réprimanda Athos. Recommencez cette révérence sans grimacer !

Peut-être devrait-elle envoyer Athos au purgatoire quelques décennies pour l'indignité qu'il lui imposait.

\- À présent, posez votre pied droit légèrement derrière le gauche. Puis procédez à un branle, deux pas à droite puis deux à gauche… Voilà, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté cette bouffonnerie, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Parce que les bals sont des moments essentiels de la vie à la cour et que toute aristocrate doit savoir faire quelques pas sur une piste de danse sans se ridiculiser.

Aramis était de trop mauvaise humeur pour l'approuver. En cet instant, elle rêvait d'édifier des bûchers pour y brûler le capitaine, Athos ainsi que Porthos et D'Artagnan qui devaient pouffer dans la salle commune de l'auberge en imaginant leurs camarades en train de danser.

Elle savait que toutes les jeunes filles nobles apprenaient à danser, mais elle avait toujours détesté ces défilés grotesques où les filles à marier se pavanaient devant un parterre de prétendants. Un pied devant, un pied derrière, tourner, faire la révérence… Elle s'était empressée d'oublier toutes ces simagrées. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se les rappelât maintenant ?

\- Nous allons faire un pas simple : avancez le pied gauche, puis ramenez votre pied droit au niveau du gauche, et le même mouvement avec le pied droit d'abord…

\- Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez si expert dans l'art de la danse ? J'ignorais que cela faisait partie de la formation des soldats.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été soldat, répondit-il sibyllin. Maintenant, cessez de discuter ! Nous n'avons même pas fini les pas de la basse danse. Après nous pourrons poursuivre avec la pavane et la volte.

\- Quelle joie ! ironisa-t-elle. Je trépigne d'impatience !

\- Arrêtez ! gronda-t-il. Vous ne faites aucun effort ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais j'attendais de votre part autre chose que ce comportement de gamin capricieux !

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent et dans ses yeux bleus s'alluma cette étincelle annonçant les plus violents orages.

\- De gamin capricieux ! Je traverse la France dans ce costume ridicule, je dois supporter sans broncher les plaisanteries de Porthos et les désirs obscènes de tout ce que le royaume compte de débauchés, je me plie à ces absurdes leçons de danse et vous osez me traiter de gamin capricieux !… Eh bien, je vais confirmer vos dires ! Je vais me comporter comme un gamin capricieux et je vais rentrer à Paris !

\- Aramis !

\- Je rentre, vous dis-je ! Je rends ma casaque ainsi que toutes ces maudites robes ! Le capitaine ira lui-même jouer les travestis à Madrid !

Folle de rage, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était prête à harnacher le premier cheval et à galoper à bride abattue jusqu'à Paris. Elle était bien trop furieuse pour prendre garde à ses jupes. Or comme elle avait retiré ses chaussures, les pans traînaient par terre. Elle marcha dessus et tomba la tête la première sur le parquet.

Elle n'avait pas prémédité cette chute. Alors que la première n'avait endommagé que son orgueil, celle-ci fut bien plus brutale. Son front heurta violemment le sol. Son regard se brouilla et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le cœur battant, Athos accourut auprès de son ami. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Il connaissait le caractère ardent d'Aramis. Cette mission avait mis à rude épreuve la patience du jeune homme. Il aurait dû se montrer compréhensif au lieu de le sermonner… Mais il avait eu l'étrange impression qu'Aramis se montrait volontairement maladroit dans cet exercice de danse. Celui-ci possédait une telle souplesse que cette gaucherie lui avait paru affectée… Quelle importance ! s'invectiva-t-il en prenant Aramis dans ses bras.

Beaucoup de sang avait coulé de sa tempe, se mêlant à ses cheveux dorés et couvrant de pourpre sa peau d'albâtre. Le cœur du mousquetaire tambourinait dans sa poitrine. De par son expérience de soldat, il savait que les plaies au visage saignaient toujours abondamment et que cela n'augurait pas d'une grave blessure. Mais qu'Aramis ait perdu connaissance était plus inquiétant.

Il l'assit délicatement sur un fauteuil et nettoya son beau visage ensanglanté.

* * *

Aramis fronça ses sourcils. Sa tête était comme prise dans un étau de douleur. Il lui semblait que Porthos s'amusait à marteler l'intérieur de son crâne.

Un linge humide se posa sur son front.

Elle entrouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté. Une brume épaisse l'environnait. Elle percevait bien une ombre face à elle, mais tout était si flou. Les gestes sur sa peau étaient si doux… Qui cela pouvait-il être ?… François ?… Seul François la touchait ainsi… Mais…

\- Aramis ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le brouillard se dissipa. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul si soudain que la douleur balaya quelques instants sa conscience.

\- Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes resté évanoui un bon moment.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? gémit-elle.

\- Vous devriez vraiment vous méfier de ces vêtements.

Elle baissa la tête et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Porthos était furieux contre moi, continua Athos pour la dérider. Il ne comprend pas comment en un cours de danse, j'ai réussi à vous assommer alors que personne n'y est parvenu depuis six ans.

Aramis demeurait silencieuse et fixait ses longs doigts effilés. Tout lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Pardonnez-moi, reprit-il inquiet de son mutisme. J'ai été injuste…

Un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Il avait eu raison de la rappeler à l'ordre. Un soldat ne devait jamais laisser ses émotions et ses intérêts personnels influer sur sa conduite. Là-dessus, elle s'était montrée indigne de sa charge. Elle s'était montrée indigne du mousquetaire qui avait fait la fierté de son capitaine. Elle avait privilégié son déguisement au service de la France. Toute déplaisante que fût cette mission, elle s'était engagée à l'accomplir. Son coup sur la tête lui avait peut-être fait perdre la raison, mais elle était déterminée à ne plus laisser son aversion pour tout ce qui faisait le quotidien des femmes nobles entraver sa réussite.

\- Pourrions-nous remettre la leçon à demain ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Je ne me sens pas en état de danser ce soir et je commence à avoir faim.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire presque tendre. Je vais chercher les autres.

Quand il fut sur le pas de la porte, Aramis ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite entorse à ses bonnes résolutions :

\- J'espère juste que ces vêtements ne me tueront pas avant que nous n'arrivions en Espagne.

\- Si tel est le cas, soyez sûr que nous vous vengerons ! répondit Athos en riant.

* * *

* Selon la légende, la mère d'Achille, voulant l'empêcher de participer à la guerre de Troie où les oracles avaient annoncé qu'il trouverait la mort, l'avait caché sous un déguisement de femme à la cour du roi Lycomède.


	8. Des chevaux et des hommes

**Des chevaux et des hommes**

Rossinante ne décolérait pas depuis qu'ils avaient traversé la Gascogne sans même faire un arrêt chez grand-père et grand-mère. Déjà qu'ils avaient osé transformer le fier destrier qu'il était en cheval de trait pour leur lourd carrosse. Son humain ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Malheureusement pour ce facétieux cheval, la vengeance était moins aisée que quand il portait D'Artagnan sur son dos.

Il aurait bien embourbé la voiture. Sur ces routes enneigées, cela aurait été facile, mais les chevaux des trois mousquetaires étaient si sérieux que Rossinante ne pouvait compter sur leur soutien. Même s'ils étaient dépités d'être réduits au rang de bête de somme, ils obéissaient à Athos qui menait l'attelage d'une main de maître. Pourquoi jouait-il les cochers, celui-là ? Avec cette neige qui tombait, il devait mourir de froid et il aurait grandement préféré être dans le coche pour reluquer à son aise la petite Aramis. Le cheval avait bien remarqué que le mousquetaire la dévorait des yeux quand aucun humain ne le regardait et on ne pouvait se méprendre à l'odeur de testostérone* qui s'émanait de l'homme dès qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, cela empestait le désir dès qu'elle arrivait quelque part. Il fallait avouer que la demoiselle était appétissante surtout sans ses défroques masculines. On ne pouvait blâmer le bel Athos d'avoir envie de la monter.

Pourtant, Typhon, le cheval d'Athos, lui avait affirmé que son maître ignorait la vraie nature de sa jolie camarade. C'était tout bonnement invraisemblable. Quand il l'avait rencontrée dans la cour de la compagnie des mousquetaires, Rossinante avait su dès la première aspiration que c'était une femme. Aucun homme n'aurait pu avoir un parfum aussi délicieux. Le petit cheval aurait pu passer des heures à humer cette belle créature. En outre, ses gestes étaient si délicats quand elle soignait les chevaux que même avec un museau bouché, on ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Enfin, avec les humains, on devait s'attendre à tout, ils étaient si bêtes ! Ces animaux-là ne savaient pas se servir de leurs narines ! Ni même de leurs yeux !

* * *

Au même moment dans la voiture, Aramis tentait de s'endormir. Il se tourna sur lui-même et pesta pour la millième fois depuis leur départ sur ces « maudites armatures » qui lui rentraient dans la peau dès qu'il bougeait.

\- Eh bien, dénouez votre corset, vous serez plus à l'aise ! déclara Porthos avec un large sourire.

\- Très drôle ! grogna-t-il. Savez-vous combien de temps je passe tous les matins pour nouer cette armure ?

\- Oui, je le sais ! Vous êtes devenu une vraie femme, vous mettez des heures à vous habiller !

\- Vous voulez voir si c'est le poing d'une femme qui va vous casser le nez ?

\- Comme vous êtes chatouilleux ! Vous ne cessez de vous plaindre de ce corset, je vous propose de vous mettre à l'aise et vous me menacez !

\- Enfin, Porthos, intervint D'Artagnan, nous ne pouvons risquer qu'Aramis soit découvert surtout à présent que nous sommes en Espagne.

De quoi se mêlait le gamin ? pesta le plantureux mousquetaire. Il s'interposait continuellement entre lui et Aramis, c'était exaspérant ! Le voyage était déjà bien ennuyeux. À cause du déguisement d'Aramis, ils n'avaient pu festoyer décemment depuis Paris. Il aurait apprécié de batailler un peu, mais ils n'avaient pas rencontré le moindre petit brigand sur la route. Quant à aller se divertir dans une maison de plaisir, il ne fallait même pas y songer. Si en plus, D'Artagnan l'empêchait de taquiner Aramis, ce périple allait devenir mortel. La mauvaise humeur du blondin était son seul divertissement.

\- Certes, les amoureux de notre Aramis seraient fort dépités d'apercevoir son « opulente » poitrine ! Vous auriez dû rembourrer votre corsage, vous ne seriez pas contraint de porter ce corset oppressant.

Le teint laiteux du jeune éphèbe vira au cramoisi. Aucun lambeau de chair ne semblait échapper à cette rougeur qui offrait un singulier contraste avec le noir de la robe et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Quant à D'Artagnan, il fixait ses mains d'un air embarrassé.

\- Peut-être voulez-vous prendre ma place ? Je suis sûr qu'avec votre embonpoint, votre poitrine ferait pâlir de jalousie toutes les dames de la cour !

\- Sans doute, mais je n'ai pas votre taille de guêpe…

\- Vous feriez tous deux de ravissantes courtisanes, c'est entendu ! Maintenant, taisez-vous ! Je veux bien supporter les bourrasques de neige, mais vos querelles incessantes sont exaspérantes !

La voix d'Athos avait résonné dans le carrosse. Ainsi depuis des jours, il entendait depuis son siège les plaisanteries de Porthos et les récriminations d'Aramis.

La mine renfrognée, Aramis s'enfonça dans son siège. Au sombre éclat de ses pupilles, Porthos devina qu'il avait trop loin dans ses moqueries.

Ils s'étaient toujours chamaillés. Aramis raillait son appétit pantagruélique, Porthos son allure de jouvenceau et son visage enfantin. C'était sans conséquence, c'était leur manière d'exprimer la profonde affection qui les unissait. Si un impudent se risquait à la plus petite plaisanterie sur Aramis, Porthos l'assommait sur place. Il veillait à ce jeune homme comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Le géant au grand cœur n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Tous ces quolibets ne visaient pas Aramis, mais la pantalonnade que le capitaine lui imposait.

Il contempla son ami qui essayait à nouveau de s'assoupir. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient sur son épaule et quelques mèches folles tombaient sur son visage dissimulant le vilain hématome qui lui restait de son premier cours de danse. On aurait presque cru une vraie femme. Porthos l'aurait même trouvé joli dans ces vêtements… Joli ? Allons donc ! C'était Aramis !

Pourtant, force lui était de constater que ce gringalet faisait tourner la tête des hommes. Pauvre petit ! Comme s'il n'était pas assez humilié de devoir porter ces frusques, il devait subir sans broncher les désirs d'autres hommes. Rien que trois jours plus tôt, avant qu'ils n'entrassent en Espagne, un valet le prenant pour un domestique lui avait dit qu'il irait bien « faire un tour sous les jupons de sa dédaigneuse maîtresse. » Le maraud avait même ajouté : « Un petit quart d'heure dans le foin avec moi, ça redonnerait le sourire à cette orgueilleuse ! » Au lieu de foin, il s'était retrouvé plongé dans le fumier de l'écurie. Bien sûr, Porthos n'en avait pas parlé, Aramis en aurait été mortifié.

Il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir également. Personne à Paris n'aurait vent de cette mission, se jura-t-il. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Aramis ressemblait autant à une femme.

De son côté, Aramis serra ses poings sur sa jupe. Rembourrer son corsage, c'était tout ce qui lui manquait pour parfaire son ridicule ! Porthos dépassait les bornes. Si par malheur, Athos venait à trouver l'idée intéressante, elle ne pourrait y échapper. Elle respira profondément… Le géant n'avait pas pensé à mal. Son humour était même plutôt rafraîchissant. Les heures s'égrenaient plus vite quand ils se disputaient, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ces joutes verbales faussement agressives lui faisaient un peu oublier la chape de plomb qui broyait son âme.

Ce que le capitaine lui avait imposé était pire qu'une vie de femme.

Elle s'était engagée à être plus docile et à adopter un comportement plus féminin. Ainsi depuis une semaine, elle passait des heures tous les soirs à apprendre, ou plutôt réapprendre, avec Athos toutes les danses du répertoire moderne. Même si elle détestait ça, elle s'appliquait autant que s'il agissait d'une leçon d'escrime. Après la basse danse, elle avait enchaîné la pavane, l'allemande, la courante et la gaillarde… Diantre, comme elle avait peiné sur cette dernière ! Comment pouvait-on faire des mouvements aussi rapides sans musique et sans voir ses pieds ? Elle aurait bien remis le pantalon qu'elle gardait dans sa malle, mais Athos déclarant qu'elle ne pourrait le mettre pour aller au bal s'y était opposé. Elle avait failli se rompre le cou plus d'une fois pendant les leçons. Heureusement, depuis sa dernière chute, son « professeur » veillait à la rattraper dès qu'elle trébuchait. Cela arrivait de moins en moins à présent. Elle s'habituait à ses robes.

Il lui restait à maîtriser la volte et elle serait redevenue une aristocrate accomplie. Celle-là, elle espérait ne pas avoir à la danser. Elle gardait un très déplaisant souvenir des voltes qu'elle avait dansées quand elle était Renée d'Herblay. Elle appréhendait toujours le moment où son cavalier devait empoigner sa taille pour la soulever et la faire virevolter. Outre le fait qu'elle n'appréciait guère d'être lancée en l'air par des hommes plus ou moins maladroits, certains en profitaient pour laisser glisser leurs mains bien plus bas que nécessaire. Si avec Athos, elle n'avait aucune inquiétude – pour lui, elle était un homme – elle craignait les marques d'intérêt des nobles espagnols. Pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, les Espagnols n'étaient pas moins grivois que les Français.

Renonçant à l'idée de dormir, elle fit courir son regard à travers la vitre du carrosse. La neige tombait à gros flocons rendant les routes escarpées d'Aragon encore plus fatigantes pour leur attelage. Sa gorge se noua. Malgré le mauvais temps, elle aurait vendu son âme pour galoper dehors plutôt que de rester assise dans ce carrosse.

Sentir les flocons se mêler à ses cheveux, le vent fouetter ses joues, le froid brûler ses mains raidies de trop serrer les rênes. C'était rude, violent… et grisant. C'était la liberté. C'était la vie qu'elle avait choisie en devenant Aramis. C'était la vie qu'elle l'aimait. Tandis que maintenant, elle demeurait assise dans ce carrosse, passive et à l'abri des intempéries. Elle était prisonnière dans une cage dorée, enchaînée dans ce corset de fer et de satin.

Même durant sa vie de femme, elle ne s'était jamais sentie enfermée de la sorte. À l'époque, elle avait au moins ces heures où elle chevauchait à bride abattue dans les forêts. Quand elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec sa monture, elle était libre… En devenant mousquetaire, elle avait acquis cette liberté dont elle avait rêvé toute sa jeunesse. Et on la lui avait arrachée.

Si seulement elle avait pu galoper ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Recouvrer cette sensation même pour un court instant. Se sentir libre à nouveau. Son honneur de mousquetaire et le service de la France valaient-ils qu'elle sacrifiât son bien le plus précieux ?

Elle plissa ses yeux pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre. Le capitaine savait-il qu'il lui avait ôté son seul trésor ? En prenant ce masque, elle avait perdu sa liberté.

* * *

Devant la violence de la tempête, Athos avait décidé de s'arrêter dans la première auberge. Poursuivre sur ces routes montagneuses dans de telles conditions pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

Après avoir installé les chevaux dans l'écurie, ils allèrent se mettre à l'abri dans l'auberge.

Le temps se radoucit alors que le mousquetaire frigorifié se délassait dans un baquet d'eau fumante.

* * *

Bien qu'il fût agréable de se reposer dans une écurie, celle-ci offrait un confort plutôt sommaire et le foin espagnol était moins alléchant que celui de France.

Un courant d'air arracha Rossinante à ses réflexions culinaires. Une longue et mince silhouette venait d'entrer. Même complètement enveloppée dans sa cape noire, son parfum la trahit aussitôt et Azalée poussa un hennissement enthousiaste en reconnaissant sa maîtresse.

\- Ça va, ma belle ? demanda-t-elle en caressant la crinière blanche de la jument. Tu dois être fatiguée de nous tirer toute la journée.

Rossinante grogna. Lui aussi tirait le carrosse ! Il aurait aussi mérité quelques cajoleries. Les longs doigts effilés d'Aramis couraient sur le front et le cou de la jument. Le petit cheval adorait son humain, mais il enviait la délicatesse de la jeune femme. Il l'avait déjà eue sur son dos. Il n'avait pas oublié la grâce avec laquelle elle alliait douceur et fermeté. Elle était si souple qu'elle faisait naturellement corps avec le cheval et si légère qu'il la sentait à peine. C'était un vrai plaisir d'être sa monture.

\- Tu préférerais courir librement sur les routes, n'est-ce pas ?… Moi aussi, nos chevauchées me manquent…

Elle enlaça le cou d'Azalée et la pèlerine glissa sur ses épaules. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses grands yeux clairs, dégringolant sur ses joues. Le cœur de l'équidé se serra. La belle humaine était venue dans cette étable sombre pour pleurer auprès des seuls êtres qui ne la mépriseraient pas pour cela. Si Rossinante ne comprenait pas tous les événements de ces derniers jours, il avait senti que la femme souffrait. Il se dégageait d'elle un mélange de tristesse, de solitude et de sourde appréhension. Une si charmante créature ne devait pas être si malheureuse.

Alors qu'Azalée frottait son museau contre les joues de sa cavalière, Rossinante sut comment consoler la jeune mousquetaire. Le cheval rustique ne payait pas de mine à côté des fiers étalons pourtant sous son allure de vieille carne, il était bien plus malin que tous ces purs-sangs. Alors que Typhon et Goliath regardaient placidement cet émouvant tableau, Rossinante sortit brusquement de sa stalle et galopa vers l'entrée de l'écurie qu'Aramis avait laissée entrebâillée.

\- Rossinante ! Reviens ! s'écria la jeune femme.

D'un coup de museau, le cheval ouvrit toute grande la porte.

\- Calme-toi, Rossinante ! ordonna-t-elle en saisissant le licol.

L'animal continuait d'avancer furieusement vers la sortie. Enfin, Aramis fit ce qu'il attendait, elle sauta sur le dos du cheval pour le maîtriser. Au lieu de se soumettre à la cavalière, il traversa la cour au grand galop et se dirigea vers la forêt.

L'orage avait cessé. De légers flocons effleuraient le visage de la gracieuse amazone tandis que le vent frais faisait flotter sa lourde chevelure blonde. Alors qu'un flocon venait fondre sur ses lèvres pâles, un sourire s'y dessina. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à cette sensation qui l'enivrait.

\- Tu veux te dégourdir un peu les pattes, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du cheval. Eh bien, allons-y !

Un hennissement joyeux lui répondit alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

* * *

* Si cette hormone ne fut découverte par les humains qu'au début du XXe siècle, les animaux en connaissaient l'existence depuis bien longtemps.


	9. Brigands

**Brigands**

À vingt-cinq ans, Fernando Gomez dirigeait la plus fameuse troupe de brigands d'Aragon. Alors que les autres bandes de la région n'étaient que de vulgaires coupe-jarrets, les hommes de Gomez avaient l'estime des petites gens de cette région espagnole. Profitant de leur supériorité numérique lors de leurs attaques, ils évitaient d'user de brutalité. À moins d'une violente résistance, ils volaient les riches des environs de Saragosse mais ne les malmenaient pas. S'ils dépouillaient les dames de leurs bijoux, ils ne s'en prenaient jamais à leur vertu, leur chef l'avait exigé et veillait toujours à être présent lorsqu'ils attaquaient des attelages féminins. Même s'il faisait confiance à ses hommes, il savait qu'il ne leur était pas facile de résister à leurs appétits face à de jeunes beautés. Ce qui faisait surtout la popularité de la troupe de Gomez était leur générosité à l'égard des humbles Aragonais avec lesquels ils ne manquaient pas de partager le fruit de leurs larcins.

On racontait que Gomez avait été un temps le second du célèbre « Lobo da Castilla » avant de fonder sa propre troupe en Aragon. Lobo était le plus insaisissable hors-la-loi de Castille. En cinq ans, ce bandit était devenu une légende dans toute l'Espagne. Aucune fortune castillane n'avait échappé à ses rapines. D'une agilité et d'une force peu commune, certains prétendaient que du sang de loup coulait dans ses veines, d'où son surnom de Lobo. Un sobriquet qu'il avait apprécié vu qu'il avait rapidement signé ses filouteries de ce nom.

Pour ajouter encore au mystère du personnage, il lui arrivait de disparaître des mois durant puis alors que d'aucuns le croyaient mort, il réapparaissait plus vigoureux que jamais.

Si toutes les polices d'Espagne recherchaient le brigand, le peuple le vénérait comme un bienfaiteur. Sa prodigalité était si grande qu'on disait qu'il ne conservait rien de ses larcins. Les Espagnols ne le considéraient pas comme un voleur mais comme un redresseur de torts qui « redistribuait » aux pauvres les richesses dont ils avaient été spoliés par les puissants. En outre, le loup de Castille n'était pas un bandit sanguinaire. Il ne tirait jamais son arme pour tuer. Les dames victimes de ses larcins évoquaient toutes son extrême galanterie. Certaines affirmaient même que ce devait être un gentilhomme réduit à cette carrière par la faillite. Leur fascination était telle que certaines señoras sortaient leurs plus extravagantes parures pour rencontrer le mystérieux Lobo. Pourtant malgré tous leurs efforts, aucune jamais n'avait vu son visage.

Portant un masque ainsi qu'un large chapeau, seuls ses plus proches lieutenants pouvaient se targuer de connaître ses traits et les rares qui étaient tombés entre les mains des autorités avaient préféré se donner la mort plutôt que de le dénoncer. Certains supposaient qu'il était affreusement défiguré, d'autres, des femmes surtout, le rêvaient d'une grande beauté.

Trois jours auparavant, Lobo s'était rendu en Aragon pour s'entretenir avec son ancien lieutenant. Les deux hommes étaient demeurés très proches, et même si Fernando n'avait pas le charisme de l'homme-loup, Lobo le considérait comme son disciple. Ainsi ce jour-là, les deux hommes conversaient tranquillement dans le campement de Gomez au cœur de cette forêt aragonaise quand un des hommes vint les interrompre.

Visiblement impressionné par le bandit castillan, il osait à peine parler :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Juan ? s'impatienta son chef.

\- Euh, Diego qui surveille le nord de la forêt m'a informé que quelqu'un se dirige droit sur nous…

\- Eh bien, arrangez-vous pour dévier sa route et alléger son fardeau !

\- C'est une femme, chef. Une dame sur un petit cheval.

\- Ah, très bien ! J'arrive ! Prends trois cavaliers avec toi. Cinq, c'est beaucoup pour une femme seule, mais ça l'impressionnera assez pour qu'elle nous donne ses bijoux sans rechigner.

Il mit cape et chapeau et se tourna vers son hôte :

\- J'aurais préféré te montrer de plus grands exploits que l'attaque d'une cavalière solitaire, mais nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de voyageurs à nous mettre sous la dent cet hiver et il faut bien nourrir les hommes.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Fernando. Je vais enfin savoir si j'ai réussi à t'apprendre à te comporter correctement avec les dames.

* * *

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à apercevoir la cavalière. Aussitôt, Gomez se félicita d'avoir accompagné ses hommes. Que faisait une telle femme seule dans un coin si isolé ? Ses longs cheveux dorés flottant dans le vent, elle galopait avec tant de grâce qu'on aurait cru l'incarnation de Diane chasseresse. Son visage était empreint de cette fierté impérieuse des déesses guerrières. La neige semblait glisser sur elle sans la toucher. Cette apparition le troubla tant qu'il fut tenté de rebrousser chemin vers le campement. Allons, il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par une demoiselle, aussi belle fût-elle, surtout devant Lobo !

Il connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche, il lui fut donc facile de disposer ses hommes de manière à ce qu'ils encerclassent la jeune femme quelques mètres plus loin. Avec sa légendaire dextérité, Lobo quant à lui se dissimula dans l'épais feuillage d'un conifère afin de les observer à son aise.

Alors que cinq cavaliers à la mine sombre l'entouraient, la jeune femme ne manifestait aucune crainte. Dans ses immenses yeux bleus, il lui semblait même voir une lueur amusée. Absurde ! s'invectiva-t-il. Pourtant malgré lui, il était magnétisé par son regard lumineux.

\- Excusez-nous, madame, finit-il par déclarer, nous ne vous retarderons que de quelques minutes. Nous souhaitons juste alléger votre monture de l'or et des pierreries inutiles.

En prononçant ces mots, il vit le ridicule petit cheval jaune sur lequel elle chevauchait. Quel étrange contraste entre l'irréelle créature et le rustique canasson ! Il remarqua alors un détail qui la rendit encore plus déconcertante. Elle ne montait pas l'animal en amazone, elle était installée à califourchon sur la selle. Comme un homme.

D'une voix ne trahissant pas la moindre émotion, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne parlait pas leur langue. Son castillan était si mauvais et son accent si prononcé qu'il sut aussitôt qu'elle était Française.

\- Madame, reprit-il dans un français teinté d'inflexions aragonaises, pardonnez-nous d'interrompre votre promenade. Nous ne sommes que de modestes brigands et nous vous serions infiniment reconnaissants de bien vouloir nous remettre votre argent et vos bijoux avant de reprendre votre route.

\- Pardieu, j'ignorais que les bandits espagnols étaient si galants et parlaient un français si châtié. J'avais d'affreux préjugés à votre sujet.

À présent, elle souriait franchement. Qui était-elle donc ? Une riche écervelée trouvant pittoresque cette rencontre avec des bandits espagnols ? Non, elle possédait un sang-froid qui s'accordait mal avec un caractère fantasque.

\- Malheureusement messieurs, continua-t-elle, je n'avais pas prévu votre embuscade. Aussi n'ai-je aucun objet de valeur à vous remettre.

Aramis trouvait cette petite aventure très distrayante. Bien qu'ils aient été aussi silencieux que possible, elle avait entendu les cavaliers se rapprocher d'elle. Au bruit des sabots, elle avait su qu'ils n'étaient pas plus de six. Elle avait fait face à de bien plus nombreux adversaires. Ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent, mais rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien qu'un petit combat. Si ce forban cultivé s'imaginait qu'elle était une faible femme qu'on pouvait aisément dépouiller, il allait être désagréablement surpris.

\- Madame, ce joli pendentif suffirait à faire notre bonheur, objecta-t-il en désignant le médaillon qu'elle avait offert à François.

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir vous l'offrir, monsieur.

\- Soyez raisonnable, vous êtes seule et nous sommes cinq ! fit Gomez interloqué. Nous ne voudrions pas être forcés de tirer nos…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. En un instant, la délicieuse blonde avait dénoué sa cape et l'avait lancée sur un des hommes qui, aveuglé par le tissu sombre, tomba aussitôt de sa monture. Avant que Fernando n'ait compris ce qui se passait, elle éperonna son cheval et un poignard à la main s'élança vers un autre cavalier. Profitant sans doute de la consternation de ce dernier, elle lui arracha vivement sa rapière et d'un coup de genou, le jetait également sur le tapis neigeux.

Sortant de leur ahurissement, les bandits réagirent enfin. Cette fille se battait comme un homme, ils la traiteraient donc comme tel. Seul Gomez demeurait figé. S'il avait le goût du brigandage, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un vaurien. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tirer son épée contre une femme. Sidéré, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ce tableau était bien le plus insolite qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler. Une épée dans la main droite et une dague dans la gauche, telle une amazone jaillie d'une légende antique, elle repoussait les assauts des deux cavaliers avec une dextérité qui n'avait rien à envier avec celle de Lobo. Un des bandits qu'elle avait jeté à terre se relevait en brandissant un long couteau. Mais avant qu'il ait pu frapper la femme, le canasson jaune l'assomma d'une ruade.

La lame d'une des épées atteignit le bras gauche de la jeune femme, faisant une large déchirure sur la manche de la robe, entaillant la peau blanche ainsi dénudée. Elle poussa un juron français dont Gomez ignorait le sens. De sa rapière, elle transperça l'épaule de son assaillant puis d'un coup de couteau, elle fendit sa jupe de la cuisse à la cheville. Alors que Fernando ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses longues jambes ainsi dévoilées, elle fondit sur lui au grand galop et avec une remarquable souplesse sauta sur la croupe de son cheval… Elle avait déchiré sa robe pour faire cette manœuvre, réalisa-t-il alors que l'épée de la belle amazone se glissait sous son cou.

\- Dites à vos hommes de rengainer leurs épées, si vous tenez à votre tête, ordonna-t-elle.

Un applaudissement retentit alors derrière eux.

Sans lâcher le bandit, Aramis fit faire demi-tour au cheval et découvrit avec stupéfaction un homme dont le visage était totalement dissimulé par un large chapeau rabattu sur son front. Comment avait-il pu s'approcher sans qu'elle l'entendît ? Alors qu'il avançait vers elle, elle réalisa que son pas était si léger qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit.

\- Mes compliments, madame, dit-il en français avec un fort accent castillan, vous les avez terrassés… S'il vous plaît, libérez cet homme. Il sait reconnaître sa défaite, lui et ses hommes ne vous feront aucun mal.

Laisser échapper un brigand ! L'idée était pour le moins choquante pour la jeune mousquetaire.

\- Cet homme est mon prisonnier, monsieur, et il va devoir répondre de ses actes…

\- Je ne peux vous laisser faire, madame, répondit l'homme en pointant deux pistolets vers elle.

\- Croyez-vous que vous réussirez à m'atteindre sans toucher votre ami ?

\- Haïssez-vous tant les malheureux contraints de voler afin d'assurer leur subsistance pour prendre un tel risque ?

\- Je ne hais personne, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en un homme qui cache son visage et me tient en joue !

L'homme baissa ses armes et marcha vers elle.

\- Pour ce cas, je dépose mes armes à vos pieds, madame.

Aramis sauta du cheval en poussant Gomez devant elle. Elle saisit les deux pistolets et après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien chargés libéra le brigand. Sans les lâcher, elle remonta sur Rossinante.

\- Pourrais-je connaître le nom d'une créature alliant tant de force et à tant de beauté ? demanda Lobo.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui vous voulez parler, monsieur l'homme au chapeau, mais si c'est de moi, sachez qu'il est d'usage de se présenter d'abord et se découvrir face à une dame.

Elle sourit intérieurement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce qualificatif à son sujet.

\- On me nomme Lobo, madame.

\- Cela ne me semble pas être un nom ! Adieu messieurs !

Elle aiguillonna son cheval et disparut dans la forêt.

Gomez déglutit bruyamment.

\- Désolé pour ce pitoyable spectacle, dit-il piteusement à son mentor.

\- Pitoyable ? J'ai rarement vu un spectacle aussi magnifique au contraire, murmura Lobo.

L'intonation de sa voix était d'une étrange intensité. À l'étincelle qui dansait dans les yeux qui faisaient rêver tant de femmes, Gomez comprit ce qui agitait l'âme du loup castillan.

\- Envoie des hommes dans les villages environnants, je veux savoir qui est cette femme, quel est son nom et surtout où elle se rend. Une Française belle comme le jour ne doit pas passer inaperçue par ici… mais que tes hommes soient discrets !

\- Tiens-tu vraiment à la revoir ? Cette femme serait capable de t'assommer, elle a une poigne…

\- Imbécile ! Elle est parfaite ! Elle a une fougue, une énergie… et cet esprit, cet aplomb… As-tu vu ses yeux ? Cette fille a un tempérament de feu !… Je la veux et je l'aurai ! Alors envoie tes hommes !

Lobo avait recouvré son autorité et son regard avait repris l'expression cynique du séducteur. Malgré cela, Fernando pressentait qu'il risquait de se brûler à ce « tempérament de feu ».

* * *

D'Artagnan était de plus en plus inquiet. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Aramis avait disparu. Elle était à bout de nerfs depuis plusieurs jours et il ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle ait ressenti le besoin d'aller galoper seule malgré le froid. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie avec Azalée plutôt qu'avec Rossinante ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait été enlevée et que ceux qui avaient commis ce forfait aient emmené un cheval au hasard pour faire croire à une promenade ? Non, Aramis ne se serait pas laissée faire. Ils auraient entendu du bruit ou au moins trouvé des traces de lutte. C'était ce que Porthos ne cessait de répéter et il avait raison. Aramis n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une « demoiselle en détresse ».

Athos paraissait beaucoup plus anxieux. La mine sombre, il était muré dans le silence et ses yeux avaient une inquiétante fixité.

La silhouette d'une cavalière montée sur un petit cheval se dessina à l'ombre des arbres recouverts d'une fine pellicule de givre. D'Artagnan poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de découvrir le désordre de sa mise. Ses cheveux en bataille dissimulaient mal sa manche déchirée et la légère blessure de son bras. Mais le plus frappant était l'immense fente de sa jupe. Les bas de laine voilaient à peine le galbe de ses jambes interminables. Tout épris qu'il fût de Constance, D'Artagnan eut bien du mal à détourner les yeux. Ce ne fut que quand elle mit pied à terre qu'il vit les deux pistolets qu'elle portait.

Athos vint à sa rencontre. À l'éclat glacé de son regard, elle sut qu'il était furieux. Avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer une parole, il la gifla avec une violence qui aurait pu assommer quelqu'un de moins solide qu'elle. La main d'Athos encore imprimée sur sa peau, elle le dévisagea médusée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle provoquait la colère du mousquetaire pourtant il n'avait encore jamais levé la main sur elle. Il l'avait souvent sermonnée, parfois avec une rudesse confinant à la cruauté, cependant il n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid jusqu'à ce jour.

Son incompréhension était telle qu'elle en oubliait la douleur cuisante de sa joue. Qu'avait-elle fait de si grave pour provoquer cet emportement ? Elle avait manqué de prudence, elle en convenait. Cela lui donnait-il le droit de la rosser comme un gamin indiscipliné ? En quelques secondes, l'indignation remplaça la stupeur et la main d'Aramis s'abattit sur le visage d'Athos.

Aussitôt, craignant sans doute que l'altercation des deux mousquetaires ne tournât à l'échauffourée, Porthos empoigna Athos et tout en tenant Rossinante le conduisit dans l'écurie. De son côté, D'Artagnan entraîna Aramis dans l'auberge.

Aucun des deux n'opposa la moindre résistance.


	10. La voix du cœur

**La voix du cœur**

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu son calme lui qui était le flegme incarné ? Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé avec une telle brutalité ? La réponse à toutes ces questions était simple : il était en train de devenir fou. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la passion qui le dévorait. Aramis était si merveilleusement beau dans ses vêtements de femme que son corps se laissait abuser par ce déguisement. Lui apprendre à danser était la plus douce et la plus insupportable des tortures… Toucher ses mains, tenir sa taille… Aramis était si proche de lui que d'un simple geste il aurait pu l'attirer contre lui et l'étouffer des caresses les plus insensées.

Chaque jour, sa passion le torturait un peu plus… Alors l'inquiétude provoquée par la disparition d'Aramis avait eu raison de lui et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, il avait perdu la tête. Quand son ami était apparu sortant de cette forêt, son seul désir était de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine. Il en était éperdument amoureux et ne pouvant le caresser, il l'avait frappé. Quelle belle preuve d'amour ! Comme il se méprisait ! Il avait toujours vilipendé les hommes qui faute de pouvoir posséder l'objet de leur désir le violentaient et il se comportait comme eux.

Tremblant de honte, il se tenait depuis plusieurs minutes devant la chambre d'Aramis sans oser entrer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il se retrouva nez à nez avec D'Artagnan.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda le gascon d'une voix dure.

Comme ce gamin pouvait être protecteur avec Aramis !

\- Laissez, D'Artagnan ! fit cette voix qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, mais Athos et moi devons nous entretenir seuls.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique, le garçon sortit donc non sans avoir lancé à Athos un regard lui promettant les plus terribles châtiments s'il maltraitait leur ami. Puis la porte se referma et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux.

\- Qu'avez-vous, Athos ? Un tel éclat ne vous ressemble pas… surtout en public ! Qu'ont dû penser les employés de l'auberge et les voyageurs en vous voyant souffleter « une femme » dont vous êtes officiellement le domestique ? J'ai fait une sottise, j'en conviens. Mais vous ne vous énervez jamais ainsi.

Ses yeux clairs étaient plantés dans les siens et le scrutaient avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient lire en lui. Le soldat qui ne sourcillait pas devant un monarque avait peine à soutenir ce regard lumineux. Il n'y lisait aucune colère, juste une inquiétude mêlée de tristesse.

Imperceptiblement, il baissa la tête. Par malheur, Aramis ne s'était pas changé depuis son retour, et sa robe fendue offrait toujours une vue imprenable sur ses jambes magnifiques… Athos déglutit. Son col était trop serré… Ces jambes si fines qu'il savait si souples… Elles s'enrouleraient si facilement autour de ses hanches… Non… Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud dans cette chambre ? Il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cheminée… Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir de si jolies jambes ?

« Et si ce n'en était pas un… murmura une petite voix. »

Depuis plusieurs jours, cette voix, celle du démon tapi dans son cœur, le harcelait de folles pensées. Il ne devait pas l'écouter.

\- Répondez-moi, Athos !

\- Je vous demande pardon, balbutia-t-il. J'étais très inquiet pour vous.

\- Enfin, je sais me défendre ! Je porte peut-être des vêtements de femme, mais je suis un mousquetaire, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

\- Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous soyez dans un tel état ?

\- De petits bandits ont vu en moi une proie facile… Ils n'ont pas été déçus ! fit le bel androgyne avec un petit rire.

Comme il était charmant quand il souriait ! Il n'imaginait pas comme un seul de ses sourires pouvait faire chavirer l'âme de l'inébranlable mousquetaire.

Athos aurait sans doute ri avec lui s'il n'avait remarqué que la joue de son ami était encore rougie. Il y posa sa main avec encore plus de douceur qu'il y avait mis de colère moins d'une heure auparavant.

\- Pardonnez-moi… souffla-t-il.

Sa joue imberbe était lisse comme celle d'une femme… Le toucher devenait caresse.

\- Athos, que vous arrive-t-il ? bafouilla Aramis éberlué.

Il lui arrivait ce qu'il craignait depuis des mois. Il ne pouvait plus contenir son désir plus longtemps. Le contact de la peau soyeuse d'Aramis avait fait tomber la dernière digue l'empêchant de se déverser librement.

À toutes les injonctions de sa raison, la voix diabolique de son cœur malade répondait :

« Ouvre tes yeux ! C'est une femme ! Regarde ce visage, cette peau, ce corps si mince… Comment peux-tu encore croire que c'est un homme ? »

C'était absurde ! Aramis était un homme ! Il en avait eu bien assez de preuves depuis six ans !

« Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu nu, continuait cette voix implacable. »

Ses lèvres remplacèrent sa main sur la joue de son ami et là il sut qu'il était perdu. Enveloppé par ce parfum qu'aucune femme ne parvenait à égaler, il embrassait cette peau au goût délicieux. Le feu de la passion envahissait chaque parcelle de sa chair. La raison, la morale, le ciel ou l'enfer, tout ce qui n'était pas Aramis avait disparu. Seul un mouvement de rejet du jeune homme aurait pu calmer son ardeur. Mais celui-ci était pétrifié de surprise alors qu'Athos prenait possession de ses lèvres.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Athos embrassait frénétiquement chaque lambeau de peau découvert : le front, les joues, le cou, la nuque, les oreilles, les lèvres surtout… ces lèvres enivrantes sur lesquelles il revenait inlassablement. Tandis que son bras gauche enlaçait la taille d'Aramis, sa main droite longeait une de ces jambes dont le galbe lui avait fait si grande impression. Ses doigts entourèrent tout d'abord une cheville gracile avant de remonter lentement sur un mollet à la fois fin et solide. Ils dessinèrent la forme du genou puis se posèrent sur une cuisse ferme, musclée et cependant si mince. Malgré l'épaisseur des bas, il sentait qu'Aramis frissonnait à son contact. Sa main poursuivait son chemin entre les jupons déchirés atteignant la jarretière, touchant cette chair nue et frémissante… Il entendit un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes… Il devait savoir si la voix de son cœur avait vu juste… Il lui suffisait d'écarter ce flot de tissu et la vérité apparaîtrait…

Athos gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Le front moite, le dos trempé de sueur et un reste de volupté dans les reins, il savait qu'il avait encore rêvé d'Aramis.

Chaque nuit, il revivait les moments passés auprès de son ami et dans ses rêves, il donnait libre cours aux désirs qu'il refoulait le jour. Cette fois-ci, il avait revu sa discussion avec Aramis après son « escapade » en forêt. Dans la réalité, ils s'étaient excusés mutuellement et Athos avait taquiné son ami sur ses méthodes plutôt douteuses pour détruire les robes confectionnées par maître Bonacieux. Leurs rires avaient effacé les soufflets échangés, leur amitié étant bien trop profonde pour souffrir de telles broutilles. Toutefois, au regard d'Aramis, Athos avait deviné que celui-ci s'interrogeait sur son étrange comportement… S'il avait su que durant toute leur conversation, Athos fantasmait sur ses jambes.

C'était de pire en pire. Il ne se contentait plus de le désirer, il se mettait à imaginer que son compagnon d'armes était une femme. En imposant ce déguisement à Aramis, Tréville ne s'était pas douté des périls auxquels il avait exposé l'âme d'Athos. Et pour le mettre davantage au supplice, Athos devait lui apprendre à danser. Seigneur, ils allaient volter ensemble !… Il avait reporté autant que possible cette danse-là, mais ce soir, il ne pourrait y échapper. L'estafilade du jeune homme n'avait pas mis une journée à cicatriser et dans trois jours au plus tard, ils seraient à Madrid.

Aramis n'était pas le seul à maudire le capitaine de Tréville pour cette épouvantable mission.

* * *

La journée sur la route passa beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Athos. Déjà, le soleil couchant embrasait le ciel espagnol et ce cours de danse tant redouté commençait.

Aramis paraissait au moins aussi gêné que lui. Il avait souvent vu volter à la cour de France et appréhendait sûrement d'effectuer une telle danse avec un camarade.

\- Ne craignez rien, mon ami, dit Athos pour le rassurer. La porte est fermée à clé et vu les bouteilles qu'a sorties l'aubergiste, il n'y a aucun risque que Porthos vienne se moquer de nous.

\- Je n'en suis plus à un ridicule près !

Il adorait quand Aramis prenait cette attitude bravache. Ses lèvres se plissaient dans une adorable petite moue, son nez se retroussait et dans ses yeux brillait cette expression farouche qui l'avait fasciné dès le premier jour. Ce mélange de force et de vulnérabilité, de volonté et d'innocence qui s'émanait de lui le bouleversait depuis toujours.

Arrête ça ! s'invectiva-t-il. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si tu commences comme ça !

\- Allez, approchez-vous, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Il la regardait avec tant de tendresse qu'elle sentit aussitôt sa morgue disparaître. Il avait toujours su la mettre en confiance. Malgré son embarras, elle était heureuse d'avoir Athos à ses côtés… Comment faisait-il pour lui inspirer cette quiétude ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne s'était même jamais posé la question. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Même les récentes étrangetés du comportement d'Athos ne pouvaient changer cela.

Elle se plaça face à lui.

\- Posez vos mains sur mes épaules.

Elle s'exécuta avec timidité. Malgré le pourpoint, elle sentait sous ses paumes la musculature du mousquetaire… Une légère rougeur couvrit ses joues au souvenir de ce torse viril qu'elle avait soigné peu de temps auparavant. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer son corps de soldat, robuste et sans adiposité, sa peau brune marquée ici et là de petites cicatrices héritées de duels et de combats, le fin duvet noir qui courait sur son ventre…

Reprends-toi ! Tu es un homme, ne l'oublie pas !

Alors qu'elle tentait de recouvrer une contenance, deux grandes mains entourèrent sa taille… ces mains si puissantes dont elle avait déjà senti la violence et qui là s'étaient faites si douces…

Que t'arrive-t-il, enfin ? Ce ne sont que les mains d'Athos !

\- Nous allons commencer par un petit pas rapide. Laissez-vous guider…

Comme sa taille était fine ! s'étonnait Athos. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pensé que le corset et le vertugadin donnaient cette impression de sveltesse, mais il n'en était rien. Comment était-il possible qu'un homme, un soldat du roi, ait une taille plus fine que bien des femmes ?

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre qu'un être aussi beau puisse être une femme ? souffla la voix de son cœur. Ça expliquerait tout, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Tu veux rendre acceptables les désirs abominables que tu me fais éprouver, mais je ne me laisserai pas abuser par tes chimères !

« Tu es un aveugle ! Tu te tortures alors que le bonheur est entre tes bras ! »

Tais-toi ! Tu déraisonnes !

\- Très bien, Aramis ! Maintenant, je vais vous soulever…

La main gauche d'Athos renforça sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme tandis que sa main droite descendit entre ses cuisses.

\- Je dois tenir votre jambe pour vous faire volter, expliqua-t-il. Ne me collez pas votre poing dans la figure pour ça, s'il vous plaît.

Elle frémit quand il empoigna sa cuisse. Pour la première fois, elle était soulagée de porter autant de jupons. Si elle avait été en pantalon, il aurait suffi d'un faux mouvement pour qu'il découvrît sa vraie nature.

\- Tenez-vous bien à mes épaules !

Aussitôt il la souleva et la fit virevolter. Il faisait ça avec une telle d'aisance qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Ils recommencèrent les pas plusieurs fois. Était-ce parce qu'elle dansait avec un homme à qui elle avait confié tant de fois sa vie ? Toujours était-il qu'Aramis se détendait de plus en plus. Elle prenait même plaisir à cet exercice. Elle se sentait si légère entre ses mains. Elle avait l'impression de voler.

Athos dévorait des yeux son délicieux ami. Ses longs cheveux dorés tournoyaient autour de son joli visage…

« On dirait vraiment une jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tais-toi !

« Il est beau comme une femme, mince comme une femme, léger comme une femme. Comment un grand esprit comme le tien ne réussit-il pas à en tirer la solution qui s'impose : c'est une femme ! »

Je n'écoute plus tes folies !

« Si tu faisais remonter ta main, tu en aurais le cœur net… susurra la voix diabolique. »

Tu divagues !

« Si tu es si sûr de toi, vérifie et je me tairai pour toujours ! »

Je ne peux pas faire ça…

« Tu prétendras que c'était un geste maladroit. »

Athos se mordit les lèvres… Le monstre avait raison, il suffisait d'un simple geste et cette torture s'achèverait enfin. Le salut de son âme en dépendait… Comme pour s'excuser à l'avance d'un tel attouchement, il leva les yeux vers Aramis qu'il faisait virevolter quand il le vit sourire… Il y avait tant de joie, de jeunesse et de gaieté dans ce sourire que le cœur d'Athos éclata dans sa poitrine. Ce trouble fut si profond qu'il desserra son étreinte un court instant.

Lâché dans le vide, le bel androgyne réagit avec cette vitalité qui avait fait de lui l'un des meilleurs combattants du royaume de France. Il se cramponna aux épaules d'Athos pour ne pas tomber. De son côté, Athos tenta de le rattraper. Ses bras entourèrent la taille du jeune homme et ses mains agrippèrent son corps… Que touchait-il ? Quelques secondes, il voulut croire qu'il serrait le vertugadin, mais ce qu'il empoignait, pour être doux et rond, était bien trop ferme pour être garni de coton… Ses mains étaient bien en dessous des hanches… juste sur cette chute de rein qu'il trouvait si harmonieuse…

Il se serait aussitôt écarté s'il avait pu bouger… Les bras d'Aramis autour de lui, le visage d'Aramis dans son cou, les cheveux d'Aramis répandus sur son épaule… ce parfum qui lui faisait perdre tout sens commun… et ces courbes si excitantes.

\- ATHOS !

Aramis se dégagea vivement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Ils se dévisageaient, aussi rougissants l'un que l'autre. Par chance, Aramis s'était écarté avant que son désir ne devînt manifeste.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Ma blessure de l'autre soir m'a lancé subitement… Heureusement que vous avez de bons réflexes, j'ai failli ne pas réussir à vous rattraper.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, puis il haussa les épaules préférant, comme son camarade, ne pas s'attarder sur cette palpation involontaire.

\- Vous étiez parfait, continua-t-il. C'est une danse un peu délicate et vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé… Mieux que moi, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- A-t-on besoin de continuer ces leçons ?

\- Non, vous vous en sortirez très bien si vous n'assommez pas vos partenaires… Bon, je vais chercher D'Artagnan et Porthos pour que nous soupions.

\- Fort bien, je vous attends.

Quand Athos fut sorti, Aramis s'affala sur le lit. Fixant les lézardes du plafond, elle tâchait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais aimé danser, alors pourquoi s'était-elle sentie si bien en voltant avec Athos ?… Pourquoi avait-elle tant apprécié d'être dans les bras d'Athos ? Elle n'était tout de même pas attirée par son compagnon d'armes… Non ! Elle le trouvait beau, c'était acquis ! Elle l'adorait sans aucun doute ! Elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésitation ! Mais il n'était que son meilleur ami !… Un ami qui la troublait parfois… Non ! C'étaient juste ces ridicules vêtements qui altéraient son esprit !

Elle caressa du bout des doigts son médaillon… François, que m'arrive-t-il ?

À quelques mètres de là, dans le couloir, Athos était appuyé contre le mur et respirait profondément. En dépit de son ton badin, il avait tremblé qu'Aramis ne remarquât les signes de sa passion mal dissimulés par ses vêtements.

Il maudissait son cœur malade qui lui imposait cet enfer… Cet homme de tête méprisait tant la voix de son cœur qu'il était incapable de comprendre que celle-ci avait vu au-delà des apparences et des faux-semblants. N'écoutant plus que sa raison, il était devenu aveugle.


	11. Les rues de Madrid

**Les rues de Madrid**

Le comte de Vezac était depuis cinq ans l'ambassadeur de France en Espagne. S'il avait été d'abord réticent à s'expatrier dans un pays hostile, il avait vite pris goût à la vie madrilène. Même si la cour d'Espagne atteignait des sommets d'austérité et que l'étiquette y était implacable, les Espagnols étaient des gens aimables et joyeux et les rues de Madrid débordaient d'animation à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il aimait ce pays et cela lui aurait déplu qu'une guerre éclatât. Aussi, dès qu'il avait appris qu'un complot visait à assassiner la reine Élisabeth, il en avait immédiatement informé Louis XIII. En réponse, ce dernier avait envoyé à Madrid certains de ces mousquetaires déguisés en laquais. En ancien homme d'épée, Vezac avait hâte de rencontrer ces vaillants soldats… Il était plus dubitatif concernant la jeune femme qui les accompagnait.

Quel type de femme pouvait seconder des mousquetaires dans une telle mission ? Une aventurière ? Sans aucun doute. Une intrigante ? Peut-être. Une hétaïre ? Probablement. Il le saurait bientôt. Tard dans la soirée, un courrier l'avait informé que Madame Renée de Montsorot était arrivée à Madrid et qu'elle sollicitait une entrevue dans la matinée. Elle était jeune à ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais était-elle jolie ? Si tel était le cas, il y aurait peut-être matière à quelque aventure. Une femme qui traversait la France seule avec des soldats ne devait pas être difficile à séduire !

* * *

Aramis enroula pour la quatrième fois sa chevelure en un lourd chignon. Ça n'allait toujours pas ! soupira-t-elle. Immanquablement, quelques mèches s'échappaient de la coiffure pour onduler sur ses joues.

Elle devinait les préjugés que nourrissait l'ambassadeur à son égard. Une femme qui fricotait avec des mousquetaires, il devait se la représenter comme une femme de petite vertu, voire une gourgandine. Aussi essayait-elle de paraître la plus prude possible avec un chignon sévère. Plus elle ressemblerait à une duègne, mieux ce serait… Mais ses traîtres de cheveux ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche ! Ces boucles rebelles ne…

\- Parfait.

Elle tressaillit et se retourna vivement. D'Artagnan refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- On ne vous a pas appris à frapper avant de rentrer chez les gens !

\- Porthos menaçait de venir vous chercher, j'ai paré au plus pressé… Mais vous avez raison, je n'ai pas à rentrer de façon aussi cavalière dans la chambre d'une dame, murmura-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle le foudroya du regard pour sa dernière remarque.

\- Vous êtes superbe, souffla-t-il.

Il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas cet éloge, mais il n'avait pu l'étouffer. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux relevés dévoilaient une nuque gracile où flottaient des boucles blondes. Malgré ses réticences, elle s'était résignée à se maquiller. Le fard était très léger, on le remarquait à peine, et il accentuait sa beauté pure et irréelle et l'éclat de ses yeux clairs. Elle avait un visage de madone, comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ? Comment avait-il pu passer près d'une année aux côtés d'une si belle femme sans se douter un instant de sa vraie nature ? Comment était-il possible qu'Athos et Porthos n'aient rien soupçonné en plus de six ans ?

Pour sa rencontre avec le comte de Vezac, elle avait choisi une robe élégante, toujours noire, dont le velours chatoyant mettait en valeur son teint de lys. À l'emmanchure, un fin voilage recouvrait la manche qu'il rejoignait au poignet. Le drapé soulignait la finesse de son corps souple. Comme toujours, le corset compressait complètement ses formes féminines… Avec un décolleté, elle serait irrésistible.

\- Êtes-vous satisfait de votre inspection ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix irritée.

D'Artagnan rougit. À l'expression de son visage, elle avait deviné ses pensées peu convenables. Il en fallait pourtant plus pour impressionner l'audacieux gascon. Par bravache, il répliqua :

\- Plutôt, monsieur l'ambassadeur va être conquis.

La main de la jeune femme s'abattit rudement sur sa nuque.

\- Arrêtez vos fadaises !… Bon, les autres nous attendent.

\- Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir être seule pour rencontrer l'ambassadeur ? demanda-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

\- D'Artagnan, nous en avons déjà discuté. Il serait malvenu que l'ambassadeur de France reçût en audience privée des « domestiques » et en outre, c'est moi qui serai chargée de la sécurité de la reine, il est donc important que je sois considérée comme une interlocutrice valable. Nous étions d'accord là-dessus.

\- Athos et Porthos étaient d'accord, mais ils ignorent que vous êtes…

\- Que craignez-vous ? Que l'ambassadeur de France se montre inconvenant à mon égard ? Dans ce cas, soyez sûr qu'un coup de genou bien placé lui remettra les idées en place.

\- Aramis !

\- D'Artagnan, l'ambassadeur de France ne va pas essayer d'abuser d'une envoyée du roi alors cessez de vous inquiéter, c'est ridicule !

* * *

Après l'avoir fait patienter un long moment dans l'antichambre, Vezac fit signe à son domestique d'introduire la visiteuse dans son cabinet de travail.

Quand la jeune femme entra, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'était pas simplement belle, elle était éblouissante avec ses immenses yeux aussi lumineux qu'un ciel d'été. Il sut aussitôt qu'il s'était fourvoyé à son sujet. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle dignité qu'on ne pouvait douter de son honneur.

Elle le salua respectueusement. Toute gracieuse que fût sa révérence, elle ressemblait plus à un salut militaire qu'au geste d'une courtisane. Son port altier révélait que contrairement à tous les flagorneurs de la cour, cette femme n'avait pas pour habitude de courber l'échine.

Il l'examina avec un intérêt grandissant. Elle était mince et grande pour une femme. Sa robe noire était élégante mais d'une grande simplicité, sans fioriture, broderie, dentelle ou fraise… ni décolleté malheureusement, songea-t-il. S'il aurait aimé entrapercevoir les formes de la jeune veuve, il devinait qu'aucune aventure ne serait envisageable avec elle. Elle paraissait aussi inaccessible qu'une vestale. Ce qui frappait dans sa beauté et son maintien était qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec les coquettes frivoles peuplant les couloirs de l'Alcazar. Avec les légères boucles dorées qui encadraient son visage délicat, elle ressemblait à ces Vierges de Raphaël, pures et énigmatiques. Aussi incroyable que ce fût, il était persuadé que malgré leur goût proverbial pour les femmes, les mousquetaires qui accompagnaient Renée de Montsorot n'avaient pas osé la toucher.

Il s'était conduit comme un sot ! Bêtement, il avait choisi de la recevoir dans son cabinet pour lui imposer une entrevue où telle une subalterne, elle serait restée debout alors qu'il était confortablement assis. Il lui fallait corriger sa bévue au plus vite. Il referma les dossiers qu'il faisait semblant de lire et alla à sa rencontre.

\- Pardonnez-moi, madame. J'ai laissé ces documents m'absorber au point d'en oublier toute courtoisie.

Il baisa une main longue et fine quoique bien plus ferme que celles de toutes les femmes qu'il ait connues. Ce n'était pas la main d'une femme oisive. Il aurait bien prolongé son baisemain plus longtemps pour apprécier la force singulière qu'il pressentait dans ces doigts.

\- Madame, ce bureau n'est guère approprié pour vous recevoir. Que diriez-vous si nous allions ailleurs ?

Aramis fronça les sourcils avec méfiance. Malgré la déplaisante attente qu'il lui avait imposée, cet homme ne lui était pas antipathique. Il avait l'air d'un homme honnête, mais s'il s'imaginait pouvoir l'entraîner dans sa chambre, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui asséner un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe… non, elle se comporterait comme une dame et se contenterait de le souffleter.

\- Savez-vous monter à cheval ? continua-t-il.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle alors que ses sourcils montaient plus haut sur son front.

\- Je désirerais vous faire visiter Madrid, mais on ne peut réellement apprécier une ville qu'à cheval ou à pied. Aussi je réitère ma question : savez-vous monter à cheval ?

* * *

Aramis avait hésité à monter en amazone la jument gris perle que Vezac avait fait seller à son intention, mais elle n'avait plus chevauché ainsi depuis six ans, et même à l'époque, elle n'aimait guère cette méthode d'équitation qu'on imposait aux femmes. Elle préférait étonner l'ambassadeur que de risquer de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans les rues de Madrid.

Vezac avait eu une brillante idée. Depuis son arrivée en Espagne, elle n'avait fait que traverser sans les voir les villes espagnoles, là elle découvrait vraiment la capitale castillane. Ils arrivèrent à la toute récente Plaza Major. Malgré le froid de l'hiver, une foule bigarrée s'y pressait et les étals des marchands présentaient les produits les plus divers et les plus colorés. Pour la première fois, Aramis réalisait qu'elle était au cœur d'un empire qui s'étendait de l'Inde à l'Amérique. Si trente-huit ans plus tôt, la destruction de l'Armada espagnole avait écorné la puissance de l'empire de Charles Quint, personne sur cette place n'aurait pu prédire le déclin qui en moins d'un siècle allait frapper l'Espagne.

Soudain, le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par les affiches placardées sur les murs. L'homme qui y était représenté lui était familier… Si on pouvait parler d'homme à propos de ce dessin d'un visage totalement dissimulé par un large chapeau. Bien qu'elle n'ait guère repensé au brigand depuis leur rencontre en Aragon, elle n'avait pas oublié son allure… ni son nom qui s'étalait en toutes lettres sur ces affiches : Lobo.

\- Qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-elle à son guide.

\- Lobo ? C'est le plus fameux brigand d'Espagne. Personne ne sait quel est son vrai nom. Il a été surnommé le « Loup de Castille » tant son agilité est proverbiale. Toutes les polices d'Espagne sont à ses trousses, mais à mon avis, ils ne l'attraperont jamais.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il est bien plus doué que tous les soldats qui le poursuivent et même s'il tombait dans un de leurs pièges, on verrait aussitôt une foule immense s'interposer pour le protéger.

\- Pour protéger un bandit ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Madame, j'ai moi-même assez peu de respect pour les voleurs, mais la générosité de ce Lobo avec les miséreux lui a assuré le soutien indéfectible du peuple de Castille. Il est vu comme un bienfaiteur.

\- Un bienfaiteur avec de l'argent volé ! Le Masque de Fer avait déjà usé de ce subterfuge pour obtenir le soutien populaire !

Aramis n'avait aucune animosité pour l'homme qu'elle avait croisé dans la forêt, et hormis le fait qu'il dissimulât son visage, il n'avait rien de commun avec le forban que ses compagnons et elle avaient affronté en France. Cependant, l'idée qu'un voleur pût être si estimé scandalisait la jeune mousquetaire. Où allait-on si un hors-la-loi était considéré comme un héros du peuple ?

\- Oh non, madame ! Le Masque de Fer était un scélérat violent et cruel, ce Lobo est une sorte de « gentilhomme brigand », si vous me permettez l'expression.

\- Que racontez-vous comme calembredaines, monsieur le comte ? Ce voleur échangerait-il galamment des fleurs contre des bijoux ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Pourtant je vous assure que la moitié des nobles castillanes ne rêvent que de le rencontrer.

Aramis haussa les épaules avec dédain. Elle avait réussi à grand-peine à contenir son exclamation sur la bêtise des femmes promptes à s'enflammer pour un aventurier… ou pour un uniforme. Elle avait vu si souvent avec quelle facilité ses compagnons obtenaient les faveurs des dames. C'était atterrant de constater à quel point les femmes pouvaient se montrer stupides en amour ! Les pires étaient bien entendu les aristocrates élevées dans l'ignorance des couvents et mariées à des barbons. L'ennui de leur vie était tel que le simple éclat d'un uniforme les faisait défaillir.

De son côté, Vezac observait la jeune femme. Son fier visage témoignait de son profond mépris de la filouterie et des sottes admirant ceux qui s'y livraient. Elle irradiait une rectitude hors du commun. Quel homme parviendrait à conquérir cette noble créature ? Qui même s'y risquerait ? Lui ne le ferait jamais. Resplendissante, lumineuse, elle était comme un astre qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer en silence sans jamais oser s'en approcher.

\- Comte de Vezac !

Perdu dans sa contemplation, l'ambassadeur n'avait pas remarqué le cavalier qui s'était approché d'eux. Grand et bien bâti, celui-ci était l'archétype du bel hidalgo. Son visage ciselé semblait avoir été gravé par le plus habile des sculpteurs. Ses pupilles, bordées de cils aussi noirs que sa chevelure bouclée nouée en catogan, luisaient telles deux émeraudes sur sa peau brune. Mais ce qui en faisait le plus brillant séducteur de Madrid était sans conteste son sourire qui faisait pétiller tout son visage et y creusait de charmantes fossettes tant autour de ses yeux que de sa bouche entourée d'une belle moustache et d'un bouc fin… Un sourire qui en l'instant n'était pas destiné à son interlocuteur, mais à la jeune femme qu'il dévorait du regard.

\- Quelle joie de vous rencontrer, il y avait longtemps que je ne vous avais vu, comte, dit l'homme dans un français parfait avec une légère pointe d'accent.

\- Don Rafael, tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit l'ambassadeur dont la mine assombrie contredisait les paroles.

\- Comte, qui est donc la délicieuse señorita qui vous accompagne ? Sa beauté éclaire notre triste hiver madrilène.

\- La señorita en question possède des oreilles et une bouche, vous pouvez vous adresser directement à elle !

Aramis n'avait pu réprimer son exaspération. Comment ce bellâtre pouvait-il parler d'elle comme si elle était absente ? Croyait-il la flatter en insultant son intelligence ? Elle n'était pas une pouliche dont on admirait les qualités reproductrices !

Loin d'être fâché par ce coup de sang, Vezac était plutôt satisfait de voir la jolie Française rabrouer l'hidalgo. Il lui aurait déplu qu'elle succombât à ce libertin désœuvré et suffisant.

\- Une bouche avec une langue bien pendue ! rit le dénommé Rafael. De la beauté et du caractère, je suis conquis, mademoiselle…

\- Madame, le reprit Vezac, madame Renée de Montsorot. Cette dame nous arrive tout droit de Paris dont les mœurs licencieuses ont tant offusqué son âme vertueuse qu'elle s'est résolue à l'exil. Elle espère grandement trouver à la cour du roi Philippe la morale qu'on lui a vantée.

Aramis serra ses doigts autour des rênes. Certes l'ambassadeur avait trouvé un motif des plus crédibles à sa présence à Madrid, toutefois elle n'appréciait pas sa façon de protéger sa vertu comme si ce fat la mettait en péril. Si l'Espagnol n'était pas dénué de charme, la jeune femme avait trop longtemps vécu comme un homme pour se laisser abuser par ses pitoyables louanges.

\- Moi qui croyais que toutes les femmes vertueuses étaient vieilles et flétries, railla Don Rafael. Je vous fais mes compliments, madame, vous avez décidément toutes les vertus… Mais ébloui par tant de grâce, j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis même pas présenté : Don Rafael, marquis de Los Montes.

\- Je suis enchantée, monsieur. Malheureusement, nous devons vous quitter, le déjeuner doit être prêt maintenant, n'est-ce pas monsieur le comte ? dit Aramis que la parade amoureuse du coq espagnol agaçait de plus en plus.

\- Attendez, madame ! Si vous venez de France, je présume que vous n'avez jamais goûté au chocolat. Il faut absolument que vous dégustiez ce nectar et il y a un marchand à quelques mètres.

\- Nous sommes pressés, Don Rafael, répliqua Vezac.

\- Allons, vous n'êtes pas à cinq minutes près… À moins que vous ne craigniez que cette expérience ne porte atteinte à votre honneur, madame.

Aramis avait la désagréable impression d'être une proie face à son chasseur. Il lui déplaisait de s'enfuir comme une biche apeurée, mais cet homme l'importunait au plus haut point.

\- Je suis lasse de votre insistance, monsieur.

\- Madame, cela ne prendra qu'un instant. Vous ne regretterez pas votre découverte.

\- Soit, mais juste un instant.

* * *

Si cette boisson brune avait un aspect peu ragoûtant, il fallait reconnaître que le goût légèrement amer n'en était pas désagréable.

\- Vous aurais-je fait succomber au péché de gourmandise, madame ?

Diantre que cet homme était insupportable ! Elle lui aurait volontiers envoyé le liquide chaud en pleine figure… Elle allait le faire s'il continuait à la dévisager comme si elle était la gourmandise qu'il voulait déguster.

Vezac quant à lui se régalait en observant les rebuffades que Renée de Montsorot infligeait à Don Rafael. Son regard glacial aurait à lui seul découragé les galants les plus empressés. Il n'y avait qu'un débauché aussi vaniteux que cet hidalgo pour espérer la conquérir de la sorte.

\- Le seul péché auquel vous risquez de me faire succomber est la colère, monsieur !

\- Vous avez un peu de chocolat sur la bouche.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il passa son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Devant une telle familiarité, il fallut à Aramis tout son sang-froid pour ne pas estourbir cet insolent. Elle se dégagea vivement les joues empourprées et les yeux brûlants de fureur.

\- C'est assez, monsieur ! Comte, nous n'avons que trop souffert les insolences de ce rustre, rentrons !

Il fallait être fou pour la contredire. Don Rafael devait l'être, car il lui lança alors qu'elle sortait :

\- Vous êtes encore plus ravissante quand vous êtes en colère !

\- Allez au diable ! cracha-t-elle, les jointures de ses doigts blanchies à force de réfréner son envie d'écraser ce sourire railleur.

Elle s'élança plus qu'elle ne sortit de la boutique et heurta de plein fouet un groupe d'hommes qui marchaient dans la rue. Sous la violence du choc, elle se retrouva à terre devant les trois hommes les plus sinistres qu'elle ait jamais vus. Ils étaient vêtus comme des moines, mais dans leurs yeux caves, on ne lisait aucun des messages d'amour et de charité des Évangiles. Aramis n'était pas une femme impressionnable, pourtant quand ces yeux sombres comme la mort se posèrent sur elle, il lui sembla que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines… comme si elle était non pas face à des hommes, mais face à la Mort elle-même.

Pétrifiée par cette effrayante apparition, elle sentit à peine le bras qui l'empoignait fermement pour l'attirer contre une épaule solide. Elle découvrit effarée le visage d'un Don Rafael qui avait perdu toute trace de suffisance ou de raillerie. Il prononça en espagnol des mots dont elle ne saisit pas le sens, mais qui firent partir les horribles moines. Puis il la libéra de son étreinte.

\- Évitez de tomber dans les bras des Inquisiteurs, ces hommes-là sont insensibles à vos charmes… ils sont insensibles à tout d'ailleurs.

Malgré l'ironie des paroles, l'intonation de sa voix avait changé. Pour la première fois, le marquis de Los Montes exprimait une émotion sincère. Était-ce du dégoût, de la colère ou de la peur ? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire, mais elle voyait un homme bien différent de l'aristocrate suffisant qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, car après un salut poli, le comte de Vezac l'entraîna vers leurs montures.


	12. La reine d'Espagne

**La reine d'Espagne**

Tout en suivant le comte de Vezac, Aramis examinait les couloirs de l'Alcazar Royal en essayant de deviner ce que le Palais de Philippe II pouvait recéler en souterrains, passages secrets ou chambres cachées. Son estomac se noua devant l'étendue de son ignorance. Au Louvre, elle était chez elle, elle en connaissait les moindres recoins. Ici, elle n'était qu'une étrangère incapable d'aligner plus de deux phrases en castillan. Comment parviendrait-elle à protéger la reine alors qu'elle risquait de chuter dans la première chausse-trape ?

Son seul allié était l'ambassadeur qui était également un étranger. Quant à ses compagnons, ils étaient aussi perdus qu'elle dans ce dédale espagnol… Sauf peut-être Athos qui parlait le castillan. La danse, les langues étrangères, existait-il une chose que cet homme ignorait ?

\- Je dois vous abandonner là, Renée, déclara Vezac alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une large porte.

Aramis tressaillit légèrement. Après leur déjeuner, il avait sollicité de l'appeler par son prénom. Bien qu'elle ait accepté, un frisson la parcourait dès qu'elle entendait prononcer ce nom qu'elle avait cru oublié depuis six ans.

\- Ce sont les appartements privés de la reine. Seul un Grand d'Espagne peut y entrer en l'absence du roi.

Les deux Français échangèrent un regard éloquent. Le rigorisme de cette cour était grotesque. Quel gentilhomme irait porter atteinte à l'honneur d'une reine constamment entourée de duègnes et de dames d'honneur ?

Une duègne au visage sévère introduisit Aramis maintenant seule dans ce gynécée espagnol et la conduisit sans un mot devant la reine d'Espagne.

Vêtue d'une somptueuse robe noire brodée d'argent, Élisabeth de France était installée dans une méridienne entourée de deux dames d'honneur à l'allure aussi austère que celle qui avait accueilli Aramis. La jeune femme s'agenouilla respectueusement devant la souveraine. Comme le comte de Vezac, cette dernière remarqua que cette révérence s'apparentait plus au salut d'un soldat qu'à la courbette d'une courtisane.

\- Levez la tête, madame, ordonna la reine. J'aime pouvoir jauger la mine de mes interlocuteurs.

Toujours à genoux, Aramis plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux d'Élisabeth de France. Nées à seulement quelques mois d'écart, la mousquetaire était aussi blonde que la souveraine était brune, mais leurs traits possédaient cette même noblesse révélant une âme fière et courageuse. Jeune et joli, le visage de la reine était empreint de ce mélange de douceur et d'autorité qui faisait d'elle une souveraine si appréciée des Espagnols malgré ses origines françaises. Ses pupilles sombres pétillantes d'intelligence étaient voilées d'une profonde mélancolie… Comment s'en étonner ? Mariée à treize ans comme gage de paix pour son pays, envoyée dans une cour étrangère à l'étiquette si rigoureuse qu'elle frôlait le ridicule, soumise à l'indifférence d'un mari absent et infidèle, frappée par le deuil de ses deux maternités, Aramis ne pouvait qu'admirer l'énergie de la jeune reine.

\- Mes dames d'honneur n'entendent pas un mot de français, nous pouvons converser tranquillement, madame… Ainsi, il paraît qu'on veut s'en prendre à ma personne et que vous seriez capable de me défendre.

\- Je donnerais ma vie pour protéger celle de Votre Majesté.

\- Vous semblez sincère, madame, mais permettez-moi d'être sceptique… Vous n'êtes qu'une femme.

\- Certes Majesté, mais Votre Altesse me paraît posséder assez de sagesse pour ne pas me mésestimer à cause de mon sexe. Croyez en mon honneur quand je vous jure préférer mourir que de laisser quiconque toucher à un seul cheveu de Votre Majesté.

Élisabeth l'examina à nouveau. Cette jeune femme n'avait rien de commun à toutes les courtisanes de l'Alcazar. Son maintien était si… si militaire. Étrangement, elle lui inspirait confiance. Il se dégageait d'elle une volonté peu commune. Toutefois, il y avait encore trop de mystère autour de cette trop jolie blonde pour que la reine baissât sa garde.

\- Fort bien, vous logerez dans une chambre attenante à mes quartiers. Les hommes qui vous accompagnent seront quant à eux installés dans le quartier des domestiques. Afin de favoriser votre mission, leurs chambres communiqueront directement avec la vôtre par un passage secret. Toutefois, je dois vous notifier que, quelles que soient vos relations avec eux, il me déplairait fort qu'on médise de la moralité d'une femme que j'introduis à la cour. Aussi je vous demande de faire preuve de la plus grande circonspection.

\- Majesté, je vous jure que mes relations avec ces hommes sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnêtes ! s'exclama Aramis, les joues empourprées.

\- Soit, je vais vous laisser vous installer. Un bal sera donné demain soir au palais, ce sera l'occasion de faire votre entrée à la cour. Je gage que vous ne passerez pas inaperçue.

Il fallait juste espérer que le roi ne la remarquât pas trop…

* * *

Don Rafael écoutait à peine ce que son cousin, le comte Manuel de Vargas, lui disait. Elle serait là ce soir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne fût la maîtresse de l'ambassadeur de France, mais son installation au palais avait balayé ses folles suppositions. Vezac n'avait pas la carrure pour séduire une telle femme… Elle était pour lui.

Où était-elle ? Il y avait foule à l'Alcazar, les robes chatoyantes des femmes se mêlaient au noir des costumes des hommes.

\- Qui cherches-tu ainsi ? Encore une nouvelle conquête ? se moqua son cousin.

\- Tais-toi !

Rafael dépendait trop de Manuel pour ne pas le détester. Il ne laisserait pas son puissant cousin railler ses sentiments pour cette fascinante Française… Où était-elle, par l'enfer ? Il ignorait toutes les femmes qui lui lançaient d'aguichantes œillades depuis son arrivée dans la salle de bal. Elle seule comptait à ses yeux… Enfin, il l'aperçut.

Telle une statue de marbre drapée dans sa robe de soie noire, elle se tenait très droite à côté de la reine. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ? Il avait eu bien des femmes, et contrairement à ce que disaient ses détracteurs, aucune ne l'avait laissé indifférent, pourtant aucune ne l'avait obsédé comme Renée de Montsorot. Il en avait connu de plus belles, mais ce n'était pas tant sa beauté qui enflammait ce séducteur que le caractère insaisissable et brûlant qu'il devinait en elle.

À quoi pouvait ressembler son corps sans les déformations du corset et du vertugadin ? Elle était fine et souple, il l'avait bien senti quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras. Avait-elle ces rondeurs qui l'enivraient ? Il le saurait un jour… Quand elle serait nue entre ses bras et que la fière Diane se métamorphoserait en une Vénus lascive et passionnée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les superbes yeux clairs devinrent plus froids que le plus haut sommet des Pyrénées au cœur de l'hiver. Quel incroyable défi que cette femme ! Quand toutes les autres languissaient le plus petit signe de son attention, elle le toisait avec cet impérial dédain. Il lui sourit et son beau visage se durcit davantage. Comme ses rebuffades l'excitaient ! Il avait l'âme d'un conquérant et il l'aimait rebelle et farouche… Son triomphe n'en serait que plus éclatant quand il la posséderait enfin. Il imaginait déjà son corps si raide frissonnant sous ses caresses, son visage si froid éperdu de plaisir, ses yeux glacials rendus flous par trop de volupté.

Ma belle Renée, un jour vous serez mienne…

* * *

\- Je pense que Don Rafael a succombé à vos charmes, madame, murmura la reine.

\- Il espère surtout que je succombe aux siens, répliqua Aramis.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Vous seriez bien la première femme de la cour !

\- Il faut croire que les Espagnoles sont moins exigeantes que les Françaises.

\- Je vois mal ce qui peut vous déplaire chez Don Rafael à part son odieux cousin.

\- Son cousin ?

\- C'est l'homme à la toison d'or qui est avec lui… Le comte Manuel de Vargas.

Aramis examina l'homme en question. Un peu plus âgé que son cousin, le comte possédait les mêmes traits ciselés et les mêmes yeux émeraude que le séducteur de Madrid. Pourtant ce qu'il y avait de charme et d'éclat chez Rafael se muait en morgue et arrogance chez Manuel. Sans comprendre pourquoi, cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise… Son allure évoquait celle des Inquisiteurs qu'elle avait croisés sur la Plaza Major.

\- Quand il me regarde, souffla la reine, il me semble qu'un froid glacial envahit mon corps. Pour cet homme, je ne suis qu'une femme…

Élisabeth secoua vivement la tête pour écarter ces absurdes pensées.

\- Son plus grand plaisir est d'assister à des exécutions. On le voit plus souvent devant les bûchers qu'à l'église…

Elle s'interrompit, car Don Rafael se dirigeait vers elles. Indifférent à toutes les beautés madrilènes, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Renée. Il n'avait encore jamais semblé si intéressé par une femme auparavant… Renée et Rafael… Avec son esprit pratique, la jeune reine songeait qu'un tel couple pourrait lui éviter bien des tracas. Si elle appréciait cette mystérieuse Française, elle redoutait qu'une femme si belle n'éveillât l'intérêt de son infidèle époux. Depuis le commencement du bal, bien des hommes avaient admiré Renée, mais elle se distinguait trop de la masse des courtisans pour qu'aucun n'osât l'aborder. Seul un roi pouvait prétendre à cette déesse de glace… un roi ou un séducteur comme le marquis de Los Montes.

En outre, une idylle entre Renée de Montsorot et Rafael de Los Montes pourrait s'avérer très instructive pour la reine d'Espagne.

\- Mes hommages, Majesté, déclara le jeune hidalgo en s'agenouillant au pied de la souveraine.

\- Bonjour, Don Rafael… Il y avait longtemps que je ne vous avais vu parmi nous.

\- Je suis honoré que Votre Altesse ait remarqué mon absence. En effet, j'étais parti quelques semaines sur mes terres en Andalousie.

\- Je suis surprise de ne pas vous voir danser, continua la reine. Aucune de ces dames ne trouverait-elle grâce à vos yeux ?

\- Majesté, comment pourrais-je remarquer ces marguerites quand je suis face aux deux plus belles roses de Castille ?

\- Vous êtes décidément le plus galant homme de Madrid, cher marquis ! fit la reine avec un petit rire.

\- Si le protocole l'autorisait, Majesté, vous verriez aussitôt tous les hommes de cette cour se presser pour réserver vos danses.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la souveraine. Selon l'étiquette, seul le roi pouvait inviter la reine à danser et Philippe IV ne s'y résignait que quand la situation l'exigeait. Aussi tel un oiseau dans une cage dorée, la reine d'Espagne passait-elle tous ses bals assise sur son trône.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un vil flatteur, se moqua-t-elle. Mais je ne vous ai pas présenté ma nouvelle dame d'honneur : Madame Renée de Montsorot. Vous n'avez pas manqué de remarquer sa grande beauté.

\- Certes, Majesté, elle est la seule de ces dames dont l'éclat ne se ternit pas à vos côtés. En outre, j'ai déjà eu le bonheur de lui être présenté… Je dois même confesser que j'ai eu le plaisir de tenir madame de Montsorot dans mes bras.

Le teint d'opale de la jeune femme vira au rouge cramoisi tandis qu'une flamme furieuse embrasait ses yeux. Comme il aimait l'aiguillonner ainsi ! Dans la colère, elle laissait entrevoir la passion cachée sous le carcan de glace.

\- J'avais trébuché en visitant la Plaza Major avec monsieur de Vezac et monsieur le marquis m'a aidée à me relever, bafouilla Aramis devant le regard interrogateur de la reine.

\- Pouvait-il être question d'autre chose connaissant votre vertu, madame ? reprit Rafael.

Aramis enfonçait profondément ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas asséner à ce cuistre le coup de poing ni même le soufflet qu'il méritait. Elle devait taire son indignation et accepter ces outrages comme s'il s'agissait de flatteries. La vie à la cour reposait sur l'hypocrisie et la soumission… Comme elle haïssait de devoir s'y soumettre !

\- Si vous vous connaissez si bien, vous ne verrez pas d'opposition danser ensemble, déclara Élisabeth.

\- Majesté, je préférerais rester auprès de vous, demanda Aramis.

\- Allons, madame, vous n'allez pas vous priver du plaisir de danser avec Don Rafael par ma faute.

\- Majesté…

\- Pour faire taire vos derniers scrupules, je vous ordonne d'accompagner ce gentilhomme sur la piste.

La jeune mousquetaire frémissait d'indignation. Élisabeth de France la jetait en pâture à cet insupportable marquis. Comment pouvait-on l'humilier de la sorte ? Elle était un soldat et non une putain ! Même une reine ne pouvait disposer ainsi de sa personne !… Elle ne pouvait faire de scandale. Elle devait accomplir cette mission. Il y allait de son honneur de mousquetaire. Ses pupilles balayèrent la salle à la recherche de ses amis qui s'étaient fondus dans la masse des serviteurs. Porthos s'était posté près du buffet, D'Artagnan était caché derrière les tentures de la salle de bal tandis qu'Athos servait des verres à quelques mètres d'elle. Un pour tous, tous pour un. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette cour hostile. Cet affront ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle était un mousquetaire.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Majesté, déclara-t-elle avec dignité. Toutefois, Don Rafael, soyez assuré que si les désirs de notre souveraine réclament ma plus stricte obéissance, les vôtres n'éveillent en moi que du dédain.

\- La musique adoucit les mœurs, madame, répondit-il saisissant délicatement sa main. Je gage qu'à la fin du bal, vous ne nourrirez plus de si amères pensées à mon égard.

Sans répondre, elle le laissa l'entraîner au milieu des danseurs alors que les musiciens égrenaient les premiers accords d'une volte. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Athos qui ne la quittait pas des yeux… Tant qu'elle aurait ses amis, personne ne pourrait l'avilir.


	13. Les déconvenues de Don Rafael

**Les déconvenues de Don Rafael**

Comme des épingles plantées dans sa chair, des dizaines de regards transperçaient Aramis. L'invitation du marquis de Los Montes avait fait d'elle un objet de détestation pour la moitié des dames de la cour. Ces bécasses s'imaginaient-elles qu'elle prenait plaisir à endurer ce badinage ?

\- Ne faites pas attention à ces sottes, murmura Don Rafael qui avait également perçu l'hostilité des courtisanes. La beauté suscite la jalousie des médiocres.

\- Vous devez souvent être jaloux dans ce cas, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Savez-vous tout ce que votre verve peut avoir d'excitant, ma farouche Renée ? souffla-t-il en enveloppant sa taille de ses mains vigoureuses.

\- Je ne suis pas votre farouche Renée ! s'exclama la jeune femme faisant se retourner les couples les plus proches.

\- Chut… j'adore votre caractère fougueux, mais vous ne devez pas vous donner en spectacle. Accrochez-vous à mes épaules, la danse commence.

Ses traits se tendirent aussitôt. Sa cavalière lui avait obéi, elle avait saisi ses épaules et les serrait rudement dans ses mains fines.

\- Ne grimacez pas ainsi, Don Rafael, chuchota-t-elle en arborant un large sourire. Vous ne devez pas vous donner en spectacle.

Renée, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi…

Après une pression appuyée sur sa cuisse pour la faire virevolter, les mains de Rafael ne reprirent pas sa taille mais se posèrent résolument sur ses fesses dont, malgré la robe, il appréciât le galbe enchanteur.

\- Quelles sont ces rougeurs qui couvrent votre jolie figure, Renée ? D'inavouables pensées auraient-elles troublé un esprit aussi vertueux que le vôtre ?

Le visage d'Aramis était un kaléidoscope de fureur. Elle allait tuer ce fumier. Dès que ce bal infernal serait achevé, elle l'attendrait au coin d'une ruelle obscure et elle lui ferait payer cet outrage. Non, elle ne le tuerait pas, elle le découperait en morceaux. Elle lui taillerait les oreilles, lui casserait les dents les unes après les autres, lui arracherait les ongles, lui couperait les orteils et le castrerait ! Ce faquin allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait d'offenser un mousquetaire !

Ses mains serrèrent de toutes leurs forces les épaules de ce butor.

La bouche de Rafael se fendit en un rictus douloureux. Sous une apparente délicatesse, cette femme avait une poigne de fer. Elle lui écrasait les épaules presque jusqu'à les briser.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, il prenait goût à cette lutte singulière. Enivré par la résistance de cette magnifique jeune femme, il perdait peu à peu toute retenue. Au moment de la faire volter, il glissa sa paume très haut sur la cuisse de sa partenaire, son pouce s'aventurant même à la caresser malgré l'épaisseur des jupons.

\- Relâchez vos mains, Renée, chuchota-t-il. Sur le prochain mouvement, je pourrais être encore plus audacieux.

Si un regard avait eu le pouvoir de lancer des boulets de canon, celui d'Aramis aurait anéanti l'hidalgo. Alors qu'autour d'eux, les courtisans dansaient ignorant cette étrange joute, tous deux se défiaient mus par une furieuse détermination. Malgré ses menaces, elle continuait à broyer ses clavicules.

Vous l'aurez voulu, Renée…

Après quelques mesures, les musiciens amorcèrent les accords indiquant aux danseurs de soulever leurs partenaires. La main droite de Rafael attrapa l'aine de la belle entêtée. Mais au lieu de colère, il vit avec étonnement un sourire sardonique se dessiner sur les jolies lèvres de Renée… puis il comprit. Elle avait plié sa jambe libre, et son genou menaçait dangereusement son enjambe… Elle n'oserait tout de même pas…

\- Mon cher marquis, lui susurra-t-elle, un homme aussi expérimenté que vous ne peut ignorer que certaines zones sont bien plus sensibles chez l'homme que chez la femme.

\- Vous ne vous risquerez pas à provoquer un scandale le soir de votre entrée à la cour.

\- La question est, monsieur : risquerez-vous cette partie de votre anatomie sur un postulat bien incertain ?

Il lui parut alors évident que s'il la bravait, elle n'hésiterait pas… Qui était cette femme ? Où puisait-elle cet aplomb si inattendu chez une personne de son sexe ?

Rafael descendit sa main à une hauteur plus décente. Il savait reconnaître ses défaites, Renée avait remporté cette bataille… Il pouvait d'autant moins renoncer à elle. Sa force de caractère, son opiniâtreté avaient conquis le cœur de ce séducteur.

* * *

Malgré son calme apparent, Aramis fulminait en rejoignant la reine.

\- Majesté, vous savez que je suis à votre service. J'aimerais toutefois comprendre la raison de l'exercice que vous m'avez ordonné. Je vois mal en quoi écouter le badinage d'un aristocrate vaniteux peut protéger Votre Altesse.

\- Allons, madame, à vous entendre danser avec un séduisant jeune homme est un calvaire !

\- Altesse, je vous ai assurée que je n'hésiterais pas à donner ma vie pour vous, puis-je néanmoins espérer que vous n'exigerez jamais que je vous sacrifie mon honneur ? insista la mousquetaire.

Élisabeth se mordit les lèvres. Elle était sincèrement embarrassée d'avoir méjugé de la jeune Française. Mais la jeune souveraine avait trop d'orgueil pour admettre son erreur.

\- Voyez-vous cet homme aux vêtements somptueux et à la mine arrogante qui s'entretient avec le comte Manuel de Vargas ? Il s'agit du premier ministre : Gaspar de Guzman, comte d'Olivares. Il est en l'Espagne ce que le Cardinal de Richelieu est en France. Mon époux s'en remet totalement en lui pour gérer les affaires du royaume. Or pour Olivares, le principal opposant à la maison d'Autriche est la France. S'il y a une personne à l'Alcazar qui puisse souhaiter se débarrasser de moi, c'est lui… Le comte de Vargas est considéré comme l'âme damnée d'Olivares. Je ne sais si Guzman tremperait dans un complot visant à assassiner une reine, mais si c'était le cas, ce serait certainement Vargas qui serait chargé d'exécuter ses basses œuvres. En vous rapprochant de Los Montes, vous approcherez Vargas, comprenez-vous ?

\- Pardonnez mon audace, Majesté, si vous m'aviez fait part de ces réflexions avant le bal, j'aurais sans doute pu servir plus efficacement Votre Altesse, déclara Aramis qui avait blêmi aux dernières paroles de la souveraine.

Elle respira profondément et reprit :

\- Pourrais-je me retirer quelques instants ? Les mousquetaires surveillent Votre Majesté et je vous avoue que cette danse m'a donné grand chaud.

\- Faites madame, accorda la reine.

* * *

Appuyée à la balustrade de marbre, la jeune femme fixait sans les voir les lumières de la nuit madrilène. L'air était glacial, pourtant elle étouffait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si humiliée. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle était un brillant mousquetaire. D'un froncement de sourcil, elle imposait le respect à un régiment entier. Son nom seul faisait trembler les ennemis de la couronne. Elle était Aramis, un des plus flamboyants soldats du roi. Elle n'avait pas volé sa place dans la compagnie des mousquetaires, elle l'avait chèrement gagnée ! Elle l'avait payée de sa sueur et de son sang ! Les cicatrices qui zébraient son corps de femme en témoignaient ! Elle n'avait jamais démérité ! Jamais ! Mais elle n'était plus Aramis. Elle était redevenue Renée. Une femme corsetée soumise aux intrigues d'une reine et à la concupiscence d'insignifiants suborneurs. Une femme forcée de courber l'échine devant ceux qui piétinaient son honneur. La reine l'avait jetée dans les bras de ce libertin pour servir ses intérêts. En tant que femme, elle n'était bonne qu'à écarter les jambes. Elle était réduite à un objet de désir… Elle n'était plus rien.

\- Voulez-vous boire un verre ?

\- N'auriez-vous pas plutôt un tonneau ?

\- Non, mais je peux vous laisser tous les verres, dit-il en installant le plateau devant elle.

Une main se déposa délicatement sur son épaule. Sa gorge se noua et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se blottir dans ces bras bienveillants et y verser les larmes qui brûlaient son âme. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller même avec son meilleur ami. Elle devait endurer les vexations d'une femme, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

De son côté, Athos luttait également contre son désir de presser Aramis contre son cœur. Le jeune homme évitait son regard et ses yeux luisaient de façon singulière. Des boucles dorées s'échappaient de la coiffure pour flotter sur sa nuque gracile. Ses épaules si fines pour un soldat tremblaient sous le froid castillan et son teint était livide… Que lui avait fait cet odieux Espagnol ?

En toute franchise, il ne pouvait pas blâmer l'hidalgo d'être tombé sous le charme de Renée de Montsorot. Le masque était parfait. Le guerrier intrépide s'était métamorphosé en une superbe aristocrate. Son maintien conservait en outre la noblesse et l'énergie si rares dans ce monde de serviles courtisans. S'il comprenait que le marquis courtisât Aramis, l'idée que celui-ci ait pu se montrer inconvenant était intolérable. Malgré tous ses efforts, il y avait trop de danseurs voltant sur la piste pour qu'il pût voir ce qui se passait entre « Renée » et Don Rafael. Toutefois, la rage qui avait animé le visage d'Aramis ne lui avait pas échappé et il n'osait imaginer ce qui l'avait provoquée… Même si pour l'heure, il était entravé par son rôle de domestique, si cet homme avait osé poser ses mains sur son ami, celui-ci le paierait très cher. Le mousquetaire était doté d'une patience hors du commun. Il attendrait son heure calmement et sans rien oublier.

\- Merci Athos, dit-elle en buvant d'une traite un des verres.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Aramis secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas partager sa honte avec son compagnon d'armes. L'indignation de ce dernier serait pour elle une humiliation supplémentaire. Elle ne voulait pas parler… Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser qu'à cette main amicale qui la soutenait…

\- Renée ?

Don Rafael venait d'entrer sur le balcon. Athos s'écarta vivement. Fort heureusement, la pénombre avait dissimulé sa proximité avec Aramis.

\- Il suffit, monsieur ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante, exaspérée tant par la venue du séducteur que par le fait qu'il ait interrompu l'instant paisible qu'elle partageait avec Athos. Je ne vous ai jamais autorisé cette familiarité à mon égard ! Je ne souffrirai pas davantage de vous entendre m'appeler par mon prénom… Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas l'intention de vous souffrir plus longtemps. Adieu, monsieur !

\- Madame, je vous supplie de m'écouter quelques minutes. Si après, vous ne désirez plus me revoir, je le comprendrai.

Aramis fronça les sourcils. À quoi jouait-il avec sa mine contrite et ses yeux implorants ? En dépit de son amertume, elle demeurait loyale envers la reine. Aussi ne repoussa-t-elle point le marquis.

\- Soit, je vous écoute.

Rafael se tourna vers Athos pour lui demander de se retirer.

\- Non, monsieur ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Cet homme est mon serviteur et il restera là. Ainsi je n'aurai pas à subir d'autres privautés de votre part !

\- Vous avez raison, madame. Humiliez-moi, je le mérite ! Mon comportement a été indigne d'un gentilhomme. Comment pourrais-je jamais obtenir votre pardon ? Je n'ai qu'une seule excuse : l'intense émotion que vous éveillez en moi.

\- Si c'est pour vous entendre dépiter de telles sornettes, je préfère me retirer.

\- Non, je vous en prie, s'écria le jeune homme en se jetant à ses pieds.

\- Monsieur, enfin ! Montrez un peu de dignité !

\- Écoutez, Renée, gémit-il en s'accrochant à sa jupe. Vous avez du cœur, j'en suis sûr, alors écoutez la confession d'un homme à genoux… Je n'ai jamais été ce qu'on appelle un honnête homme. J'étais un libertin, je l'avoue. Pourtant, ce n'était pas par vice que je menais cette vie de débauche. Je recherchais auprès des femmes cette étincelle qu'aucun dieu ne parvenait à susciter dans mon âme en quête d'absolu. J'en ai connu beaucoup… vraiment beaucoup. À chaque fois, j'essayais de croire à l'amour, mais aucune n'avait cette flamme que je désirais avec ferveur… et puis je vous ai rencontrée. Tout d'abord, j'ai été ébloui par vos yeux. Ô, Renée, avez-vous conscience de votre rayonnement ? Le soleil paraît bien pâle à côté de vous ! Quand enfin j'ai pu sortir de mon émerveillement pour examiner le reste de votre personne, j'ai été à nouveau subjugué. Vous êtes parfaite… Vous êtes non seulement belle, vous êtes stupéfiante. Vous n'avez rien de commun avec les courtisanes futiles qui nous entourent. Vous êtes comme un feu dans lequel je voudrais me consumer tout entier… Pardonnez ma mauvaise conduite, Renée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à une femme telle que vous… et surtout face à ces sentiments qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus, mais que j'avais tant espérés… Comprenez-vous, Renée ?… Je crois que j'ai enfin découvert le visage de l'amour.

Courbé devant elle, Rafael attendait sa réponse. Elle ne montrait plus aucune hostilité et l'examinait avec une indéfinissable expression… Puis tel un coup de feu, son rire éclata, tonitruant.

\- Vous êtes désopilant, Don Rafael, balbutia-t-elle entre deux éclats. Sérieusement, il y a des femmes qui vous prennent au sérieux ? Mon rayonnement ? Le soleil pâle à côté de moi ? Vos figures sont éculées, marquis.

Recouvrant son calme, elle le toisa avec mépris :

\- Vous n'avez jamais aimé et soudainement vous découvrez le grand amour. Chose incroyable : votre unique amour, c'est moi ! Je suppose que je devrais être flattée d'avoir conquis un cœur aussi inaccessible que le vôtre… tellement flattée que je devrais aussitôt vous tomber dans les bras, n'est-ce pas, marquis ? Oh non, monsieur, si vos grisettes se laissent prendre à un piège aussi grossier, vos pitoyables artifices ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Vos mots sont faux, tout comme votre cœur ! Et ils sont non seulement faux, ils sont mauvais !… Sur ce, je vous salue, monsieur !

Avant de quitter le balcon suivie d'un Athos hilare, elle se retourna une dernière fois sur un Rafael qui oscillait entre la stupeur et la fascination.

\- Le visage de l'amour ! railla-t-elle. Franchement, Don Rafael, vous n'avez pas peur du ridicule !


	14. Masques

**Masques**

Rafael examinait la jeune esclave qui le conduisait dans le salon de Manuel. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Ce pervers avait dû se ruiner pour acquérir une femme pareille. Un visage taillé dans le marbre, une peau d'ébène, un port d'une dignité peu commune chez une esclave, on aurait dit l'incarnation de la reine de Saba… Pauvre femme ! Elle ne devait être au service de Manuel que depuis quelques jours, car elle n'avait pas encore cette peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux des esclaves de son cousin.

Manuel de Vargas était un des rares riches espagnols dont la domesticité féminine fût presque exclusivement composée d'esclaves venues soit d'Afrique soit d'Amérique. La plupart des aristocrates estimaient que cela conférait un charme exotique à la demeure du comte et les invitations aux fêtes qu'il organisait étaient d'autant plus prisées qu'il permettait à ses hôtes de marque de s'amuser avec ces belles créatures. Ces honorables seigneurs traitaient Don Rafael de dépravé à cause de ses nombreuses maîtresses alors qu'ils abusaient sans remords de ces pauvres filles. Une hypocrisie digne de cette noblesse décadente ! Pour eux, même le baptême ne pouvait conférer une once d'humanité aux femmes à la peau sombre. Elles étaient des animaux dont ils pouvaient jouir. Ils arboraient la pureté de leur sang tel un blason, tirant un incommensurable orgueil de n'avoir pas une goutte de sang juif ou maure dans leur corps… Ces sots ne voyaient pas que cette idée de pureté du sang[1] foulait au pied le message d'amour des Évangiles et menait l'Espagne à sa perte. Pauvres imbéciles ! Ils étaient fiers d'appartenir à ce pays qui avait expulsé ses morisques[2] et dont chaque jour l'Inquisition brûlait des Marranes[3] sur le moindre soupçon de judaïcité. Rafael en avait la nausée.

Le jeune Andalou avait grandi non loin de Grenade, l'ombre des palais de l'Alhambra. Il avait été fasciné par la beauté du palais Nasrides. Il avait découvert avec émerveillement les écrits d'Averroès et de Maïmonide. Quelle ironie que les deux plus grands penseurs que son pays ait portés furent musulman et juif ! L'Espagne chrétienne aurait dû y voir une leçon d'humilité et de tolérance au lieu de s'enfermer dans ce fanatisme qui, il en était certain, lui serait fatal. Rien ne l'envoûtait autant que les mélopées du flamenco, où les accents andalous et gitans se mêlaient aux mélodies arabes et juives… C'était la musique de son Espagne rêvée. Un lieu bien différent de ce sombre pays d'Inquisiteurs.

Il était un libertin par son goût des femmes que par son mépris des institutions religieuses. Contrairement à son cousin Manuel, il haïssait l'Inquisition et rien ne lui faisait plus horreur que ces bûchers où l'on immolait des familles entières à Madrid, Grenade, Cordoue ou Séville… Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas montrer ce visage au monde. Il aurait bien vite rejoint les Marranes dans les flammes pour hérésie. La bonne société acceptait les turpitudes de sa vie amoureuse, mais elle l'aurait détruit s'il avait osé déclarer que si l'Invincible Armada avait coulé sur les rivages de l'hérétique Albion, c'était parce que Dieu n'était pas du côté de la très catholique Espagne. Il n'avait pas le droit de critiquer ce pays qui, tout en dominant le monde et dont les marchés regorgeaient des richesses des Indes et du Nouveau Monde, laissait son peuple vivre dans la misère la plus noire. Alors le mensonge était devenu son langage. En apparence, il n'était qu'un homme à femmes charmant, hâbleur et inconséquent. Il aimait les avantages de la vie aristocratique : les femmes faciles, les mets délicats, le vin à profusion, les beaux chevaux, les divertissements… Rien n'était plus amusant que d'observer toutes les bassesses de la vie de cour, les mensonges, les intrigues, les luttes d'influence… C'était d'autant plus cocasse qu'il connaissait bon nombre de secrets honteux de ces riches seigneurs. C'était incroyable tout ce qu'on pouvait découvrir en dévalisant les logis des nantis !

Pour concilier ses idéaux de justice à sa recherche du plaisir, Rafael était devenu un homme à deux visages. Il était le marquis de Los Montes, séduisant hidalgo, coqueluche des femmes madrilènes et il était Lobo, bandit au grand cœur, idole du peuple et fantasme de ces dames… Pourtant la seule qu'il voulait faire rêver ne lui opposait que du mépris.

Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue chevauchant dans cette forêt aragonaise, Renée de Montsorot occupait toutes ses pensées. Qui était en réalité cette insaisissable créature ? Une superbe amazone capable d'étriller seule une bande de brigands ? Une vertueuse aristocrate au cœur de glace ? Une pétillante Française à l'esprit aussi acéré que la lame d'une épée ? Qu'était-elle venue faire à la cour d'Espagne ? Elle y était aussi peu à sa place qu'une lionne au milieu d'un troupeau de hyènes. Elle avait le regard trop franc pour ce monde sournois, la nuque trop raide pour cet univers servile. En outre, quelle aristocrate saurait se battre comme un soldat ?

Ma mystérieuse Renée, vous portez des masques vous aussi. Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas qu'avec vous, je voudrais retirer les miens ? Il soupira doucement. Comment aurait-elle pu le deviner alors qu'il n'avait jamais été honnête avec elle ? Elle avait eu raison de dire que ses mots étaient faux. Il avait presque oublié ce qu'était la franchise jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontrât. Mais s'il vivait dans la ruse et la dissimulation, son cœur était sincère. Il était amoureux d'elle. Il avait bêtement enveloppé sa déclaration dans des mots fleuris et pompeux et elle lui avait ri au nez. Elle avait cru à un artifice, car il avait employé ces mots qu'il avait tant de fois servis sans les croire cependant derrière la manœuvre, il n'avait pas menti. Lui qui n'avait été qu'un feu follet, il se consumait d'amour pour cette farouche jeune femme.

Depuis le premier jour, il se comportait comme un sot avec elle. Face à ce mur d'indifférence, il avait cherché par tous les moyens à attirer son attention. Il n'avait obtenu que son exaspération et son dédain… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aimât la seule femme qui fût insensible à son charme ? Pourtant elle était faite pour l'amour. Ses yeux révélaient une âme ardente et passionnée. Il ne pouvait s'y tromper !

Comment pourrait-il trouver le chemin de son cœur ? Aucune femme ne lui avait résisté jusqu'à présent. Mais elle était si différente. La seule fois où elle avait semblé éprouver autre chose que cet insupportable mépris, cela avait été sur la Plaza Major quand il avait laissé transparaître son horreur face aux Inquisiteurs… S'il arrivait à être vrai, peut-être s'adoucirait-elle enfin… Y parviendrait-il ? Il le fallait. Il perdrait la raison s'il ne la possédait pas.

* * *

La belle esclave l'introduisit dans le salon où Manuel encore en robe de chambre l'attendait nonchalamment allongé sur une méridienne.

\- Bienvenue, Rafael, que penses-tu de ma nouvelle acquisition ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Très belle, répondit le jeune homme les lèvres pincées.

\- J'adore ton expression indignée quand je parle de mes esclaves alors que tu as détruit la réputation de tant de femmes honnêtes, railla Manuel.

\- Au moins, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de payer pour avoir une femme !

\- Le mensonge vaut-il mieux que l'argent, Rafael ?

\- Au jeu du mensonge, personne n'excelle plus que toi, Manuel.

Le comte de Vargas eut un petit rire rocailleux.

\- Que me veux-tu, Manuel ? Tu ne m'as pas fait venir uniquement pour me montrer ta nouvelle esclave.

\- J'espérais que tu montrerais plus d'enthousiasme pour une telle merveille… Est-ce ta Française qui t'obscurcit ainsi les sens ?

\- Que veux-tu ? s'impatienta son cousin. Si tu as besoin qu'on s'extasie sur tes esclaves, appelle plutôt tes « nobles amis » !

Le comte poussa un long soupir.

\- Très bien, parlons sérieusement puisque ma belle négresse te laisse froid… J'aurais besoin que Lobo fasse un petit tour chez le duc de Sandovar. Il y trouvera sans doute assez d'or et de pierreries pour nourrir ces manants qu'il affectionne tant et peut-être découvrira-t-il quelque secret honteux.

\- Un secret que le duc ne voudrait à aucun prix voir ébruiter, c'est cela ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et à combien estimes-tu les secrets de Sandovar, Manuel ?

Vargas fronça les sourcils avec colère. Il assurait un train de vie plus que confortable à son imbécile de cousin. Rafael ne serait qu'un crève-la-faim sans son soutien !

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il. À combien est estimée la tête de Lobo ?

\- Elle vaut très cher, mais les secrets du comte de Vargas le sont encore plus, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Petite ordure… marmonna Vargas.

\- Mon cher cousin, n'oubliez pas que je suis de votre sang.

\- Que veux-tu exactement ? grogna-t-il.

\- Le vieux château des Los Montes tombe en ruine depuis des années, j'aurais voulu faire quelques travaux pour le rendre plus accueillant.

\- Pour une somme pareille, tu devrais m'apporter plus que les secrets de Sandovar.

\- De combien d'honorables aristocrates as-tu obtenu le soutien grâce aux secrets fournis par Lobo ?

\- Si tu ne distribuais pas l'argent de tes rapines à tous les va-nu-pieds que compte l'Espagne, tu aurais les moyens de te construire un nouveau château.

\- Et comment Don Rafael justifierait-il une telle fortune ? Allons, Manuel, nos accords sont clairs et chacun de nous y trouve son compte. En généreux cousin, tu entretiens le frivole marquis de Los Montes et en contrepartie, Lobo te fournit toutes les informations dont tu as besoin sur les riches espagnols. Je ne crois pas que ce cher Olivares t'apprécierait autant si tu ne contrôlais pas tous ces puissants seigneurs.

Manuel de Vargas demeura silencieux quelques instants. Ce gredin avait raison. Sa lubie de jouer les bandits de grand chemin lui avait permis de contrôler les plus grandes fortunes castillanes et il avait vraiment besoin du soutien du duc de Sandovar pour le projet que lui avait confié le ministre. Le pouvoir méritait bien qu'on lui sacrifiât un peu d'or.

\- Soit, si tu m'amènes de quoi faire chanter le duc, tu auras assez d'argent pour remettre en état le château de tes ancêtres. J'espère que je pourrai toujours compter sur l'appui de Lobo, je n'aimerais pas voir un de mes parents monter sur l'échafaud.

La dernière phrase n'était que de l'esbroufe. Jamais il ne dénoncerait Rafael. Plus que le déshonneur qui s'en suivrait pour leur famille, Rafael connaissait trop bien les inavouables penchants de son riche cousin pour que celui-ci prît le risque de provoquer son courroux.

\- Ne crains rien, répondit Rafael, Lobo a le sens de la reconnaissance.

Le jeune hidalgo n'avait aucun remords à vendre les secrets honteux des aristocrates dont il dévalisait les demeures à son cousin. Ce que celui-ci pouvait en faire, il n'en avait cure. Manuel de Vargas était un arriviste sans la moindre moralité et avec un goût prononcé pour la cruauté. Mais tous les Grands d'Espagne n'avaient de grand que le nom. La richesse et la puissance seules avaient de la valeur à leurs yeux. Toute la noblesse était corrompue alors il importait peu de savoir qui détenait le pouvoir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui s'intéressât au petit peuple : Lobo.

Ainsi le marquis de Los Montes profitait de la fortune du comte de Vargas tandis que Lobo distribuait l'argent des nantis aux pauvres de Castille… Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Sinon, j'aurais un service à te demander, reprit-il.

* * *

[1] La « limpieza de sangre » ou pureté du sang est une série de décrets adoptés en Espagne du XVIe au XIXe siècle visant à interdire l'accès à certaines charges militaires ou ecclésiastiques aux nouveaux convertis, d'origine juive ou musulmane, ainsi qu'à leurs fils ou petits-fils : interdiction d'accéder aux universités, interdiction de détenir des charges militaires ou politiques, interdiction de rentrer dans les ordres, interdiction d'émigrer aux Amériques et, a fortiori, d'y détenir des charges. A partir de 1535, toute personne désirant obtenir un poste rémunéré en Espagne devait démontrer qu'elle n'avait aucun membre juif ou musulman dans sa famille depuis au moins quatre générations.

En outre, par définition, un hidalgo est un noble espagnol de vieille souche chrétienne, se prétendant sans mélange de sang juif ou maure.

[2] Espagnols d'origine musulmane convertis (souvent de force) au christianisme expulsés en 1609 dans des conditions extrêmement dures.

[3] Espagnols d'origine juive convertis (de force ou pour éviter l'expulsion) au christianisme.


	15. Être aimée

**Être aimée**

Athos traversait à vive allure le passage qui menait à la chambre d'Aramis. Depuis leur arrivée, ils avaient fraternisé avec les domestiques de l'Alcazar. Le tempérament exubérant de Porthos avait tout de suite attiré la sympathie des Madrilènes et les connaissances d'Athos en castillan avaient fait le reste. Les serviteurs étaient une mine d'informations sur les aristocrates espagnols.

Il devait tout de suite prévenir leur compagnon de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Il poussa la porte dissimulée derrière une tenture au moment où Aramis plongeait la tête dans l'eau pour ôter le savon de ses cheveux.

Quand Athos vit une chevelure blonde émerger du baquet, il sut qu'il devait ressortir sur-le-champ, pourtant il demeurait immobile alors qu'un dos opalin apparaissait à son tour. Les cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur cette peau d'albâtre. Comme hypnotisé, le mousquetaire suivait le parcours d'une petite goutte échappée d'une mèche dorée qui coulait lentement le long d'une superbe chute de reins… Si c'était bien le dos d'Aramis, quelque chose était étrange… Le galbe de ses fesses… L'ondulation de ses hanches… Puis Aramis se tourna pour attraper sa serviette et se figea en découvrant son ami.

Pétrifiée, la jeune femme mit un moment avant de réaliser que si elle fixait le visage médusé d'Athos, les yeux de celui-ci s'attardaient sur un tout autre endroit de son anatomie. Ignorant tout du drame qui se jouait dans cette pièce, ses seins se dressaient fièrement, ronds, laiteux, éblouissants de féminité. Comme s'il doutait encore, le regard du mousquetaire descendit sur ce ventre plat et humide avant de s'arrêter sur son entrejambe.

Sortant enfin de son inertie, Aramis prit sa serviette et s'y enveloppa. Elle ne se sentait guère plus vêtue avec cette petite pièce de tissu face à Athos qui contemplait ses épaules nues. Il n'avait pas fait un geste ni prononcé une parole. Seules ses pupilles étrangement sombres le différenciaient d'une statue de sel. Elle sortit du bain et s'avança vers lui en tremblant :

\- Athos… Je sais que vous devez vous poser mille questions…

Elle ne savait rien ! Rien ! Elle ne pouvait pas se figurer ce qu'il pensait ni ce qu'il ressentait !

Quand elle fut à sa portée, il attrapa son poignet avec rudesse et lui arracha sa serviette.

\- Non !

Elle ne put en dire davantage. Il l'avait attirée à lui et l'embrassait avec fougue… Une fougue partagée à en juger par la frénésie des lèvres de la jeune femme… Leurs bouches s'entremêlaient… Leurs langues se frôlaient en un ballet effréné…

Les mains d'Athos s'enfonçaient dans sa lourde chevelure mouillée comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper… ce dont elle ne semblait pas avoir la moindre envie.

Cette femme lui avait menti un nombre incalculable de fois durant ces six dernières années. Elle avait bafoué tout ce en quoi il croyait. Elle avait trahi le roi et la compagnie des mousquetaires. Une telle duplicité était inconcevable. Elle avait traîné dans la boue leur amitié et leurs serments. Plus tard, Athos serait furieux. Plus tard, il ferait éclater sa colère… Pour l'heure, il n'était que désir… Nue et ruisselante, elle était si belle… Vénus sortant des eaux n'aurait pas été plus désirable…

Elle défit maladroitement sa livrée qui tomba sur le sol. Quand de longs doigts fins se glissèrent sous sa chemise, il tressaillit violemment. Il saisit les bras d'Aramis et la fit basculer sur le lit. Elle les avait bernés comme des enfants. Elle avait joué les hommes pendant des années, mais elle était une femme… Elle en avait la peau soyeuse, l'odeur enivrante, le goût capiteux… et un corps à se damner… un corps offert à ses appétits… Il abandonna ses lèvres pour partir à l'assaut de tous les trésors qu'il recelait.

\- Athos… Il faut que nous parlions…

Ses mots moururent dans un long soupir quand la bouche d'Athos prit possession d'un de ses seins… Aramis avait oublié que cette zone pouvait être si sensible, Athos se chargeait de le lui rappeler… Ces lèvres douces sur sa peau… cette moustache qui agaçait sa chair tendre… ces dents qui la titillaient… cette langue qui en caressait le pourtour… C'était sa vengeance… songea-t-elle éperdue. Il allait la rendre folle…

À présent qu'elle était totalement soumise à sa passion, il avait lâché ses bras et ses mains parcouraient son corps avec avidité. Elle crut que sa torture allait prendre fin quand il libéra sa poitrine épuisée de baisers… Puis il empoigna ses hanches et… Seigneur… Que lui faisait-il donc ?… Son ventre s'embrasait… cet incendie allait la consumer toute entière. Elle s'agrippait aux draps pour ne pas y sombrer… Ses yeux mi-clos étaient perdus dans les méandres de cette insoutenable extase… Il allait la faire mourir… Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour faire jaillir un cri que recueillirent les lèvres d'Athos… Il s'était étendu sur elle… Elle était à lui… Elle était prête…

\- Aramis…

Elle gémit faiblement.

\- Aramis !

Elle entrouvrit ses yeux brumeux. Deux iris bleutés l'examinaient avec douceur. Elle sursauta et son front heurta celui du jeune gascon.

\- Que faites-vous là ? balbutia-t-elle ne sachant plus trop elle-même où elle était.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous réveiller tôt ce matin. Nous devons partir pour Tolède pour la chasse organisée par le comte de Vargas, vous n'avez pas oublié ?

Elle se redressa en remontant sa couverture jusqu'à son cou. Face à D'Artagnan, cette attitude était d'autant plus inutile que ses seins étaient étroitement sanglés sous la chemise de nuit boutonnée jusqu'au col. Mais son cœur cognait avec une telle fureur qu'on aurait pu voir sa poitrine se soulever malgré les bandes… Pardieu que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Vous auriez pu frapper à la porte au lieu de me réveiller ainsi, maugréa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que nos chambres communiquent que vous pouvez entrer ici comme dans un moulin !

\- J'ai frappé ! Vous dormiez comme une masse… Vous deviez faire de beaux rêves, vous paraissiez si sereine que j'ai même hésité à vous réveiller.

\- Je vous dispense de vos commentaires ! s'écria-t-elle avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

D'Artagnan fronça les sourcils, interloqué par la mauvaise humeur mêlée de gêne de son amie.

\- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît, reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme. Je dois me préparer.

\- Très bien, je vous attends avec Athos…

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent à l'énoncé du nom de son camarade… Un camarade qu'elle avait imaginé lui faisant subir ces indécents attouchements… Comme pour écarter ces divagations, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête accentuant la perplexité du gascon.

\- Aramis, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas bien éveillée, c'est tout. Je vous rejoins tantôt.

Elle épongea son visage avec l'eau du bassinet que D'Artagnan lui avait amené… Pour reprendre ses esprits, il aurait fallu qu'elle y plongeât toute entière… Eau, plongée, bassine ou baquet, il valait mieux qu'elle oubliât tout ce qui pouvait évoquer un bain pour l'heure… Morbleu, comment cette obscénité avait pu naître dans son esprit ? Certes, elle avait été plus d'une fois troublée par les récits très explicites que racontaient ses camarades. Le goût des mousquetaires pour les femmes était proverbial. Bien souvent elle avait elle-même dû s'inventer quelques aventures avec force de détails. Parfois, elle s'était même demandé ce qu'elle ressentirait en participant à de telles étreintes. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle menait une vie si chaste au milieu des soldats ! Le baiser le plus innocent lui était interdit… Mais de là à fantasmer sur un de ses compagnons !

Elle déboutonna sa chemise et dénoua ses bandages afin de se débarbouiller. Elle n'osa pas baisser la tête. La vision de son buste dénudé lui rappellerait trop les images de son rêve… Athos la caressant de la sorte ! C'était grotesque ! Elle n'était pas attirée par son compagnon d'armes !

« Alors comment expliques-tu ce rêve ? lui susurra une voix insidieuse. »

Elle ne devait plus penser à ces extravagances ! Elle enfila rapidement une confortable tenue d'équitation et tressa ses longs cheveux. Enfin, elle pressa contre son cœur le pendentif de François.

* * *

En dépit de ses résolutions, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent quand elle aperçut Athos.

« Malgré cette affreuse livrée, il reste un des plus beaux hommes de la cour, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Évidemment, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était bel homme. Un des plus séduisants mousquetaires…

Deux yeux d'un bleu sombre posèrent sur elle un regard appréciateur… Appréciateur ? Avait-elle perdu la raison ? Si Athos admirait le déguisement, il n'en était pas dupe. Pour lui, elle était un homme. Jamais il ne la verrait comme une femme qu'il pût désirer. Elle ne devait pas s'illusionner sur la tendresse qu'elle percevait chez son camarade. C'était une amitié profonde et sincère, et rien d'autre… D'ailleurs, elle n'espérait rien de plus !

« Vraiment ? »

Oui, vraiment ! En tant qu'homme, elle était plus proche d'Athos qu'aucune femme ne le serait jamais !

Elle pâlit aussitôt. Avait-elle réellement énoncé une telle pensée ? Elle ne put alors plus soutenir le regard de son ami. Par malheur, en baissant les yeux, elle aperçut cette bouche qui lui avait prodigué ces scandaleuses caresses… Une embarrassante chaleur envahit son ventre… Corbleu, elle était perdue si elle se mettait à éprouver de tels désirs !

\- Aramis, qu'avez-vous ? murmura Athos qui avait perçu son trouble.

\- Rien, mentit-elle. J'appréhende un peu cette chasse, surtout que je vais revoir cet insupportable marquis.

\- S'il tente de vous approcher après la façon dont vous l'avez repoussé au bal, il est soit idiot soit fou de vous.

\- Certes, mais je ne m'explique pas cette invitation. Pourquoi le comte de Vargas me convie-t-il à cette chasse ? Il ne me connaît pas, pourtant je vais passer trois jours dans sa demeure de Tolède.

\- Concentrez-vous sur votre mission. La reine pense que cet homme est peut-être à l'origine du complot à son encontre, ce séjour va nous permettre d'en apprendre davantage sur lui.

Oui, elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle était un soldat et non une jeune fille en fleur. Il fallait plus qu'un rêve stupide pour l'ébranler.

« Un rêve stupide ? Pourrais-tu jurer que tu n'en as jamais fait d'autres ? »

Elle écarta avec mépris ces absurdes idées. Elle ne devait penser qu'à sa mission. Plus vite elle déjouerait ce complot, plus vite elle redeviendrait un redoutable mousquetaire.

* * *

Elle s'assit dans la voiture alors qu'Athos prenait les rênes et que D'Artagnan, jouant les valets de pied, s'installait debout à l'arrière. Porthos de son côté était resté à l'Alcazar pour protéger la reine… et perfectionner son castillan auprès d'une ravissante fille de cuisine qui lui trouvait de grandes prédispositions dans ce domaine. Aramis aurait préféré se rendre à Tolède à cheval, mais même si elle chevaucherait pendant la chasse, elle devait continuer à tenir son rôle d'aristocrate.

Ne pouvant converser avec ses amis durant le trajet, son esprit vagabondait malgré elle dans des contrées qu'elle prenait habituellement soin d'éviter. Ce rêve n'était rien. Elle n'était pas plus attirée par Athos que par Porthos ou D'Artagnan. Cependant toute saugrenue que fût cette fantaisie, elle l'avait mise face à sa solitude.

Elle aimait la vie qu'elle avait choisie. Être au service du roi et de la France lui conférait une incommensurable fierté. Pourtant, le vide que François avait laissé était de plus en plus pesant. Quoi qu'elle pût en dire, elle souhaitait entendre des mots d'amour qui ne fussent pas l'expression d'un désir ou d'un calcul comme ce marquis libertin l'avait fait. Elle espérait qu'un homme la regardât avec la flamme qui dansait dans les yeux de François quand il était auprès d'elle… Si elle détestait subir la concupiscence des hommes, elle voulait être aimée. Cela faisait plus de six ans que son fiancé l'avait quittée. Trahissait-elle sa mémoire en aspirant à nouveau à l'amour ? Elle n'avait que vingt-trois ans, elle était trop jeune et trop ardente pour y avoir renoncé en dépit de ses souffrances.

Elle contempla les collines de Castille où les premiers bourgeons faisaient leur apparition. Elle était ridicule. Qui donc pourrait aimer une femme comme elle ? Si elle était assez jolie pour susciter le désir, elle n'était pas d'une nature propre à éveiller l'amour. Elle avait vécu au milieu des hommes comme l'un d'entre eux pendant trop longtemps pour ignorer qu'ils attendaient d'une femme qu'elle fût douce, soumise et fragile. Avec son caractère ombrageux, son verbe haut et son orgueil de mousquetaire, Aramis n'avait rien qui pût la rendre aimable. Aucun homme ne voudrait d'une femme capable de l'estourbir !

Si elle avait fantasmé sur Athos, c'était sans nul doute parce qu'avec Porthos et D'Artagnan, il était l'homme dont les sentiments à son égard se rapprochassent le plus de l'amour. Cette amitié fraternelle était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux et elle ne pouvait espérer davantage. Si Athos et Porthos découvraient sa vraie nature, elle perdrait tout.

Les toits de Tolède se dessinaient déjà à l'horizon… L'Espagne était décidément un pays magnifique, songea-t-elle en délaissant sa mélancolie. De la fenêtre du coche, elle admirait l'ancienne capitale espagnole…

Ni elle ni aucun de ses compagnons ne remarquèrent la jeune femme qui fixait leur attelage d'un air effaré.


	16. L'invitation du comte de Vargas

**L'invitation du comte de Vargas**

Renée ne cacha pas son déplaisir quand le marquis de Los Montes l'accueillit à l'entrée de la demeure tolédane des Vargas. Si elle était assez bien élevée pour ne pas le repousser quand il l'aida à descendre du coche, elle le toisa avec une froideur qui aurait suffi à décourager les prétendants les plus enflammés. Mais Rafael était bien trop épris pour se laisser impressionner. Il baisa la main de la jeune femme en ignorant son dédain ainsi que la colère qui s'alluma dans les pupilles du cocher de la belle Française. Celui-ci était probablement amoureux de sa maîtresse. Ce domestique avait une telle prestance que, pendant quelques secondes, l'hidalgo craignît que cet amour ne fût réciproque. S'il en eût été dépité, il n'en aurait pas été scandalisé. L'arrogance de sa caste ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts. L'amour d'une chambrière valait bien celui d'une baronne ! Néanmoins, la profonde mélancolie qu'il lisait dans les yeux merveilleux de Renée révélait une solitude s'accordant mal avec un amour partagé.

Avait-elle aimé son défunt mari ? Renée n'était pas femme à se laisser vendre à un barbon. Elle avait fait un mariage d'amour, c'était certain. Quel homme avait obtenu l'amour d'une si farouche créature ? Comme il devait être délicieux d'être aimé d'elle ! Rafael songeait qu'il aurait été prêt à vendre son âme rien que pour l'entendre lui murmurer ces mots que tant de femmes lui avaient dit : « Je vous aime. » Au lieu de cela, elle prononça ces mots d'une voix rude :

\- Je vous prierai de me lâcher, monsieur.

\- Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez me souffrir, Renée, répondit-il sans se démonter. Mais vous allez passer trois jours ici et vu votre piètre castillan, vous aurez bien besoin d'un interprète au milieu de tous ces Espagnols. Vous avez tout intérêt à me supporter au moins pendant ce séjour… Je vous jure de me conduire comme un gentilhomme.

Elle serra ses jolies lèvres. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et il lui déplaisait de le reconnaître.

\- Renée, que diriez-vous d'oublier quelques instants l'antipathie que je vous inspire pour aller faire connaissance avec votre cheval aux écuries de mon bien-aimé cousin ? Pendant ce temps, vos domestiques installeront vos effets personnels dans votre chambre.

* * *

Rafael lui avait attribué un très beau pur-sang andalou gris issu de ses haras. Contrairement à la plupart de ses congénères d'Andalousie, le jeune étalon était fort ombrageux. Rafael l'avait choisi à l'image de la jolie Française : indocile et sauvage. Il espérait que Renée aurait tant de peine à dompter l'équidé qu'elle devrait faire appel à lui. Il dut vite admettre qu'il l'avait une nouvelle fois sous-estimée. On aurait dit qu'elle avait passé sa vie à s'occuper des chevaux. Avec ses gestes calmes et résolus, elle alliait à la perfection la douceur à la fermeté… L'animal était autant conquis que l'hidalgo qui la contemplait avec une fascination non dissimulée. Elle ne cesserait donc pas de l'étonner ! Elle caressait le chanfrein du cheval qui hennissait de plaisir… L'homme se surprenait à envier l'équidé.

Il monta sur le pur-sang arabe d'un noir de jais qu'il affectionnait presque autant que Trueno, le fier destrier de Lobo, tandis que Renée s'installait sur son cheval.

\- Ne montez-vous jamais en amazone ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Certes, non ! répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de me casser le cou sous prétexte que ce serait plus distingué !

Ne pouvait-elle pas lui parler sans agressivité ? Elle était si tendre avec son cheval, pourquoi était-elle si dure avec un homme qui l'aimait à en devenir fou ?

\- Je comprends bien, railla-t-il exaspéré. Je vous avoue juste que j'envie cet animal. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour que vous soyez assise ainsi sur moi !

La jeune femme s'empourpra et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lancer sa dague au visage de cet impudent… Le marquis quant à lui baissait les yeux. Il n'était pas fier de s'être laissé aller à une saillie aussi cavalière.

\- Désolée de vous décevoir, monsieur, mais je ne monte pas les ânes. N'en soyez pas trop dépité, je suis sûre que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à trouver d'adorables petites dindes ravies de vous donner quelques coups de badine.

\- Votre esprit est plus cinglant qu'une cravache, Renée. Pourtant malgré votre intelligence vous demeurez aveugle à l'essentiel. Je suis un sot et un malappris, mais je vous aime. Je préfère vos coups aux câlineries des dindes.

\- Vais-je devoir encore endurer vos fadaises ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Renée, faisons une trêve, voulez-vous ? Aujourd'hui, nous pourrions juste essayer d'être courtois l'un envers l'autre.

\- Si vous disiez moins de sottises, ce serait plus simple !

\- Je vais faire un effort pour ne plus me comporter comme un âne, dit-il avec son plus charmant sourire.

\- Soit, je serais curieuse de voir si vous y parviendrez.

Aussi étonnant que ce fût, il y parvint. Quand il ne tentait pas ouvertement de la séduire, Don Rafael était un agréable compagnon. S'il était aussi superficiel qu'un courtisan pouvait l'être, il ne manquait ni d'intelligence ni d'humour. Il possédait en outre un sens de l'autodérision fort inhabituel chez un aristocrate. Aramis n'était pas dupe de sa manœuvre. Toutes ses précédentes tentatives ayant échoué, Rafael tentait de gagner son amitié afin se glisser dans son lit. Toutefois, la jeune mousquetaire ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un aussi habile cavalier ne devait pas avoir que des défauts.

En outre, elle dut reconnaître que cette première journée sur les terres du comte de Vargas aurait été bien ennuyeuse sans la présence du marquis. Les autres invités lui étaient des plus antipathiques. Vargas avait invité tout ce que la noblesse espagnole comptait de vaniteux gonflés de suffisance. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait que deux autres femmes conviées chez le comte et celles-ci avaient tout l'air de courtisanes de haut vol… S'il n'y avait eu le service de la reine, Aramis serait bien vite rentrée à Madrid.

* * *

De leur côté, Athos et D'Artagnan découvrirent rapidement pourquoi ces riches seigneurs n'avaient pas souhaité la compagnie de leurs épouses ou maîtresses. La demeure de leur hôte ressemblait plus au sérail d'un prince persan qu'à la résidence d'un noble chrétien. Jamais les deux mousquetaires n'avaient vu autant d'esclaves. Il n'y avait presque que des femmes, toutes absolument splendides.

Plus que par leur beauté, Athos fut frappé par l'expression de leurs regards. Dans les yeux de certaines, il lisait une terreur sans nom. Leurs mains étaient agitées d'un léger tremblement certes imperceptible pour un observateur peu attentif… Quant aux autres, c'était encore pire. Comme si elles étaient mortes de l'intérieur, leurs yeux étaient vidés de toute émotion et leurs gestes, mécaniques. Aucune ne leur adressa la parole. Un bon nombre d'entre elles ne parlaient peut-être même pas le castillan.

Cet endroit donnait la chair de poule et Athos se demanda si cette chasse n'était pas le prétexte à une innommable orgie… Si ce maudit marquis avait osé inviter Aramis à une bacchanale obscène, il le paierait cher !

À peine eut-il formulé cette pensée qu'il aperçut son ami revenant de la chasse au côté dudit marquis. De nombreux aristocrates accompagnaient le comte de Vargas, mais Aramis et Los Montes avaient une allure qui les distinguait du lot. Sur leurs destriers, l'un d'un gris presque blanc, l'autre d'un noir de jais, ils étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle et dégageaient une déplaisante harmonie. Aramis était aussi blond que le marquis était brun, sa peau était aussi blanche que la sienne était bistrée et ses immenses yeux azur étaient plongés dans deux émeraudes bordées de cils sombres. Quand Aramis esquissa un sourire à Don Rafael, une étrange sensation étreignit le cœur d'Athos. Il déglutit… Quel était ce goût qui envahissait sa bouche ? C'était amer et insidieux… Ça s'immisçait jusque dans son esprit…

Il était un fou doublé d'un sot. Aramis ne tolérait cet insupportable Espagnol que par devoir envers la reine Élisabeth. Celui-ci pourrait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour le séduire, il n'y parviendrait pas. Aramis était un homme ! Pourtant de façon absurde, Athos enviait l'hidalgo. Même si l'amour de Rafael était sans espoir, il n'était pas contre nature. Le marquis pouvait courtiser Aramis sans remords. Il pouvait lui baiser les mains sans commettre une infamie. Il pouvait le désirer sans risquer la damnation… L'Enfer était-il pire que cette perpétuelle souffrance ? Son feu était-il plus brûlant que la passion qui le dévorait ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il fallait que la jalousie s'ajoutât au cortège de tortures et de frustrations qu'Athos endurait jour après jour. Faisant fi de toute logique, dès qu'il voyait Don Rafael s'approcher d'Aramis, son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Tolède depuis plusieurs heures quand la jeune femme se retira dans sa chambre. En dépit d'une atmosphère des plus étranges, le souper avait été moins atroce qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Comme ses camarades, elle avait compris pourquoi tous ces nobles messieurs étaient venus seuls chez le comte. La tension sexuelle avait été à couper au couteau pendant le repas. Bien que les mets aient été excellents, les convives avaient été trop hypnotisés par les belles esclaves de Vargas pour y être sensibles. Ces seigneurs étaient venus pour un tout autre divertissement que la chasse ! songea Aramis avec dégoût.

Rafael avait probablement demandé à son riche cousin de l'inviter afin de lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec ces débauchés. Cet homme était animé d'une solide résolution à son égard. Elle connaissait trop ce type de personnage pour s'illusionner sur cet intérêt. Sa résistance avait aiguillonné le séducteur de Madrid. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il voulait juste la posséder. Le désir et l'amour étaient deux choses bien différentes… Toutefois, il était plutôt sympathique quand il ne la courtisait pas.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Les hommes occupaient un peu trop son esprit depuis quelque temps. Elle ne devait pas oublier qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas Madame de Montsorot ni même Renée d'Herblay. Elle était Aramis ! Elle était un mousquetaire du roi ! C'était sa fierté et son honneur !

Que faisait-elle ici ? Les invités étaient des dépravés de la pire espèce, mais ils paraissaient trop frivoles pour tremper dans un complot de cette envergure. Elle n'avait pas pu s'isoler un seul instant avec Athos et D'Artagnan et ne savait donc pas s'ils avaient fait des découvertes intéressantes. Baste ! Cette mission était avant tout la sienne. C'était à elle de découvrir ce qu'il se tramait chez le comte de Vargas.

* * *

Elle marchait dans les couloirs à pas de loup. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Au moindre bruissement, elle était prête à sauter derrière une tenture ou une des nombreuses armures qui ornaient la résidence tolédane. Ainsi elle s'arrêtait souvent, car comme elle l'avait deviné, bon nombre d'invités passaient la nuit en galante compagnie et des gémissements s'échappaient des portes fermées… Rafael était-il dans une de ces chambres ? Il serait cocasse qu'après l'avoir assurée de la sincérité de ses sentiments, il fût en train de copuler avec une esclave de son cousin.

Les claquements d'une paire de bottes retentirent. Dissimulée derrière une tapisserie représentant un des épisodes de la vie du Cid Campeador, elle vit le comte de Vargas pénétrer dans la chambre d'un de ses hôtes. Ce dernier était un des plus méprisants de tous les seigneurs… Quel était son nom ? Il lui avait paru très riche et très puissant.

Par malheur, si les portes laissaient filtrer les bruits les plus indécents, elles étaient trop épaisses pour qu'Aramis entendît la conversation des deux Espagnols. Sans se démontrer, elle traversa la galerie et passa par la fenêtre. Pardieu, elle aurait dû remettre un pantalon ! En maudissant ses vêtements, elle posa les pieds sur le parapet, puis avec une infinie prudence, elle avança le long de la façade en s'y agrippant. L'exercice était d'autant plus périlleux que ses jupons l'empêchaient de voir ses pieds en équilibre bien instable. Tant bien que mal, elle atteignit la fenêtre du riche invité.

Les yeux injectés de sang et le visage congestionné, l'homme semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Pourtant il devait être en bonne santé, car il lançait des invectives dont Aramis, malgré son castillan des plus limités, devina le caractère injurieux. Face à lui, le comte de Vargas adoptait une mine triomphante. Athos aurait dû lui apprendre l'espagnol plutôt que la danse ! pensa-t-elle. Néanmoins, cette langue était très proche du français et du latin qu'elle avait étudié autrefois. En se concentrant bien, elle parvenait à saisir des bribes de conversations.

Vargas parlait de terres en Catalogne et cela mettait le duc de Sandovar, car tel était son nom, en rage. Le comte était d'un calme olympien. En souriant, il parlait de l'honneur des Sandovar, d'un scandale qui… Peste, elle ne comprenait pas ! Le duc lança un verre à peine entamé au travers de la pièce. Alors que le vin se répandait sur le tapis en se mêlant aux bris du verre, il hocha la tête et grogna qu'il s'inclinait… Enfin, c'était ce qui lui sembla.

Vargas se retira laissant son interlocuteur donner libre cours à sa colère en détruisant une partie du mobilier.

Aramis en avait assez vu. Manuel de Vargas avait manifestement un moyen de pression sur Sandovar et il était fort probable qu'il utilisât cela pour forcer son soutien dans ses sombres projets.

Elle entreprit de retourner dans le couloir. Mais moins d'un mètre avant de l'atteindre, ce qu'elle craignait se produisit. Son pied caché par la jupe dérapa sur la pierre et elle tomba dans le vide.


	17. Découvertes

**Découvertes**

Aramis étouffa la pléiade des jurons que comprenait son vocabulaire très prolixe sur le sujet. Ces fichus vêtements finiraient par avoir raison d'elle. Elle avait sans doute une bonne étoile, car elle n'était ni morte ni blessée… juste mortifiée au plus haut point ! En parlant de hauteur, elle devrait songer à descendre de cet arbre où elle était accrochée dans une posture des plus humiliantes. Vu la position de ses jambes, elle ne pouvait compter que sur ses bras pour ne pas tomber au milieu du jardin. Elle s'agrippa fermement à la branche qui lui paraissait la plus solide et se fit basculer contre le tronc. En s'y cramponnant, elle parvint à rejoindre le sol non sans difficulté.

Heureusement avec ce ciel nuageux, le parc du comte de Vargas était plongé dans l'obscurité. Certes un croissant de lune nimbait parfois les arbres d'une très légère lueur, mais les invités étaient bien trop occupés par les belles esclaves pour admirer la vue… La jeune femme ne se doutait pas qu'une paire d'yeux l'observait avec ahurissement.

Arrivée sur la terre ferme, elle constata les dégâts. Il y avait une justice en ce monde : cette robe traîtresse n'avait pas survécu à l'outrage qu'elle lui avait infligé ! Les branchages avaient lacéré manches et jupons ainsi que ses bas et la peau qu'ils couvraient. Ses bras étaient également bien égratignés. En outre, elle mettrait des heures à ôter toutes les brindilles qui avaient élu domicile dans sa chevelure.

Quand elle rentrerait à Paris, Tréville allait l'entendre ! En attendant, elle devait retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Elle réussit à s'introduire dans les cuisines désertées. Sans être immense, la résidence était assez vaste pour qu'on s'y perdît quand on y venait pour la première fois. Avec sa toilette ravagée, Aramis ne pouvait guère demander à un des esclaves de la conduire dans le quartier des invités et elle serait bien en peine d'expliquer l'état de sa mise si par malchance elle croisait quelqu'un. Aussi elle se cacha quand elle entendit des bruits de bottes en traversant un corridor inconnu.

Le comte de Vargas ne s'était pas retiré dans ses appartements. Un sourire satisfait courait sur ses lèvres. Il marcha résolument vers une large tapisserie aux teintes cramoisies représentant des épisodes héroïques de la Reconquista et disparut derrière.

Faisant fi de toute prudence, la jeune mousquetaire le suivit dans un escalier particulièrement abrupt jusqu'à une galerie faiblement éclairée par de lourds flambeaux. Contrastant avec l'opulence du reste de la demeure tolédane, la pierre était nue et froide. Le comte poussa une porte d'acier. En s'avançant, Aramis réalisa qu'ils étaient dans d'anciennes oubliettes. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

À travers le judas, elle vit Vargas assis dans un large fauteuil en bois brut. Un feu crépitait dans une large cheminée colorant de pourpre les murs de pierre. Les chaînes qui les ornaient rendaient le lieu des plus inhospitaliers. Au côté du comte, se dessina la silhouette d'un homme si massif qu'elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite la mince jeune femme noire qu'il maintenait. Les yeux d'Aramis s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand l'esclave fut enchaînée face au mur et dénudée jusqu'à la taille… Le sourire de Vargas s'agrandit quand le fouet de son homme de main s'abattit sur la peau d'ébène… Non… Un cri montait dans sa gorge, prêt à se mêler aux gémissements déchirants de la femme. Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et une odeur étrange envahit ses narines. Sans bruit ni douleur, Aramis sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Rafael contemplait la jeune femme évanouie. Elle paraissait dormir. Ses traits ainsi détendus, on ne se figurait pas qu'une tête de cochon se dissimulait sous ce visage angélique. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombât éperdument amoureux de cette insaisissable créature ? Il rit doucement. La réponse était évidente : Renée ne ressemblait à aucune autre femme. Mystérieuse et imprévisible, elle était unique. Rien que ce soir, il s'apprêtait à se coucher quand il avait aperçu une splendide paire de jambes voler entre les branches d'un arbre. Il avait d'abord cru à un mirage avant de découvrir Renée exécutant un numéro d'équilibriste des plus incongrus et des plus délicieux. Cette femme était d'une agilité hors du commun ! Une vraie louve !… Elle devait être une fabuleuse maîtresse…

Qui était-elle en réalité ? Les doutes qu'il nourrissait depuis leur première rencontre se muaient en certitudes. Renée n'était pas une banale petite aristocrate française et ce n'était pas par pudibonderie qu'elle s'était exilée en Espagne. Il était peu probable qu'elle se fût retrouvée sur cet arbre pour admirer le clair de lune de cette nuit brumeuse, tout comme ce n'était pas par curiosité qu'elle avait suivi Manuel dans les souterrains où il martyrisait ses belles esclaves. Rafael ignorait quels projets formait son odieux cousin, mais il était clair que quelqu'un à Paris s'en était inquiété. Il avait vu Renée terrasser son ami Gomez avec une facilité dénonçant une pratique des combats plus qu'inhabituelle chez une femme. Sans parler de cette cicatrice qu'il avait remarquée sur sa main droite. Il avait essuyé assez de coups d'épée pour savoir que seule une arme blanche provoquait de telles entailles. À présent, il était sûr qu'elle était envoyée par le roi de France.

Elle était d'une témérité confinant à l'inconscience ! Rafael n'osait imaginer ce qui serait advenu de sa belle espionne si un autre que lui l'avait surprise dans les oubliettes des Vargas. Manuel était un homme impitoyable doublé d'un pervers dont le seul plaisir était de voir souffrir les femmes. Il n'avait jamais touché à une seule de ses esclaves, il préférait regarder son homme de main les torturer pour un verre brisé ou un plateau renversé. Il n'aurait eu aucun égard pour Renée si elle était tombée entre ses mains. Au contraire, il aurait été ravi de voir le sang couler sur sa peau d'opale… S'il avait ne serait-ce que soupçonné qu'elle pût être un agent de Louis XIII, il l'aurait torturée de mille façons avant de la tuer.

Par chance, Rafael n'avait eu aucune difficulté à la retrouver après sa descente de l'arbre. Même si elle prenait soin d'être très silencieuse, Lobo l'était encore davantage. Il l'avait pistée jusqu'au souterrain et grâce à un parfum obtenu chez une herboriste de Tolède, il l'avait fait s'évanouir dans ses bras pour la ramener sans bruit jusqu'à sa chambre. Le procédé était cavalier, mais il n'aurait pu prendre le risque d'alerter Manuel.

Bien que son cousin payât gracieusement ses services, leur relation mercantile n'impliquait aucunement la loyauté. Rafael aimait Renée. S'il ne souhaitait pas servir les intérêts de la France, il protégerait la femme de ses rêves quoi qu'il lui en coûtât.

Allongée sur l'édredon, elle était si belle. En dépit de sa robe déchirée, de ses égratignures et de ses cheveux emmêlés, elle ne lui avait jamais paru si désirable. Il brûlait de baiser cette bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait ce souffle qu'il voulait unir au sien pour l'éternité. Il rêvait de dénouer cet odieux corset pour laisser s'épanouir ses seins qu'il imaginait ronds et laiteux. Avec la substance qu'elle avait inhalée, elle était à sa merci. Pourtant il se contenta de caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Sa peau était douce comme de la soie… Un jour, cette femme farouche et sauvage serait à lui. Il ne forcerait jamais ce corps si souple, elle le lui offrirait…

Son front se plissa, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et un regard flou se posa sur l'hidalgo. Elle se releva d'un coup en dépit de la lourdeur qui imprégnait ses membres engourdis.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

Il n'avait pas dit un mot qu'il vît ses yeux se durcir pour exprimer à nouveau l'horreur qui l'avait saisie dans les geôles des Vargas. Sans réfléchir, Rafael s'assit sur le lit et enveloppa les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia-t-elle en tremblant. Elles subissent toutes ça… C'est pour cela qu'elles ont l'air si terrifiées…

\- Oubliez cela, Renée… Il ne sert à rien d'y penser… dit-il en portant à ses lèvres ces doigts aimés.

Comme si son contact la répugnait, elle se dégagea vivement et une flamme furieuse étincela dans ses pupilles.

\- Vous le saviez… Vous le saviez et vous avez laissé faire…

\- Et qu'aurais-je pu faire ? s'écria-t-il. Il a tous les droits ! Ces femmes lui appartiennent ! Même si j'avais assez d'argent pour les racheter, même s'il me les vendait toutes, le lendemain il en achèterait de nouvelles à tourmenter ! Quant à les aider à fuir, elles seraient aussitôt reprises et le sort qui les attendrait alors serait pire que la mort !… On ne peut rien faire pour ces femmes. Elles sont seules à des milliers de kilomètres de leurs familles. Croyez-vous qu'une femme de couleur ait le moindre espoir de survie ici ?

Il avait raison, mais cette vérité était par trop insupportable pour l'âme droite de la jeune mousquetaire. La colère grondait en elle et s'abattit sur le seul être qui fût à sa portée.

\- Donc vous fermez les yeux sur cette infamie ! Vous permettez à votre cousin de se présenter comme un honorable chrétien alors qu'il commet ces tortures ! Bien sûr, il y va de l'honneur de votre famille ! cracha-t-elle. Peut-être même y trouvez-vous quelque avantage ! Que faisiez-vous dans ce sous-sol ? Veniez-vous assister au spectacle ?

Il se recula comme brûlé par ses mots… Il ne comptait plus les rebuffades qu'il avait essuyées de la part de Renée. Il ne s'en était jamais formalisé, cela faisait partie du jeu de séduction. Il avait trop longtemps badiné avec l'amour pour espérer qu'elle crût à sa sincérité. Mais qu'elle pût le comparer au comte de Vargas le déchirait. Celle qu'il aimait le considérait comme un seigneur cruel jouissant de la souffrance des plus faibles. Dans les yeux de son amour, il était ce qu'il méprisait le plus au monde.

\- C'est donc ainsi que vous me voyez… murmura-t-il les traits décomposés.

Non, elle ne pensait pas ses paroles injurieuses. Elle savait que la cruauté ne faisait pas partie des défauts du marquis de Los Montes.

\- Je ne vous importunerai plus, madame, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Aramis avait toujours vu Rafael de Los Montes comme un courtisan frivole et inconséquent, elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'exprimer une douleur aussi sincère… Elle l'avait profondément blessé.

\- Rafael, attendez !

Il fit volte-face stupéfait.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, bafouilla-t-elle. J'ai été insultante et injuste.

Le cœur du jeune hidalgo tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Cette femme si fière lui présentait des excuses. Elle était si touchante avec son air gêné et ses joues rosies… Il ne s'illusionnait pas sur ses sentiments. Elle avait trop d'honneur pour laisser son orgueil prendre le pas sur sa droiture. Pourtant…

\- Vous m'avez appelé Rafael.

Ils savaient tous deux ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait oublié les titres de noblesse pour ne plus voir que l'homme.

\- N'est-ce pas votre nom ? bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Pourrais-je espérer l'entendre à nouveau ? demanda-t-il avec un regard intense.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Cette situation échappait totalement à son contrôle.

\- S'il vous plaît, Renée…

\- Rafael…

Jamais son nom ne lui avait paru aussi mélodieux que prononcé par cette bouche adorable. S'il avait pu le cueillir sur ses lèvres, il aurait été au paradis. Malheureusement, il était encore loin de pouvoir y prétendre.

Retrouvant sa contenance, elle le questionna sur la façon dont il l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai préféré user d'un soporifique. Connaissant votre fougue, j'ai craint qu'en vous débattant, vous n'éveilliez l'attention de Manuel.

\- Utilisez-vous souvent ce type de produit pour pénétrer dans la chambre des dames ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Non, je préfère passer par les fenêtres. N'avez-vous pas noté que les arbres de ce jardin étaient particulièrement broussailleux ?

La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux sur sa robe déchirée.

\- Vous m'avez vue…

\- C'était charmant. La prochaine fois qu'il vous prendra l'envie de jouer à chat perché au milieu de la nuit, prévenez-moi ! Pour rien au monde, je ne raterais la seconde représentation.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Ainsi je serai sûre de ne pas vous croiser sur une branche !

Il ne put réprimer un large sourire. Il aimait son esprit cinglant et son tempérament rebelle. Elle ne déposait jamais les armes, répondait à chacune de ses attaques… Elle était tellement plus piquante que les oies blanches de l'Alcazar !

Il saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Personne ne saura rien de votre excursion nocturne, Renée. Je vous en donne ma parole.

Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes immobiles, ses prunelles émeraude plantées dans ses yeux lumineux.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Ses yeux fixaient le plafond. Ces derniers mois, elle avait cru trouver la paix. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les cauchemars ne hantaient plus ses nuits. Ce n'avait été qu'une illusion. Il avait suffi qu'elle _l_'aperçût un court instant pour que le sommeil la fuît à nouveau.

Elle écarta draps et couvertures et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Tolède dormait paisiblement… et _lui_, était-_il_ en paix ?

Pendant des années, la fureur avait enflammé son âme à un point tel qu'elle en avait même oublié son objet. Puis sa haine du genre humain s'était éteinte et Dieu lui avait accordé une seconde chance. Elle avait refait sa vie dans cette ville espagnole. Une vie simple et honnête loin des tumultes et des intrigues… Et en une seconde, _il_ avait tout détruit.

La vision de cet attelage obsédait son esprit… Elle ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu'elle n'éclaircirait pas les questions qui l'assaillaient depuis cette rencontre.


	18. Expédition nocturne

**Expédition nocturne**

Elle sourit à l'image que lui renvoyait la psyché. Ses cheveux noués dans son dos, ses seins sanglés sous le pourpoint, ses jambes dessinées par le pantalon, ses pieds confortablement installés dans ses bottes, elle était de nouveau face à elle-même. Pour une nuit, elle allait oublier corset et jupons pour redevenir un mousquetaire.

Au retour de Tolède, les quatre mousquetaires avaient convenu d'organiser une petite expédition nocturne dans la demeure madrilène de Manuel de Vargas pour y trouver des indices sur ses sombres projets. Le comte revenant le lendemain de Tolède avec sa domesticité, ils agiraient cette nuit. Elle serait de la partie, quoi qu'ils pussent objecter. Un pour tous et tous pour un. Cette mission était la sienne et elle ne resterait pas dans sa chambre pendant que ses amis prenaient de tels risques.

En ceinturant son baudrier, un délicieux frisson la parcourut au contact de l'épée contre sa hanche. Elle avait retrouvé la partie d'elle qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines. Sa rapière n'était pas qu'une arme, elle était le prolongement de sa main. Une cape jetée sur l'épaule, son chapeau de feutre cachant une partie de son visage, personne ne reconnaîtrait Renée de Montsorot, songeait-elle en parcourant le passage la menant aux chambres de ses amis.

Comme elle s'y attendait, ils soulevèrent nombre d'objections qu'elle rejeta avec sa détermination habituelle.

\- Imaginez qu'on vous surprenne dans ces vêtements ! protesta Athos.

\- Si vous êtes découverts chez Vargas, je serai de toute façon compromis. Vous êtes censés être mes domestiques, ne l'oubliez pas !

\- Vous serez de toute façon compromise, la reprit D'Artagnan avec un sourire en coin. Apprenez à employer le féminin en parlant de vous ! Ici, vous êtes une femme.

\- Nous discuterons grammaire plus tard ! répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

\- Ne craignez-vous pas que votre amoureux ne vous voie ainsi ? Il serait fort troublé par cet équipage ! déclara Athos avec un mélange de sarcasme et de désapprobation.

\- Croyez-vous que j'apprécie la cour de ce petit marquis ? s'écria-t-elle avec une indignation trop excessive pour être honnête. Je le supporte uniquement pour approcher le comte de Vargas et vous le savez très bien !… Si vous avez des doutes sur ma virilité, dites-le franchement, et mon épée se chargera de les balayer !

\- Allons, je plaisantais, tempéra le sombre mousquetaire. Vous nous accompagnerez et vous vous chargerez de faire le guet pendant que nous visiterons la maison.

La mine renfrognée, Aramis acquiesça.

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Madrid, Athos observait son compagnon à la dérobée. Les vêtements d'homme n'y changeaient rien, son désir devenait chaque jour plus oppressant. À présent que la jalousie s'était immiscée dans son âme, réprimer les élans de son cœur était insupportable. Le masque de froideur se fissurait malgré lui et l'agressivité était son seul rempart. Il savait qu'il était injuste de reprocher à Aramis le badinage de Don Rafael. Cependant, depuis le séjour à Tolède, l'hidalgo n'éveillait plus le mépris exaspéré d'Aramis. Son ami semblait l'apprécier ! Si ce n'était pas comparable à l'amour, c'était bien trop pour le cœur malade d'Athos. Pour cet organe aliéné, le service du roi ne comptait pas et Aramis ne devait pas laisser cet homme s'approcher de lui. Pour ce fou, Aramis ne devait être qu'à lui.

Pour la première fois, Athos envisageait de quitter la compagnie des mousquetaires. Si cela continuait ainsi, il finirait par se jeter comme une bête sauvage sur le bel éphèbe. Quand cette mission s'achèverait, il songerait à son salut et s'éloignerait de cet amour interdit. Son regard caressa ce fier visage nimbé de l'éclat blanchâtre que répandait la lune pleine. L'idée de ne plus le contempler chaque jour le déchirait. Le soleil semblerait si pâle quand il ne ferait plus briller cette chevelure dorée. Même le plus beau ciel d'été était terne à côté de ces yeux d'azur. Athos pourrait s'étourdir dans les bras de bien des femmes, mais aucune n'exhalerait le parfum exquis que le jeune homme semait dans son sillage. Il pourrait visiter les plus somptueux palais italiens, aucun grand maître du Cinquecento n'avait représenté de physionomie plus charmante. Il ne retrouverait jamais un être alliant tant de grâce à tant d'ardeur, tant d'esprit à tant de courage. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pourrait pas contenir éternellement la passion qui le dévorait.

Sur ces douloureuses pensées, il atteignit la résidence de Vargas. D'Artagnan parvint à accrocher une corde sur la façade. Si des coches passaient régulièrement dans la ruelle, les arbres environnants dissimulaient assez le bâtiment pour qu'ils pussent l'escalader. Alors que le gascon était déjà parvenu à entrouvrir une fenêtre et que Porthos peinait à se hisser, Athos se tourna vers Aramis.

\- Faites attention à vous, murmura-t-il.

\- Avez-vous peur que je ne sois attaqué par un de mes prétendants ? railla Aramis.

\- Je n'aime pas cet homme, avoua le mousquetaire.

Il posa affectueusement sa main sur une fine épaule qui frémit à son contact avant de s'agripper à la corde.

Aramis le regarda disparaître dans la bâtisse. Si Athos ne s'était plus invité dans ses rêves depuis ses absurdes fantasmes, le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti ne s'était pas estompé. Rafael avait déposé maints baisers enflammés sur ses mains, pourtant aucun n'avait fait naître le désordre que le moindre petit effleurement d'Athos éveillait en elle. Elle n'était tout de même pas… Elle n'osait pas exprimer ce mot trop lourd de sens.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Athos était son meilleur ami, elle l'appréciait plus que Rafael. Elle ne devait pas se tourmenter pour des chimères. Son rôle de femme la rendait plus sensible à ces divagations, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Elle devait toutefois admettre que ce déguisement ne lui déplaisait plus autant qu'au début de cette mission. Elle commençait presque à y prendre goût.

Elle fixa un long moment le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Elle avait vécu tant d'années comme un homme. Elle n'avait connu pendant six ans que des gestes de franche amitié. Les marques de tendresse lui étaient interdites. Même une étreinte trop appuyée aurait pu la dénoncer. Elle avait oublié la chaleur que le regard d'un homme amoureux ravivait en elle. Aussi incroyable que ce fût, ce séducteur de Rafael était sincèrement épris. Quoi qu'elle en eût dit, elle appréciait ses attentions… Elle n'avait plus aucun mépris pour l'hidalgo. Cette nuit à Tolède, il lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas qu'un frivole courtisan. Derrière le masque, elle avait vu un homme que la violence et l'oppression révoltaient, un homme torturé par son impuissance face à cette société injuste et brutale. Pourrait-elle s'attacher à lui ? Il était un des plus beaux hommes qu'elle ait connus. Il était intelligent, plein d'esprit et c'était un merveilleux cavalier. En outre, elle devinait en lui une grande noblesse d'âme. Il avait du panache, il fallait en convenir.

Ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées ensemble depuis le retour à Madrid. Il lui faisait découvrir une autre Espagne que celle de l'Alcazar, une Espagne à la fois festive, joyeuse et mélancolique… En parfait gentilhomme, il ne se risquait qu'à quelques baisers sur ses doigts. Ils se disputaient toujours beaucoup, ils avaient trop d'esprit pour ne pas se quereller. Néanmoins, les joutes verbales des premiers jours avaient fait place à un spirituel badinage.

Elle savait que sa vie de mousquetaire ne serait pas éternelle. Avec Rafael, elle pourrait envisager une nouvelle vie loin des mensonges et des combats… Mais si elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, elle ne l'aimait pas.

Un riche attelage traversa la ruelle et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle en faisant une si brutale embardée que la jeune femme tressaillît. Surgissant de nulle part, un homme masqué avait sauté sur le carrosse. Il avait jeté le cocher à terre et, d'une manœuvre d'une rare dextérité, avait maîtrisé les chevaux. Il bondissait vers la porte prête à dévaliser les voyageurs.

La jeune mousquetaire n'était pas femme à demeurer immobile devant une exaction, quelle qu'elle fût. D'autant qu'une agression si près de chez Vargas risquait d'alerter la maréchaussée alors que ses amis étaient encore dans la place. Elle s'élança vers le forban qu'elle rejeta loin de la voiture. Quand il se releva l'épée à la main, elle reconnut l'allure si singulière du brigand rencontré en Aragon : Lobo.

* * *

Dans la pénombre, Rafael examinait celui qui l'avait mis à terre et qui à présent tirait sa rapière hors du fourreau. Bien que celui-ci fût masqué par son chapeau de feutre, il avait l'air d'un avorton. Soit, si ce gosse voulait jouer, il verrait ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer au loup de Castille.

Lobo réalisa très vite qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à la frêle allure du jeune homme. Léger et rapide, le damoiseau était un des meilleurs escrimeurs qu'il ait jamais rencontrés… peut-être même le meilleur. Il était d'une souplesse hors du commun. Certains de ses gestes lui étaient étrangement familiers, pourtant il était impossible qu'il ait déjà affronté un tel combattant sans s'en souvenir…

Dans une manœuvre audacieuse, il fendit la défense du mystérieux bretteur et fit voler son chapeau. Les traits de son adversaire se dessinèrent dans la lumière de la lune. Rafael se figea en découvrant cette adorable figure encadrée de mèches blondes et son cœur manqua un battement.

La stupeur du hors-la-loi fut si vive qu'Aramis sût aussitôt qu'il l'avait reconnue. Cela n'avait aucune importance, se serina-t-elle. Il n'était qu'un bandit de grand chemin… un bandit dont la réputation n'était pas surfaite. Il était remarquablement doué… Un loup fort, habile et rusé.

Le loup en question avait cessé de montrer les dents et s'écartait d'elle.

\- Qu'avez-vous, monsieur ? le défia-t-elle. Auriez-vous peur de moi ?

\- Je ne combats pas les femmes, madame, répondit-il avec son épouvantable accent.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter !

Rafael fronça les sourcils. Quel était-ce jeu ? Espérait-elle qu'il la prît pour un homme ? C'était ridicule ! Qui se laisserait abuser par cette farce ?

\- Allons, madame ! Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Même si je ne vous avais jamais vue dans les vêtements de votre sexe, je ne pourrais me méprendre devant tant de beauté. Tout en vous crie que vous êtes une femme. Même un enfant devinerait votre vraie nature !

Aramis laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ne parlez pas trop vite, vous risqueriez d'avoir des surprises !

Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à nier l'évidence ? Rafael n'y entendait rien, mais Renée ne l'en fascinait que davantage. Surtout qu'elle était diablement excitante ainsi : des boucles folles flottant dans le vent, son corps arqué en position d'attaque, ses longues jambes se dessinant dans le pantalon… Une lionne prête à bondir sur sa proie.

\- Je ne me battrai pas contre une femme, mais je suis tout disposé à vous offrir un tout autre type de corps à corps !

\- Je vais vous faire ravaler vos paroles !

Les fers s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Les forces étaient quasiment égales. Quelle ironie ! Rafael n'avait jamais eu d'adversaire aussi coriace que la femme qu'il aimait. C'était d'autant plus difficile que, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu la blesser. Mais il ne lui dévoilerait pas son secret tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu son amour.

\- Commencez-vous à me voir comme un homme, monsieur le loup ?

Elle ne se moqua pas longtemps. La lame de Lobo glissa sur son épaule, tranchant net l'accroche de sa cape et même légèrement le pourpoint.

\- Une petite vérification s'impose, madame. Encore quelques bottes, et ce vêtement me livrera ses mystères.

Aiguillonnée par cette attaque et ces menaces sournoises, la jeune femme fondit sur lui. C'était exactement ce qu'il attendait. Elle avait perdu son sang-froid et, par là, sa concentration. Dans un dégagement, il enroula la pointe de son épée autour de sa garde et la désarma. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il empoigna sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

Ivre de sa peau soyeuse et sucrée, il couvrait de baisers son front, ses joues, son cou… Il s'était juré de ne pas la forcer, mais là, il était plus Don Rafael. Il était Lobo, un voleur, un bandit recherché par toutes les polices d'Espagne. Il pouvait bien lui voler quelques baisers… Furieuse, elle se débattait contre lui. Il était plus fort qu'elle, et à chacune de ses tentatives pour le repousser, il la serrait plus étroitement. Sa main droite avait plongé dans sa crinière blonde pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Sa langue força le doux passage de ses lèvres. Elle gémit faiblement. Un sursaut de volupté le parcourait alors que leurs bouches s'entremêlaient… Il était fou d'elle…

Une violente douleur enflamma son bas-ventre et le transperça de part en part. Il s'affaissa sur le sol plié en deux.

\- Espèce de fumier ! vitupéra la jeune furie.

Seigneur, elle ne s'en laissait pas conter… Elle avait compromis ses espoirs de descendance… C'était cher payé pour un simple baiser… Bien décidée à ne pas en rester là, elle cherchait son épée… Il devait s'échapper… Elle serait capable de le castrer… Mais il pouvait à peine bouger…

\- Aramis !

Elle fit volte-face et courut vers la résidence de Manuel.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé, Aramis ? demanda Porthos devant l'entaille du pourpoint.

\- Un bandit, balbutia-t-elle. Il est…

En se tournant vers la rue qui avait accueilli leur combat, elle vit que Lobo avait disparu. Où avait-il pu aller dans son état ? S'était-il donc si vite remis de son coup ?

Athos lui expliquait qu'ils avaient découvert que Vargas avait convié de nombreux seigneurs, dont le duc de Sandovar, à une réunion secrète au moment de la Feria clôturant la Semaine Sainte. Elle l'écoutait à peine. Elle sentait encore les lèvres de ce scélérat sur les siennes, son parfum contre sa peau, ses mains dans ses cheveux et son dos, sa langue qui caressait la sienne… Ce vaurien ! Ce maroufle ! Cette fripouille ! Il avait osé l'embrasser ! Personne n'avait effleuré ses lèvres depuis la mort de François et ce moins que rien avait eu l'audace de s'aventurer dans sa bouche, de… Elle frémissait de rage. C'était son premier baiser depuis plus de six ans et ce voleur masqué le lui avait arraché !


	19. Feria

**Feria**

Toute la semaine, les processions avaient rythmé la vie madrilène commémorant les épisodes de la venue du Christ à Jérusalem, l'arrivée triomphale, la Passion et la Résurrection. De jour comme de nuit, les différentes confréries religieuses avaient défilé dans les rues sortant des églises Vierges et Christs pour les installer sur des autels et les faire traverser Madrid. Bien que la France ait été baptisée « la fille aînée de l'Église », Aramis n'avait jamais vu une telle ferveur. Certaines processions étaient entourées d'un silence absolu, d'autres de musiques très solennelles. Elle avait surtout été impressionnée par les pénitents marchant en tête des cortèges revêtus de tuniques et de cagoules pointues qui leur donnaient une allure fantomatique.

Une grande feria était organisée après le dimanche de Pâques. À cette occasion, le comte de Vargas avait invité l'élite de la noblesse espagnole dans sa résidence pour une somptueuse réception où chanteurs et danseurs se succédaient et où le vin coulait à flots. À voir tous ces fiers aristocrates s'enivrer pour célébrer la fin du Carême, Aramis songeait que cette fête ressemblait plus à une bacchanale qu'à une célébration religieuse. Vargas tenait plus du Romain décadent que de l'honnête catholique. Comme un hommage aux jeux du cirque, un taureau serait mis à mort lors de la corrida clôturant la journée.

\- Regardez-les tous ces respectables seigneurs ! Il y a quelques jours ils défilaient comme des pénitents demandant le pardon de leurs péchés pour s'y vautrer à nouveau dès les célébrations achevées.

\- Vous croyez-vous donc plus vertueux ? se moqua-t-elle.

Rafael eut un de ces sourires faisant se pâmer les dames.

\- Non, mais je ne participe pas à ces simulacres de repentir.

Aramis appréciait de plus en plus ce bel hidalgo. Après quelques jours dans ses terres andalouses, il était revenu à elle plus épris que jamais. Elle commençait même à envisager de répondre à ses avances. D'ailleurs aux yeux de la bonne société madrilène, elle était déjà sa maîtresse et les dames de l'Alcazar ne manquaient pas une occasion de lui faire sentir un mépris qui dissimulait mal leur jalousie.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle devait échapper à sa compagnie. Selon les indices que ses amis avaient réunis chez Vargas, ce dernier allait réunir les conjurés pendant la fête. Elle suivrait donc le comte comme son ombre.

Vargas se dirigeait vers l'arène où se déroulerait la corrida. Certains invités l'y avaient devancé avec une démarche nerveuse tranchant singulièrement avec ce déversement de joie. Comment se débarrasser de son chevalier servant ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire franchement qu'elle allait espionner son odieux cousin. Elle avait toujours été sidérée de voir comment certaines femmes faisaient tourner les hommes en bourrique. Par des regards langoureux et des paroles caressantes, elles obtenaient tout et n'importe quoi de leurs soupirants. Aramis était une des meilleures escrimeuses d'Europe, elle maniait le mousquet avec une précision sans égal et elle manquait rarement sa cible à l'arbalète. Cependant, si l'art de la guerre n'avait pas de secret pour elle, celui de la séduction lui était étranger et elle était malhabile avec les armes des femmes. Ce fut donc avec un total amateurisme qu'elle se mit à battre des cils face à Rafael.

\- Rafael, susurra-t-elle d'une voix qu'il lui sembla d'un ridicule achevé, auriez-vous le courage de braver cette foule pour me ramener un verre de vin ?

\- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à un de vos domestiques de le faire ? demanda-t-il étonné plus par le comportement inhabituel de la fière jeune femme que par la demande elle-même.

\- S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle avec un regard implorant.

Elle était mortifiée par cette comédie grotesque. Une rougeur était venue couvrir ses joues la rendant paradoxalement plus crédible. Si elle était empotée dans ce rôle de coquette, le marquis ne l'en trouva que plus adorable. Quoique dubitatif, il se plia donc à sa demande. Il aurait été prêt à se jeter dans un gouffre rempli de lave en fusion pour Renée.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Son visage le suivait partout. Il rêvait de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres chaudes, mais il ne s'y risquerait plus sans son consentement… Il gardait un cuisant souvenir de sa précédente tentative. Il avait dû prétexter un voyage dans son domaine de Grenade pour s'isoler afin qu'elle ne remarquât pas l'étrangeté de sa démarche les jours suivant leur rencontre devant chez Manuel. Aujourd'hui parfaitement remis, il brûlait de prodiguer à sa belle Française les attentions les plus scandaleuses dès qu'elle en exprimerait le désir. Il n'avait aucun ressentiment à son égard malgré la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Au contraire, qu'elle ait repoussé Lobo ne la rendait que plus excitante. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une gourde souhaitant lui faire oublier sa « garce française ». Quand il réussit à se débarrasser de l'importune, Renée avait disparu.

* * *

Non content de s'être fait construire une arène personnelle, Manuel de Vargas y avait aménagé une loge somptueuse ainsi que de luxueuses pièces attenantes pour y recevoir ses invités. Celles-ci n'étaient pas délimitées par des murs mais par de lourdes tentures qu'il relevait ou rabattait à l'envi.

Ce tortionnaire mégalomane avait l'ego d'un empereur romain. Certainement pas d'un Hadrien ou d'un Marc-Aurèle, mais plutôt d'un Néron ou d'un Commode ! songea Aramis en se dissimulant dans le drapé d'un des rideaux.

Une dizaine de seigneurs attendaient Vargas dans une des pièces. Certains avaient une mine si renfrognée qu'Aramis doutât qu'ils furent venus de leur plein gré. Le comte les faisait probablement chanter. Elle était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait, mais elle ne pouvait se rapprocher davantage sans être découverte.

Elle vit le comte prendre un petit coffret ciselé de type vénitien dans un bahut en acajou. Il contenait une petite fiole noire qu'il exhibât avec un sourire satisfait. Puis, l'un après l'autre, les conjurés apposèrent leurs sceaux sur un parchemin que Vargas enroula et déposa dans le coffret avec la fiole.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes se retirèrent de manières dispersées afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres convives.

Aramis attendit un long moment avant de sortir de sa cachette. En surveillant que le comte ne revînt pas sur ses pas, elle se dirigea vers le meuble où il était enfermé le coffret. Avec la dague dont elle ne se séparait plus, elle eut tôt fait de forcer la serrure. Même si elle savait que Vargas devinerait qu'il avait été suivi, l'occasion était trop belle. Elle aurait enfin le nom des aristocrates ralliés de gré ou de force à ce complot. D'autant que le flacon contenait certainement un poison destiné à la reine Élisabeth. Brisant également le fermoir du coffret, elle saisit la fiole et le parchemin et les glissa dans sa jupe.

À présent, elle devait quitter l'arène sans attirer l'attention. Si le comte ou l'un de ses acolytes la voyaient sortir par la même porte qu'eux, ils concevraient aussitôt des soupçons. Elle passa donc par la loge et sauta dans les gradins afin de découvrir une issue. Le lieu constitué de sièges et non de bancs était des plus confortables. Vargas dépensait sans compter son immense fortune.

Peste ! Il n'y avait qu'une autre sortie par la grande porte. Elle ne pouvait guère l'emprunter. Il y avait forcément une entrée de service ! Il lui sembla apercevoir une trouée au bout de l'amphithéâtre. Alors qu'elle s'en approchait, des bruits de voix lui parvinrent de l'entrée de l'arène. Quelques domestiques venaient vérifier le terrain avant la corrida. D'instinct, elle sauta dans la fosse et atterrit sur un tas de sable.

Elle se releva péniblement. Elle n'était plus dans les gradins, mais ce n'était guère mieux. Face à elle se dressaient des grilles d'acier. Pardieu, dans quel cul-de-basse-fosse s'était-elle jetée ? Un grondement dans son dos répondit à ses interrogations. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et ses lèvres frémirent sous le coup de la compréhension. En tentant de modérer les frissons d'angoisse qui agitaient son corps, elle se retourna très doucement. Une monstrueuse forme noire se dessinait dans l'obscurité. Elle était tombée dans l'enclos du taureau.

* * *

Que faisait donc Aramis ? pesta Athos. S'il était sans doute le seul à l'avoir vu suivre Vargas dans l'arène, son absence n'allait pas tarder à être remarquée. Ce maudit marquis le cherchait déjà partout.

Le mousquetaire commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il ignorait combien d'invités étaient ralliés au complot, mais ils étaient nombreux. Avec son poignard, Aramis n'aurait pu combattre autant d'adversaires. S'il avait été surpris, il aurait été facile à ces faquins de le faire disparaître. L'image du jeune homme baignant dans son sang envahit son esprit… Non… Il devait y aller !

D'un signe de tête, il appela ses compagnons et ils se dirigèrent vers l'arène le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

Reste calme ! se répétait la jeune femme. Il dort. Si tu paniques, il va sentir ta peur et se réveiller ! Allez, tu peux t'en sortir ! Tu as déjà fait face aux plus grosses fripouilles de France et d'Espagne, tu ne vas pas t'en laisser conter par un petit taureau !

L'animal en question n'avait rien de petit et ses cornes étaient bien plus redoutables que les épées des plus habiles spadassins. Elle devait quitter cet endroit avant qu'il ne sentît sa présence. Il y avait une porte, mais il lui faudrait passer devant le taureau pour l'atteindre. Elle n'avait qu'une solution : relever cette grille.

Par chance, cette prison n'avait pas été conçue pour enfermer un humain. Elle put passer son bras au travers des barreaux et saisir la corde qui maintenait la herse. Elle commença à la tirer pour s'extraire de ce piège où elle s'était elle-même précipitée. C'était très lourd et le cordage entaillait durement ses paumes. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front moite. Un grincement se fit entendre alors que les pointes d'acier sortaient du sol et un grognement s'échappa de la gueule du taureau.

Ne pas paniquer… Ne pas paniquer…

Elle enroula la corde autour de son poignet et s'accroupit pour la tirer de toutes ses forces, ignorant les rainures ensanglantées qui s'imprimaient sur sa peau blanche. Les grincements de la grille étaient assourdissants et comme elle l'avait craint, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, deux yeux rouges luisaient dans l'obscurité.

Aramis bondit aussitôt dans l'arène, mais elle ne put rabaisser la herse avant que le taureau ne s'élançât derrière elle. Quand la barrière se rabattit, l'animal avait quitté sa prison.

Quelques secondes, elle espéra que sa robe noire la préserverait des attaques de la bête. Ceux-ci n'étaient-ils pas attirés par le rouge et les couleurs vives du costume du matador ? Peut-être l'odeur du sang mêlé à celle de la sueur et de la peur attisa-t-elle la fureur du taureau ? Peut-être Vargas veillait-il à choisir les animaux les plus agressifs pour rajouter du piquant au spectacle ? Quelle qu'en fût la raison, l'animal se rua sur la jeune femme. Elle roula par terre évitant de justesse ses terrifiantes cornes.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il chargeait à nouveau. Elle courut derrière une palissade. Bien qu'elle fût hors de sa vue, la bête semblait complètement folle. Il fonça dans la barrière. Ses cornes se plantèrent dans le bois, le traversant et manquant de peu la jeune femme dont la manche se déchira. Coincé ainsi, la rage du taureau était décuplée. Écumant, il remuait son énorme corps pour se dégager… ce qui ne tarderait guère.

Elle devait quitter cette arène. Il n'y avait qu'une issue : elle devait escalader l'enceinte pour rejoindre les gradins. Les murs étaient hauts et escarpés et cette robe ne facilitait pas ses mouvements. Elle commençait à céder à la panique en voyant l'animal déterrer la palissade et la cogner contre les parois pour la détruire. Dans un instant de lucidité, elle réalisa qu'elle trouverait un appui en grimpant sur la grille.

Ses mains endolories saisirent les barreaux et elle entreprit cette ascension. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- ARAMIS !

Une vague d'apaisement déferla en elle en reconnaissant la voix d'Athos. Ses compagnons étaient là. Elle était sauvée.

Dans les gradins, Athos et Porthos, suivis de D'Artagnan, accouraient au-dessus d'elle. De sa poigne de fer, Porthos s'empara du bras d'Aramis alors que le taureau brisait les dernières planches le maintenant captif. L'animal se ruait à nouveau vers elle. Porthos la tirait vers lui, mais sa manche déchirée s'était coincée dans la grille. Un craquement de tissu bruissa vite étouffé par le mugissement du taureau qui s'écrasa contre les barreaux tandis que le colosse cueillait la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Aramis, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? s'inquiéta Athos en l'enlaçant pour la relever.

Des éclats de voix retentissaient derrière eux. D'Artagnan vit alors nombre de convives, dont le marquis de Los Montes, entrer dans l'amphithéâtre. Le fracas de cette lutte singulière les avait sans doute attirés ici. Puis, il se tourna vers ses amis.

Athos avait lâché les bras d'Aramis. Son visage s'était assombri et il la dévisageait avec une expression indéfinissable. Porthos avait reculé de trois pas et fixait un point devant lui d'un air hébété. Livide, Aramis semblait pétrifiée d'horreur. Avait-elle donc eu si peur face au taureau pour être ainsi tétanisée ? Ce ne fut que quand il songea à suivre le regard de Porthos que D'Artagnan comprit cet étrange tableau. Pour l'extirper de l'arène, Porthos avait tiré si violemment que la robe coincée et déjà lacérée s'était largement déchirée.

Le corsage était réduit à néant et entre les lambeaux de taffetas noir, comme un appel aux plus audacieuses caresses, se dressait une poitrine d'albâtre aux courbes ensorcelantes.


	20. Murs

**Murs**

D'Artagnan déposa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que Porthos l'avait tirée de l'arène. Ses lèvres étaient si étroitement serrées qu'elles étaient réduites à un simple trait et à l'éclat de ses yeux, le gascon devinait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, des sanglots en jailliraient.

\- Tout va s'arranger, dit-il avec douceur. Vous allez vous expliquer… Athos et Porthos sont des hommes de cœur, ils comprendront vos raisons.

Pour toute réponse, elle détourna son visage encore sali par le sable de la carrière et fixa la fenêtre du carrosse. Son ami ne savait comment la tirer de son mutisme… Pauvre femme ! Elle venait de vivre ce qu'elle craignait depuis plus de six ans… et d'une façon si humiliante… Le temps qu'il eût saisi une des tentures décorant l'amphithéâtre pour la recouvrir, la moitié des convives avaient pu se repaître de la vision de son corps dénudé. Le regard qu'Athos lui avait alors lancé le glaçait encore. L'impassible mousquetaire avait aussitôt compris que les délicieuses rondeurs d'Aramis n'avaient pas surpris le gascon. Ses yeux sombres flamboyaient de colère et d'un autre sentiment que D'Artagnan peinait à définir… presque de la haine.

Au même moment, Don Rafael s'était avancé vers la jeune femme. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur l'arène où gisait le taureau assommé et un large sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Ah, madame, vous avez prouvé qu'on n'exagérait pas le charme des Françaises. Même les taureaux espagnols sont terrassés par tant de beauté ! »

Les jointures de ses doigts blanchies, Aramis s'agrippait au brocart qui l'enveloppait comme à une ancre pour ne pas sombrer. Les éclats de rire qui retentissaient à la plaisanterie du marquis étaient comme des poignards encore plantés dans son honneur.

« Ramenez votre maîtresse au palais, avait dit l'hidalgo à D'Artagnan. Elle a eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui et je crains que la corrida ne soit reportée. »

Le temps d'arriver au carrosse, Athos avait disparu. Sans un mot, Porthos avait sellé les chevaux et pris les rênes. Il ne leur parla pas davantage à leur arrivée à l'Alcazar. Ne s'occupant que de l'attelage, il n'ouvrit même pas la porte de la voiture comme aurait dû le faire un cocher.

\- Laissez-leur le temps de se faire à cette idée, murmura D'Artagnan alors qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre.

\- S'il vous plaît, D'Artagnan, pourriez-vous m'apporter un peu d'eau pour me débarbouiller ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone.

\- Bien sûr. Voudriez-vous que je fasse préparer un bain ? Cela vous détendrait après…

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités ! s'écria-t-elle avec un agacement qui dissimulait mal son angoisse.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, lavée, changée et coiffée, Aramis se dirigeait avec une parfaite assurance vers les appartements de la reine. Elle était un soldat avant tout. Même si sa vie s'écroulait autour d'elle, rien ne devait passer avant sa mission. Elle avait la preuve de l'implication de quelques-uns des plus puissants seigneurs espagnols dans un complot visant à assassiner la reine, l'urgence était de les confondre.

Alors que depuis son arrivée, jamais elle ne s'était vue refuser l'entrée des quartiers royaux, cette fois-ci une vieille duègne lui annonça que la reine ne pouvait la recevoir.

\- C'est très important ! insista la mousquetaire dans son mauvais castillan.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune dame d'honneur apparut au côté de la duègne et la toisa avec mépris :

\- Madame, déclara-t-elle dans un français châtié, Sa Majesté a eu vent de votre comportement chez le comte de Vargas et elle ne souhaite plus se compromettre avec une créature à la morale douteuse.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Ne feignez pas l'étonnement, madame ! cracha l'Espagnole. Votre conduite avec Don Rafael était déjà scandaleuse, mais vos turpitudes avec vos domestiques, dans la résidence d'un Grand qui plus est, sont parvenues aux oreilles de Son Altesse.

Aramis dévisageait la dame d'honneur éberluée. Devant la joie cruelle qui perçait dans le sourire de la courtisane, la vérité fit jour. Bien qu'elle fût depuis près de deux mois à la cour d'Espagne, la fière mousquetaire n'avait pas adopté les coutumes des courtisans. Son cœur franc et loyal ne lui permettait pas de se plier à l'obséquiosité et à l'hypocrisie. Toute fine lame qu'elle fût, elle n'était pas armée face à la mesquinerie de ces gens serviles et la calomnie venait de la terrasser sans même qu'elle vît l'attaque.

Comme beaucoup d'autres, cette femme la détestait depuis que Rafael avait porté son intérêt sur elle. Une étrangère ne méritait pas l'amour du séducteur de Madrid et la faveur même apparente de la reine. Sa mésaventure chez Vargas était l'événement que les coquettes madrilènes attendaient. Alors qu'Aramis retournait au palais, la jeune dame d'honneur faisait la même route pour présenter l'affaire à la reine Élisabeth de sorte à compromettre la Française. Qu'avait-elle raconté ? Qu'on avait surpris Renée à moitié nue dans les bras d'un serviteur ? La vérité importait peu dans ce monde d'artifice. Elle était condamnée sans même avoir pu se défendre.

La jeune femme bouillonnait de colère, mais elle ne pouvait forcer la porte de la reine même pour sauver sa vie. Le devoir et l'honneur s'inclinaient devant l'intrigue et la médisance.

D'Artagnan la vit revenir dans sa chambre en fulminant et s'acharner un long moment sur le malheureux mobilier autrichien.

Après avoir brisé deux chaises, elle respira profondément et se tourna vers son jeune compagnon. Élisabeth de France avait beau être une souveraine stupide et ingrate, Aramis avait fait le serment de la défendre.

Elle sortit de sa poche le flacon et le parchemin qu'elle avait volé chez Vargas et le tendit à D'Artagnan.

\- Vous allez vous rendre immédiatement chez le comte de Vezac et vous lui remettrez les preuves de ce complot. Il est le seul en qui j'ai une confiance totale et dès que le roi sera au palais, il pourra obtenir une audience auprès de la reine… Soyez extrêmement prudent ! Personne ne doit vous voir quitter le palais ni entrer chez le comte. Des hommes qui envisagent d'assassiner une personne de sang royal n'auraient aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à l'ambassadeur de France.

\- C'est vous qu'ils risquent d'attaquer la première, s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Moi, je suis un mousquetaire ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Avant tout, nous devons confondre ces brigands !

\- Vous…

\- J'ai eu assez de mal à obtenir cette liste et ce poison ! tempêta-t-elle. Il n'est pas question que ce soit en pure perte !

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Il vous faut rester sur vos gardes…

\- Pour l'heure, je dois aller leur parler… souffla-t-elle d'une voix frissonnante.

\- Peut-être serait-il plus sage d'attendre un peu qu'ils se soient faits à cette idée ? hasarda D'Artagnan craignant que le courroux de ses compagnons ne fût encore plus redoutable que celui du comte de Vargas.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un air las.

\- Non, cela n'arrangerait rien. Ils méritent au moins la vérité… même s'il est trop tard pour qu'ils l'entendent.

Le cœur serré, le gascon abandonna son amie pour sortir subrepticement de l'Alcazar.

* * *

De son côté, Aramis retirait sa robe noire pour remettre des vêtements masculins. Son pourpoint ayant été malmené par cette fripouille de Lobo, elle ne passa qu'une large chemise en coton sous laquelle elle banda étroitement ses seins. Peut-être Athos et Porthos verraient-ils dans sa tenue une fourberie de plus, mais elle ne pourrait pas faire face à leur colère dans des habits de femme. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'ils comprendraient qu'elle était toujours leur compagnon d'armes.

Elle se rendit d'abord dans la chambre d'Athos. Connaissant le tempérament bouillant de Porthos, elle voulait s'expliquer avec Athos avant d'être assommée par les poings du colosse. Malheureusement, le ténébreux mousquetaire n'était toujours pas revenu au palais. Elle se décida donc à voir Porthos en premier.

Elle tapa doucement à sa porte et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. L'homme était assis sur son lit et contemplait tristement son épée. Il leva la tête quand elle entra pour la rabaisser aussitôt.

\- Fichez le camp, grommela-t-il.

\- S'il vous plaît, Porthos, laissez-moi juste vous expliquer !

Il la considéra sans animosité, mais avec une tristesse qui la peina bien davantage.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre vos mensonges… Et retirez ces frusques ! Qui croyez-vous abuser ? Même si je ne différencie pas une femme travestie d'un mousquetaire, je sais reconnaître le corps d'une femme quand il apparaît.

\- Je ne veux pas vous tromper…

Il eut un rire sans joie.

\- C'était pourtant bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Porthos…

\- Comme je me suis moqué de tous ces hommes qui vous trouvaient à leur goût ! Comme j'ai pu railler leurs attentions à votre égard !… Je vous ai même conseillé de rembourrer votre corsage alors que manifestement vous n'en avez aucun besoin ! J'ai dû vous sembler bien bête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non jamais, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Oh si, je ne suis qu'un gros balourd stupide et aveugle. Vous avez dû bien vous amuser à nous jouer cette comédie !

C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle s'était attendue à de la violence et de la fureur et elle était face à un homme meurtri. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et chercha à saisir ses mains qu'il lui refusait.

\- Pardonnez-moi… Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal ni me moquer de vous. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire la vérité… Je sais que…

\- Écoutez, jeune fille, l'interrompit-il en la repoussant doucement, je n'ai nul désir d'écouter vos justifications. Je viens de perdre un frère et j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Porthos, c'est toujours moi… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Je ne vous connais pas, mademoiselle… Vous êtes sans doute une brave fille, mais vous n'êtes pas mon ami Aramis… Mon ami n'était pas un menteur.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, mademoiselle.

Terrassée par ses mots, la jeune femme sortit la tête basse.

Elle resta longtemps immobile devant la fine cloison de bois qui la séparait de son ami. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. En devenant mousquetaire, elle n'espérait que venger son amour et échapper à un mariage qui l'aurait détruite. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal… Jamais elle n'avait souhaité faire souffrir ses amis… et surtout pas Porthos. Elle savait quel cœur tendre se dissimulait sous son caractère impulsif et débonnaire. Elle l'avait blessé si profondément qu'il n'avait même pas dissimulé sa tristesse derrière de l'emportement. Il avait été clair… Elle était morte pour lui.

Sans qu'elle s'en rendît compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Dans sa chambre, Porthos fixait lui aussi la porte les yeux brillants. S'il l'avait vue pleurer, il aurait aussitôt oublié ses paroles cruelles et lui aurait ouvert ses bras de nouveau… Mais il y avait à présent un mur entre eux.


	21. Corps à corps

**Corps à corps**

Aramis poussa la porte de la chambre d'Athos. Aussi modeste que pouvait l'être le logement d'un domestique, Athos l'avait pourtant imprégnée de sa présence. Tout était admirablement rangé, on percevait dans l'agencement de la pièce la rigueur avec laquelle il accomplissait toute chose. Les draps étaient soigneusement tendus sur le lit, les vêtements pliés sur les étagères. Sur un petit bureau étaient alignés quelques livres. Même un pourpoint posé sur une chaise était bien trop lisse pour trahir le moindre laisser-aller.

Dieu seul savait où il avait disparu, mais elle attendrait son retour… S'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver dans leur amitié, elle se battrait pour la sauvegarder.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise. Cette soirée était interminable et la fatigue de cette journée horrible la gagnait. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Une légère fragrance s'émanait du vêtement. Les traits de la jeune femme s'apaisèrent imperceptiblement au contact du parfum viril qui l'enveloppait.

\- Votre lit est-il si inconfortable qu'il vous faille dormir sur les chaises de vos domestiques, madame ?

Elle tressaillit. Face à elle, Athos la dévisageait durement.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il était dangereux pour une jeune fille de traîner à une heure pareille dans la chambre d'un homme.

Bien que sa voix fût mesurée, elle sut qu'il avait bu plus que de raison. Athos tenait étonnamment bien l'alcool et seul l'éclat brumeux de son regard trahissait son ivresse.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez furieux.

\- Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas furieux, dit-il avec un rire sans joie. Je suis admiratif, en fait. Je savais les femmes fourbes, mais tant de talent dans le mensonge est stupéfiant ! Plus de six ans à feindre en permanence d'être ce que vous ne serez jamais ! Et je ne parle même pas de l'extraordinaire comédie que vous nous jouez depuis Paris ! Si nous sommes des sots de ne pas vous avoir devinée dans les défroques de votre sexe, le mérite vous en revient en grande partie. Vous êtes très douée ! J'ai rencontré bien des vipères dans ma vie, mais aucune n'avait autant de duplicité !

\- Je mérite votre courroux, répondit-elle pâle comme un linge. Laissez-moi juste vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte…

\- C'est un peu tard pour les explications, ne croyez-vous pas ? Ceci dit, je serais curieux de connaître votre nom… votre vrai nom.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et déglutit bruyamment.

\- Renée… Renée d'Herblay… Montsorot était le nom de mon fiancé François. C'est pour le venger que je suis devenue mousquetaire ! reprit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Ainsi le capitaine est au courant, tout comme notre jeune gascon. Décidément, il n'y a que Porthos et moi qui soyons les dindons dans cette affaire ! Après tout, nous n'aurions été prêts qu'à vous donner notre vie…

\- J'en aurais fait de même pour…

\- Tréville est pourtant un homme raisonnable. Je me demande comment il a pu accepter une telle toquade…

Son regard s'attarda sur la chemise de la jeune femme avec un sourire méprisant.

\- Peut-être a-t-il été convaincu par d'autres talents que ceux exigés d'un mousquetaire.

\- Comment osez-vous ? s'indigna-t-elle le visage empourpré.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes choquée ! railla-t-il en se penchant vers elle au point que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Vous avez visité assez de bordels pour m'épargner vos manières de vierge effarouchée… Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée d'ailleurs ? Il est vrai que certaines prostituées ne rechignent pas à certaines pratiques contre un peu d'argent. Cela expliquerait votre goût pour les vêtements d'homme.

La main d'Aramis s'abattit sur la joue d'Athos.

\- Vous êtes saoul ! cracha-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Et cela offense une dame aussi distinguée que vous !

\- Vous êtes grotesque !

\- A qui la faute ? C'est votre mystification qui nous a tous ridiculisés !

\- Vous vous y entendez très bien pour vous couvrir de ridicule sans moi ! Non, mais regardez-vous ! Dans combien de bouges avez-vous traîné ce soir pour être d'une telle vulgarité ?

Pour toute réponse, il éclata d'un rire guttural. Elle avait raison… Elle… Il lui avait fallu des heures avant d'admettre qu'Aramis était _elle_… Son Aramis… son ami… son frère… le seul être qu'il ait réellement aimé lui avait toujours menti… Les formes qu'il avait découvertes dans l'arène ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Aramis était une femme… Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Maintenant qu'il le savait, c'était tellement évident. Malgré ses yeux flamboyants de fureur et ses lèvres pincées, elle était une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait connue. Seul son corps n'avait pas été dupe… S'il l'abhorrait maintenant, il ne l'en désirait que davantage. Il rêvait d'arracher l'hypocrite chemise qui cachait sa charmante poitrine… d'ôter ce pantalon trompeur pour la contempler dans toute sa féminité…

Cela aurait dû le soulager d'apprendre que loin d'être une abomination, ses désirs n'étaient que l'inclination naturelle d'un homme pour une femme… Sans doute aurait-il ressenti de l'apaisement s'il n'avait pas autant aimé son compagnon d'armes. La trahison d'Aramis le blessait trop profondément pour qu'aucune quiétude ne touchât son cœur. Toutes ces années où ils avaient combattu côte à côte, il avait mis sa vie entre les mains d'une femme perfide. Toutes les fois où ils prononçaient leur serment d'amitié, sa bouche mentait… sa bouche qu'il aurait volontiers mordue pour lui faire payer ses artifices…

Si elle avait été honnête avec lui, il aurait accepté la vérité. Qu'Aramis fût une femme ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, mais ce mensonge lui était intolérable. Comptait-il donc si peu à ses yeux pour qu'elle ait menti durant plus d'une demi-décennie ? D'autant que le capitaine et surtout ce gascon encore mal dégrossi connaissaient son secret. Ce gamin était-il plus digne de confiance que l'ami qui l'avait soutenue, épaulée, formée et protégée depuis son entrée dans la compagnie ? De toutes les sombres pensées qu'il avait ruminées toute la soirée dans les estaminets madrilènes, celle-ci lui était la plus insupportable.

\- Si vous vouliez être traitée avec déférence, mademoiselle d'Herblay, vous auriez dû fréquenter un peu moins les soldats.

Elle le toisa avec une grimace de dédain.

\- Je perds mon temps à discuter avec un ivrogne. Je vais vous laisser cuver tranquillement…

\- Non, attendez ! l'arrêta-t-il en saisissant un poignet bien trop fin pour être masculin. Je suis très curieux d'entendre vos justifications… Comment réussirez-vous à me convaincre qu'une femme a sa place dans la compagnie des mousquetaires ?

\- J'ai assez prouvé ma valeur comme soldat, ce me semble ! répliqua-t-elle les yeux luisant de fierté.

\- Cela m'ennuie de devoir emporter un flacon de sel sur les champs de bataille au cas où vous auriez vos vapeurs !

C'en était trop pour l'impétueuse mousquetaire. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas sa paume, mais son poing serré qui s'écrasa sur le visage d'Athos. Peu d'hommes auraient pu se vanter d'avoir mis au sol ce robuste combattant, pourtant la belle amazone y parvint d'un seul coup.

\- Alors Athos ? Mes poings sont-ils assez virils pour vous ?

\- Ils le seraient si je pouvais me mesurer à vous, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper les dames, répondit-il en se relevant.

\- N'ayez aucun remords avec moi ! J'ai visité assez de bordels pour ne plus être considérée comme une dame !

Comme pour l'en convaincre, elle le frappa à nouveau entaillant rudement sa lèvre inférieure. Un filet de sang envahit la bouche du jeune homme ravivant le désir d'y sentir celle de cette jolie virago… La rage ne la rendait que plus excitante.

Il se rua sur elle mettant dans ses poings tout ce qu'il renfermait de violence et de frustration. Ils se battirent longtemps. Chacun cognait le corps de l'autre avec une fureur semblant inextricable. Sur un coup plus puissant que les autres, elle bascula contre le mur. Il fondit aussitôt sur elle et emprisonna ses bras dans deux poignes de fer. Il l'avait vue combattre assez souvent ces dernières années pour ne pas ignorer que ses jambes étaient des armes encore plus redoutables que ses mains. Aussi il immobilisa son corps brûlant contre le sien… Dieu, qu'elle était désirable les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies par l'effort, les lèvres gonflées de colère et les vêtements en désordre…

\- Vous n'avez pas assez de force pour faire face à un homme, jeune fille ! la nargua-t-il.

Ses iris bleutés aussi tranchants des poignards plantés dans ceux d'Athos, elle se débattait dans l'étau de muscles et de chair qui la maintenait captive. Puis soudain, elle se figea, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Athos mit quelques instants à comprendre ce brusque changement d'attitude. Son bassin collé contre le ventre de la jeune femme ne laissait aucun doute sur le désir qu'elle avait allumé.

Il soutint le regard d'Aramis qui n'exprimait plus qu'une profonde perplexité. Il avait envie d'elle et après ? S'il ne pouvait plus l'aimer, il avait enfin le droit de la désirer. S'il la haïssait de toute son âme, il la voulait de tout son corps… Sans qu'ils sussent comment, leurs lèvres se heurtèrent violemment. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient avec autant de frénésie que leurs poings s'étaient cognés quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils s'embrassaient comme des enragés, sans douceur ni tendresse… Malgré le goût d'alcool et de sang qui obstruait son palais, les lèvres de cette femme étaient délicieuses… Plus rien ne pouvait contenir le flot de sa passion.

Il empauma ses cuisses et remonta ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches, la plaquant encore davantage contre lui. Les mains d'Aramis ainsi libérées plongèrent dans sa sombre chevelure comme pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à leurs baisers effrénés.

Les doigts d'Athos s'attaquèrent à l'odieuse chemise couvrant ce corps qu'il avait trop rapidement entrevu. Dans leur fièvre, ils arrachèrent les boutons plus qu'ils ne les défirent puis entrouvrirent largement le vêtement et tirèrent d'un coup sec sur les bandes écrasant son buste. Les seins s'épanouirent ronds et fermes… magnifiques malgré les stries rougies que les bandages avaient imprimées sur sa peau blanche.

Abandonnant les lèvres d'Aramis, il s'attaqua à ces courbes dont il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence pendant si longtemps. Elle se perdait dans ses caresses. Sa respiration s'accélérait et de profonds soupirs s'échappaient de sa bouche… Ses bras emprisonnant son cou, ses jambes entourant sa taille, elle s'agrippait à lui comme une noyée.

Il la bascula sur le lit. Ses cheveux d'or épars sur l'oreiller, son corps enlacé contre le sien, sa peau douce et parfumée sous ses doigts, elle s'abandonnait. Il allait pouvoir donner libre cours aux désirs qui l'avaient torturé. Il allait posséder cette femme qui l'avait trompé plus qu'aucune autre… Il allait se fondre en elle pour qu'enfin cette obsession prenne fin. Ainsi il pourrait se détacher de cette traîtresse.

Ses mains avides couraient sur le corps de la jeune femme. Ouvrant l'attache du pantalon, elles se glissèrent sur ses hanches. Un intense frisson le parcourut au contact de cette chair frémissante… Il allait s'abreuver d'elle jusqu'à l'ivresse, noyer sa passion sous des torrents de voluptés.

S'arrachant à son étreinte, il la retourna sur le matelas. D'un geste vif, il descendit le pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisses et découvrit la plus superbe chute de reins qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler. Elle était parfaite… Ébloui, il la caressa du bout des doigts. Ses fesses semblaient sculptées dans le marbre, mais contrairement à la pierre, sa chair était douce et chaude…

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et le désir s'exhalait de chaque pore de sa peau. Elle serait sienne… Il ne pouvait plus attendre… Il la posséderait là sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir ni d'ôter le pantalon et les bottes d'Aramis… Soudain, elle sauta hors du lit.

Titubante, elle remontait maladroitement son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? grogna-t-il la voix enrouée.

\- Je ne suis pas une chienne en chaleur attendant une saillie ! cria-t-elle.

Son visage cramoisi offrait un singulier contraste avec sa gorge d'albâtre. Ses vêtements malmenés peinaient à la couvrir à nouveau. Les yeux assombris de désir, Athos percevait, ici et là, le bout d'une hanche, l'ombre d'un mamelon… Elle le rendait fou… Si elle restait une minute de plus, il la prendrait de gré ou de force… Il s'était contenu trop longtemps et la vision de cette féminité rayonnante brisait les dernières barrières érigées par sa morale. Ses désirs trop malmenés réclamaient pitance… Non ! Toute haïssable qu'elle fût, il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

\- SORTEZ !

Sans attendre sa réaction, il ouvrit la porte, l'empoigna par le bras et la jeta dehors sans ménagement.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle fût hors d'atteinte, il sortit à son tour et alla éteindre le feu qui embrasait ses reins dans l'eau glacée de la Manzanares.

* * *

Elle ne sut pas comment elle retrouva le chemin de sa chambre.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit et fondit en larmes… Elle avait honte… honte à en mourir… Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé alors qu'il la couvrait d'injures ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Athos la toucher ? Il n'aurait plus jamais la moindre estime pour elle. Il ne verrait plus jamais en elle un compagnon d'armes. Elle s'était conduite comme une marie-couche-toi-là… Mais ce n'était pas le pire… Le plus déchirant était qu'elle désirait follement cet homme… Malgré toutes ses insultes, elle aurait été prête à se donner à lui uniquement pour sentir son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur sa peau… Même quand elle s'était retrouvée à moitié nue, le visage écrasé contre l'oreiller, la croupe offerte aux appétits de cet homme, en dépit de son humiliation elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : qu'il se fondît en elle même sans amour ni tendresse. Seul son orgueil lui avait permis de refuser qu'il la culbutât à la hussarde comme une vulgaire putain.

Elle s'enveloppa dans la couverture. Son corps était encore brûlant, pourtant elle tremblait de froid. Aucune couverture au monde ne pouvait la réchauffer, car c'était la solitude qui glaçait son âme… C'étaient les bras d'un homme qui lui manquaient… pas de n'importe quel homme, de celui qui l'avait accompagnée toutes ces années sans qu'elle n'osât admettre ce qu'elle ressentait… Athos… Chaque sanglot agitait sa poitrine d'un soubresaut insoutenable… Il la détestait… et elle, elle l'aimait…


	22. Demande en mariage

**Demande en mariage**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Ses rayons déjà chauds en ce mois d'avril ne manqueraient pas de sécher le pourpoint et la chemise qu'il avait tendus à côté de lui. Allongé au bord de la Manzanares, il n'avait conservé que son pantalon. Son crâne était pris dans un étau de douleur que chaque claquement de sabots venait enserrer et il n'osait contempler son visage dans le fleuve.

Malgré sa monstrueuse gueule de bois, les souvenirs de la veille étaient très clairs dans son esprit… Il avait honte. Son comportement était impardonnable. Certes il détestait cette femme qu'il avait adorée, elle était la pire menteuse que la terre ait portée, elle l'avait trompé jour après jour pendant plus de six ans, elle avait imposé à son corps, son cœur et son esprit les plus insupportables tortures. Par sa faute, il s'était cru aliéné, anormal, condamné aux flammes de l'enfer pour une passion perverse… Pourtant cela ne justifiait pas sa conduite. Face à elle, il était devenu une bête sauvage. La chaleur de sa peau, la caresse de ses lèvres, la vision de son corps, le parfum de ses cheveux, tout cela l'avait rendu fou… Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable.

Même si elle n'était plus son amie, ils avaient une mission à accomplir ensemble. Cela lui écorcherait la bouche, mais il lui présenterait ses regrets… dès qu'il serait capable de se lever.

* * *

Des coups soutenus à la porte de sa chambre la tirèrent de son sommeil. Une lumière vive inondait la pièce, la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Quelques secondes, elle espéra que les événements de la veille n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve… Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'elle faisait de tels cauchemars. Malheureusement, les vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas ôtés ainsi que quelques bleus marquant ses épaules et ses bras témoignaient de la violence de son combat avec Athos…. Elle avait pleuré de longues heures dans la solitude de son lit avant de s'écrouler de fatigue… Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même, son visiteur s'impatientait.

Elle s'enveloppa dans un long peignoir en flanelle la couvrant du cou aux chevilles et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle voulut la refermer aussitôt en découvrant le visage de Don Rafael, mais il fut plus rapide et se glissa dans la pièce avant qu'elle ait pu le repousser.

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de sortir !

\- Comment allez-vous, Renée ?

\- Allez plutôt vous enquérir de l'état du malheureux taureau que j'ai terrassé ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter cet homme. S'il ne partait pas, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui faire goûter aux poings des Françaises. Ce serait une expérience des plus édifiantes pour ce séducteur.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Renée. Ma saillie n'était pas fine, mais j'ai paré au plus pressé. Vous ne sembliez pas en état d'inventer un mensonge plausible à votre présence dans l'arène.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Ainsi il avait deviné qu'elle était en train d'espionner son cousin. Son visage exprimait la plus grande sincérité, il n'avait cherché qu'à la protéger. Cependant, les rires des courtisans résonnaient trop amèrement dans ses oreilles pour qu'elle lui pardonnât si facilement.

\- Fort bien, j'ai entendu vos explications, maintenant laissez-moi ! Quoi qu'en pensent les courtisans de cette ville, vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma chambre.

\- À mon grand regret…

\- Allons, monsieur, n'allez pas vous compromettre avec une femme à la réputation aussi douteuse que la mienne !

\- Vous valez mieux que votre réputation, peu de femmes peuvent en dire autant…

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Je me vautre dans la débauche avec mes domestiques, l'ignorez-vous ?

Malgré elle, sa voix se brisa au souvenir de son comportement honteux dans les bras d'Athos… et surtout de l'humiliante posture dans laquelle il l'avait mise.

Au premier coup d'œil, Rafael avait su que Renée était bouleversée. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes noirs entouraient ses beaux yeux bleus rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. À la seule idée que des larmes aient pu couler sur son beau visage, il sentait monter en lui un violent désir de la serrer contre lui et de la couvrir de ses tendres baisers… Bien qu'il sût qu'avec le tempérament fier et sauvage de sa belle, il risquait bien pire qu'un soufflet, il ne put résister. À peine eut-il passé un bras autour de sa taille qu'elle le repoussa violemment.

\- Pardieu, mais que voulez-vous de moi ? s'écria-t-elle.

La tristesse et la lassitude qu'il perçut chez la jeune femme le bouleversèrent si profondément que la réponse lui apparut avec une clarté aveuglante.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? dit-il avec une infinie douceur. Je vous veux, vous, pas pour une heure ou pour une nuit, mais pour tout le reste de ma vie.

Aramis écarquilla les yeux n'osant comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Pour confirmer ses craintes, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Vous me croyez superficiel et inconstant, pourtant je vous aime. Depuis le jour où je vous ai aperçue chevauchant sur votre cheval, je n'ai plus regardé aucune autre femme. Et chaque jour depuis, mon amour n'a cessé de grandir à votre contact. J'aime votre esprit et vos colères, votre orgueil et votre courage. J'aime cette faculté que vous avez de garder la tête haute quelles que soient les circonstances… Je vous aime Renée et je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans vous.

Trop étonnée par cette déclaration, elle ne songea pas à s'écarter quand il enveloppa sa main dans les siennes.

\- Voulez-vous devenir la marquise de Los Montes ?

Elle manqua de s'étouffer à l'énoncé d'une telle hérésie. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas devenir la marquise de Los Montes ! Elle n'avait jamais rêvé de devenir une marquise. L'idée même du mariage lui faisait horreur depuis la mort de François. Elle ne serait jamais une épouse. Elle était un soldat, un mousquetaire… Sa gorge se noua. L'était-elle encore ? Ses anciens amis ne l'acceptaient plus comme un des leurs. Ils ne lui permettraient pas de remettre sa casaque à la fin de cette mission.

L'hidalgo était dépité. S'il n'avait pas espéré qu'elle lui sautât au cou, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle semblât encore plus malheureuse à l'annonce de sa demande. Peut-être avait-il involontairement ravivé de vieilles blessures ? Au moins, elle ne lui avait pas ri au nez, se rasséréna-t-il.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, aucun des deux n'entendit le grincement discret d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

Sans lâcher sa main, Rafael se releva et écarta délicatement une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur le front de son aimée.

\- Faut-il que je vous fasse ma demande en castillan pour que vous me répondiez ? Je veux que vous soyez ma femme… Je sais que vous m'appréciez, alors je vous en prie, retirez votre armure et laissez-moi vous rendre heureuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous blesser dans le passé, mais cela justifie-t-il que vous repoussiez à jamais un homme qui vous ouvre son cœur ? Je voudrais tant faire disparaître cette mélancolie qui voile vos jolis yeux.

Il était si près d'elle qu'il aurait suffi qu'il se penchât pour cueillir ses lèvres. Mais le mutisme de la jeune femme l'inquiétait. Elle était comme glacée sur place.

Il ne soupçonnait pas le trouble qui agitait l'âme d'Aramis. Ses paroles avaient touché son cœur. Il l'aimait comme François l'avait aimée autrefois. Pour lui, elle n'était pas une simple conquête ou un joli corps, elle était la femme aimée. Il venait de mettre sa vie à ses pieds.

\- Parlez-moi… murmura-t-il. Si vous ne ressentez rien pour moi, ne me laissez pas espérer et achevez-moi tout de suite.

Elle déglutit et s'arracha doucement à son étreinte.

\- Je ne suis pas indifférente à votre demande, Rafael.

Bien que murmurés d'une voix tremblante, ces mots frappèrent de plein fouet l'homme caché derrière la tenture qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans le souterrain pour ne pas en entendre davantage.

\- Cependant, je ne suis pas en mesure d'y répondre pour l'heure. Pour des raisons que je puis vous expliquer, ma vie baigne dans la plus grande confusion.

Une sourde amertume envahit le cœur du marquis de Los Montes. Si elle l'avait aimé, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant, quel que fût le désordre de sa vie. Bien qu'il y eût de la tendresse dans ses yeux, il connaissait assez le regard d'une femme amoureuse pour ne pas s'y méprendre : cette affection n'était pas de l'amour.

Elle n'avait pas rejeté sa demande, se reprit-il. Il réussirait à conquérir son cœur.

\- J'attendrai donc, Renée.

\- Je vous remercie, Rafael.

\- Maintenant, que diriez-vous de vous promener en ma compagnie cet après-midi dans les artères les plus prisées par les aristocrates madrilènes ? Je tiens à montrer à tous ces médisants que je n'accorde aucun crédit à leurs calomnies.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle en souriant. À présent, je souhaiterais m'habiller, Rafael.

\- Fort bien, plaisanta-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, une lueur malicieuse pétillant dans ses prunelles émeraude. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

\- Marquis ! l'invectiva-t-elle en riant.

Il soupira.

\- Je suppose que vous allez encore mettre une de vos robes impies.

\- Mes robes impies ? s'étonna la Française en haussant le sourcil.

\- Bien entendu ! C'est un sacrilège d'écraser le plus beau buste de Castille !

\- Avez-vous donc vu tous les autres pour comparer ? répliqua Aramis les joues en feu.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un de ses sourires à faire se pâmer les dames puis il se dirigea vers la porte. En passant devant elle, ses lèvres glissèrent presque imperceptiblement au coin de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser aérien. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il était sorti.

* * *

Ses poings martelaient la cloison de bois avec fureur. Du sang coulait des jointures de ses doigts et des échardes pénétraient dans sa chair, pourtant il ne sentait pas la douleur.

Depuis qu'il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, il ne cessait d'entendre les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Elle n'était pas indifférente à la demande de ce petit nobliau espagnol… Elle serait sa femme… Elle lui offrirait tous les trésors que recelait son corps… peut-être même se donnait-elle à lui en ce moment… Athos voyait déjà les mains de cet homme toucher sa peau de lys, ses doigts poilus s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure dorée, ses lèvres charnues embrasser les doux pétales de roses de ses seins. Les images envahissaient son esprit impitoyablement.

La haine embrasait ses sombres pupilles. Sa rage semblait inextinguible. S'il avait eu le marquis devant lui, il l'aurait écrasé comme un moucheron.

Aramis était à lui ! Ce chien la lui avait volée !

Ses draps étaient encore imprégnés du parfum de cette femme… Il aurait dû étouffer son corps de baisers… lui faire perdre la raison sous les caresses les plus insensées… Jamais elle n'aurait pu laisser un autre homme l'approcher après les délicieuses tortures qu'il lui aurait fait subir…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Déséquilibré, Athos tomba en avant dans les bras de Porthos.

* * *

Pensivement appuyée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'époque de Philippe II, Aramis fixait le médaillon de François y cherchant la réponse à ses interrogations.

Rafael voulait l'épouser. Il connaissait son mauvais caractère et son formidable orgueil. S'il ignorait qu'elle était un soldat du roi de France, il savait qu'elle n'était pas une oie blanche de l'aristocratie et avait très certainement deviné les raisons de sa présence à la cour d'Espagne. Malgré tout cela, il voulait la prendre pour épouse. C'était une chance inespérée. Rafael était beau, intelligent, noble et plein d'esprit. Il avait un charme incontestable. D'ailleurs, toutes les femmes étaient folles de lui… toutes sauf elle.

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas amoureuse de lui, Aramis l'appréciait beaucoup. Il serait un agréable époux. Un amour sincère et durable naissait souvent d'un mariage de raison. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait rêvé autrefois, mais il lui fallait être lucide. Elle ne pourrait pas redevenir un mousquetaire. Elle avait perdu ses deux plus anciens amis. Rien ne l'attachait plus à sa vie en France. Elle avait vingt-trois ans, elle devait songer à son avenir.

Une telle opportunité ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Pourtant si la sagesse lui dictait d'accepter la demande de Rafael, son cœur lui criait qu'elle en aimait un autre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'illusionner. Les caresses brutales d'Athos avaient gravé des sillons brûlants de sensualité sur sa chair. Aucun autre homme ne pourrait faire vibrer son corps avec une telle intensité. Malgré l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligée la veille, elle était follement éprise de son ancien camarade.

Le marquis de Los Montes était un bon parti. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas d'un titre, d'un château en Andalousie, de riches toilettes, de somptueux haras, de parfums ou de bijoux. Elle aimait un mousquetaire sans nom ni fortune. Même dans la plus modeste des demeures avec pour seuls vêtements son uniforme, elle serait comblée si cet homme était à ses côtés… Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Athos ne l'avait jamais aimée comme une femme et maintenant, il la haïssait. Elle n'avait rien à espérer de lui.

Devait-elle donc se résoudre à épouser un homme sans amour ? Six ans plus tôt, elle avait tout abandonné pour éviter un tel destin… Tout était devenu si compliqué dans sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombât amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais ?

Son pouce effleura le rubis… François, que dois-je faire ?


	23. Dilemme

**Dilemme**

Rafael sentait qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû faire sa demande alors qu'il n'avait pas encore conquis le cœur de Renée. Serait-elle assez touchée par ses mots pour l'accepter ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il ne désirait rien tant que d'épouser cette femme hors du commun, et il venait peut-être de compromettre tous ses espoirs. Cependant il n'avait pu faire autrement que de lui crier la force de son amour. Il ne supportait plus de la voir douter de lui. Que ferait-il si elle rejetait sa demande ? Pourrait-il continuer à la courtiser jusqu'à trouver le chemin de son cœur ?

Il tendit les rênes de son cheval à son palefrenier et se dirigea vers la porte de sa résidence. Bien que ce ne fût pas une grande demeure, l'architecture soignée témoignait de la noblesse de son habitant… Une maison construite avec l'argent des Vargas.

\- Monsieur le Comte de Vargas vous attend depuis une heure dans le salon, lui annonça le domestique à qui il remettait son manteau.

Manuel ne se déplaçait jamais chez Rafael. Il le faisait toujours mander tenant ainsi à lui notifier sa supériorité. Si le marquis dépendait trop de la fortune de son cousin pour se soustraire à ses convocations, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à y répondre avec une nonchalance confinant à l'indifférence. Pourquoi cette fois-ci, Manuel s'était-il donné la peine de venir en personne ?… Un sombre pressentiment envahit le bel hidalgo.

La mine maussade et le regard furibond du comte vinrent confirmer ses craintes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Manuel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Je devais te parler de toute urgence ! répondit sèchement Vargas. Tu connais nos accords, Rafael. J'entretiens tes plaisirs futiles, et en échange, je dois pouvoir compter sur toi… sur toi et sur Lobo.

\- As-tu donc besoin de mes services sur l'heure ? Tu sais que Lobo n'aime guère se montrer en plein jour. Je pourrais faire une exception si la situation l'exige… et si tu es prêt à y mettre le prix ! Qui veux-tu donc que je détrousse ?

\- En fait, c'est moi qui ai été détroussé et je comptais sur toi pour me retrouver le voleur.

\- Fais appel à la police ! C'est leur travail et cela te coûtera moins cher.

\- Non, je suis sûr que dans cette affaire, tu seras plus compétent qu'eux, fit Vargas avec un léger sourire. En fait, tu es même le plus qualifié pour accomplir ce travail.

Rafael connaissait assez son versatile cousin pour deviner que cette attitude ironique annonçait une de ces terribles colères dont il avait le secret.

Bien qu'il gardât un visage impassible, une sourde angoisse oppressait l'âme du marquis. À vivre sous des masques jour après jour, il était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaître son trouble grandissant.

\- Sois plus clair, Manuel ! Je n'y entends rien.

\- Hier, lors de la feria, quelqu'un m'a dérobé un objet ou plutôt deux objets auxquels je tenais beaucoup. Ils étaient dissimulés dans une des salles de l'arène.

\- As-tu interrogé tes domestiques ?

\- Le voleur n'est pas un domestique. Je peux t'affirmer que cette fripouille agissait dans un but politique.

\- Soupçonnerais-tu un des invités ?

\- Je ne soupçonne personne, je sais qui est mon voleur et c'est toi qui l'as introduit chez moi !

\- Quelle fable me contes-tu là ? demanda Rafael avec une incompréhension habilement feinte.

Manuel de Vargas eut un petit rire et reprit :

\- Sais-tu que le Tout-Madrid ne parle plus que de cette fête ? Cette année, les festivités de Séville vont paraître insipides à côté de celles de Madrid. Une séduisante Française jouant avec succès les toréros ! Avec comme le clou du spectacle : l'étalage de ses charmes !

\- Quel est le lien entre ton voleur et Renée ?

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que faisait ta maîtresse dans l'arène ?

\- Peut-être voulait-elle visiter ? Elle était trop choquée pour que je songe à l'interroger, figure-toi !

\- Eh bien moi, je vais te le dire. Ton adorable Française y était venue pour m'espionner et s'emparer de pièces de la plus haute importance…

\- Que me chantes-tu là ?

\- Tu ne peux donc pas concevoir qu'une femme puisse se servir de toi, mon séduisant cousin ! se moqua Manuel. Ta blonde s'est jouée de toi depuis le premier jour. C'est une espionne à la solde du roi de France ! Elle n'est devenue ta maîtresse que dans le seul but de m'approcher.

\- Comment peux-tu dire de telles folies ?

\- Il n'y a aucun doute possible ! Deux de mes esclaves l'ont aperçue entrant dans l'arène juste avant que je n'y reçoive quelques seigneurs et mon coffre a été forcé juste après.

\- C'est peut-être une malheureuse coïncidence, objecta le marquis en devinant que son cousin ne serait pas dupe.

\- Il suffit ! tempêta Vargas. Je t'entretiens comme un frère ! Je ferme les yeux sur les turpitudes de ta vie privée ! Je souffre même que tu salisses notre sang en jouant les bandits de grand chemin pour nourrir quelques gueux !

\- Un bandit dont tu te sers quand cela t'arrange !

\- Tais-toi, Rafael ! Tu as fait rentrer cette espionne chez moi, c'est donc à toi de retrouver ce qu'elle m'a dérobé ! J'ai supporté toutes tes excentricités, mais je ne tolérerai pas qu'une de tes putains compromette mes projets.

Une flamme furieuse embrasa le cœur du marquis. Tandis qu'un autre homme aurait aussitôt assommé le comte à coups de poing, lui resta impassible. Il avait appris le sang-froid et l'hypocrisie. Il écouterait Manuel et après, il aviserait.

\- Renée n'est pas une putain, protesta-t-il sur un ton laissant sous-entendre que cette remarque n'était que simple galanterie de sa part.

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! vociférait le comte. Tu vas mettre ta courtoisie au vestiaire et tu vas m'amener cette garce. Demain matin au plus tard, je veux la voir enchaînée dans les oubliettes de ma maison de Tolède, sinon la tête de Lobo tombera. Je ne plaisante pas, cousin. Je veux retrouver ce qu'elle m'a pris, et c'est plus important que l'honneur de notre famille !

Si la première impulsion de Rafael fut de transpercer sur-le-champ Manuel, il avait depuis trop longtemps pris l'habitude de maîtriser les élans de son âme pour s'y abandonner même alors qu'on menaçait la femme de ses rêves. Cela aurait pourtant été la chose la plus sensée à faire, pensait-il une heure plus tard dans la solitude de son cabinet de travail.

Il avait fait mine de céder au chantage de son cousin et à présent il ne savait que faire. Cette fois, les menaces de Manuel n'étaient pas feintes. Ce tortionnaire était prêt à tout pour remettre la main sur ce que Renée avait découvert. Si Rafael avait refusé, Vargas aurait envoyé d'autres hommes de main se saisir de la jeune Française et aurait dénoncé son cousin à la justice.

Peut-être devrait-il fuir l'Espagne avec Renée ? Un étau broyait sa poitrine à cette seule pensée. Bien que l'Espagne fût en pleine déliquescence, bien qu'elle fût gangrenée par le fanatisme et la corruption, c'était le pays de ses ancêtres… et il l'aimait de toute son âme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât Renée, sa terre avait été le seul véritable amour de sa vie. Pouvait-il l'abandonner pour une femme, fut-elle la plus chère à son cœur ? Ne plus jamais voir le soleil se coucher sur les remparts de Grenade. Ne plus jamais sentir les parfums des jardins de l'Alhambra. Ne plus jamais galoper sur les montagnes d'Andalousie. Ne plus jamais entendre les chants flamencos ou les rugissements des corridas… Que serait-il en France ? Un homme sans nom ni passé. Un étranger. Un exilé… Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ce qu'il était pour elle. Il était avant tout un Andalou profondément enraciné dans cette terre sèche et chaude.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas livrer Renée à Manuel… Il n'aurait même pas livré un chien enragé à cet homme. Il savait trop ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Devait-il l'aider à s'enfuir et accepter de monter sur l'échafaud ?

Rafael de Los Montes était un homme d'honneur. Il avait une conscience aiguë de l'injustice et plus de courage que bien des hommes. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un martyr. Il avait trop vécu dans la compromission pour se sacrifier de la sorte. Il lui fallait trouver une autre solution.

Une idée se dessinait dans son esprit. Il y avait un moyen de satisfaire Manuel sans perdre Renée. Il devrait jouer finement…Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. S'il faisait cela, Renée serait sauve, mais elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pouvait-il envisager un tel déchirement ? Elle était la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, la seule qu'il aimerait jamais…

Quelques minutes, il appela Miguel, un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs et le principal lieutenant de Lobo.

Alors que son carrosse roulait vers l'Alcazar, Miguel chevauchait à bride abattue chercher Fernando Gomez en Aragon.

* * *

Les doigts d'Aramis s'enroulaient autour de la chaîne du pendentif qu'elle avait repassé autour de son cou. Ses cheveux noués en une lourde tresse, elle attendait le marquis dans la grande cour de l'Alcazar. À certains regards appuyés sur son corset, elle devinait que sa mésaventure chez Vargas avait fait le tour de Madrid. Les femmes relevaient dédaigneusement leurs nez en passant devant elle tandis que les sourires carnassiers des hommes laissaient entendre soit qu'ils avaient apprécié le spectacle soit qu'ils regrettaient de n'y avoir assisté… La peste soit de tous ces courtisans serviles ! Quand donc arriverait Rafael ? s'impatientait-elle. Et pourquoi diable D'Artagnan n'était-il toujours pas revenu de chez Vezac ? Bien qu'elle eût toute confiance en l'habileté du gascon pour se tirer des situations les plus périlleuses, elle craignait qu'il ne lui fût arrivé malheur. C'était pourtant peu probable. Si Vargas venait à se douter de quelque chose, il s'en prendrait à elle avant de s'attaquer à l'un de ses domestiques… Elle n'avait pas revu non plus Athos et Porthos, mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter à leur sujet, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria une voix indignée derrière elle. Vous avez encore mis une de vos affreuses robes !

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autres, marquis ! répliqua-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Si je vous déplais tant dans ces vêtements, je peux retourner dans ma chambre.

\- C'est avec plaisir que je vous y suivrais pour vous les ôter, déclara Rafael les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Rafael !

\- Quoi ? Ces robes sont une abomination ! Si vous acceptez ma proposition, j'exigerai que vous cessiez sur l'heure cette hérésie ! Je connais d'excellents tailleurs qui vous confectionneront de superbes toilettes.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Son col lui sembla subitement trop serré… Tout aurait été si simple si elle avait partagé les sentiments de Rafael. Elle l'aurait épousé sans plus de façons et son avenir aurait été assuré. Au lieu de ça, elle allait briser le cœur de cet homme.

Sa vie n'était qu'un champ de ruine. Elle avait tout perdu, son amour, ses amis et probablement sa place dans la compagnie. Le futur était plus incertain que jamais. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec Rafael. Même si c'était la solution la plus sage, même si elle avait trouvé une pléiade d'arguments pour accepter sa demande, même si c'était la chance de sa vie, tout son être se cabrait à l'idée de lui appartenir. Son corps avait soif d'Athos et rejetait tous les autres. Aramis savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se donner à un homme sans amour. Le dégoût qu'elle en concevrait pour elle-même la tuerait. Malgré la douceur et la tendresse de Rafael, elle en viendrait à le haïr… Ce mariage les détruirait l'un comme l'autre… Elle n'avait pas le droit de se trahir. Elle finirait peut-être sur un bûcher parisien ou comme soldat anonyme dans un régiment du roi, mais cela vaudrait mieux qu'un tel mariage.

Comme elle regrettait de ne pas aimer Rafael !

* * *

En dépit de son apparente désinvolture, Rafael n'était pas plus à la fête. Il lui proposa de flâner sur la Plaza Major afin d'y déguster un délicieux chocolat en hommage à leur orageuse rencontre. En marchant, ils poursuivirent leur badinage. Intérieurement, il était déchiré. Elle était si belle. Si seulement il avait pu l'entraîner dans la chambre, il aurait dénoué cet horrible corset ne délivrant ses seins de leur carcan de tissu que pour les emprisonner dans ses mains. Si elle l'avait désiré, il aurait fait glisser ses vêtements sur le sol pour admirer la splendeur de ce corps de femme. S'il avait pu la tenir nue entre ses bras, il lui aurait fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement… Il secoua vivement la tête. Il fallait oublier ces chimères ! Un carrosse les attendait dans une ruelle adjacente. Ils y seraient dans quelques instants. Il ne devait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder de la sorte.

\- Rafael… murmura la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante. À propos de votre demande… je…

Elle le dévisageait d'un air si triste qu'il devinât aussitôt qu'elle allait le repousser. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, pourtant la douleur l'étreignit si violemment qu'il ne pût se contenir :

\- Pourquoi, Renée ? Pourquoi rejetez-vous l'amour ?

\- Je ne suis pas une épouse… Je ne le serai jamais…

\- Menteuse ! répondit-il en l'entraînant doucement dans une impasse déserte. Vous êtes faite pour l'amour… Comment en serait-il autrement avec des yeux comme les vôtres ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais…

Elle ne put en dire davantage. Les lèvres de l'hidalgo fondirent sur les siennes pour les emprisonner dans un fougueux baiser. Une langue pénétrait dans sa bouche, s'enroulait autour de la sienne… Elle ne voulait pas d'une telle étreinte, mais elle était tétanisée… Ce goût, cette odeur, cette caresse… Tout était étrangement familier… comme si… comme si cet homme l'avait déjà embrassée… Il passa ses mains dans son dos… Seigneur… C'était…

Sans qu'il comprît comment, Rafael fut repoussé violemment manquant de peu de rouler sur le sol.

\- Lobo…

Son baiser l'avait dénoncé. L'horreur qui marquait les traits de Renée ne lui laissait guère d'illusion quant à ses sentiments face à cette révélation.

\- C'était vous… cracha-t-elle.

Elle frémissait de colère. Il l'avait dupée depuis le début. Elle avait cru rencontrer un gentilhomme alors qu'il n'était qu'un menteur, qu'un bandit de grand chemin… Elle avait failli devenir l'épouse d'un brigand ! Elle, un mousquetaire du roi !

\- Oui, c'était moi ! s'écria-t-il. Je vous aime depuis le premier jour ! Depuis que je vous ai vue seule défaire toute une bande de brigands, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à vous…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un scélérat !

\- Parce que je rends aux pauvres gens l'argent que cette aristocratie décadente que vous méprisez autant que moi leur vole ?

\- Vous êtes un voleur ! tonna-t-elle. Quand comptiez-vous me l'annoncer ? Après la nuit de noces ?

\- La noce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour, ce me semble ! répliqua-t-il, un désespoir silencieux l'enserrant.

\- Effectivement !

Elle tourna les talons, mais avant qu'elle ait quitté la ruelle, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle empoignait le bras de ce forban, prête à lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à un mousquetaire quand une odeur enveloppa ses narines. Recueillant la jeune femme évanouie entre ses bras, Rafael ne vit pas le pendentif qui se détacha de son cou gracile pour tomber sur le sol.


	24. Captive

**Captive**

Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Son corps était si lourd. Il lui semblait qu'on avait posé une enclume sur son crâne. Dans la nuit qui l'enveloppait, elle avait parfois perçu une brume blanchâtre annonçant la lumière, mais aussitôt, un tissu odorant se posait sur ses lèvres et tout s'obscurcissait à nouveau.

À présent, sa torpeur se dissipait et elle sentait comme une brûlure au niveau de ses poignets. Elle parvint à entrouvrir ses paupières engourdies. Bien qu'elle eût les yeux ouverts, les ténèbres l'enveloppaient. Une pesante humidité couvrait son visage et la saleté était si prégnante qu'elle se collait à chaque lambeau de peau découvert. L'air était empli d'une moiteur fétide… Elle reconnaissait cette odeur. C'était celle de la prison et elle y était enchaînée. Elle avait rarement vu cellule aussi sordide. Il n'y avait pas le plus petit soupirail. Elle était dans une oubliette, bien en dessous de la terre… Ce maudit Rafael ! Où ce faquin l'avait-il traînée ? Était-ce la geôle où ce Barbe Bleue entreposait les femmes repoussant ses avances ?

Un rai de lumière éclaira faiblement le cachot et le comte de Vargas y pénétra en compagnie de Don Rafael et de deux hommes. Elle reconnut en celui qui tenait la torche un valet du marquis. Le quatrième restait dans l'ombre, mais sa silhouette lui était familière.

\- Notre invitée est éveillée, fit Vargas. J'espère que vos appartements vous plaisent, madame. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes que lors de votre dernière visite, nous avons tenu à vous donner une chambre plus adaptée à votre condition.

\- La décoration laisse quelque peu à désirer, monsieur le comte ! répliqua-t-elle en se relevant malgré les chaînes.

L'homme éclata de rire.

\- Quel aplomb ! Ceci dit, cela ne m'étonne guère : il faut du sang-froid pour jouer les matadors.

\- Est-ce pour rendre justice à votre malheureux taureau que vous m'avez enlevée, monsieur ?

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes ici, ma toute belle : je veux retrouver le flacon et la liste que vous m'avez dérobés !

\- Vous divaguez, monsieur ! En outre, je dépends de Sa Majesté la reine Élisabeth, si vous me soupçonnez de filouterie, vous devez vous en référer à elle ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me séquestrer de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas une de vos esclaves… ni un de vos larbins ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Rafael.

\- Elle est délicieuse ! s'amusa Vargas. Cela n'a pas dû être facile de me la livrer, Rafael… Quoique je doive saluer ta célérité dans cette affaire.

\- N'oublie pas que tout travail mérite salaire, répondit froidement son cousin.

\- Tu as raison, mon ami. Veux-tu faire agrandir la demeure de tes ancêtres ?

\- Je la veux, elle ! déclara le marquis en désignant la prisonnière qui le dardait d'un regard assassin.

\- La récompense d'une rapine ne peut être le butin lui-même, Rafael ! opposa Manuel.

\- Cette femme t'importe peu, tu veux seulement remettre la main sur les biens qu'elle a volés tandis que moi, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle. Cette garce s'est servie de moi !

\- Avec le traitement que je lui réserve, tu pourras t'estimer vengé, dit Vargas dont le sourire s'agrandissait.

\- Que nenni ! Je lave moi-même mon honneur, Manuel, et tu le sais ! Nous retrouverons le fruit de son larcin, mais tu ne la toucheras pas… Je ne veux pas que tu me l'abîmes.

\- Tu as commis une erreur te fiant à une espionne et tu voudrais maintenant édicter les règles.

\- Peux-tu affirmer que tu n'auras plus besoin de Lobo ? Si c'est le cas, fais ce que bon te semble avec cette fille, mais ne me demande plus rien.

\- Quelle menace ! Cette Française a-t-elle donc une si grande valeur à tes yeux pour que tu envisages de te passer de mes largesses ?

\- Je déteste qu'on se paie ma tête et j'ai l'intention de monnayer la sienne à prix d'or, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Elle a des cheveux d'or, une peau d'albâtre, des dents parfaites ainsi que des yeux clairs comme un ciel d'été et un corps à damner un saint. Tu n'ignores pas qu'une telle marchandise vaut une fortune sur les marchés de Marrakech ou d'Alger. Je connais des pirates barbaresques qui me couvriraient d'or en échange de pareil butin. Je pourrais m'offrir au moins quatre pur-sang pour le prix de cette chienne… Sans parler de la satisfaction de savoir que ma belle espionne coule des jours heureux dans le harem d'un riche mahométan.

Amplifié par l'exiguïté du lieu, le rire de Vargas résonna entre les murs du cachot.

\- Ah, Rafael, tu es impitoyable ! Ton petit projet m'agrée. Je regrette un peu de ne pouvoir m'amuser avec elle, mais je m'incline…

Il marqua un silence et reprit :

\- À une condition toutefois, dans quatre jours, je veux recouvrer mes biens sinon je serai contraint de la questionner… et après, je doute que tu en obtiennes même le prix d'une mule.

\- Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà faire une croix sur vos chevaux et vos titres, messieurs, déclara la jeune femme dont les yeux flamboyaient de haine. La liste des conjurés sera entre les mains du roi avant que vous ne la trouviez.

\- Quelle audace ! Bien que ton idée me plaise beaucoup, je brûle de la faire interroger par Sancho.

\- Laisse… Après deux jours dans ce cul-de-basse-fosse, elle aura perdu sa belle arrogance.

\- Tu as raison. En attendant, je tiens à ce que tu retournes ses appartements à l'Alcazar. Explores-en chaque recoin. Si quelque chose y est dissimulé, tu me le trouveras.

\- J'en avais bien l'intention.

\- As-tu pensé à la fouiller ? Les vêtements des femmes peuvent refermer bien des cachettes.

\- Elle avait juste un poignard dans un pli de sa jupe.

\- As-tu regardé dans son corsage ? insista Vargas.

\- Non, fit le marquis en baissant machinalement la tête.

\- Sancho va s'en charger, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme resté dans l'ombre.

Sans un mot, celui-ci s'avança vers Aramis. Il était très grand et aussi massif que Porthos. Quand il passa devant le flambeau, elle le reconnut. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu fouettant la jeune esclave en explorant les souterrains des Vargas. Elle frémit en découvrant son visage. Sans être laids, ses traits étaient totalement dénués d'expression comme ceux d'un automate. Il lui empoigna les épaules et entreprit de dénouer le corset. Aucune lueur de concupiscence n'animait son regard, il exécutait cette tâche froidement avec autant de passion que s'il s'agissait vider des latrines. Si ses mains étaient robustes, il était trop habitué aux frêles servantes du comte pour maintenir fortement sa prise sur cette blonde délicate. Il ne s'attendait pas au phénoménal coup de pied qu'il le fit voltiger au travers de la pièce.

\- Bigre, quelle tigresse ! s'exclama Manuel les yeux exorbités.

\- Je vais le faire… Diego, accroche la torche au mur et maintiens ses jambes… Elles sont redoutables à tous les points de vue.

Le domestique s'exécuta avec une grimace. L'idée d'immobiliser une femme enchaînée lui déplaisait.

\- Vous avez tiré les leçons de votre dernière mésaventure, Lobo ! lança Aramis avec mépris alors que Rafael emprisonnait ses poignets dans sa main droite.

Pour toute réponse, Rafael introduisit sa main libre dans l'échancrure du corset.

\- J'aurais dû vous castrer ce jour-là, fulmina-t-elle.

Emprisonnée tant par les chaînes que par l'étau que formaient les deux hommes, elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne pouvait que subir cet odieux attouchement. Il glissait ses longs doigts sur son ventre, palpant sa peau avant de se poser sans s'y attarder sur ses seins. Plaquant son corps contre le sien, il vérifia également son dos.

\- Regarde aussi sous ses jupes, continua Manuel quand son cousin eut terminé son « inspection ».

Il jubilait. La robe n'était pas assez entrouverte pour qu'il pût admirer le buste de sa captive, mais il n'en avait cure. Bien qu'il appréciât la vision d'un corps de femme, il jouissait de l'humiliation de cette Française au port altier.

S'accroupissant sur la paille, Rafael examina d'abord les bottines noires avant de trousser les jupons. Sa main entoura l'une après l'autre chacune des jarretières.

\- Elle ne cache rien, affirma-t-il en se relevant.

S'il avait évité son regard jusqu'à présent, il ne put détourner les yeux quand il lui fit face. Telles des lames de rasoir affûtées, les prunelles de Renée le fixaient avec une haine glacée. Un liquide tiède coula sur sa joue et il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'elle lui avait craché à la figure.

Sèchement, il la gifla.

\- Vous ferez moins la fière quand on vous exposera sur les marchés ! proféra-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

Aux petites heures de l'aube, D'Artagnan arriva à la Puerta del Sol. Harassé par la route, Rossinante écumait et son cavalier n'était guère plus alerte. Depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, il n'avait guère pris de repos. Suivant les directives d'Aramis, il s'était rendu chez l'ambassadeur de France pour lui remettre les preuves que la jeune femme lui avait confiées. Un serviteur lui avait signifié que son maître s'était rendu à Palencia pour la Semaine Sainte, cette ville castillane étant fort renommée pour ces célébrations. Le gascon avait donc galopé ventre à terre jusqu'à Palencia. Fort heureusement, il n'avait eu guère de difficulté à y retrouver le comte de Vezac. Pendant que sa monture était soignée dans l'écurie, D'Artagnan avait exposé les derniers événements à un ambassadeur pour le moins indigné par l'ingratitude de la souveraine. Vezac aurait été prêt à retourner sur l'heure à Madrid pour confondre les conjurés et rétablir l'honneur d'une femme qu'il admirait depuis leur première rencontre. Toutefois, D'Artagnan lui avait conseillé d'attendre. En écourtant son séjour, l'ambassadeur aurait immanquablement attiré l'attention des factieux. Son retour étant annoncé pour la fin de la semaine, il valait mieux qu'il attendît. Après lui avoir rappelé de se tenir sur ses gardes, le mousquetaire était reparti pour la capitale espagnole.

Rossinante s'écroula presque dans l'abreuvoir des écuries de l'Alcazar. Bien que rompu de fatigue, D'Artagnan alla sans délai aux appartements d'Aramis. Le lit que les lingères du palais faisaient quotidiennement n'était pas défait. Un sombre pressentiment saisit le jeune garçon. Empruntant le passage secret, il courut vers les chambres d'Athos et Porthos.

En entrant dans la chambre d'Athos, il découvrit les deux mousquetaires endormis. Étalé sur le sol, une bouteille vide entre ses doigts détendus, Porthos ronflait bruyamment. Athos quant à lui était lamentablement avachi sur son bureau partageant l'espace avec des cadavres de bouteilles. Les effluves d'alcool imprégnaient la pièce. On se serait cru dans un estaminet !

D'Artagnan fit claquer violemment sa rapière contre la cloison de bois, réveillant en sursaut ses deux compagnons.

* * *

Il contemplait ses mains avec dégoût. Il n'était qu'un misérable, un moins que rien… Il se prétendait amoureux, pourtant il avait pu jouer cette infâme comédie sans ciller. Le mensonge lui avait été si aisé. Aucune inflexion de sa voix ne l'avait dénoncé. Son visage était demeuré impassible et ses gestes précis. Il avait promis à celle qu'il aimait un destin de cauchemar. Il s'était livré à une fouille au corps des plus avilissantes sur cette femme pour le plaisir de Manuel… La peau de Renée était si douce… Malgré lui, il avait pris plaisir à la toucher de cette façon indigne… Il avait plus que mérité ce crachat. Bien qu'il se fût vigoureusement nettoyé trois fois le visage depuis, celui-ci lui brûlait encore la joue… Les yeux de Renée le hantaient. Elle l'avait toisé comme s'il n'était qu'un répugnant cancrelat.

Elle avait bien raison, songea-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre le fauteuil. Il jouait les héros du peuple, mais il n'était qu'un lâche. Un homme de cœur se serait sacrifié pour son aimée. La compromission avait-elle corrompu son âme au point qu'il fût prêt à renoncer à son amour pour continuer cette existence surfaite ?… Il suffit ! s'invectiva-t-il. Il avait déjà perdu Renée. Elle n'aimait pas Rafael et Lobo lui faisait horreur. Il devait s'en tenir à son idée.

Il n'était pas homme à s'apitoyer sur son sort et à perdre son temps en atermoiements. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Manuel avait avalé sa fable sur son désir de vengeance. Comme Rafael s'y était attendu, l'idée d'en faire une esclave avait charmé ce seigneur cruel. Par cet artifice, il avait évité que Renée ne fût torturée. Tout était bien organisé : quand il irait vendre la prisonnière aux pirates barbaresques de Gibraltar, les hommes de Gomez les attaqueraient et mèneraient la jeune femme jusqu'aux Pyrénées. Il devait juste retrouver le poison et le parchemin que Vargas lui avait décrit et Renée serait sauvée. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir compromis sa mission, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance si elle vivait. Il fallait espérer qu'elle ait dissimulé sa prise dans ses appartements… Inutile de s'inquiéter. Après deux jours dans le trou à rats où Manuel l'avait attachée, n'importe qui vendrait père et mère pour voir la lumière du jour. Elle parlerait sans que Vargas n'ait à faire appel à son homme de main.

Alors que Diego lui annonçait que sa voiture était prête à rentrer à Madrid, Rafael se tranquillisait. Son plan suivrait son cours sans encombre.

* * *

\- Où est Aramis ? tonna D'Artagnan.

Porthos le dévisageait les yeux embrumés d'alcool et de sommeil. Quels que fussent les mots de son jeune camarade, aucun n'était en mesure d'atteindre le cerveau du colosse autrement que transformé en une assourdissante cacophonie.

De son côté, Athos, bien qu'encore passablement éméché, était lucide… La veille, ce maudit marquis avait demandé Aramis en mariage. Si Porthos avait apaisé sa fureur à grand renfort de xérès, la jalousie rongeait encore le cœur du mousquetaire et l'apparition du gascon la ravivait.

\- Vous devriez le savoir, répliqua-t-il. Après tout, vous la connaissez mieux que nous.

\- Elle n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre ! Cessez vos enfantillages et dites-moi si vous l'avez vue !

Athos serra les poings et dut réprimer un cri de douleur quand les entailles que Porthos avait bandées se rouvrirent.

\- Elle a dû passer la nuit avec son fiancé, maugréa-t-il.

\- Que me chantez-vous là ?

\- Son fiancé : l'inimitable señor de Los Montes ! Il a demandé votre amie en mariage !

\- _Mon _amie ? Aramis est notre amie à tous les trois, l'avez-vous oublié ? s'indigna D'Artagnan.

\- Cela m'est sorti de l'esprit quand j'ai découvert ses mensonges !

\- Elle craignait que vous la rejetiez si elle vous avouait la vérité et elle avait raison manifestement ! Vous avez passé la nuit à vous enivrer sans vous inquiéter d'elle ! Elle risque sa vie ici !

\- Elle est protégée par son fiancé, répondit Porthos qui s'animait enfin. C'est une femme, c'est bien normal qu'elle cherche un bon parti pour convoler.

\- C'est Aramis ! tempêta le gascon excédé. C'est un mousquetaire avant tout ! Elle ne convolera avec personne tant que sa mission ne sera pas accomplie ! Vous aviez l'amitié d'une des femmes les plus exceptionnelles qui soient et vous l'avez abandonnée ! Vous n'êtes que deux imbéciles et si? par votre négligence, il lui est arrivé malheur, je vous jure que vous en répondrez !

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte.

\- Si vous avez encore un peu de loyauté à son égard, vous viendrez la chercher avec moi.


	25. Ce que nous sommes…

**Ce que nous sommes…**

Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient l'ombre. Elle avait espéré qu'ils s'habitueraient à cette obscurité, mais les ténèbres étaient trop opaques, elle n'y discernait rien.

Ses autres sens étaient exacerbés par cette cécité. Ses narines étaient assaillies par les odeurs de moisissures et d'immondices qui imprégnaient les murs du cachot. Le silence amplifiait le plus petit bruissement et des grattements sur la pierre lui indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas seule… Au son, elle devinait qu'ils étaient au moins deux… Des rats… Quand elle avait commencé à s'assoupir, leurs pattes griffues avaient effleuré ses jambes et elle s'était réveillée en sursaut. Combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis ? Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Quatre heures ? Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Dans ce gouffre, les minutes duraient des heures et les heures étaient des jours entiers… Elle avait déjà ressenti cela. Six ans auparavant quand elle avait perdu François, elle avait été pareillement enchaînée dans un puits de désespoir. Elle avait senti les doigts de la folie caresser son front, espérant même que celle-ci prît possession de son esprit pour que cessât enfin cette torture. Cependant, à l'époque, elle avait un refuge : le sommeil, quand les cauchemars ne l'assaillaient pas. Là, elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Si ces rats montaient sur son visage… D'un geste machinal, elle porta sa main autour de son cou pour s'agripper au médaillon de François bien qu'elle ne l'ait plus. Ce voleur déguisé en hidalgo avait-il eu l'audace de le lui dérober ?

Maudit Rafael ! Tudieu, elle avait même envisagé d'épouser cette fripouille ! Un rapace cupide et menteur, un homme sans honneur, lâche, fourbe et vindicatif… Par deux fois, il l'avait embrassée, songeait-elle avec dégoût. Il avait touché sa peau, ses seins, son ventre, ses jambes… Si elle se tirait de ce piège, elle lui ferait payer ces indignités.

Sa gorge se noua. Il était peu probable qu'elle en réchappât cette fois-ci. Mais ces scélérats ne la réduiraient pas en esclavage ! Ils ne retrouveraient pas ce qu'elle avait pris à Vargas. Même s'ils la torturaient, elle ne parlerait pas ! Elle était un mousquetaire, elle mourrait plutôt que de manquer à son devoir. Elle ne serait jamais une esclave ! Lobo n'aurait que son cadavre à vendre aux Barbaresques.

Un nouveau grincement se fit entendre… plus rapproché que le précédent… Encore cette répugnante créature !

Elle serra les dents. Son bas-ventre se tendait et son entrejambe la picotait… Depuis un moment, elle se contenait, mais elle devrait se résoudre à faire ses besoins dans cette pièce. Il lui faudrait retrousser ses jupes et s'accroupir comme un animal en risquant d'être surprise dans cette position indigne par Lobo ou Vargas… sans oublier ces affreux rongeurs qui s'approcheraient d'elle… Avec ces chaînes, elle ne pourrait même pas aller dans un coin de la cellule.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses sanglots. Si ses geôliers étaient derrière la porte, elle ne leur offrirait pas le plaisir de l'entendre pleurer… Elle essuya résolument ses larmes. Une couche de poussière s'était collée à sa peau. Cet endroit était si sale… elle était si sale… Elle devait se reprendre. Elle était un mousquetaire… Un nouveau sanglot secoua sa poitrine… « Un pour tous, tous pour un ! » Qu'était devenue leur devise ? Où étaient ses compagnons ?… Où était Athos ?

* * *

Le soleil de midi chauffait les rues de Madrid où les fiers hidalgos se mêlaient aux badauds et aux mendiants. Sur la Plaza Major, les marchands avaient déplié leurs étals qui n'avaient jamais paru aussi luxuriants qu'en cette fin de Carême. L'Espagne avait faim, mais les richesses de l'empire de Charles Quint donnaient à ses marchés une illusion d'abondance.

Après avoir cherché Aramis dans tout le palais, les trois mousquetaires avaient fini par se séparer, chacun explorant un quartier de Madrid et Athos avait hérité de la grande place. De sombres pensées le tourmentaient alors qu'il scrutait les passants… Personne n'avait aperçu Aramis ou le marquis depuis la veille. Si sa jalousie lui montrait les images d'un Don Rafael culbutant la jeune femme de mille manières, toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres, son esprit savait que D'Artagnan avait raison. Aramis n'aurait pas disparu alors qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir. Il aurait dû surveiller cet Andalou de malheur ! Dans sa déraison, il avait même oublié que cet homme était le cousin du comte de Vargas. Comment, lui, si réfléchi, avait-il pu laisser sa colère obscurcir son jugement à ce point ?

Une vieille chiffonnière, qui peinait à porter son lourd ballot, trébucha juste devant lui. Le mousquetaire s'accroupit pour la relever puis, avec la courtoisie qui le caractérisait habituellement, l'aida à ramasser les quelques nippes tombées de son paquetage… Tout se figea autour de lui. Livide, il tendit ses chiffons à la vieille femme. À moins d'un mètre, un bijou brillait au milieu des détritus. Il fit quelques pas et le prit entre ses doigts tremblants.

Le soleil, la foule, les cris, plus rien n'existait. Il ne voyait plus que ce pendentif. C'était celui d'Aramis. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. La soirée durant laquelle Aramis lui avait révélé les raisons de son entrée dans la compagnie des mousquetaires demeurait gravée dans son âme comme la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. Son pressentiment à l'époque avait été juste, l'homme qu'elle avait vengé était un amour défunt… Jamais elle ne se serait séparée de ce bijou… Aramis… Non… Il suffoquait… Cette nuit-là, il l'avait pressée contre son cœur en se jurant de toujours la protéger… Il l'avait tenue dans ses bras jusqu'au matin en se disant que son amour était le sentiment le plus pur et le plus sincère qu'il ait jamais ressenti… Qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait humiliée et abandonnée… _Son Aramis_…

La pierre eut un sursaut entre ses mains frémissantes et un portrait apparut au cœur du bijou… Le portrait d'une toute jeune fille… Son cœur battait à se rompre. Ses pulsations en étaient assourdissantes… Ces traits si doux… Ces yeux lumineux qui le transperçaient de part et part… Il lui semblait qu'Aramis le regardait… Une Aramis que la vie n'avait pas encore meurtrie… Une Aramis pleine d'espoir en l'avenir… Devant ce visage angélique et si féminin, il comprit enfin ce que son cœur lui hurlait depuis des mois. Aramis était la femme de sa vie… La seule qu'il ait jamais aimée… La seule qu'il aimerait jamais… La seule qui ait embrasé son cœur…

Sans qu'il s'en rendît compte, une larme coula sur sa joue… S'il lui arrivait malheur… Si un homme la maltraitait… Si un homme forçait son corps si délicat… Si… Il tuerait quiconque oserait poser ses mains sur cette femme… Mais lui-même, comment avait-il traité celle qu'il aimait ? Il la retrouverait.

* * *

C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait pressenti. Non seulement cette garce travestie était sa maîtresse, mais il en était de surcroît profondément amoureux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cet homme au cœur de pierre fût capable d'aimer. Il lui avait prouvé son insensibilité de si cruelle façon… Il l'avait détruite par son indifférence… Il l'avait tuée… Et à présent, il croyait avoir le droit d'aimer…

Dire qu'elle n'avait rien soupçonné ! Elle avait un œil des plus aiguisés, pourtant elle n'avait pas vu la femme cachée derrière le mousquetaire, elle n'avait pas deviné les amants derrière les compagnons… Quel choc cela avait été quand elle les avait aperçus à Tolède ! Depuis elle avait entamé son investigation et tout avait pris sens. Elle ne s'était pas laissée abuser par les rumeurs faisant de Don Rafael l'amant de Madame de Montsorot. Cette femme ne la tromperait plus.

Elle l'avait observée tous les jours sous divers déguisements. Elle était encore plus habile à se travestir que cette femme soldat. Même Olivier ne l'avait pas reconnue sous son accoutrement de vieille mendiante. Ainsi elle avait vu Rafael monter discrètement dans un coche avec Aramis évanouie et elle avait ramassé le médaillon tombé dans la ruelle. Puis elle avait trouvé le moment idéal pour le glisser sous les yeux d'Olivier sans qu'il s'en doutât… Et sa réaction avait eu raison de ses dernières incertitudes : les deux mousquetaires étaient amants.

Quel dommage qu'elle ne l'ait pas su plus tôt ! Sa vengeance aurait été plus aisée… Elle croyait avoir oublié toute rancœur en commençant sa nouvelle vie, mais cet homme avait ravivé sa haine. Il avait ruiné sa vie et espérait pouvoir ne jamais avoir à répondre de son crime. Si le ciel l'avait mis sur son chemin, c'était le signe qu'elle devait le faire payer… et elle savait déjà comment.

* * *

La paille humide piquait sa peau et les fers brûlaient ses poignets. Elle s'était encore endormie… Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne tressaillit pas. Ce n'était pas le contact d'un ennemi… Une seule personne la touchait ainsi… Lui seul ne l'avait pas abandonnée…

« Tu viens me chercher, murmura-t-elle. »

« Non. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu seras sauvée, Renée. »

« Je ne sortirai pas d'ici vivante… Emmène-moi avec toi… »

« Non, mon amour, dit-il en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. »

« Je ne veux plus continuer, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. »

« Reprends-toi, Renée ! Tu sais bien que tu ne partiras pas avec moi ! »

« Je t'ai vengé ! N'ai-je pas le droit au repos à présent ? »

« Tu n'as pas soif de repos mais de bonheur, objecta-t-il en caressant ses cheveux emmêlés. I nouveau un homme dans ton cœur. Tu veux vivre avec lui et non mourir avec moi. »

« Il me déteste… Pire, il me méprise. »

« Tu te trompes. »

Elle tressaillit… La voix de l'homme avait changé… Ce n'était plus la voix de François.

« Tu n'es pas réel, balbutia-t-elle. »

« Vraiment ? Aurais-tu passé ces six dernières années au côté d'une ombre ? »

Ses doigts qui jouaient dans ses chevaux, son bras qui enserrait sa taille, sa main qui câlinait ses lèvres… Une douce sérénité imprégnait son corps au contact d'Athos. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours en sécurité avec lui ?

« Tu n'es pas ici ! C'est une affabulation née de cet horrible endroit ! »

« Crois-tu que je te laisserai seule dans cet enfer ? »

Elle se dégagea vivement.

« Tu n'es pas ici ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. »

« Un pour tous et tous pour un, dit-il avec douceur. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas… »

« Vous m'avez déjà abandonnée ! Vous m'avez rejetée comme une malpropre ! »

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on découvre que notre compagnon d'armes est une charmante jeune femme. Il nous fallait un peu de temps pour nous accoutumer à ce changement. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous attendre ! Je suis déjà en train de devenir folle ! Tu vois bien, je converse avec des chimères ! »

« Tu es plus forte que cet endroit, Aramis… N'oublie pas ce que tu es. Tu es un mousquetaire… Rien ni personne ne peut t'ôter ça. »

Le regard d'Athos l'enveloppait de sa tendresse. Il lui avait déjà prononcé ces mots dans le passé. Bien qu'elle sût que ce n'était qu'un mirage, l'image d'Athos réchauffait son corps glacé. Elle ne le repoussa pas quand il la pressa à nouveau contre lui.

« Et toi, n'as-tu pas oublié qui j'étais ? objecta-t-elle faiblement alors qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur son front. »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? Homme ou femme, tu seras toujours Aramis… Ces Espagnols vont apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à un mousquetaire. »

« Cela ne change-t-il rien pour toi ? demanda-t-elle ne sachant guère quelle réponse elle espérait. »

« Tu es toujours un frère pour moi… ou plutôt une sœur, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire. »

Une sœur ? Quelques minutes auparavant, elle aurait juré que de recouvrer l'amitié d'Athos suffirait à la rendre heureuse, mais au contraire, ces mots déchiraient son âme… Elle voulait plus… Elle voulait… Si elle n'osait pas encore formuler ces mots, elle savait de quoi il en retournait. Elle ne pouvait se méprendre à cette douleur qui l'anéantissait.

« Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît… »

« Je vais venir… Tu ne dois pas douter de moi… Ni de toi ! »

« Laisse-moi ! répéta-t-elle.

« Aramis, je te sauverai… Je… »

« LAISSE-MOI ! »

Le cri qui résonna dans son crâne la réveilla en sursaut. Elle était seule… même si par miracle, elle en réchappait, elle serait toujours seule.


	26. Jalousies

**Jalousies**

Depuis son arrivée à la cour, Renée de Montsorot avait alimenté les commérages des courtisans. Nommée aussitôt dame d'honneur de la reine, ce qui pour une étrangère était un tour de force, on lui aurait pardonné cette inhabituelle faveur si elle s'était fondue dans la foule des aristocrates de l'Alcazar. Mais son port altier tenait plus du maintien raide et fier des soldats que de l'allure gracieuse des courtisanes. Sa beauté glaciale et l'austérité de sa mise tranchaient singulièrement avec les flammes qui s'allumaient parfois dans ses grands yeux bleus. En outre, l'intérêt de Don Rafael pour la Française avait accru la jalousie dont elle était l'objet. Des voix murmuraient que sous son apparente vertu, la jeune veuve avait des mœurs des plus licencieuses. Seule une libertine avait pu conquérir le cœur du séducteur de Madrid. De plus, Renée n'avait que des hommes à son service et les coquettes n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer la beauté d'un de ses serviteurs… Certaines ne rechignaient pas à certains divertissements avec leurs subordonnés.

Ainsi depuis la feria, les plus folles rumeurs couraient sur la jeune femme. D'autant que celle-ci avait quitté brusquement le palais dès le lendemain… Certaines prétendaient que Don Rafael, qui s'était absenté au même moment, l'avait conduite dans son château d'Andalousie pour y convoler. D'autres espéraient que l'humiliation de la Française l'avait poussée à fuir la cour. Aussi, quand le marquis de Los Montes revint à Madrid toujours charmant et célibataire, tous en conclurent que Renée s'était enfuie de honte ce qui ravit la gent féminine de l'Alcazar.

Tel un essaim d'abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, ces dames se remirent à bourdonner autour de Rafael… Comment avait-il pu s'intéresser à de telles créatures autrefois ? Ses poings se serraient quand il entendait leurs calomnies. Aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de son amazone au regard de feu… Sa Renée si belle et si digne… Par sa faute, elle était enchaînée comme un animal dans une oubliette infâme. S'il lui avait évité la torture physique, il savait que sa captivité était une torture morale à peine moins redoutable que les fouets et les tisonniers… Il se maudissait de lui faire endurer une telle épreuve… Il ne rêvait que de l'allonger dans des draps de soie et de couvrir son corps de mille caresses.

Pourquoi était-il rongé par la culpabilité ? Il avait agi au mieux. Sans son subterfuge, Renée serait en bien plus mauvaise posture qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment. Pourquoi était-il tant attaché à cette femme rebelle et farouche ? Il lui avait offert ce qu'aucune autre n'avait obtenu, il avait mis sa vie et son cœur à ses pieds et elle l'avait rejeté comme un malpropre. Il n'avait essuyé que des rebuffades avec cette espionne, pourtant il ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle avait méprisé sa demande et vilipendé son secret, il aurait dû la détester… Tout aurait été facile s'il avait pu la haïr. Il l'aurait livrée à Manuel sans hésitation. Il en aurait même profité pour posséder ce corps qu'elle lui refusait depuis des mois. Au lieu de cela, il devait se satisfaire de deux baisers volés, de quelques effleurements timides sur sa peau douce et d'une pléiade de remords et d'injures. Pourquoi l'aimait-il autant ? Pourquoi ne s'enthousiasmait-il plus pour les décolletés des beautés madrilènes ? Pardieu, Renée n'était pas la plus belle femme d'Espagne ! Elle avait un visage charmant, des seins adorables et des jambes magnifiques, mais elle n'était pas la seule ! Elle avait surtout un caractère épouvantable ! On aurait cru le croisement entre une tigresse et une bourrique. Elle était arrogante et têtue… Et lui était fou d'elle. Ainsi au lieu de se glisser dans les lits qui s'ouvraient à lui, il errait seul dans les rues de Madrid en se demandant où étaient cachés les objets qu'elle avait volés à Vargas. À grand-peine, il avait réussi à pénétrer dans ses appartements sans attirer l'attention des domestiques et y avait tout retourné. S'il avait trouvé les frusques masculines et l'épée dont elle avait usé lors de leur duel nocturne, il n'y avait nulle trace de cette fiole de poison vénitien que son cousin lui avait décrite ni le moindre parchemin marqué des sceaux des conjurés. Où diable les avait-elle dissimulés ? Après la feria, elle était rentrée au palais et ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à son enlèvement. Les aurait-elle confiés à un domestique ?

Des mains l'empoignèrent brusquement et le plaquèrent contre le mur de la ruelle déserte. Deux yeux sombres le fixaient avec une rage contenue.

\- Où l'avez-vous emmenée ?

Rafael examina celui qui le maintenait avec tant de rudesse. Tudieu, cet homme était d'une force peu commune ! Peu d'hommes auraient pu se vanter d'immobiliser aussi facilement le légendaire Lobo. Éberlué, il finit par reconnaître le cocher de Renée… Même s'il s'agissait d'un serviteur, son visage ciselé et son allure empreinte d'une étrange noblesse n'étaient pas de ceux qu'on oubliait.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

\- Vous le savez très bien ! répliqua l'homme en serrant davantage sa prise sur le cou de l'hidalgo. Renée de Montsorot ! Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

Un rire nerveux secoua le marquis. Il partageait ses déconvenues avec un cocher. Derrière la colère, il reconnaissait ses propres émotions sur les traits du domestique : la douleur d'un amour non partagé, la frustration, la culpabilité… Rafael n'avait pas un tempérament cruel et mesquin. Il n'avait jamais humilié quiconque à dessein et, contrairement à la plupart des aristocrates, il ne montrait aucune morgue envers ses subordonnés. Pourtant d'emblée, il détesta le Français. Bien qu'un subalterne ne fût pas un rival, celui-ci était trop beau pour un serviteur… La jalousie surgit dans le cœur meurtri de Rafael et avec elle, naquirent des instincts dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

\- Vous avez donc perdu votre maîtresse, ricana-t-il. Ne vous aurait-elle pas payé vos gages pour que vous vous inquiétiez de la sorte ?

\- Ne raillez pas, monsieur ! C'est par votre faute qu'elle a disparu. Où l'avez-vous enfermée ?

\- Je ne séquestre pas les femmes… Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour obtenir leurs faveurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

\- Je vous préviens : s'il lui est arrivé malheur, je vous tuerai de mes mains, cracha le Français.

\- Cela vous ronge, n'est-ce pas ? susurra l'Andalou. Ce corps souple qu'on voudrait étreindre, ces yeux qu'on rêverait de voir s'assombrir de plaisir, ces lèvres qui semblent le fruit le plus juteux et le plus sucré. Cela doit être une torture d'être à ses côtés sans jamais la toucher… Vous n'auriez qu'un geste à faire pour caresser sa peau, mais vous n'en avez pas le droit… sa peau plus douce que la soie la plus fine… sans parler de ses seins merv…

Il ne put en dire plus. Un poing phénoménal le fit voltiger au travers de la rue. Étalé sur le sol poudreux, il craignit quelques instants que sa mâchoire ne se fût fracturée sous la violence du coup. La douleur irradiait tout son visage et le sang coulait de sa bouche… Pourtant le serpent qui s'était éveillé dans son âme voulait encore mordre ce rival.

\- Si vous avez osé la toucher, je vous écraserai ! menaça l'homme furieux.

\- Je pourrais vous faire bâtonner par mes laquais pour cela, déclara Rafael qui se relevait en maintenant son visage endolori. Mais je vais mettre votre audace sur le compte de votre amour malheureux… Ce doit être si dur d'aimer au-dessus de sa condition.

\- Cessez ce jeu, marquis ! Je sais que Renée ne vous aurait jamais suivi volontairement ! Est-ce parce qu'elle a repoussé vos avances que vous l'avez livrée à votre félon de cousin ou vos sentiments étaient-ils feints depuis le premier jour ?

\- Si vous n'étiez pas un gueux, je vous tuerais pour un tel affront… Je vous conseille de ne plus croiser mon chemin. Vous risqueriez de ne pas vous relever de la bastonnade que je vous réserverai alors.

\- Et vous, du coup d'épée que je vous assénerai !

\- Je ne me bats pas avec des laquais !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sot pétri de suffisance ! déclara le cocher avec mépris. Si vous tenez à la vie, libérez Renée… Sinon la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je ne me contenterai pas de cette pichenette.

Le Français s'éloigna sur ces mots, mais son regard indiquait clairement qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec l'hidalgo. Quand il fut hors de vue, Rafael entreprit de malaxer son menton endolori. Il s'en était fallu de peu que ce faquin ne lui brisât les dents. Il devrait être sur ses gardes à l'avenir.

\- Vous auriez tort de négliger ces menaces, fit alors une voix derrière lui.

* * *

Rafael dévisageait la femme qui faisait tomber sa pèlerine sur ses épaules dévoilant ainsi une figure délicate encadrée d'une lourde chevelure sombre. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait surgi à ses côtés. Lui, le plus insaisissable bandit de toute l'Espagne, venait de se laisser surprendre par deux fois et le plus mortifiant était que ce fût par un laquais et une femme. Il ne ressentait cependant nulle appréhension. Il connaissait bien la jolie Anglaise qui se tenait devant lui.

Six mois auparavant, cette jeune herboriste s'était installée à Tolède. Bien qu'elle eût alors prétendu avoir fui l'hérésie anglicane, sa connaissance des plantes médicinales lui avait laissé supposer qu'elle avait plutôt craint la chasse aux sorcières faisant rage dans le reste de l'Europe. La beauté de l'étrangère avait touché l'hidalgo qui abhorrait ces injustes persécutions et il lui avait aussitôt proposé sa protection. Charlotte Backson l'en avait remercié en lui ouvrant son lit et surtout en lui offrant certains produits qu'elle ne vendait pas dans son échoppe. C'était d'elle qu'il tenait cet effluve faisant s'évanouir ceux qui l'inhalaient.

Pourquoi Charlotte était-elle à Madrid ? Et que signifiaient ses paroles énigmatiques ? Était-il possible qu'elle connût ce rustaud ?

\- Bonjour marquis.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle Backson, que me vaut l'honneur de cette rencontre ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié votre bonté à mon égard, Don Rafael, et je voulais vous prévenir : votre rival est bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.

\- Connaissez-vous donc ce larbin, ma chère ?

\- Je vous aurais cru plus clairvoyant, marquis. Comment pouvez-vous être dupe d'un si pitoyable déguisement ? Cet homme a autant l'allure d'un domestique que vous !

Rafael fixa la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur puis la vérité fit jour dans son esprit.

\- C'est un soldat… Bien sûr, le roi de France n'aurait pas envoyé une femme sans défense à la cour d'Espagne.

\- Votre Renée n'est pas à proprement parler une vulnérable créature, dit Charlotte avec un petit rire. Si cet homme n'a pas su la protéger de vous, j'escompte qu'il a pris son rôle de garde du corps très à cœur…

\- Vous prétendez aussi que je suis responsable de la disparition de madame de Montsorot ! s'indigna Rafael en refusant d'envisager la moindre intimité entre Renée et le soudard.

\- Je ne prétends rien, je sais… Cette femme est sotte de repousser vos baisers, vous êtes pourtant un amant hors pair, ajouta-t-elle.

Rafael se figea à ces mots.

\- Il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle… balbutia-t-il. J'y avais pris garde… Vous n'avez pas pu nous voir…

\- Si vous le dites, mettons que je n'ai rien vu… Je suis toutefois persuadée que vous aimez cette Française.

\- Parlez franchement, mademoiselle ! Que désirez-vous ? De l'argent ? Une protection supplémentaire ? Ou que sais-je encore ?

\- Vous vous trompez, marquis. Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire chanter ! Simplement, je vous sais gré des bontés que vous avez eues à mon égard et je tenais à vous mettre en garde. Votre rival n'est pas un vulgaire laquais, c'est un des meilleurs mousquetaires du roi de France. Personne n'a jamais pu le vaincre en combat singulier et en outre, il est l'amant de votre belle Renée. Quelles que soient vos intentions avec cette femme, et croyez bien qu'elles m'indiffèrent, il vous faudra vous débarrasser de ce mousquetaire.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? insista-t-il.

\- Quelle importance ? répondit-elle remontant sa cape sur son front. Je dis vrai, c'est tout ce qui compte… Sur ce, je vous laisse, marquis.

Il voulut la retenir, mais elle avait déjà disparu le laissant seul avec ses questionnements. Se pouvait-il que ce fût la vérité ? S'il ne doutait plus que l'homme qui l'avait alpagué si brutalement fût un soldat, il ne concevait pas que celui-ci fût l'amant de Renée… Peut-être niait-il l'évidence ? Les révélations de Charlotte expliquaient le rejet de sa belle espionne… Mais d'où tenait-elle ses informations ? S'il avait toujours apprécié cette mystérieuse Anglaise, il l'avait trouvée différente. Un éclat perfide qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu scintillait dans ses prunelles de jade.

Quoi qu'il en fût, le poison de la jalousie coulait à présent dans les veines du bel hidalgo.

* * *

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Olivier allait enfin payer. Elle connaissait la jalousie des hommes. Rafael était bien trop épris d'Aramis pour laisser vivre son rival… Qu'avait donc cette femme soldat pour éveiller la passion chez deux êtres aussi peu enclins à l'amour que le glacial comte de La Fère et le libertin volage de Madrid ? Néanmoins, l'Anglaise ne ressentait nulle animosité à l'égard de la Française. Pendant des années, elle avait haï sans discernement, s'acharnant même sur ceux qui lui tendaient la main… Elle avait oublié qu'un seul homme était responsable de son infortune. Le souvenir de celui qui l'avait repoussée et assassinée après lui avoir juré un amour éternel avait été enfoui si profondément dans sa mémoire qu'elle n'avait même jamais saisi l'occasion de se venger de lui quand elle en avait l'occasion. À présent, elle y voyait clair. Maintes fois, elle aurait dû mourir et elle avait survécu… Quand il serait mort, elle pourrait vivre enfin.


	27. L'honneur d'un mousquetaire

**L'honneur d'un mousquetaire**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Rafael parvint aux portes de Tolède. Il avait mis plus de temps que prévu, car il lui avait fallu semer les faux domestiques de Renée. Les trois hommes étaient sûrement tous des mousquetaires. L'un des trois était une sorte de titan presque aussi large que grand pouvant broyer un homme d'une simple pression… Heureusement, Lobo était un maître dans l'art de l'esquive et du déguisement. Ces soudards devaient encore le chercher dans Madrid. Rafael avait chargé quelques-uns de ses hommes de les surveiller. Renée leur avait peut-être remis les objets qu'elle avait dérobés à Manuel. Cependant de par leur déguisement de domestiques, ils ne pouvaient pas approcher Leurs Majestés. Le seul aristocrate sur lequel ils auraient pu s'appuyer était le comte de Vezac, mais l'ambassadeur n'était pas à Madrid depuis près d'un mois.

Une sourde angoisse lui nouait les entrailles alors qu'il pénétrait dans la demeure des Vargas. Il revenait les mains vides. Si Renée ne révélait pas où elle avait dissimulé les biens de Manuel, celui-ci ne la lui rendrait pas. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il ferait de sa fière amazone. Il la torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue ce qu'il demandait puis continuerait à la martyriser par pur plaisir jusqu'à ce que… Non ! Cela n'arriverait pas. La captivité avait certainement eu raison de l'entêtement de la Française. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était emprisonnée dans cette oubliette. N'importe qui vendrait père et mère pour voir la lumière du jour et après tout elle n'était qu'une femme. Dès qu'elle aurait parlé, il remettrait à Manuel ce qu'il désirait tant quitte à affronter toute une compagnie de hussards. Si cela lui donnait l'occasion d'affronter son dérangeant rival, ce serait encore mieux. Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas tenu compte des conseils de Charlotte Backson. Il devait d'abord sauver Renée, après il songerait à la reconquérir… si c'était toujours possible.

Il retrouva dans le salon un Manuel revêche et de plus en plus impatient. Si Rafael ignorait de quoi il en retournait exactement - et d'ailleurs il n'en avait cure - il était clair que le complot que son cousin fomentait était d'importance, car ce dernier était de plus en plus inquiet. Bien que Manuel appartînt à l'une des plus puissantes familles d'Espagne, cette affaire pouvait le détruire. Il avait promis de rendre Renée à Rafael dès qu'il aurait retrouvé ses biens, mais il brûlait de s'amuser aussi avec cette espionne. Rafael n'étant pas parvenu à mettre la main dessus, une petite séance de torture l'aurait agréablement délassé. S'il préférait les peaux d'ébène, la peau laiteuse de la jeune blonde offrait sans doute un charmant contraste avec le carmin de son sang. Néanmoins, il se plia aux désirs de son cousin.

* * *

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Le cœur de Rafael se serra en apercevant la forme qui se dessinait à la lueur de la torche. Renée était prostrée sur le grabat. Une suie noire recouvrait sa peau et même ses beaux cheveux blonds en avaient pris une teinte grisâtre. Elle était si sale qu'elle se confondait presque avec le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée. Seuls ses grands yeux clairs luisaient dans l'obscurité tels deux fanaux bleus. D'une étrange fixité, ils se plissèrent quand les hommes entrèrent, éblouis par cette soudaine lumière, puis une flamme furieuse s'alluma dans ses pupilles.

\- Avez-vous apprécié votre séjour ? demanda Vargas d'un ton badin.

Pour toute réponse, elle cracha à ses pieds. Si elle avait perdu sa verve et son esprit cinglant, une détermination d'enragée enflammait ses veines.

\- Elle a refusé toute la nourriture que nous déposions, déclara le gardien qui tenait le flambeau. Je ne sais pas de quel bois est faite cette femme. D'habitude, il ne faut pas vingt-quatre heures à un prisonnier pour hurler comme un damné ici, mais elle, elle n'a pas poussé un cri depuis quatre jours.

L'angoisse de Rafael se muait en terreur… S'il avait commis une erreur… Si…

Il ne vit pas la lueur d'intérêt qui passa furtivement dans les yeux de son cousin.

\- Vous aviez raison, madame. Votre larcin est bien caché… J'espère que ce petit séjour vous aura rendu plus docile. Je n'aime pas voir une si belle femme enchaînée dans la fange. Quelques mots de vous et vous retrouverez la lumière du jour…

\- Et les marchés d'orient, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Allez au diable, vous et votre chien.

\- Quel tempérament ! s'étonna le comte en examinant sa captive avec convoitise. As-tu vu comme elle parle de toi, Rafael ?

Il fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme.

\- Vous feriez mieux de nous dire où sont mes biens… Sinon, je vous assure que ces derniers jours vous sembleront une villégiature à côté de ce que je vous réserve, lui susurra-t-il.

\- Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, cela ne vous évitera pas l'échafaud… La justice est impitoyable à l'égard des régicides.

\- Fort bien ! Je suis désolé, Rafael, il va falloir questionner cette dame avec un peu plus de vigueur.

L'Andalou était glacé d'horreur. Même emprisonnée sous cette couche de crasse, elle ne courbait pas l'échine. N'importe qui aurait été brisé par cette captivité… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Manuel torturer la femme qu'il aimait… Non ! Il l'avait livrée pour la sauver et non pour la perdre !

\- Attends Manuel ! Laisse-moi quelques minutes seul avec elle ! Je vais tenter de raisonner cette entêtée.

Les lèvres du comte de Vargas se plissèrent dans une expression de franche contrariété. Cette fille commençait à lui plaire et il n'avait plus trop envie de laisser d'autres s'amuser avec elle. Il s'exécuta toutefois en maugréant.

* * *

La torche coincée dans le mur nimbait la jeune femme d'un halo blanchâtre. Malgré la saleté, Rafael voyait la fatigue creuser cette figure adorée. Il s'accroupit devant elle. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais il n'en avait plus le droit… Seigneur, qu'avait-il donc fait ?

\- Renée, je vous en prie, dites-lui ce qu'il veut savoir ! supplia-t-il. Vous savez de quoi cet homme est capable ! Il vous découpera en morceaux si vous ne parlez pas !

\- Au moins avec lui, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Écoutez, souffla-t-il, je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Manuel vous avait percée à jour. Je ne vous ai trahie que pour pouvoir vous sauver. Je ne vous vendrai jamais. Je n'ai prétendu cela que pour amadouer Manuel.

\- Espérez-vous que je vous croie ? Vous êtes un fourbe et un hypocrite. Vous ne cessez jamais de mentir. Vous jouez les grands seigneurs et les héros du peuple alors que vous n'êtes que le larbin de ce scélérat. Pour entretenir vos haras, vous aidez cet homme à assassiner votre souveraine…

\- La reine ? balbutia Rafael stupéfait. Le poison est destiné à Sa Majesté…

\- Vous ne le saviez même pas ! cracha-t-elle. Décidément, vous n'êtes que son chien docile !

\- Et vous-même ? Êtes-vous prête à endurer la torture pour une reine ingrate ? Toute souveraine qu'elle soit, cette femme se joue de vous. Elle vous a rejetée sur la foi de quelques médisances ! Mérite-t-elle donc une telle abnégation ?

\- Quel qu'ait été son comportement à mon égard, j'ai fait le serment de la protéger au péril de ma vie et je le ferai.

Si l'enfermement, le manque de nourriture et de sommeil avaient affaibli son corps, sa volonté était demeurée aussi acérée que la pointe d'une épée… Elle ne plierait pas. Elle montrerait à ces Espagnols de quoi étaient capables les soldats de France. Même si elle ne les revoyait jamais, elle prouverait à Athos et Porthos qu'elle avait le cœur d'un mousquetaire. Cette seule résolution lui avait permis de vaincre la folie qui menaçait son esprit. Elle ne quitterait pas cet endroit maudit. Elle mourrait entre les mains du bourreau… mais elle mourrait avec panache, la tête haute en crachant encore son mépris à la face de ces forbans…

À présent, elle espérait cette mort. Pour la hâter, elle avait cessé de s'alimenter. Elle n'avait plus rien à attendre de la vie, elle avait déjà tout perdu. La mort lui rendrait son honneur injustement bafoué. Elle n'écoutait plus les mots de Rafael. Qu'il fût sincère ou non n'avait aucune importance. Il n'existait plus pour elle. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de son devoir de mousquetaire. Elle mourrait comme elle avait vécu… comme un soldat.

* * *

Athos aurait volontiers tout détruit autour de lui pour calmer sa fureur. Ce satané marquis leur avait filé entre les mains ! Don Rafael était leur seul lien avec Aramis et ils l'avaient laissé échapper ! Comment diable ce courtisan futile et précieux avait-il pu berner trois mousquetaires aguerris ? Ils n'étaient que des bons à rien !… Ils n'étaient pas dignes d'elle.

Ils devaient la retrouver. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son enlèvement et il n'osait imaginer ce que ces félons lui faisaient subir. Il connaissait sa force et son courage, elle ne craquerait pas sous leurs violences et cette pensée broyait son âme. Sa fière Aramis entre les mains du bourreau… Son corps déchiré de douleur… Elle était en vie, c'était sa seule certitude. Son cœur aurait su si elle n'était plus… mais pour combien de temps ?

Où diable était le comte de Vargas ? Immensément riche, ce bandit possédait des demeures dans toutes les grandes villes d'Espagne et il était impossible de savoir dans laquelle il résidait actuellement. Certains prétendaient l'avoir aperçu à Saragosse, d'autres à Séville, Cordoue, Bilbao, Tolède et Burgos avaient également été évoquées. Le temps était compté, ils ne pouvaient pas de traverser l'Espagne à la recherche de ce misérable.

De son côté, Porthos d'habitude si prompt à la colère ne disait mot. Lui, si loquace, n'avait presque pas prononcé une parole depuis la disparition d'Aramis. Il mangeait à peine et les bons vins ne lui procuraient aucun plaisir.

Silencieux également, D'Artagnan observait le comportement si inhabituel de ses deux amis. Il aurait voulu qu'Aramis pût les voir. L'angoisse mêlée de culpabilité qui rongeait les deux hommes était la plus belle preuve de leur attachement pour elle. Elle leur était toujours aussi chère… peut-être même davantage à en juger par l'irritation perpétuelle d'Athos. Son absence les rendait fous.

\- Je vais retrouver ce chien de Los Montes ! déclara rageusement Athos. Et je ne prendrai plus de gants ! Même si je dois le réduire en miettes, je lui ferai avouer où est Aramis !… Nous allons suivre sa trace depuis Madrid. Tudieu, un bellâtre pareil ne passe pas inaperçu !

\- Inutile de vous donner tout ce mal, monsieur le mousquetaire ! fit une voix venant de la fenêtre.

Confortablement installé sur la branche d'un arbre, Don Rafael les regardait, un sourire hâbleur flottant sur ses lèvres. Avec autant d'agilité qu'un jeune loup, il sauta dans la chambre sous les yeux éberlués des trois mousquetaires.

\- Vous me cherchiez, messieurs ? dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.


	28. Les plaisirs de Manuel de Vargas

**Les plaisirs de Manuel de Vargas**

Vargas regardait à peine les va-et-vient du fouet sur le corps de son esclave. Elle était telle qu'il les aimait : jeune, sculpturale, noire comme la nuit… l'image même d'une déesse païenne. Séphora, l'épouse de Moïse, n'était certainement pas plus belle. En plus, elle était une récente acquisition du comte. Au bout d'un temps, les yeux de ses esclaves s'asséchaient, et si elles criaient encore quand il les faisait flageller, elles ne le suppliaient plus. Celle-là était toute neuve. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, et entre deux hurlements, elle implorait sa pitié. Il ne connaissait pas de plus beau spectacle qu'une belle femme ensanglantée et larmoyante. Habituellement, il jouissait de la domination qu'il exerçait sur elles. Il ne les touchait pas. Il n'avait jamais usé lui-même du fouet qui déchirait leurs corps somptueux. Tel un roi ou un dieu, il ordonnait et d'autres exécutaient. Ainsi sa puissance était absolue… Contrairement à Rafael et à ceux de son espèce, le plaisir physique ne l'intéressait pas. Le pouvoir offrait une jouissante bien plus délicieuse.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il y était indifférent. Cette esclave se soumettait trop rapidement, cela manquait de piquant. Il était aussi dépité qu'un matador qui, en entrant dans l'arène, découvrirait un bœuf docile au lieu d'un farouche taureau. Pourquoi se contenterait-il d'un animal domestique alors qu'il avait une créature sauvage à portée de main ? Il pesta. Il s'était encore laissé convaincre par son débauché de cousin. Il lui avait accordé deux journées supplémentaires pour retrouver le poison et la liste des conjurés. Rafael suspectait les domestiques de Renée de Montsorot d'être des soldats déguisés, auquel cas il était probable qu'elle les ait chargés de veiller sur ces objets compromettants. L'idée était sensée et Manuel lui avait donc laissé deux jours pour s'occuper de ces hommes… Mais pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de laisser la Française mijoter dans sa cellule en attendant ? Si son cousin se trompait, il serait plus prudent de commencer dès à présent à la questionner. Certes, il avait donné sa parole, mais après tout, il y allait de sa vie. Depuis vingt-quatre heures, son angoisse s'accentuait de minute en minute. Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif !… Rafael serait furieux de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa parole. Peut-être même Lobo ne voudrait-il plus le servir… Diantre, Rafael était un lâche ! Il s'inclinerait comme toujours. Ce libertin aimait trop le luxe et les plaisirs faciles pour se passer de ses largesses.

D'un signe de la main, il somma Sancho, son homme de main, d'arrêter les coups.

\- Laisse-la, nous avons plus important à faire. Nous allons nous occuper de notre espionne.

Sancho opina du chef et lança un geste interrogateur à Manuel. Il était muet depuis ses dix ans.

\- Non, tu commenceras en douceur… Le fouet suffira, mais fais chauffer quelques braises au cas où.

Sans se troubler, l'homme détacha l'esclave et la jeta à moitié inanimée dans le couloir. Quelqu'un passerait bien pour la ramasser à un moment ou à un autre. Ni haine ni compassion n'animaient son regard vide. Intérieurement, il était mort à l'âge de dix ans… le jour où l'Inquisition avait brûlée vive sa mère pour sorcellerie. Il avait assisté au supplice. On l'avait flagellé au pied du bûcher pour purifier son âme. Même s'il était un enfant, la sorcellerie était un vice héréditaire et il fallait extirper le démon de son corps. Pour éviter qu'il n'invoquât Satan, on lui avait coupé la langue. Recueilli par le vieux comte de Vargas désireux de trouver un esclave malléable, il avait été battu encore plus souvent que le jeune Manuel, mais les coups coulaient sur lui. Plus tard, il était devenu le bourreau personnel du vicomte. Il exécutait tous ses ordres avec une minutie et une froideur inhumaine. Son cœur étant mort depuis longtemps, rien ne pouvait plus l'émouvoir.

* * *

Les mains des geôliers l'empoignèrent avec rudesse. Ils détachèrent ses chaînes et la tirèrent du grabat. Bien qu'elle sût qu'ils la menaient au supplice, Aramis se sentait presque soulagée. Cette insoutenable attente s'achevait enfin. Elle aurait souhaité leur résister, mais elle était trop affaiblie pour se débattre. Engourdies par l'immobilité, ses jambes la soutenaient à peine. Elle ne cessait de trébucher alors qu'ils la traînaient à travers les sombres couloirs.

Ils la poussèrent dans une salle chaudement éclairée par un feu crépitant dans une large cheminée de pierre. Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par cette inhabituelle lumière. Tout était flou autour d'elle. Puis lentement, elle distingua le visage souriant de Vargas. Derrière lui, un homme immense, sans doute son homme de main, attisait les flammes. Rafael ne semblait pas être présent.

\- Vous êtes dans un triste état, madame, déclara le comte d'un ton jovial. Retirez ces frusques répugnantes ! dit-il aux deux geôliers.

Les doigts des hommes dénouèrent son corsage, défirent les jupons… La robe glissa à ses pieds. Elle ne portait plus qu'une fine chemise lui arrivant aux genoux et des bas qu'une couche de poussière avait rendus gris. L'un d'eux saisit son épaule à moitié dénudée. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle eut un sursaut au contact de cette main sur sa peau.

\- Laissez-lui sa chemise et décrassez-la !

Quand ils la lâchèrent, elle tomba à genou sur le sol. Ils vidèrent deux seaux d'eau glacée sur elle… puis un autre… puis encore un autre…

Cinq seaux plus tard, le comte leur donna l'ordre de relever la jeune femme grelottante. S'il aurait fallu la frotter énergiquement avec du savon pour ôter le masque de suie qui s'était déposé sur sa peau, on apercevait à nouveau les traits délicats et l'or des cheveux. La chemise humide s'était collée à son corps formant comme une seconde peau. La rumeur populaire n'avait pas menti ! songea Vargas. Bien qu'elle fût amaigrie par le manque de nourriture, un buste d'un galbe enchanteur se dessinait sous ses yeux. Deux seins ronds et fermes, sur lesquels de petits mamelons pointaient sous l'effet du froid, tendaient de façon charmante l'étoffe malheureusement trop sale pour qu'il vît en transparence. Quant à sa chute de rein… Pardieu, Rafael lui avait caché cela ! Manuel l'imaginait déjà tressaillir sous le claquement du fouet… Cette seule pensée déclencha une décharge de plaisir dans son bas-ventre.

\- Rafael ne se trompait pas, déclara-t-il, vous auriez rapporté une vraie fortune sur les marchés d'orient !

Elle le toisa avec tant de hauteur qu'il lui sembla quelques secondes n'être qu'un cancrelat à ses yeux… Quelle femme ! Affaiblie par la captivité, tremblante de froid dans sa chemise mouillée, à moitié nue entre les mains de deux gardes-chiourmes, elle avait le regard d'une reine. Comme il regrettait d'avoir écouté Rafael ! Il aurait dû la questionner dès le premier jour. La volonté de sa prisonnière était intacte, mais son corps n'avait plus la même résistance. Sans ce séjour au cachot, il aurait pu la faire fouetter pendant des heures sans inquiétude tandis que maintenant il devrait prendre garde à ne pas la tuer trop vite.

\- Cette petite douche vous a peut-être rafraîchi les idées, aussi je vous le demande encore une fois : où sont les objets que vous avez dérobés ?

\- Je vous le répète : je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Vous ne me laissez plus le choix, madame.

Il renvoya alors les deux gardiens. Retournant dans leurs quartiers, ils songeaient aux penchants étranges de leur maître. Franchement, il y avait mieux à faire avec ces splendides créatures que de la flagellation ! S'ils avaient pu disposer de cette blonde, ils lui auraient prodigué un tout autre type d'attentions… Quel gâchis !

Alors qu'ils ruminaient ainsi, ils aperçurent la jeune esclave qui tentait faiblement de se relever… Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Elle n'était pas trop abîmée et ils avaient plusieurs heures de libre devant eux.

* * *

Sancho attacha Aramis au plafond. Elle se mordit les lèvres tant la brûlure de ses poignets, déjà fortement entaillés par les fers, était intense. Sur l'ordre de Vargas, il déchira la chemise, dénudant son dos et ses épaules, puis noua grossièrement sa lourde chevelure pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enroulât autour du fouet.

Le comte s'installa dans son fauteuil. Le point de vue était parfait. De là, il verrait à la fois le fouet cingler le dos de sa captive et son visage se tordre de douleur. Il aurait pu la dévêtir complètement, mais il préférait la découvrir progressivement. La Française était un morceau de choix et il était un homme raffiné, il prendrait le temps de la déguster. Une corrida n'avait aucun intérêt si le toréador portait tout de suite l'estocade… L'humiliation serait plus destructrice si elle était progressive. En alternant camouflet et torture, il briserait cette femme. L'excitation tendait son ventre alors qu'il imaginait cette fière créature implorant sa pitié. Quel défi ce serait de la soumettre à sa volonté !

La lanière fendit l'air et s'abattit dans un claquement sur la chair tendre de la jeune femme. Ses traits se fendirent dans une grimace de douleur. Attachée dans le vide sa peau était tendue à son maximum, ce qui rendait la brûlure du cuir encore plus vive. Le fouet frappa à nouveau… Bientôt, ce fut une danse frénétique qu'il entama sur sa peau blanche. Ses épaules, son dos, ses reins, il frappait à chaque fois à un nouvel endroit déviant parfois sur ses jambes, ses bras et ses fesses où le tissu atténuait un peu la douleur. Elle serrait les dents jusqu'à en avoir mal… Elle ne voulait pas offrir à Vargas la satisfaction de l'entendre crier, mais quand la lanière déchira sa chair, un gémissement jaillit de ses lèvres serrées.

Sancho savait y faire. Quel superbe spectacle il lui offrait ! Ce corps voluptueux qui se balançait sous la caresse du fouet… Cette croupe qui tressaillait au rythme des coups… Ces cheveux dorés qui flottaient sur son épaule… Ce sang qui coulait… Décidément, le carmin s'alliait aussi bien avec l'ivoire qu'avec ébène. Une onde de jouissance se répandit dans les reins de Manuel quand les cris retentirent enfin. Toute fière qu'elle fût, elle ne parvint pas à les contenir. Les entailles se multipliaient sur sa peau. Les lambeaux de sa chemise avaient viré au pourpre. Mais son corps épuisé ne pouvait endurer longtemps un tel traitement. Dans un hurlement déchirant, elle s'évanouit.

On ne traduira pas ici les jurons que prononça Manuel de Vargas. Il était dans le même état qu'un amant dont la maîtresse s'endormirait au milieu du coït. Après bien des vociférations, il se leva et s'avança vers la jeune femme inconsciente.

\- Ranime-la !

Après un nouveau seau d'eau et deux gifles, elle ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. La douleur de son dos irradiait tout son corps. Elle n'était qu'une plaie ouverte.

\- Seriez-vous devenue raisonnable, madame ? demanda Vargas.

Un mot et tout s'arrêterait peut-être… Elle avait si mal… Non… Elle était un mousquetaire du roi… Elle ne plierait pas devant ce félon…

\- Vous n'avez jamais pu toucher une femme, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle faiblement. C'est votre seule façon de les posséder… Vous ne pouvez donner du plaisir, alors vous torturez… Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un eunuque, monsieur le comte.

La paume de Vargas fondit sur la joue d'Aramis. Sa lèvre éclata, elle bascula en arrière et les liens s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la chair de ses poignets. Le bruit sembla résonner entre les murs de pierre.

Pour la première fois, il avait levé lui-même la main sur une femme. Il était sorti de sa toute-puissance divine et n'avait été qu'un homme… Il lui ferait payer ça ! Elle allait comprendre la signification du mot souffrance. Il l'avilirait à un point qu'elle n'imaginait même pas… Il ne se contenterait pas de la dominer, il la détruirait.

\- Sancho, amuse-toi ! Cette putain est à toi !

Sancho était un chien docile obéissant au doigt et à l'œil de son maître. Après avoir posé son fouet, il se colla au dos d'Aramis et, immobilisant son bassin, commença à se frotter à elle. Le sang ne paraissait pas gêner le bourreau, car très vite, sa virilité réagit au contact des reins de la jeune femme… Le dégoût la submergeait… Cet homme n'avait plus rien d'humain, ce n'était qu'un animal et il allait la… Des sanglots montaient de sa poitrine alors que deux poignes gigantesques saisissaient ses cuisses pour les écarter… Le tissu remontait sur ses fesses… Non… _Athos…_

L'homme poussa un grognement et s'écroula sur le côté, une dague plantée dans le dos.


	29. Mousquetaires et brigands

**Mousquetaires et brigands**

Quand trois lames frôlèrent simultanément son cou, Rafael songea que la réputation des mousquetaires français n'était pas surfaite. Malgré leur surprise, les rapières avaient jailli instantanément de leurs fourreaux… Il était heureux que les policiers espagnols ne fussent pas aussi rapides. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait préféré que son rival ne fût qu'un vulgaire larbin, mais là, il était soulagé de constater que cet homme était une fine lame. Pour l'heure, il devait délivrer la femme qu'ils aimaient. Ils auraient bien le temps de s'étriper plus tard !

\- Calmez-vous, messieurs ! dit-il sans se laisser impressionner par les épées toutes prêtes à le pourfendre. Je ne viens pas en ennemi.

\- Permettez-nous d'en douter, répondit le bellâtre ombrageux en lui retirant ses armes de la ceinture. D'Artagnan, liez-lui les mains !

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ! grogna Rafael.

Il ne résista pourtant pas quand le plus jeune mousquetaire l'attacha sur une chaise.

\- Bien, je suppose que maintenant vous êtes rassurés ! railla-t-il. À présent que je suis bien garrotté, peut-être pourrais-je vous expliquer les raisons de ma venue ?

\- Nous vous écoutons, fit son rival français en s'asseyant face à lui.

Il devait être leur chef, car les autres se pliaient à ses décisions… Cet homme avait un charisme et une prestance qui le rendaient particulièrement odieux aux yeux jaloux de Rafael.

\- Vous recherchez une certaine dame et je peux vous aider à la retrouver.

\- Intéressant, et pourquoi le feriez-vous ?

Si la voix du mousquetaire ne marquait aucune inflexion, ses yeux scintillaient de colère.

\- Car elle est en danger, répliqua simplement l'hidalgo.

\- Par votre faute.

\- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour ça ! D'ailleurs ne deviez-vous pas veiller sur elle, messieurs ? Je suppose que c'est pour cela que de fiers soldats se déguisent en domestiques, non ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour la protéger ?

Les ongles d'Athos s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains. Il brûlait d'écraser ce visage sournois contre la cloison de pierre. Mais ce faquin avait raison et la priorité était de sauver Aramis.

\- Et vous ?

\- J'ai tenté de la sauver d'une façon peu scrupuleuse et j'ai échoué. Comme vous vous en doutez, elle est prisonnière du comte de Vargas. Je sais où elle est retenue et je sais comment vous y faire entrer.

\- Je réitère ma question : pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

\- Il faut des soldats aguerris pour forcer la résidence de Vargas et en ressortir vivants. J'ai des hommes d'armes à ma disposition, mais ils n'ont pas la carrure des mousquetaires…

Rafael fixa Athos droit dans les yeux.

\- Même si je n'aime pas l'idée de faire appel à des soudards du roi de France, je ne veux pas risquer qu'il lui arrive malheur… Si vous l'aimiez autant que moi, je l'aime, vous n'hésiteriez pas une seconde à accepter mon aide !

Posté dans une posture bravache, sa voix n'exprimait que défi et agacement, cependant Athos lisait de la sincérité dans ses prunelles émeraude. Quelle que fût son implication dans la disparition d'Aramis, cet Espagnol était encore éperdument amoureux d'elle.

\- Je vous écoute, déclara-t-il.

À l'exception du secret avec lequel Vargas avait fait pression sur lui, Rafael leur révéla tout ce qui s'était passé ses derniers jours. Plusieurs fois, il crut qu'il allait être massacré les mousquetaires. Porthos eut de nombreux accès de rage à son écoute, mais à chaque fois, Athos le retenait. Lui-même avait souvent ressenti des bouffées de haine l'assaillir en entendant l'hidalgo décrire les conditions de détention d'Aramis et ce que Vargas pouvait lui faire subir. Plus tard, ils régleraient son compte à ce fripon. Pour l'instant, ils devaient s'allier à lui.

Enfin, le marquis leur expliqua son plan. Une petite troupe d'hommes armés l'attendaient aux portes de Madrid pour les accompagner à Tolède. Sur place, ils se posteraient autour de la résidence des Vargas. Avec deux hommes et les trois mousquetaires, Rafael forcerait la porte de service et pénétrerait directement dans les souterrains pour délivrer la jeune femme. À six, ils devraient ressortir sans encombre. Pendant ce temps, ses hommes auraient harnaché les chevaux à un carrosse avec lequel ils quitteraient la ville.

\- Pourquoi un carrosse ? l'interrompit D'Artagnan. Si nous sommes poursuivis, un attelage nous ralentira.

\- Cette captivité a affaibli Renée, je ne veux pas lui faire endurer trois heures de route sur le dos d'un cheval. Mes hommes seront là pour couper la route à d'éventuels poursuivants…

\- Comme c'est touchant de vous voir si attentif à son confort alors que vous l'avez enchaînée dans une oubliette, railla Athos d'un ton glacial. Votre plan se tient, néanmoins j'ai une question à vous poser : pourquoi ne la délivrez-vous pas vous-même ? Vous avez manifestement assez d'hommes pour cela.

\- Détrompez-vous ! Ce ne sont que des coupe-jarrets sans envergure, seuls les deux qui nous accompagneront à l'intérieur sont d'habiles bretteurs… Sinon, croyez bien que je n'aurais pas fait appel à vous !

En réalité, il avait également une autre raison de solliciter l'aide des mousquetaires. Ainsi il pourrait assurer à Manuel avoir tout fait pour recouvrer ses biens mais avoir été forcé par ces Français de les mener à Renée… S'il était prêt à tout pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait, il ne comptait pas la laisser à ce soudard. Il devait être libre et vivant pour la conquérir.

Les mousquetaires parurent convaincus par cette argumentation, mais il était clair qu'ils ne lui faisaient aucunement confiance. Quand Athos et Porthos descendirent seller les chevaux, ils le laissèrent ligoté sous les yeux d'un D'Artagnan armant pistolets et mousquets en vue de l'opération.

* * *

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser lui casser quelques dents ! grommela Porthos en harnachant sa monture. Cet Espagnol méritait une bonne correction…

\- Croyez que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué.

Les gestes brusques et malhabiles d'Athos exaspérèrent son cheval peu habitué à une telle rudesse de la part de son cavalier. L'équidé poussa un grognement qui n'échappa pas à Porthos… Une phrase lui revint alors à l'esprit.

\- Qu'entendait ce maudit marquis en disant « si vous l'aimiez autant que moi, je l'aime » ?

\- Il jaugeait la sincérité de notre amitié sans doute, répondit le sombre mousquetaire sans regarder son ami.

\- J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à vous.

\- Il croit que je suis votre chef, j'étais donc responsable d'elle… Il n'a pas tort, continua-t-il d'une voix sourde. J'aurais dû la protéger et j'ai failli.

Le colosse déglutit.

\- Moi aussi… mais il n'empêche ! Si ce faquin nous a menti et que ce Vargas a touché ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu d'Aramis, j'écrabouillerai ces Espagnols !

\- Prenez garde, Porthos ! Vargas est un Grand d'Espagne, il faut faire preuve de la plus grande circonspection tant que sa félonie n'a pas été prouvée.

\- Alors le petit marquis paiera à sa place ! gronda Porthos. Pardieu, je ne peux pas sentir ce bélître !

Sur ces mots, il asséna un violent coup de pied à un des seaux traînant dans la stalle l'écrasant contre un poteau de l'écurie.

\- Vous n'ignorez pas que sa proposition peut fort bien dissimuler un vil traquenard, poursuivit-il.

\- Si tel est le cas, il va apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se jouer des mousquetaires… Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon. Lui seul peut nous conduire à Aramis, conclut Athos avant de s'attaquer au harnachement de Rossinante.

Si la bile de Porthos lui avait rendu son verbiage, Athos quant à lui était encore moins loquace que de coutume. Durant toute la route qui les mena à Tolède, il resta muré dans un silence de plomb. Il n'émit aucune protestation en découvrant la troupe de Rafael qui ressemblait plus à une bande de brigands qu'à des hommes d'armes,et il ne dit rien non plus quand l'hidalgo se grima en bandit pour les accompagner. Son esprit n'avait pas perdu sa sagacité et il observait tout avec la minutie qui avait fait de lui le meilleur mousquetaire du roi Louis XIII, mais son âme était emprisonnée dans un étau de douleur… ou plutôt elle était enchaînée dans une geôle sombre et humide. Même si Aramis avait échappé aux épouvantables tortures qu'il imaginait depuis des jours, il percevait l'angoisse et la folie qui assaillaient la courageuse jeune femme. Elle était forte et solide. Elle était comme une fleur lumineuse et sauvage que ni le plus brûlant des soleils ni les bourrasques déchaînées ne pouvaient flétrir. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose pour s'épanouir : la liberté… La captivité la tuait à petit feu. Ce soldat connaissait assez les prisons pour savoir que leurs murs dévoraient l'espoir. S'il détestait Rafael d'avoir jeté Aramis dans cet enfer, c'était lui-même qu'il haïssait le plus.

* * *

Quand ils parvinrent aux faubourgs de Tolède, l'ancienne capitale espagnole était plongée dans une nuit d'encre. Ils galopaient à l'aveuglette, guidés uniquement par les sabots de l'étalon de Don Rafael.

Attenante des forêts environnantes, la résidence des Vargas était légèrement excentrée. Un faible fanal blanc éclairait la porte principale. Toujours dans l'ombre, la troupe se positionna non loin de la porte de service. Accompagnés d'un Rafael, au visage dissimulé sous une fausse barbe et des cheveux hirsutes, ainsi que par les deux seuls hommes du groupe paraissant différencier une épée d'une hache, les trois mousquetaires pénétrèrent dans les quartiers des domestiques. Assommant deux serviteurs en chemin, ils suivirent Rafael jusqu'à un escalier dont l'entrée était cachée par une large tapisserie. Avançant dans une galerie obscure, ils étaient plus vigilants que jamais. Avec chacun deux revolvers, un mousquet, une dague et leur rapière, ils se tenaient prêts à affronter tant les sbires de Vargas que leurs alliés imprévus au cas où cette expédition se révélerait être un piège. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre aux oubliettes.

\- Personne ne monte la garde, s'étonna le gascon avec méfiance.

Rafael lui-même semblait déconcerté.

\- S'il s'agit d'une ruse, marquis, vous serez le premier à payer cette félonie, déclara froidement Athos.

Aussitôt Porthos pointa son pistolet sur Rafael tandis qu'Athos faisait sauter la serrure d'un coup de feu… Le cachot était vide… désespérément vide.

\- Non… balbutia Rafael.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? gronda Porthos en enfonçant son pouce sur la gâchette.

Rafael était pétrifié… Renée n'était plus là. Il était pourtant revenu avec près d'un jour d'avance… Manuel n'avait pas tenu sa parole… Renée… Sa Renée était entre les mains de Sancho… peut-être était-elle même déjà morte… Elle était trop affaiblie pour supporter longtemps la torture…

\- Maître, lui murmura un des deux hommes, en passant par le souterrain nous serons dans la crypte en moins de cinq minutes.

Rafael connaissait les recoins de cette demeure presque aussi bien que Manuel lui-même. Comme le lui avait rappelé Miguel, un des souterrains menait directement à la salle des tortures.

\- Venez, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre. Je sais où elle est.

Rafael courut vers un renfoncement marquant l'intersection entre deux couloirs puis appuyant sur une des pierres, il fit basculer une des cloisons ouvrant ainsi l'entrée d'un passage encore plus obscur. Porthos l'empoigna par le col et colla le canon de son arme contre la tempe de l'hidalgo.

\- Où nous emmenez-vous ?

\- Je vous en prie, le temps presse… supplia l'Andalou.

\- Laissez-le, Porthos, ordonna Athos dont le visage avait pris la teinte terreuse des cadavres.

L'effroi de son rival était si vif que le mousquetaire comprît aussitôt ce qui s'était produit.

Alors qu'ils progressaient dans le tunnel, ils eurent bientôt la confirmation de leurs craintes. Des plaintes résonnaient faiblement entre les murailles de pierre… Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Son Aramis… Chaque gémissement cisaillait sa chair. Il aurait presque souhaité que le ciel le foudroie à l'instant plutôt que d'endurer cela. Seul l'espoir de l'arracher à cet enfer le maintenait debout… Puis un cri retentit, déchirant son cœur de part en part, puis un silence plus insoutenable encore inonda le souterrain. Pendant quelques secondes, la terreur les saisit si violemment qu'ils en furent tétanisés.

\- Maître, dépêchons-nous ! fit le jeune Miguel.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent face à une cloison où une lueur étrange jetait des reflets rougeoyants. D'une main tremblante, Rafael appuya à nouveau sur une des pierres. Là, une lourde pierre s'écarta et les six hommes se retrouvèrent dans une embrasure entre le mur et une large cheminée.

Si Athos avait cru mourir en entendant les cris d'Aramis, aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer l'étendue de sa souffrance devant le spectacle qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Au milieu de la pièce, la jeune femme était suspendue au plafond telle une carcasse de bœuf dans une boucherie. Il ne pouvait discerner ses blessures, car elle était presque entièrement dissimulée par un homme gigantesque qui, accroché à ses hanches, effectuait une abominable danse… Il n'était plus qu'une ombre. On avait arraché son cœur encore palpitant et on l'avait laissé vivant avec un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Comme un automate, il saisit une de ses dagues et la planta dans le dos du monstre qui violentait son amour. Le mastodonte s'écroula sur le côté. Le hurlement d'un animal blessé résonna dans la crypte alors que les yeux d'Athos découvraient le corps ensanglanté d'Aramis. Il ne réalisait même pas que ce bruit inhumain jaillissait de sa propre bouche. Il avait oublié ses compagnons et ses ennemis. Plus rien n'existait à part _elle_. Il coupa les liens et l'accueillit dans ses bras ouverts… Son amour… _Son âme…_


	30. En sécurité

**En sécurité**

Que se passait-il ? Quand cet animal avait effleuré sa chair, elle avait senti les griffes de l'enfer prêtes à l'entraîner dans un abîme de souffrance. Puis tout s'était figé et le visage qu'elle n'avait cessé d'espérer lui était apparu… Athos… C'était impossible, et pourtant, ses bras l'enlaçaient avec passion… Avait-elle sombré dans la folie ? Peut-être cette fantaisie était-elle le dernier rempart de son âme face à l'avilissement suprême que Vargas lui infligeait… Ou peut-être n'avait-elle même jamais quitté son cachot… Non, la douleur irradiant son dos n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Mais comment Athos avait-il surgi dans cet enfer ? Quand il la pressa contre lui, elle oublia tout. Réalité ou illusion, cela importait peu… Elle était dans les bras d'Athos…

Était-il possible que le plus violent déchirement se mêle au soulagement le plus profond ? C'était cependant ce que ressentait Athos… Son Aramis… Elle était plus que son amour, plus que sa vie… Elle était une part de lui, la plus précieuse, elle était son âme même. S'il n'avait craint de malmener davantage son corps meurtri, il l'aurait serrée contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer. Son pauvre amour martyrisé… Chacune des entailles marquant cette peau délicate étaient autant de blessures dans son cœur. Mais le plus bouleversant était sans contexte le regard las qu'elle posait sur lui. Elle semblait perdue dans un gouffre où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il voulait lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, mais le poids qui obstruait si lourdement sa poitrine gardait ses lèvres closes. Avec une infinie douceur, il l'enveloppa dans sa cape tant pour réchauffer sa chair grelottante que pour soustraire son corps à demi-dénudé aux regards des indiscrets. Le sang de la jeune femme teintait de pourpre les mains et les vêtements du mousquetaire, il ne le remarquait même pas… Noyé dans des yeux d'une inquiétante fixité, plus rien n'existait que son amour.

Il ne vit pas Porthos assommer Vargas à coups de poing, ni D'Artagnan arrêter la fureur du colosse, pas plus qu'il ne s'occupa de Rafael pétrifié d'horreur devant la cheminée.

\- Il faut partir !

La voix de D'Artagnan paraissait venir d'un autre monde.

\- Athos ! Aramis a besoin de soins ! Nous devons partir ! insista le gascon.

Quand ces mots parvinrent à la conscience du jeune homme, il se releva son précieux fardeau appuyé contre son épaule et suivit ses compagnons dans le souterrain d'où ils étaient venus. Elle était si amaigrie qu'elle ne pesait presque rien. Des plaintes étouffées s'échappaient de ses lèvres pâles. En dépit de toute la délicatesse avec laquelle il la transportait, le moindre mouvement lacérait son dos et le cœur d'Athos. Bien trop affaiblie par ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

* * *

Aramis reprit connaissance une heure plus tard dans le carrosse qui galopait à vive allure vers Madrid. D'Artagnan conduisait l'attelage au côté de Rafael qu'il avait jugé plus sage de ne pas laisser seul avec les deux mousquetaires. Les bandits étaient restés à l'arrière afin d'arrêter d'éventuels poursuivants.

Dans la voiture, Athos la maintenait toujours serrée contre lui. Plus jamais il ne la lâcherait. Personne ne lui ferait plus jamais le moindre de mal… Six ans auparavant, il s'était juré de protéger le jeune aspirant au visage angélique et au regard de feu et il avait failli. Il avait laissé ces monstres torturer celle qu'il aimait… Pire encore, il avait été le premier à porter le coup. Lui aussi avait voulu la détruire… Cela ne se produirait plus jamais. Il ne laisserait plus personne la faire souffrir… Il la protégerait toujours…

Le remords a bien des visages et s'il déposa une intense souffrance sur les traits d'Athos, ce fut la colère qui s'exprima sur ceux de Porthos. Pour lui aussi, l'image d'Aramis entre les mains du bourreau avait été insupportable. Homme ou femme, elle était des leurs. Même un prince ne pouvait violenter impunément leur compagnon d'armes. Si le sous-fifre était mort, le maître ne perdait rien pour attendre. Vargas répondrait de chacune des blessures d'Aramis, se jura le colosse. Et s'il avait attenté à l'honneur de la mousquetaire, il le paierait de sa vie. Quant à l'autre bellâtre, son sort était tout aussi incertain.

Un cahot de la route ébranla la voiture. Malgré le doux étau humain qui l'entourait, la secousse arracha une plainte à Aramis. Tout d'abord, elle ne sentit que la brûlure cuisante de son dos puis elle perçut l'inhabituelle chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Elle entrouvrit ses paupières alourdies. Un voile vaporeux recouvrait le monde donnant des tracés flous aux choses environnantes.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Porthos dont les mâchoires serrées de rage se détendirent alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Ses yeux embrumés discernèrent le visage du colosse puis celui d'Athos…

\- Vous êtes venus… balbutia-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Vous en doutiez ? fit Porthos d'un ton faussement badin. Un pour tous, tous pour un ! Auriez-vous oublié notre devise ?

À ces mots, les larmes qu'elle avait si courageusement refoulées face aux geôliers perlèrent au coin de ses cils. Elle les avait trompés, elle leur avait menti, et malgré tout, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée… Alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir, ils l'avaient sauvée de ces hommes affreux… Ils avaient empêché qu'on la… qu'on la… Elle sentait encore ces poignes monstrueuses écarter ses jambes pour s'immiscer en elle…

Les larmes dégringolaient en cascade sur ses joues blêmes. Chacune était comme de l'acide en fusion versé sur le cœur d'Athos… Cette femme flamboyante à l'orgueil plus affûté que le fer d'une rapière sanglotait comme une enfant. Il aurait voulu baiser ses paupières rougies pour y tarir cette source de chagrin, mais avait-il seulement le droit de la toucher ?… Valait-il mieux que ces brutes ? Il l'aimait à en mourir et il avait manqué de forcer son corps… Si elle n'avait pas été si faible, elle l'aurait certainement repoussé avec dégoût.

\- C'est fini, répétait Porthos en tapotant maladroitement les mains de la jeune femme dont rien ne semblait pouvoir endiguer le flot cristallin.

Puis le mousquetaire se pencha vers elle et murmura en articulant chaque mot comme s'ils étaient plus contondants qu'une lame de rasoir :

\- Ces monstres vous ont-ils… ont-ils abusé de vous ?

Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. En dépit de ses hésitations, Athos la pressa davantage contre lui et caressa sa chevelure dorée. S'il détesta Porthos de lui faire endurer une souffrance supplémentaire, il comprit les raisons de cet interrogatoire en croisant le regard de son ami. Une fureur inextinguible enflammait ses prunelles sombres… Porthos adorait Aramis. Dans leurs incessantes querelles s'exprimait un amour pur et fraternel. Qu'elle fût une sœur et non un frère ne changeait pas les sentiments du géant, quoi qu'il eût prétendu. Il se moquait du rang et de la puissance du comte de Vargas, si celui-ci avait déshonoré la jeune femme, il mourrait. Porthos était prêt à seller un cheval et retourner sur l'heure à Tolède pour la venger… Il n'en était pas question ! songea Athos. Il se chargerait lui-même de ce chien de Vargas ! Mais l'urgence était de s'occuper d'Aramis.

Elle se brisait entre ses bras… L'image du superbe mousquetaire aussi fier qu'intrépide se fissurait larme après larme. Alors que cette armure se brisait, elle se révélait à eux dans toute sa fragilité de femme. Sans qu'il en eût réellement conscience, l'amour d'Athos grandissait à chaque soubresaut de cette frêle poitrine contre la sienne.

\- Aramis, répondez-moi ! insistait Porthos.

\- Non, gémit-elle faiblement. Ils allaient le…

Un nouveau spasme étouffa ces mots qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer.

\- Ils ne vous feront plus de mal… Nous sommes là, n'ayez plus peur…

Ce souffle était une caresse… En apparence, les paroles d'Athos ne furent d'aucun réconfort pour la jeune femme, ses larmes ne se tarirent pas. Cependant, elle perçut enfin ces longs doigts qui couraient dans ses cheveux, ces bras forts qui formaient un bouclier autour de son corps blessé, cette épaule solide qui accueillait son chagrin et ce parfum qui s'émanait de lui… un parfum d'homme, chaud, piquant, légèrement capiteux… si différent de celui de cet homme à peine humain. Athos dégageait une force qui n'avait rien de violente et qui pour elle se faisait tendresse… Elle était bien contre lui… Elle en oubliait presque la brûlure de ses chairs à vif… Oui, elle n'avait plus à avoir peur… Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre… Elle était dans les bras d'Athos… Imperceptiblement, un sommeil réparateur l'envahit alors qu'elle s'abandonnait contre son torse si doux et si solide à la fois. Il lui sembla même qu'une bouche déposait un baiser sur la racine de ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne s'endormît tout à fait.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, D'Artagnan arrêta quelques instants le carrosse afin de reposer les chevaux.

Si Porthos descendit « se dégourdir un peu les jambes », Athos ne bougea pas. Seul un séisme aurait pu le faire quitter cette banquette. Dans le chaos de remords et de souffrance qui agitait son âme, il ressentait enfin un étrange apaisement. Dans son sommeil, Aramis s'était blottie contre lui. Son visage s'était détendu et elle paraissait si tranquille qu'il en aurait presque oublié l'enfer d'où il l'avait arrachée. Ses doigts fins s'étaient naturellement agrippés à son avant-bras. S'il n'avait vu ses poignets graciles cisaillés par les fers, il aurait été presque heureux… Pour son cœur fou d'amour, cet abandon était une promesse de bonheur. Il voulait espérer qu'elle l'aimerait malgré ses inexcusables manquements et son inqualifiable conduite… Quel insensé ! Il l'avait traitée comme une vile prostituée. Lui aussi avait été sur le point de profaner le corps qu'il rêvait d'adorer… Elle était plus pure que Diane, la chaste déesse chasseresse, et plus désirable que Vénus naissant de l'écume des eaux. S'il avait pu remonter le cours du temps pour revenir à cette terrible soirée, jamais il n'aurait commis ce geste impardonnable de mépris. Il l'aurait étendue avec dévotion sur ce matelas trop modeste pour accueillir cette merveilleuse amazone. Chaque parcelle de sa peau aurait été baisée avec ferveur… Il l'aurait aimée avec une telle passion qu'elle en aurait définitivement oublié son hidalgo de malheur… S'il pouvait effacer cette affreuse semaine, comme il la rendrait heureuse.

\- Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il.

En veillant à ne pas éveiller son ange blessé, il porta à ses lèvres ces doigts longs et déliés. Comment parvenait-elle à mettre tant de force dans tant de finesse ? Comment surtout n'avait-il pas deviné la femme dans cette main délicate ? Certes, elle ôtait rarement ses gants… À chaque instant, elle avait dû prendre garde à ce qu'un détail ne la trahît point. Comme elle avait dû souffrir en silence de ce secret. Et lui, pauvre misérable, en le découvrant, il l'avait humiliée et rejetée… Il déposa de légers baisers sur les meurtrissures de ses poignets.

\- Aramis, je t'…

Un gémissement interrompit son aveu. Dans la nuit nimbée par les lueurs blanchâtres de l'aube naissante, Athos vit Rafael s'écrouler au sol, assommé par le poing furieux de Porthos… Il esquissa un sourire. C'était prévisible ! Ce petit marquis ne savait pas à quoi il avait échappé. S'ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, l'hidalgo aurait été le premier à subir l'ire de Porthos. Le mousquetaire lui aurait brisé tous les membres l'un après l'autre… Rafael avait peut-être souhaité un tel châtiment, réalisa Athos. S'il était aussi épris d'Aramis qu'il le prétendait, l'Espagnol était probablement rongé par la culpabilité. Il avait lui-même demandé à ses hommes de rester en arrière alors qu'il montait dans la voiture. Le marquis avait bien des défauts, mais il n'avait rien d'un imbécile, il se doutait que la colère des mousquetaires s'abattrait sur lui… Athos haussa les épaules. Quelle importance ! De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient garder cet aristocrate brigand auprès d'eux. Il fallait mettre Aramis à l'abri en attendant de confondre définitivement Vargas et Rafael n'était pas assez fiable pour les suivre. En outre, ses hommes n'étaient qu'à quelques lieues, ils retrouveraient leur maître.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil rougissaient les murailles de la capitale espagnole quand les mousquetaires parvinrent à la Puerta del Sol. Aramis toujours endormie s'agita contre la poitrine d'Athos. Son front et son nez se plissèrent comme sous le coup d'une violente douleur. Passant sa main sur son visage, Athos se décomposa. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

D'Artagnan fouetta les chevaux et en quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à la résidence de l'ambassadeur de France. En dépit de l'heure matinale, le comte de Vezac leur ouvrit grand sa porte. Lui-même était très inquiet pour la jeune femme et fut effaré de découvrir l'état dans lequel elle était.

\- J'ai peur que ses plaies ne soient en train de s'infecter, dit Athos d'une voix blanche.

\- L'onguent de ma grand-mère n'a pas son pareil pour cicatriser les blessures ! le rassura D'Artagnan. Dès que nous aurons nettoyé ses plaies, nous la soignerons.

\- Mes servantes vont s'en occuper, déclara l'ambassadeur. Je vais donner l'ordre qu'elles fassent chauffer de l'eau.

Il ne fut pas facile à Athos d'abandonner Aramis aux bons soins des chambrières de Vezac. Bien qu'il sût que la pudique amazone n'eût pas apprécié d'être dévêtue par ses compagnons, quand elle quitta ses bras, il se sentit comme mutilé.

Quatre servantes lavèrent soigneusement ses membres encore salis par la captivité, puis elles l'allongèrent toujours inconsciente sur un lit douillet. Chacune des entailles laissées par le fouet fut recouverte du baume bienfaisant que D'Artagnan avait ramené de Gascogne puis par des gazes de lin. Puis, elles bandèrent ses poignets. Enfin, elles la vêtirent d'une longue chemise blanche et l'emmitouflèrent dans d'épaisses couvertures. Malgré les gémissements qu'elle poussa quand les femmes la soignèrent, pas un seul instant, Aramis ne reprit connaissance.

* * *

La fièvre mit vingt-quatre heures à baisser, mais Aramis ne se réveilla que le surlendemain. Tandis que Porthos et D'Artagnan effectuaient à tour de rôle une surveillance de la résidence, Athos ne quittait pas son chevet. Il voyait les spasmes agiter son corps fragile et entendait le moindre de ses soupirs. L'estomac tordu d'angoisse, il ne lâchait pas sa main tremblante. Il murmurait à son oreille maintes paroles d'encouragement, lui répétant à quel point il avait confiance en elle.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand après ces heures interminables, ces yeux d'un bleu d'azur s'ouvrirent enfin. Aussitôt, avec Porthos qui était à ses côtés, ils l'aidèrent à se relever et à boire un verre d'eau. Bien qu'ils aient veillé à lui humecter les lèvres régulièrement, la jeune femme était presque déshydratée. Ils remplirent son verre jusqu'à vider la cruche posée sur la table de chevet avant qu'elle ne parvînt à parler. À plusieurs reprises, ses traits se fendirent en une grimace de douleur. Même si la médecine gasconne était très efficace, certaines blessures étaient profondes.

\- Je vous demande pardon, bredouilla-t-elle. J'aurais dû vous dire la vérité il y a très longtemps.

\- Sans aucun doute, répondit Athos avec douceur. Mais vous aurez bien des occasions de vous faire pardonner quand vous serez sur pied. Pour l'heure, ne songez qu'à vous rétablir.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé, vous savez ! Ce scélérat n'a pas réussi à m'arracher le plus petit aveu !

Si sa voix était faible, la fierté d'un mousquetaire étincelait dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Nous n'en avons jamais douté, dit Athos en souriant.

\- Merci d'être venus… ajouta-t-elle en serrant les mains des deux hommes qui la soutenaient. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

\- Le petit marquis est venu nous révéler où vous étiez emprisonnée, avoua Porthos.

\- Rafael… murmura-t-elle pensivement. Il était donc sincère en prétendant vouloir me sauver…

\- Vous sauver après vous avoir vendue ! s'indigna Athos, dont la jalousie s'était rallumée instantanément à l'énoncé du prénom de son rival.

\- Vous devez avoir faim, Aramis, reprit Porthos. Si nous allions chercher quelques victuailles en cuisine, nous fêterions dignement votre rétablissement.

\- Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée.

\- Fort bien ! Venez, Athos ! Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour transporter tous les mets qui raviront notre amie !

Après une courte hésitation, Athos suivit son plantureux compagnon.

En les voyant ouvrir la porte, une peur panique envahit la jeune femme. Ils allaient la laisser seule à nouveau. Il lui semblait que les murs de cette chambre s'assombrissaient… Elle était dans le noir à nouveau… Elle était dans ce cachot avec la folie pour seule compagne…

\- Non !

Elle se leva d'un bond. Toutefois si la terreur lui avait fait oublier la faiblesse de son corps, ses jambes le lui rappelèrent aussitôt. À peine eût-elle posé le pied par terre, qu'elle s'écroula sur le tapis.

\- Êtes-vous folle ? la gronda gentiment Athos en l'entourant de ses bras. Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher !

\- Ne me laissez pas, je vous en prie… balbutia-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui de ses doigts tremblants. Ne me laissez pas seule…

\- Je reste là… Je ne partirai plus… C'est promis.

Sur le pas de la porte, Porthos les contemplait le regard sombre. Se rendaient-ils compte que leur posture était des plus incongrues pour des compagnons d'armes ? Les mèches d'un noir de jais se mêlaient aux blondes ondulations tant ils étaient étroitement enlacés sur le tapis. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

Les appréhensions que Porthos nourrissait depuis la venue de Don Rafael se muaient en certitudes. Il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre ses deux meilleurs amis… Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. S'il ne s'était pas agi d'Aramis, il n'aurait probablement jamais accepté une femme comme soldat alors l'idée qu'il pût y avoir une relation amoureuse entre deux mousquetaires lui déplaisait franchement… Que deviendrait leur belle amitié si ces deux-là devenaient amants ?


	31. L'éveil d'une reine

**L'éveil d'une reine**

Quelques jours plus tard, le comte de Vezac obtint une audience auprès d'Élisabeth de France. Il parcourut les couloirs de l'Alcazar au côté du jeune D'Artagnan qui, grimé en laquais, veillait en permanence à sa sécurité.

Alors que le protocole exigeait que le roi assistât à l'entretien, Philippe IV brillait par son absence. Comme à son habitude, il était parti chasser. D'ordinaire, l'ambassadeur en aurait conçu de la compassion pour la jeune reine, mais aujourd'hui, il ne songeait qu'à son ingratitude à l'égard de Renée. La belle Française avait été torturée pour accomplir sa mission. Chaque fois qu'il songeait à l'état pitoyable dans lequel les mousquetaires l'avaient amenée chez lui, des bouffées de rage l'envahissaient. Il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas croisé ce scélérat de Vargas depuis ! Le courage de cette femme n'avait rien à envier à celui des soldats qui l'épaulaient et la reine lui rendrait justice. Aussi, après les courtoisies d'usage, Vezac déclara :

\- Je regrette que madame de Montsorot n'ait pu vous remettre elle-même les preuves qu'elle a découvertes.

À l'énoncé de ce nom, des ricanements retentirent parmi les dames d'honneur et la souveraine se rembrunit.

\- Il semblerait que cette dame ait mieux à faire ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je me repens amèrement d'avoir accueilli auprès de moi une femme au comportement si dissolu.

\- De mon côté, je déplore que Votre Majesté ait donné foi à ces méprisables médisances ! Peu de courtisanes ont un sens de l'honneur aussi aigu que madame de Montsorot. Elle n'a jamais trahi la confiance que vous lui avez accordée.

Tel le grondement d'un essaim de mouches, un bourdonnement de murmures désapprobateurs se fit entendre derrière la reine.

\- J'ai peine à vous croire, monsieur, répondit la reine d'une voix glaciale. La fuite de cette dame s'accorde mal avec le beau portrait que vous en faites. Je conçois qu'ayant été également abusé par cette femme, il vous soit difficile d'admettre votre erreur, mais votre obstination est des plus déplaisantes.

\- Sauf votre respect, Majesté, vous vous trompez. Madame de Montsorot n'a pas fui le palais.

\- Raillez-vous, monsieur ? s'exclama Élisabeth de France dont les joues s'étaient enflammées de colère. Allez-vous donc me conter qu'elle n'a pas quitté le palais ?

\- Pas de son plein gré, Majesté. Si Votre Altesse daignait me suivre jusqu'à ma demeure madrilène, elle comprendrait tout.

\- Avez-vous donc perdu la raison, monsieur ? s'écria la souveraine dont la voix avait atteint des hauteurs d'irritation inégalées jusqu'à présent. Je suis la reine d'Espagne ! Je ne me rends pas dans les logis des gentilshommes, fussent-ils ambassadeurs !

\- Je connais parfaitement le protocole, Altesse, et je sais également que Sa Majesté le roi devrait être à vos côtés. Oublions quelques minutes l'étiquette, croyez-vous que votre honneur souffrira si vous raccompagnez l'ambassadeur de France dans sa modeste demeure ? Emmenez donc quelques suivantes avec vous, si vous craignez que je ne m'en prenne à la vertu d'une reine.

Élisabeth de France examina l'ambassadeur avec un mélange d'indignation et de stupeur. Le comte était-il devenu fou ? Vezac se posait lui-même la question. Il avait toujours respecté les usages et s'était fondu sans difficulté dans la foule des courtisans. Si ce coup d'éclat ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'avait pu supporter d'entendre bafouer Renée davantage. Il risquait une sévère disgrâce pour son audace, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à regretter ses paroles. Il était temps qu'Élisabeth se conduisît en reine, impitoyable avec ses ennemis, mais reconnaissante envers ceux qui la servaient fidèlement.

\- Fort bien, déclara-t-elle après un long silence, je vous suis. Toutefois, je vous préviens, comte de Vezac, s'il s'agit d'une de vos fantaisies, vous ne serez plus le bienvenu à Madrid !

* * *

Aramis fit deux pas puis elle s'écroula la tête la première. Athos eut juste le temps de l'attraper pour entendre la flopée d'injures dont elle était prolixe.

\- Vous faites beaucoup de progrès, dit-il une fois qu'elle eût épuisé sa liste de jurons. Soyez patiente, Aramis. Je gage que dans quelques semaines, vous aurez retrouvé votre force et votre souplesse.

\- Et en attendant, je suis réduite à jouer les invalides ! Non, mais de quoi ai-je l'air, franchement ? grogna-t-elle.

Franchement ? Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? se demanda-t-il en la contemplant. Qu'elle était la femme la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vue ? La plus courageuse, la plus bouleversante, la plus aimable qu'il ait connue… la plus désirable aussi… Pardieu, tenir ainsi sa taille gracile était à la fois un délice et une incommensurable torture ! Ces cheveux épars qui flottaient indisciplinés sur ses fines épaules, cette petite grimace qui se dessinait sur ses jolies lèvres, ce parfum grisant qui s'émanait de son cou, ce déhanché si féminin qu'il devinait sous la robe de chambre de mousseline blanche, ce joli buste qui tendait le tissu… Il aurait suffi d'un geste pour la dévêtir et couvrir ce corps charmant des caresses les plus scandaleuses. Il rêvait de l'entraîner sur ce lit et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement… mais il n'en avait pas le droit. En dépit de toute sa force de caractère, Aramis avait été profondément meurtrie par ce qu'elle avait subi durant sa captivité. Les blessures de son corps mettraient moins de temps à cicatriser que celles de son âme. Si elle demeurait toujours son Aramis, fière et opiniâtre, des ombres effrayantes hantaient ses nuits.

La première nuit après qu'elle ait repris connaissance, il était accouru en attendant ses cris. Il l'avait découverte à demi endormie, tremblante de terreur et le visage baigné de larmes. Il l'avait serrée contre lui puis l'avait recouchée comme une enfant… Comme une enfant ? Pas exactement. Quand il avait veillé jusqu'au matin, il ne l'avait pas vue comme une enfant, mais comme une femme… une femme magnifique malgré ses blessures. Jusqu'au matin, il avait combattu les démons qui lui soufflaient de se glisser sous les draps.

Le lendemain, il avait fait installer un matelas au pied de son lit pour ne jamais la laisser seule avec ses cauchemars. Ingénument, elle s'en était étonnée… Innocente créature ! Elle avait déjà oublié le fauve qui sommeillait en lui. Il était bien plus dangereux que toutes ses chimères nocturnes… Son amour était si violent qu'il craignait de perdre à nouveau la raison s'il se rapprochait trop d'elle. Même à cet instant, en serrant juste sa taille, il brûlait de donner libre-cours à sa passion… Elle était si vulnérable qu'il serait un criminel de lui voler ne serait-ce qu'un baiser.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle espérait qu'il commît un tel « forfait »… Elle détestait être affaiblie de la sorte. Cela lui était bien plus pénible que la douleur elle-même. Pourtant, quand elle sentait les mains d'Athos ainsi au-dessus de ses hanches, sa convalescence lui paraissait soudain pleine de charme. Il se dégageait de lui une puissance telle que toutes ses craintes s'apaisaient à son contact... Surtout quand elle lisait tant de tendresse dans ses yeux. Parfois, elle se prenait à imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir entre eux plus que de l'amitié. Bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais avoué, elle voulait être plus qu'un compagnon d'armes, plus qu'une amie, elle voulait être une femme pour Athos… Elle savourait le moindre effleurement de leurs peaux. Si elle avait osé, elle aurait appuyé sa tête contre cette épaule solide et aurait glissé ses mains le long de ce dos robuste dont les muscles noueux se dessinaient sous la chemise. Elle voulait s'imprégner de la force de ce corps de soldat.

Elle n'avait pas oublié leur « altercation » ni l'humiliation et la peine qu'elle en avait conçues, mais il l'entourait de tant d'attentions depuis sa captivité qu'elle avait relégué ce regrettable épisode dans un coin de sa mémoire… Elle était surtout bien trop éprise de cet homme pour lui en tenir rancœur… L'amour la rendait décidément bien sotte ! Elle avait été un orgueilleux et farouche mousquetaire et aujourd'hui elle fondait au moindre de ses sourires. Elle se surprenait même à rêver qu'il l'aimait en retour… Quelle absurdité ! Elle avait à peine plus de distinction qu'un gamin de la halle et son vocabulaire était aussi fleuri que celui d'un cocher parisien. Avec son visage ciselé, sa carrure athlétique et son allure aristocratique, Athos était sans contexte le plus bel homme de la compagnie des mousquetaires. Même déguisé en domestique, il attirait les regards gourmands des dames. La liste de ses conquêtes était immense. Comment pourrait-il être séduit par un de ses compagnons d'armes ? Par une femme qu'il avait vue couverte de sueur après des heures d'entraînement ou empestant le crottin de cheval ? Par une femme qui avait déjà vomi tripes et boyaux sur ses souliers ? Cette seule idée était même risible !… S'il l'avait déjà désirée, c'était comme une putain qu'on culbutait en pensant à des femmes élégantes et parfumées. Quand elle s'abandonnait à ces illusions, elle se rappelait qu'Athos préférait dormir par terre plutôt que de s'allonger à ses côtés. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour le camarade mousquetaire, la femme derrière le soldat n'éveillait en lui que de la répulsion…

En outre, qui voudrait d'elle à présent ? Quand elle s'était examinée dans un miroir, elle avait frémi. Elle était pâle, amaigrie. Même si elle avait conservé quelques jolies rondeurs, les stries rougies et boursouflées qui zébraient son dos feraient fuir n'importe quel homme… Avec le temps, cela prendrait un aspect moins rebutant, mais ces cicatrices s'ajouteraient aux nombreuses marques de sa vie de soldat. Quel homme désirerait une femme pareille ?

\- Allons Aramis, d'où vous vient cette mine sombre ?… Ne vous découragez pas ! Vous avez été très affaiblie par votre captivité, mais j'ai confiance en vous, vous redeviendrez le flamboyant mousquetaire qui faisait trembler une compagnie de gardes du cardinal !

Il avait raison. Elle allait redevenir un terrible soldat… Aucun autre avenir n'était possible pour elle.

\- À quoi pensez-vous ? insista Athos en posant le pouce sur son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien.

Les souvenirs de sa captivité avaient-ils obscurci son front ? Elle avait l'air si triste… Elle était si touchante quand ses yeux s'embrumaient et que sa bouche se plissait dans une petite moue qu'il aurait volontiers dévoré ces lèvres adorables… Non, il ne devait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder de la sorte quand elle était si près de lui… Il ne devait pas se pencher ainsi vers elle… Elle était bien trop près… trop…

Des coups appuyés sur la porte mirent fin à cette délicieuse tentation et les deux mousquetaires s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent apparaître avec ahurissement la reine d'Espagne accompagnée du comte de Vezac.

Les lèvres pincées, Élisabeth de France les toisa avec mépris.

\- Effectivement, monsieur le comte, déclara-t-elle, je comprends que madame de Montsorot avait mieux à faire que de s'attarder au palais. À présent, veuillez me raccompagner !

\- Madame, fit le comte nullement décontenancé en se tournant vers Aramis, ne saluez-vous pas Sa Majesté ?

En grimaçant de douleur, la jeune femme tenta de s'agenouiller devant la souveraine, mais ses jambes la trahirent. Elle serait certainement tombée si Athos ne l'avait soutenue.

\- Quelle est cette farce ? demanda la reine dont les sourcils s'étaient tant rapprochés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne.

\- Madame, continua l'ambassadeur qui ne perdait pas son calme en dépit de l'irritation grandissante de la souveraine, Sa Majesté doit s'étonner de votre manque de grâce. Je vous suggère de découvrir vos épaules afin qu'elle comprenne mieux.

Aramis se figea… Il ne voulait tout de même pas…

\- Madame, je vous rappelle que je suis ici le représentant du roi de France. Aussi, je vous demande de montrer votre dos à Sa Majesté la reine.

Le ton et les paroles étaient sans équivoque. L'ambassadeur usait de son autorité envers la jeune mousquetaire et il parlait au nom du roi. Elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire à cet ordre dégradant… Comme une prostituée exposant ses atouts à un souteneur, il lui fallait exhiber ses cicatrices sous les yeux de tous… pire encore, les exhiber devant Athos.

Ses doigts frémissants retirèrent la houppelande blanche, puis ils desserrèrent les cordons de la chemise. Les joues empourprées de honte, elle fixait le tapis cramoisi en serrant convulsivement le tissu pour ne pas découvrir son buste.

La bottine droite de la souveraine tapotait nerveusement le sol et ses traits sévères menaçaient le comte de Vezac d'une déchéance retentissante si cette comédie ne prenait pas sens très vite. Le claquement de la semelle se tut quand les épaules de la jeune Française apparurent. Le fouet avait tracé de longues et fines entailles dont le rouge soutenu soulignait l'extrême fragilité de cette peau d'albâtre.

\- Voilà la raison de l'absence de madame de Montsorot, Majesté ! asséna le comte à une reine pétrifiée par cette vision. Votre Altesse ne se demande-t-elle pas qui lui a infligé de telles blessures ?… Rhabillez-vous, madame.

Le comte tendit à la souveraine muette le parchemin et le flacon de poison que D'Artagnan lui avait remis deux semaines auparavant.

\- Il y a ici la liste des seigneurs dont le comte de Vargas avait obtenu le soutien pour sa machination et le poison qu'ils vous destinaient, Majesté, expliqua-t-il. Madame de Montsorot les avait surpris lors de la feria organisée par le comte dans sa demeure et elle allait vous remettre ces preuves quand on lui a interdit les appartements de Votre Altesse. Fort heureusement, cette jeune femme a eu le bon sens d'envoyer un messager me les confier avant que le comte de Vargas ne la fasse enlever par ses sbires. Les cicatrices de cette dame témoignent de ce que ce félon lui a fait subir, et elle n'aurait pas survécu si ses hommes, avec l'aide du marquis de Los Montes, ne l'avaient arrachée à cet homme.

Aramis serrait les dents pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Vezac ne voulait que lui rendre justice, pourtant elle aurait préféré la disgrâce à cette humiliation. À côté d'elle, Athos semblait admirer une des tapisseries de la chambre. Elle n'était pas dupe, en gentilhomme, son compagnon dissimulait ainsi le dégoût que lui inspiraient ses chairs lacérées.

Après un long silence, la souveraine reprit la parole :

\- Je vous remercie pour vos informations, monsieur le comte. Je vous prierai d'attendre une semaine avant de reparaître à la cour… D'ici là, certaines choses auront changé… Madame, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Aramis, prenez soin de vous. J'espère que vous serez rétablie pour réapparaître à l'Alcazar en compagnie de monsieur l'ambassadeur.

Elle se retira dans un bruissement de soie.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la reine d'Espagne entra sans se faire annoncer dans la demeure de Gaspar de Guzman, comte d'Olivares. Le premier ministre du roi Philippe était en pleine séance de pose avec le jeune peintre en vogue à la cour. Le portrait commandé à l'artiste étant un portrait équestre, le ministre était assis à califourchon sur une ridicule balancelle qui semblait plus adaptée pour jouer à saute-mouton que pour accueillir le séant d'un Grand d'Espagne. Aussi Olivares fut-il plutôt chagrin de recevoir une souveraine qu'il n'aimait guère dans cette posture.

\- Inutile de vous lever ! ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la saluer. Passons les mondanités d'usage, je vous prie, j'ai une affaire de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. J'ai pris connaissance d'un terrible complot compromettant certains des plus grands seigneurs de notre pays et je ne sais que faire.

Une antipathie réciproque unissait la femme et le ministre de Philippe IV. Le comte sut donc aussitôt qu'elle se jouait de lui, mais il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à l'épouse de son roi. Très calmement, Élisabeth lui raconta ce que Vezac lui avait révélé, puis elle énuméra le nom de tous les conjurés.

\- Leurs sceaux sur ce parchemin ne laissent aucun doute quant à leur félonie, conclut-elle. Vous comprenez que je sois bouleversée. Il y a certains des plus grands noms de l'Espagne ! Et je vous avoue que je crains que d'autres, plus fameux encore, ne soient impliqués. Il serait plus sage face à une telle forfaiture de faire questionner le comte de Vargas pour connaître le nom de tous ses alliés.

Si le visage d'Olivarès demeurait impassible, intérieurement le puissant ministre était terrifié. Les paroles de la reine étaient des menaces à peine voilées. Soumis à la torture, Vargas révélerait sans nul doute qu'il agissait pour le compte du ministre. Si Philippe IV n'était guère attaché à son épouse, il ne tolérerait pas qu'on ait pu attenter à la vie de sa reine.

\- Toutefois, continua-t-elle, je préférerais que cette affaire se règle dans le plus grand secret. Un tel scandale ne pourrait que nuire à la couronne. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ?

\- Certainement, répondit prudemment Gaspar de Guzman.

Il n'avait jamais considéré la jeune reine comme une sotte, mais pour la première fois, il voyait en elle une souveraine. Il n'aurait pu dire à quoi cela tenait : une altière assurance ? une résolution impérieuse ? Quoi que ce fût, Élisabeth n'était plus la digne et fragile Française délaissée pour son royal époux, elle était la reine d'Espagne… et une redoutable adversaire pour le comte d'Olivarès. Il devrait courber l'échine s'il voulait survivre à cette affaire.

\- Que proposez-vous, Majesté ?

\- Ces traîtres sont comme du mauvais sang prêt à gangrener l'Espagne. Il faut discrètement nous en purger. Ils partiront donc dans la semaine pour les Amériques. Nous leur offrirons des terres de moindres valeurs. Entre un exil doré et le déshonneur, ils n'hésiteront pas… Quant à Vargas, il sera déchu de ses titres et de toutes ses possessions. Je ne peux ordonner son exécution sans éventer ce complot, aussi il sera également exilé aux Amériques, mais sans biens d'aucune sorte. Il partira comme le plus misérable mendiant de Madrid et effectuera le voyage au milieu des rats… Je ne doute pas qu'il y soit dans son élément.

\- Vous êtes la voix de la sagesse, Altesse.

\- Une dernière chose, Olivarès : je tiens à lui annoncer moi-même son châtiment. Je le ferai mander dans une semaine jour pour jour au palais à cet effet et il sera aussitôt conduit à bord d'un navire en partance pour le Nouveau Monde. D'ici là, veillez à ce qu'il ne soupçonne rien de sa disgrâce !

Par ce mot, la reine signifiait au ministre qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur son implication. Elle ne lui offrait l'amnistie que pour éviter un scandale si retentissant qu'il compromettrait la paix entre la France et l'Espagne. Elle était reine et sa haine pour le comte d'Olivarès ne pesait pas lourd face au risque d'une guerre.


	32. Fortune et infortune d'un hidalgo

**Fortune et infortune d'un hidalgo**

\- Vous ne devriez pas aller à cette convocation, déclara Miguel en boutonnant les hauts-de-chausses de son maître.

\- On ne refuse pas une convocation royale, répondit Rafael en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous pourriez disparaître, insista le jeune castillan. Personne n'a jamais réussi à vous arrêter ! Si vous alliez rejoindre Gomez …

\- Non ! J'ai besoin de _la _revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, avant d'être traîné en prison.

\- Votre amie anglaise a raison, cette Renée vous perdra.

\- Voyez ! Même votre valet est d'accord avec moi ! fit une voix au bout de la chambre.

\- Frappez avant d'entrer ! grommela Rafael. Votre façon de surgir tel un diable bondissant de sa boîte est des plus pénibles. En outre, je vous ai conseillé de rentrer à Tolède. D'ici quelques heures, il sera peut-être dangereux d'être mon invité.

Quand il avait repris connaissance sur la route de Madrid encore sonné par le coup du gigantesque mousquetaire, Charlotte était à ses côtés avant même que Gomez et sa bande de brigands ne l'aient rejoint. Il n'avait pas manqué de la questionner sur sa présence ainsi que sur les informations qu'elle possédait sur les Français, mais comme lui, la belle Anglaise avait ses secrets. Elle l'avait très aimablement soigné et réconforté et il l'avait accueillie dans sa demeure madrilène. Par désœuvrement, ils étaient redevenus amants. Rafael était toujours épris de Renée. Charlotte ne s'en formalisait pas. Bien au contraire, elle attisait sa jalousie en lui rappelant continuellement qu'il avait laissé sa bien-aimée à cet insupportable Français.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit-elle avec un sourire. De votre côté, n'êtes-vous pas un peu amer ? Vous avez tout fait pour sauver cette femme, et non contente de se donner à un autre, elle va causer votre perte.

\- J'ai joué et j'ai perdu, c'est tout, répliqua l'hidalgo.

Sous cette apparente désinvolture, l'Anglaise devinait qu'il était rongé par la jalousie. Il était fou d'Aramis. Il avait même été prêt à s'allier avec son rival pour la sauver… Qu'avait-elle donc pour susciter une telle passion ? Un garçon manqué travesti en soldat ! Elle n'avait aucune grâce ! On aurait pu l'examiner pendant des heures sans trouver cette délicatesse éthérée qui d'ordinaire séduisait les hommes. Si au moins la passion du marquis l'avait poussé à estourbir Olivier, Charlotte aurait applaudi des deux mains. Or au contraire, il avait eu la sottise de faire appel aux mousquetaires pour libérer la jeune femme. La veille, ils avaient appris qu'elle résidait chez l'ambassadeur de France. Sans doute roucoulait-elle avec Athos !

Néanmoins, elle espérait que Rafael n'ait pas dit son dernier mot. Aujourd'hui, il était convoqué par la reine pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Si l'hidalgo craignait une disgrâce, l'Anglaise sentait qu'il était assez malin pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Rafael était le plus bel homme de Madrid. S'il parvenait enfin à séduire cette mousquetaire, Elle jubilerait devant le désespoir d'Olivier… Et si l'Espagnol échouait, Charlotte sortirait de l'ombre. Malgré elle, un frisson la traversa à l'idée d'être à nouveau face à _lui_. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de personne, pourtant avec _lui_, elle était… Elle ne devait pas y penser. Rafael avait plus d'un atout pour attraper cette farouche militaire.

* * *

Si en se rendant à la convocation royale, Rafael avait senti la lame du bourreau caresser la nuque de Lobo, Manuel de Vargas quant à lui n'avait rien soupçonné. Le comte d'Olivarès lui avait assuré qu'il avait réduit au silence l'espionne française et berné ainsi cette reine imbécile dont ils se débarrasseraient en temps utile. Aussi quand il découvrit que la Française en question se tenait au côté de ladite reine, il fut stupéfait.

Alors que la souveraine lui signifiait sa déchéance, l'espionne vêtue de ses sempiternelles robes noires le toisait avec hauteur. Il avait été sur le point de faire plier cette garce ! Telle était sa seule pensée. Plus tard il songerait à ses biens confisqués, son titre et sa toison d'or retirés, son exil forcé… Pour l'heure, il n'était que haine et il imaginait toutes les tortures qu'il n'avait eu le temps d'infliger à cette femme. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal, il comptait toutefois ne pas être seul à tomber. Il tenta d'abord de compromettre son commanditaire, le comte d'Olivarès, mais les puissants s'étaient entendus entre eux et le ministre l'avait abandonné en échange de l'immunité royale. Rafael serait donc le seul à payer. Ainsi il révéla la double identité de son cousin à Élisabeth de France.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son entreprise de délation qu'un rire tonitruant éclata.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Majesté ! s'excusa Aramis quand elle eut repris son calme. Les accusations de monsieur le comte seraient risibles si elles n'étaient pas aussi graves. Vous connaissez le marquis de Los Montes, l'imaginez-vous avec un masque et une cape pour rançonner les braves gens ? Allons, c'est aussi absurde que d'imaginer que je puisse commander à un régiment de dragons ! En outre, si Don Rafael possédait l'habileté du fameux Lobo, il n'aurait pas eu à faire appel à mes hommes pour me délivrer des geôles de monsieur de Vargas.

\- C'est juste, Renée ! déclara la souveraine. Cependant, je souhaiterais connaître précisément le rôle joué par le marquis dans votre libération. Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait mander.

D'un geste, elle ordonna qu'on fît entrer Rafael dans la salle.

\- Majesté, dit-il en s'agenouillant.

\- Bonjour, Don Rafael ! Je vous ai fait venir afin d'éclaircir quelques points sur cette terrible affaire qui a failli coûter la vie à madame de Montsorot. Des accusations très graves ont été portées à votre encontre.

\- Altesse, disposez de moi comme vous l'entendez, mais je jure sur mon honneur que jamais je n'ai souhaité porter atteinte à votre personne ni à celle de madame de Montsorot.

\- Renée, qu'en est-il ?

\- Il dit vrai, Majesté. Il ne soupçonnait rien des projets criminels de son cousin. Dès qu'il a su que j'étais emprisonnée chez le comte, il a fait appel aux soldats de ma suite.

\- Elle ment ! s'écria Vargas. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est la maîtresse de Rafael ! Elle protège son amant !

\- Taisez-vous ! s'indigna la reine. La parole d'un régicide n'a aucune valeur en ces lieux ! Don Rafael, vous êtes le plus proche parent du comte et ainsi le dépositaire de la lignée des Vargas si celui-ci venait à disparaître. Il me déplairait de voir s'éteindre un des plus grands noms d'Espagne et vous en êtes bien plus digne que ce félon. Considérez donc ce titre et toutes les possessions qui s'y attachent comme vôtres, mon ami.

C'est un Manuel écumant de rage qui fut traîné hors de Madrid.

Cette fureur seule aurait justifié la mansuétude de la reine à l'égard de Rafael. Les motifs en étaient pourtant autres. Il était évident que le bel Andalou était éperdument amoureux de la fière Française et à en juger par le comportement protecteur de celle-ci, il ne lui était pas indifférent. Élisabeth devinait qu'il ne tarderait pas à demander sa main. Les biens de Vargas seraient leur cadeau de mariage et une récompense indirecte pour la loyauté de Renée.

Par ailleurs, la reine n'en avait pas fini avec Vargas. Si elle ne pouvait ordonner sa condamnation sans ébruiter ce terrible complot, il y avait bien des moyens de châtier un renégat. Au même moment, un pli indiquant la route le conduisant vers l'exil était remis aux serviteurs de madame de Montsorot. Il précisait que les gardes qui l'escortaient avaient reçu pour consigne de ne pas le protéger.

* * *

Avec Vezac, elle avait quitté la salle du trône si vite qu'il n'avait pu lui parler. Elle ne le haïssait pas. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas accordé un regard, elle avait menti pour le sauver… Elle était retrouvée sa prestance et son maintien altier. Elle était toujours aussi belle et à présent, il était assez riche pour lui offrir la moitié de l'Espagne. Elle montait dans le carrosse de l'ambassadeur quand il la rejoignit enfin.

\- Renée, accordez-moi quelques minutes, je vous en prie.

\- Vous et moi sommes quittes, monsieur, répondit-elle froidement.

\- Non, madame, je suis votre débiteur. Je vous dois la vie et une immense fortune, ne serait-ce pas la moindre des choses que je vous en remercie par un de ces délicieux chocolats que vous goûtâtes lors de notre première rencontre.

Tout en parlant, il avait délicatement saisi sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Les doigts effilés de la jeune femme frémirent sous cette caresse.

\- Je vous confie à ce gentilhomme, Renée, dit le comte de Vezac.

Habituellement, elle était plus vive ! Pourquoi était-elle restée inerte alors que l'attelage de Vezac l'abandonnait avec Rafael ? Comment s'était-elle laissée entraîner dans cette boutique de chocolat ? Pourquoi se conduisait-elle comme toutes les bécasses qui se pâmaient devant Rafael ? Elle grimaça alors que le liquide chaud lui brûlait la langue et un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hidalgo.

\- Ne soyez pas si nerveuse, Renée ! Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de moi, vous le savez.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveuse ! protesta-t-elle avec une véhémence qui contredisait ses propos.

\- Vous avez menti à la reine pour me protéger, dit-il la voix vibrante de l'émotion qu'il contenait depuis l'entrevue royale. Je suis un voleur et un scélérat, et vous si droite m'avez soustrait à la justice du roi, pourquoi ?

\- Sans vous, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ainsi nous sommes quittes.

\- Moi ? Je vous ai livrée à Manuel et à son bourreau… Je les ai laissés vous torturer et vous…

\- Tout est fini à présent, l'interrompit-elle. Vous avez indiqué à mes compagnons comment me délivrer.

\- N'y a-t-il donc qu'une froide reconnaissance dans votre bonté ?

\- Vous m'ennuyez, Rafael !

\- Renée, épousez-moi !

Aramis manqua de s'étouffer avec son chocolat. Pour toute réponse, elle toussa pendant cinq bonnes minutes en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en passant son bras sur cette fine épaule.

\- Cessez vos sottises ! dit-elle en se dégageant.

\- Je vous aime toujours autant, fit-il avec ardeur, et à présent, je sais que vous ne me haïssez pas. Lobo n'existe plus, je vous en fais le serment, je ne suis que l'honnête Rafael. Aujourd'hui, je peux vous donner tout ce que vous désirez. Si vous voulez des chevaux, je vous achèterai les plus beaux pur-sang de Méditerranée. Si vous rêvez de soieries, je vous confectionnerai les robes les plus somptueuses d'Europe. Je vous mènerai là où vous le souhaiterez. Nous parcourrons le monde si cela convient à votre esprit aventureux. Je ferai de vous ma reine…

En entendant ses mots, Aramis comprit pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à repousser Rafael. Dans son regard, elle n'était ni une dinde aristocratique ni un soudard, mais la femme aimée. Malgré elle, elle appréciait cette sensation… Si une grande tendresse pétillait dans les yeux d'Athos quand ils se posaient sur elle, son regard n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait découvert son véritable sexe. Il l'aimait comme un ami et non comme une femme. La vie était mal faite. Au moindre contact furtif de son ami, elle sentait son cœur palpiter follement, son estomac se retournait et son ventre s'embrasait. Par malheur, Rafael n'éveillait en elle aucune de ces sensations.

\- Vous m'offrez le monde, dit-elle avec douceur, mais je ne peux rien vous donner en échange que mon amitié.

\- Ne me laisserez-vous aucun espoir ? Votre cœur m'est-il donc fermé à jamais ?

Il était si tendre et si attentionné avec elle. Il était adorable et elle l'aurait certainement aimé en retour si elle n'avait déjà été désespérément amoureuse de son compagnon d'armes. Le faire souffrir de la sorte la déchirait, mais le laisser s'illusionner aurait été plus infâme encore.

\- Oubliez-moi, Rafael…

\- Sait-il au moins la chance qu'il a ? murmura-t-il tristement.

\- Qui ?

\- Celui que vous aimez…

* * *

La jalousie se répandait dans ses veines. Elle inondait son corps tel un torrent furieux, s'immisçant jusque dans son âme.

Tout avait commencé par les vociférations de Vargas… Après avoir reçu le pli de la reine, Athos et Porthos s'étaient postés à quelques lieues de Madrid pour attaquer la voiture de Vargas. Cet homme était la lie de l'humanité. Il méritait de mourir dans la fange comme un animal. Cependant, bien que la mort eût été un châtiment bien léger au regard de ses crimes, les mousquetaires n'étaient pas des assassins. Ils ne s'en prirent pas à sa vie, mais lui firent goûter les coups qu'il trouvait si délectables quand ils s'abattaient sur la peau douce d'Aramis ou de ses belles esclaves.

Mortifié d'être rossé comme un vulgaire valet, l'Espagnol s'était lancé dans les pires imprécations contre celle qui avait causé sa disgrâce. Dans ce flot d'injures, Athos avait entendu qu' « en s'unissant à ce chien de Rafael, cette garce avait mis la main sur sa fortune. » Puis les accusations s'étaient précisées. Selon ce scélérat, Aramis avait obtenu de la reine que la fortune de la famille de Vargas fût donnée à Rafael afin bien sûr d'en profiter en épousant l'Andalou. Pour être calomnieuse, cette perfidie avait porté.

Aussitôt Athos avait laissé Vargas aux « bons soins » de Porthos et avait galopé ventre à terre jusqu'à Madrid. Quand Vezac lui avait annoncé que la jeune femme buvait un chocolat avec Rafael, le mousquetaire avait cru devenir fou de jalousie et il l'était devenu en les apercevant dans cette échoppe. Ils conversaient à voix basse comme deux amants… Ce gentilhomme de pacotille baisait de ses lèvres charnues les doigts délicats de son Aramis…

Dans un tumulte de chaises renversées, Athos empoigna Rafael par le col.

\- Comment avez-vous osé vous approcher d'elle ? l'invectiva-t-il.

\- Je suppose que vous seul en avez le droit, railla l'hidalgo avec un sourire moqueur.

La même haine enflammant leurs pupilles, les deux hommes se défiaient sous le regard éberlué d'Aramis. Déjà ils mettaient la main à leurs rapières… Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se battre !

\- Il est temps d'en finir, monsieur ! déclara Athos en le poussant dans la rue.

\- Avec plaisir !

Ces deux fauves étaient sur le point de dégainer leurs épées quand Aramis s'interposa entre eux.

\- Renée, laissez-nous ! dit Rafael. Cet homme m'a attaqué ! Il y va de mon honneur de…

\- Taisez-vous ! Avez-vous donc perdu la raison tous les deux ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander ! s'exclama Athos. Que faites-vous avec ce scélérat ? On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

\- Je n'ai nul besoin d'un chaperon ! Je sais parfaitement me défendre ! répliqua la jeune femme.

Une étincelle des plus inquiétantes troublait ses yeux clairs, mais Athos était trop furieux pour la remarquer.

\- Il est vrai que la dernière fois, vous vous en êtes sortie sans encombre toute seule !

C'en était trop ! Aramis écrasa son poing sur la figure de son compagnon. Par ses sarcasmes, il remettait en cause ses capacités de soldat. Ainsi quoi qu'il ait dit durant sa convalescence, il ne la considérait plus que comme une faible femme. Elle en était d'autant plus meurtrie que ne pouvant prétendre à l'amour d'Athos, elle avait escompté mériter au moins son respect, et même cela, lui était arraché… Dans son aveuglement, elle ne voyait pas qu'Athos transpirait la jalousie par chaque pore de sa peau.

\- Renée, croyez que j'apprécie de vous voir corriger cet impudent, déclara Rafael en souriant, mais je préférerais m'en charger moi-même.

\- Eh bien, n'y pensez plus ! Cet homme est officiellement mon domestique et si quelqu'un doit le brutaliser, c'est moi ! s'écria la jeune femme.

\- Renée, il m'a provoqué…

\- Et vous répondez aux provocations des laquais ? répliqua-t-elle.

Bouillonnante de rage, elle jeta sa capeline à Athos.

\- Ramenez-moi chez l'ambassadeur à présent que vous avez gâché mon après-midi ! le somma-t-elle avec l'autorité d'une aristocrate s'adressant à un subalterne. À bientôt, Rafael ! Je serais ravie de vous revoir chez monsieur le comte ou ailleurs…

* * *

Ce furent deux mousquetaires furibonds qui entrèrent dans la demeure du comte de Vezac. D'un pas décidé, Aramis se rendit dans sa chambre, Athos l'y suivit.

\- Êtes-vous satisfaite ? fulmina-t-il. Vous avez bien protégé votre petit marquis ! Vous n'ignorez pas que je n'aurais fait qu'une bouchée de ce fat !… Pardon, qu'ai-je dit ? Il s'agit non seulement d'un marquis, mais de l'héritier de la fortune des Vargas !

\- Et comment le savez-vous ?

\- Quelle importance ? Que faisiez-vous avec ce ridicule séducteur opportuniste ? Avez-vous déjà oublié que c'est cet homme qui vous a livrée à Vargas ?

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, Athos ! Sans lui, vous ne m'auriez jamais retrouvée !

\- Et pour l'en remercier, vous lui avez offert une fortune ! Quelle grandeur d'âme !

\- Je n'ai rien offert du tout !

\- Que faisiez-vous avec lui ? tonna Athos.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Néanmoins, si vous voulez le savoir, il me demandait en mariage !

\- Je suppose que maintenant qu'il est riche, vous allez accepter !

\- Je vous avoue que je suis tentée ! tempêta-t-elle. Enfin un homme qui ne s'intéresse pas qu'à ma croupe !

Aramis était littéralement hors d'elle. Les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche, tels des poignards… et ils firent mouche.

\- Eh bien, épousez-le ! cracha-t-il. Mais dites-vous bien une chose, il peut vous couvrir d'attentions et de présents, jamais il ne vous aimera autant que moi je vous aime !


	33. La fin des malentendus

**La fin des malentendus**

Au milieu de cet orage de fureur, les mots d'Athos avaient résonné avec plus de puissance que le grondement du tonnerre. Aussitôt, les yeux d'Aramis s'écarquillèrent démesurément et sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans une expression de stupeur. La consternation avait balayé toute sa colère et son verbe l'avait abandonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle.

Les paroles de son compagnon étaient parvenues à ses oreilles, mais si son esprit les avait comprises, il peinait à les croire.

\- Vous avez bien entendu ! continua Athos avec frénésie. Je vous aime ! Je vous aime à en perdre la tête ! Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que je me comporte comme le dernier des rustres avec vous ? Je deviens fou chaque fois que je vois cet homme s'approcher de vous ! J'en crève à l'idée que vous lui apparteniez et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher ! Je comprends que vous acceptiez sa demande. Il est séduisant, riche et attentionné. Il ne vous injurie pas pour faire sa déclaration, lui ! Il ne vous avoue pas son amour comme on assène un coup de poing !

Il aurait souhaité disparaître six pieds sous terre. Elle le fixait éberluée alors qu'il débitait la plus calamiteuse déclaration d'amour jamais entendue. Habituellement, il était un galant homme. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fût aussi maladroit avec le seul amour de sa vie ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, Aramis. Je ne suis qu'une brute… Oubliez ma folie, je vous jure que demain, je serai redevenu votre camarade de toujours.

Il l'aimait… Il l'aimait comme un homme aimait une femme… et il était jaloux de Rafael… Seigneur, depuis quand nourrissait-il de tel sentiment à son égard ? Elle n'avait rien vu, rien soupçonné. Derrière son emportement, il y avait de la jalousie, derrière son amitié, de la passion… Depuis quand ? Des milliers de petits détails lui revenaient tout d'un coup… Elle n'y avait pas pris garde… Quelle aveugle elle avait été ! Il l'aimait !

La jeune femme était perdue dans le tourbillon d'émotions qu'avait suscitées cet aveu. Elle aurait voulu se jeter à son cou, mais elle peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Déjà, il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il s'imaginait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas… Ce n'était guère étonnant ! Il était son meilleur ami et elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Elle devait lui parler, lui dire qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi.

\- Athos…

Il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte et lui fit face à nouveau. La douleur qui s'émanait de ses yeux sombres la frappa plus violemment encore que sa déclaration.

\- Athos…

Elle voulait lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait en retour. « Moi aussi, je vous aime ! » Ces cinq mots n'étaient pourtant pas difficiles à prononcer. Juste un « moi aussi », cela suffirait peut-être… Cependant, elle ne parvenait qu'à répéter son nom.

Il se détournait déjà… blessé par tous les malentendus dans lesquels ils s'étaient embourbés… Non ! Si sa bouche et ses jambes l'avaient trahie, elle demeurait un des plus vaillants combattants d'Europe. Elle savait faire face à toutes les situations. Dans un geste aussi peu gracieux que mesuré, ses doigts s'agrippèrent à son corsage pour le dégrafer. Peu habitué à tant de brutalité, le tissu se montrait rebelle. Cette délicate étoffe ne savait pas qui elle défiait ! Elle allait apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de résister à un mousquetaire !

Athos quant à lui s'était figé devant le singulier spectacle qu'offrait cette femme splendide se débattant avec un corset de satin noir. Elle aurait étrillé sans difficulté un bataillon de spadassins et les pires brigands se seraient cassé les dents face à elle. Malheureusement, elle avait oublié qu'il fallait manier les toilettes avec plus de délicatesse que les estramaçons et elle allait découvrir l'étendue de leur perfidie. Cette robe avait-elle voulu venger ses consœurs si maltraitées par la femme soldat ou bien était-elle lassée de dissimuler tant de trésors ? Quelle qu'en fût la raison, la robe se montra impitoyable. Sur une agression un peu plus rude d'Aramis, le corsage s'ouvrit largement et tomba résolument sur le sol, entraînant toute la toilette à sa suite. Dans une suprême fourberie, il s'accrocha à la chemise qui aussitôt prit le même chemin. L'attaque fut aussi sournoise que rapide et en un instant, la jeune femme ne fut plus vêtue que de ses bas de soie brune et ses bottines.

S'il avait été capable d'une pensée cohérente, Athos aurait songé que cette formidable guerrière n'avait jamais été plus redoutable que dans cette insolite défaite. Ses yeux contemplaient ce corps rayonnant de jeunesse et de beauté. Deux bras souples qui pour l'heure pendaient le long de son corps, leur propriétaire étant trop désarçonnée pour penser à lui cacher tous ces trésors. Des boucles blondes s'échappant de la coiffure défaite flottaient sur une épaule au tracé délicat. Un sein d'une blancheur l'albâtre se soulevait au rythme effréné d'un cœur qui s'offrait sans condition à sa fièvre. Des jambes interminables dont les bas dessinaient le galbe musclé. Ce ventre plat… Où que s'attardât son regard, il ne trouvait que des sources d'éblouissement. Plus mince que les canons ne l'exigeaient, ses courbes offraient une subtile harmonie entre douceur et fermeté. Pour lui, elle était simplement parfaite. Elle paraissait l'incarnation d'une déesse païenne et toute sa rage s'évanouit devant tant de grâce.

Sortant de son immobilité, le jeune homme eut la seule attitude possible face à une divine apparition, il s'agenouilla devant elle. La tête baissée, il délaça le soulier gauche qui rejoignit le flot de tissus éparpillés bientôt suivi de son jumeau. Au lieu de relâcher le pied droit, il l'enveloppa dans ses mains puissantes. Puis il longea très lentement cette jambe déliée en se délectant de chacune de ses courbes et des frémissements que provoquaient ses caresses. Le contraste entre le sombre tissu et sa peau laiteuse soulignait l'extrême fragilité de cette chair et ce fut avec autant de douceur que de fougue qu'il y posa ses lèvres tout en dénouant la jarretière.

Tandis que les derniers lambeaux de tissus glissaient à ses pieds, la jeune femme perdait la tête sous ces baisers. Cette langue traçait des sillons brûlants sur sa chair et le brasier enflammant son ventre devenait de plus en plus dévastateur. Ses jambes vacillaient dangereusement alors que cette bouche avide s'aventurait dans le creux de ses cuisses et Athos n'eut que le temps de se relever pour l'accueillir tremblante contre son épaule solide.

\- Athos… gémit-elle alors que ces terribles lèvres fondaient sur les siennes.

Il l'enlaçait avec toute la fièvre de sa passion si longtemps contenue. Noyé dans ces prunelles où couraient des étincelles de désir, le mousquetaire se sentait étrangement indécent habillé face à cette nudité triomphante… D'autant que son pantalon lui était de plus en plus inconfortable.

Elle tentait de retirer son pourpoint, mais son trouble la rendait si maladroite que même les vêtements d'homme se montraient récalcitrants. Athos interrompit cette lutte inégale, il la souleva entre ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit. Quand il acheva de se dévêtir, il la rejoignit.

* * *

Un chaud soleil de printemps inondait la pièce depuis déjà presque une heure quand Athos s'éveilla. Il n'osa pas ouvrir ses paupières de peur de découvrir que cette nuit incroyable n'avait été qu'un rêve. Les merveilleuses sensations qui l'assaillaient le rassurèrent très vite : cette chevelure soyeuse caressant sa joue, cette peau chaude collée à la sienne, le doux arrondi d'une hanche sous sa paume et ce parfum qui n'appartenait qu'à elle… Elle l'aimait. Certes, elle ne lui avait pas dit de vive voix, mais elle le lui avait prouvé de façon si délicieuse…

Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage au souvenir de leurs ébats. Aramis alliait une inexpérience des plus adorables à un savoir théorique très pointu du désir masculin, acquis durant moult soirées de beuverie. Très vite, son désir avait balayé toute timidité et elle s'était montrée tout simplement renversante. Il n'en était pas surpris… Sous un certain sang-froid, Aramis possédait un tempérament de feu. Elle avait répondu à sa passion avec égale ardeur. Ils avaient fait l'amour des heures durant, alternant tendres attouchements et fiévreuses caresses. Ce n'avait été qu'au milieu de la nuit que leurs corps fourbus avaient sombré dans le sommeil… L'amour d'Aramis était à son image, brûlant et impétueux, et Athos était plus épuisé que s'il avait affronté une compagnie de gardes du cardinal… bien plus heureux aussi !

Il entrouvrit les yeux. Même dans le sommeil, ils étaient restés étroitement enlacés, elle lovée tel un jeune chat contre son torse, lui l'emprisonnant dans l'étau de ses bras. Avec lucidité, il réalisa que maintenant qu'elle s'était donnée à lui, elle le possédait tout entier.

En prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller, il écarta les quelques mèches blondes cachant son ravissant visage. Ses traits encore juvéniles affichaient un si complet abandon qu'Athos en eût le cœur renversé.

\- Je serai toujours là… murmura-t-il à l'endormie.

Il effleura du bout des doigts son épaule marquée d'une strie d'un rose pâle… Aramis était gênée par ses cicatrices, pourtant aux yeux d'Athos, elles n'étaient que les preuves de son courage et ne l'en rendaient que plus belle… Il ne put résister à l'envie d'y déposer un baiser. Jamais il ne se lasserait du goût de sa peau…

Elle poussa un petit soupir… En bon soldat toujours sur le qui-vive, elle avait un sommeil très léger. Elle étira ses bras avec une grâce féline puis se pelotonna à nouveau contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Ces gestes mêlant sensualité et innocence allumèrent à nouveau le désir du jeune homme.

\- Tu peux dormir encore un peu, souffla-t-il en humant sa chevelure parfumée. Il est très tôt.

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux lumineux dans ceux d'Athos. Il y avait dans ce regard tout l'amour qu'elle avait étouffé jusqu'à présent ainsi qu'une expression confuse de bonheur et d'appréhension… Elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'eût jamais été, mais elle conservait au fond de son cœur une blessure encore vivace, une angoisse qui lui soufflait que le bonheur était toujours éphémère et que c'était quand elle croyait l'étreindre qu'il s'évaporait. Si Athos ne comprit pas tout cela, il devina sa peur et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'assurer de son amour.

\- Tu m'as pourtant l'air bien réveillé, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin quand il la laissa reprendre son souffle.

Elle oubliait toutes ses craintes devant l'étendue de sa passion. Dire qu'elle s'était imaginé qu'elle le répugnait ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'on pût la désirer autant. Après leur nuit passée, elle était encore rompue de fatigue et lui était à nouveau prêt à lui faire l'amour. Elle était pourvue d'une plus solide constitution que la plupart des femmes, comment les autres avaient-elles réussi à satisfaire cet homme insatiable ? Alors qu'il taquinait son épaule, elle sourit en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas été en reste, elle non plus. Sur les six fois où ils s'étaient unis, plus d'une fois c'était elle qui avait pris les initiatives…

Sans qu'elle y prît garde, ses longs doigts couraient sur sa poitrine dessinant la solide musculature du plus redouté mousquetaire français. Une fine estafilade prenait naissance dans le creux du pectoral et descendait malicieusement sur son ventre qui semblait taillé dans le marbre. Une plus petite lui barrait l'aine… des souvenirs d'entraînements et de combats. Elle les avait souvent pansés et même parfois occasionnés, mais jusqu'alors elle n'aurait pas soupçonné qu'elle trouverait tant de charme à ces balafres sur sa peau hâlée… Sculpté par et pour la guerre, ce corps était fait pour l'amour. Ses lèvres effleurèrent une petite cicatrice à demi cachée par le léger duvet brun qui traversait son abdomen… En un instant, deux poignes de fer enserrèrent sa taille et elle fut reversée sous son amant.

\- Attention, mademoiselle ! la menaça-t-il en riant. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas provoquer un mousquetaire du roi ?

\- Me croyez-vous incapable de faire face à l'assaut d'un de ces soudards ?

Il n'attendait que cette invite. Il fondit dans son cou qu'il agaça de mille caresses, le mordillant légèrement… Le ventre de la jeune femme s'embrasait à nouveau… Elle voulait qu'il se fondît en elle… encore… toujours…

\- Aram…

Les deux amants se figèrent aussitôt. Sur le pas de la porte ouverte, Porthos et D'Artagnan les dévisageaient les yeux exorbités… La veille, dans son trouble, Athos avait oublié de verrouiller la porte. Malgré son désir et son embarras, il avait conservé tous ses réflexes et tira immédiatement le drap défait sur eux.

Le visage d'Aramis s'empourprait davantage de seconde en seconde virant au vermillon le plus vif. Même Athos habituellement imperturbable avait rougi. Face à eux, leurs deux compagnons ne savaient quelle conduite adopter et cherchaient un point où fixer leurs regards.

\- Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer ! déclara Athos.

\- Nous l'avons fait… bredouilla D'Artagnan. Vous ne nous avez pas entendus…

\- Je crois que nous dérangeons nos amis, reprit Porthos d'une voix blanche. Maintenant que nous savons où est Athos, nous pouvons ressortir.

Et il poussa le jeune gascon hors de la pièce. Ce qu'il avait craint s'était produit, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'essayer de séparer ses deux amis. La gorge serrée, il souhaita que cet amour ne les détruise pas…

* * *

\- Eh bien, au moins, nous n'avons plus besoin d'informer nos amis, déclara Athos avec philosophie après quelques minutes de silence.

\- J'admire votre esprit pratique ! grommela Aramis encore enroulée dans le drap.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas dramatique ! fit-il en remontant vers lui sa jolie figure boudeuse. Cela ne compromettra pas ta réputation de terrible bretteuse ! Tout au plus, ta virilité légendaire en souffrira légèrement…

\- Cessez vos sottises ! pesta-t-elle en repoussant les mains baladeuses qui, pendant ce badinage, avaient tenté de se glisser sous le tissu.

\- Dis-toi que cela aurait pu être pire : tu aurais pu être sur moi quand ils sont rentrés. Cela m'aurait déplu que nos amis admirent ton corps de rêve…

\- Tu n'es qu'un fou ! fit-elle en riant alors que le drap cédait aux attaques sournoises du mousquetaire.

\- Je suis fou de toi, lui murmura-t-il en empaumant ses seins dénudés.

Bien qu'il ait toujours eu de l'esprit, Athos ne lui avait jamais paru si gai. Cet homme froid et sombre était comme métamorphosé. On aurait dit qu'il s'était libéré du poids qui obstruait son cœur et que ses émotions s'exprimaient enfin pleinement. Il paraissait bien plus jeune… Sans doute était-il simplement heureux, réalisa Aramis alors que ses mains puissantes saisissaient ses reins. Puis une moustache polissonne entreprit d'agacer son mamelon et son esprit ne fut plus capable de la moindre réflexion.

\- À ce rythme-là, nous serons morts d'épuisement avant peu, gémit-elle.

\- Je ne connais pas de plus belle façon de mourir, répondit-il en creusant son ventre de baisers.

Il avait raison, comme toujours… songea-t-elle alors que la jouissance explosait en elle.


	34. Le bonheur des uns…

**Le bonheur des uns…**

Les rayons du soleil de midi inondaient la clairière de cette forêt castillane. Deux chevaux paissaient calmement au bord de la Manzanares. Non loin d'eux, à l'ombre d'un pin, un jeune couple déjeunait sur l'herbe.

Malgré le charme de ce décor bucolique et le délicieux repas apporté par Athos, Aramis demeurait soucieuse en sirotant un vin andalou. Dans une semaine, il leur faudrait quitter l'Espagne. Si elle brûlait de revoir son pays, la jeune mousquetaire appréhendait ce retour. Depuis une semaine, elle nageait dans un tel bonheur qu'elle craignait de s'y noyer. Athos et elle étaient amants. À l'exception des quelques cérémonies auxquelles la reine la conviait, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ivres l'un de l'autre, ils s'isolaient à la moindre occasion pour se couvrir de folles caresses.

Ce matin-là, Athos l'avait entraînée dans ce lieu idyllique à quelques lieues de Madrid pour une partie de campagne. Mais l'ombre du retour obscurcissait ce doux moment. Que feraient-ils une fois rentrés à Paris ? Elle reprendrait sa casaque, elle n'envisageait même pas sa vie hors de la compagnie. Elle était autant le compagnon d'armes que la maîtresse d'Athos. Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste à l'attendre pendant qu'il guerroyait au service du roi… Mais leur amour était si dangereux. Ils étaient si avides l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'exposaient en permanence à être découverts. Si, à Madrid, leur liaison ne serait que scandaleuse, en France, ils risqueraient l'échafaud. Elle voulait continuer à se réveiller entre ses bras. Or des mousquetaires ne vivaient pas ensemble. Devrait-elle choisir entre Athos et sa vie de soldat ?

\- À quoi penses-tu, Aramis ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Appuyée contre son épaule, elle n'avait guère envie de répondre mais plutôt d'oublier toutes ses craintes et ne plus songer qu'au présent. Elle était dans les bras d'Athos, elle était bien… en sécurité. Rien de mauvais ne pouvait advenir quand il la protégeait dans cet étau de muscles. Ainsi il lui transmettait un peu de la force contenue dans son corps puissant. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, rien d'autre ne comptait… Imperceptiblement, ses doigts s'attaquaient à son pourpoint, se glissaient sous sa chemise.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini de manger, plaisanta Athos devant cette charmante agression.

\- Précisément, répondit-elle en contemplant son torse avec gourmandise, je suis affamée.

Comment pouvait-on désirer un homme avec autant d'ardeur ? se demandait-elle en écartant furieusement le vêtement dissimulant ce corps qui la rendait folle. À cet instant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui… de sa peau… de son parfum… de ses caresses… De son côté, Athos dégrafait son corsage avec autant de fièvre.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il avant de dévorer sa douce poitrine libérée du carcan de satin.

Très vite totalement dévêtus, ils s'unirent avec passion sur l'herbe fraîche.

Quand le plaisir les laissa repus et épuisés, Aramis se pelotonna contre Athos et murmura à mi-voix :

\- Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

\- Je crains que nous ne soyons condamnés à nous aimer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…

\- Athos !

Lisant ses inquiétudes dans ses yeux clairs, il prononça les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis leur première nuit :

\- Épouse-moi !

La jeune femme tressaillit. Elle releva aussitôt la tête pour le dévisager les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu : je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Pourquoi es-tu surprise ? Je t'aime à en mourir, quoi de plus naturel que nous nous mariions ?

\- Tu veux épouser un mousquetaire ?

\- Disons que si Porthos était entre mes bras, j'aurais quelques hésitations…

Bien qu'il plaisantât, cela lui avait coûté de faire sa demande. Il était éperdument amoureux d'Aramis et il ne désirait rien tant que de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, mais la pensée d'une fiancée en voile blanc réveillait une sourde angoisse en lui. S'il était aujourd'hui clair qu'il n'avait pas aimé la première comtesse de la Fère, le sombre destin de cette femme planait sur son âme quand il envisageait ce nouvel hymen.

\- Il faut peut-être que j'y mette les formes… Mademoiselle d'Herblay, accepteriez-vous de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ? Accorderiez-vous à un mousquetaire une main que vous avez refusée à un Grand d'Espagne ?

Plus tard, il lui dirait qu'il n'était pas qu'un mousquetaire et qu'il était aussi noble que ce petit marquis de Los Montes. Il avait des titres et des possessions lui aussi. Seulement, il souhaitait qu'elle l'acceptât sans rien… Être juste Athos avant de redevenir le comte de la Fère.

Un doigt fin ferma ses lèvres. Ses cheveux en désordre tombant sur ses épaules nues, elle le contemplait le cœur battant.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que toi, répondit-elle avant qu'il l'étouffât de ses baisers.

Tout à leur amour, ils ne sentirent pas le regard brûlant de haine que leur lançaient deux yeux de jade dissimulés dans l'ombre.

* * *

La belle Andalouse se mouvait avec une grâce féline. Son corps se pliait au rythme effréné du flamenco sans marquer la moindre fatigue. Elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec la musique. Tous les hommes l'admiraient leurs prunelles chargées de concupiscence… tous sauf un. Or il était le seul dont elle espérât l'attention.

Il aurait pourtant dû afficher un visage radieux. Personne à Madrid n'ignorait que suite à la mystérieuse disgrâce de son cousin, l'odieux comte de Vargas, Don Rafael avait hérité de son immense fortune et du titre de Grand d'Espagne. En plus d'être un des hommes les plus séduisants d'Espagne, il en était devenu un des partis les plus convoités. Pourquoi donc paraissait-il si triste ? La danseuse avait toujours connu Rafael folâtre et léger, l'accompagnant souvent sur des mélodies endiablées… voire même jusqu'à sa chambre. La belle danseuse l'y aurait bien mené ce soir encore pour effacer cette mine mélancolique de sa noble figure. Encore eût-il fallu qu'il la regardât ! Ses yeux d'émeraude étaient plongés dans le verre qu'il ne cessait de remplir. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas assez d'alcool dans toute la Castille pour lui faire oublier Renée de Montsorot.

Elle ne serait jamais sienne, il en était certain à présent. Elle l'avait repoussé une nouvelle fois et surtout elle était à un autre… Si auparavant il n'avait jamais voulu croire Charlotte quand elle prétendait que Renée et son mousquetaire étaient amants, il savait qu'ils l'étaient devenus. Il l'avait deviné quelques jours après qu'elle eût rejeté sa seconde demande en mariage en la croisant dans un couloir de l'Alcazar… Jamais elle n'avait été si belle, elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. À ses côtés, l'hidalgo avait reconnu l'auteur de cette métamorphose et son cœur avait commencé à saigner. Cet Athos affichait un air de béatitude des plus éloquents… Comme il haïssait cet homme ! Chaque fois qu'il imaginait ce rustaud baisant la peau satinée de Renée, caressant son corps délicieux, la faisant vibrer de volupté, il perdait la tête. Il aurait volontiers étrillé ce soudard cependant… Le véritable amour ne devait-il pas rechercher avant tout le bonheur de l'être aimé ? Bien que cela le déchirât, il acceptait sa défaite. Il avait bien des défauts, mais le ressentiment n'était pas du nombre. Renée avait toujours été honnête avec lui, beau joueur, Rafael s'inclinait devant son bonheur.

Il repoussa son verre d'un geste las. Plus il buvait, plus il pensait à elle. Il serait plus sage de rentrer. Peut-être parviendrait-il à l'oublier quelques secondes dans les bras de Charlotte… Depuis quelques jours, l'énigmatique Anglaise ne le poussait plus à défier son rival. Curieusement, cela l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Il pressentait que cela cachait de sombres projets. S'il appréciait sincèrement Charlotte, il ne la laisserait jamais faire le moindre mal à Renée.

* * *

La haine avait anéanti toutes ses craintes. Ce chien avait osé ! Non content de se vautrer dans la débauche avec cette catin hermaphrodite, il s'imaginait qu'il pourrait convoler impunément. Il avait donc oublié Charlotte de la Fère ! Cette erreur le perdrait ! Elle en faisait le serment. Olivier avait été trop loin dans ses affronts, il n'était plus question qu'elle se servît d'un autre pour accomplir sa vengeance. Elle réglerait ses comptes elle-même et ce serait bien plus terrible que tout ce que Rafael aurait pu lui faire endurer.

Elle ne le tuerait pas. La mort était un châtiment bien trop doux. Pour avoir trop souvent échappé à une fin qu'elle avait souvent désirée, Charlotte savait que le plus terrible était de survivre quand on avait perdu tout ce qui donnait un sens à cette triste existence… Alors sa vengeance lui apparut clairement et un rire dément secoua sa poitrine. Olivier pouvait bien couvrir sa mousquetaire de baisers. Qu'il profite bien du temps qui lui restait pour jouir de sa maîtresse ! Car le futur ne serait pour lui qu'une lente agonie.

* * *

Le coche s'approchait dangereusement de l'Alcazar, et faisant fi de toute prudence, les mains d'Athos se glissaient sous les vêtements de sa maîtresse. Lui, si sage et si raisonnable, se comportait comme un adolescent. Il lui importait peu que cette voiture cahotât sous toutes les ornières de Madrid ou que la reine d'Espagne attendît Aramis, il la voulait… Il voulait goûter à nouveau sa peau… se perdre dans la chaleur de son corps… s'enivrer d'elle encore et toujours…

\- Arrête… souffla-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas le temps…

Alors qu'elle repoussait la main retroussant ses jupons, la seconde dénouait son corsage.

\- Athos… La reine…

\- La reine ignore que tu es une infâme menteuse… répondit-il en dénudant son sein gauche. Comment as-tu pu me cacher de telles merveilles pendant tant d'années ? Tu mérites une sévère punition !

\- Athos…

Ce gémissement signait sa reddition. Quand la bouche de son amant fondit avide sur sa chair offerte, elle fut totalement vaincue. Malgré toute sa force de caractère, elle n'était plus capable de rien face à ses caresses… La fière et opiniâtre mousquetaire n'était plus qu'une femme… une femme éperdument amoureuse… Elle était sienne… il en serait toujours ainsi.

Alors qu'elle remettait un peu d'ordre à sa mise pour descendre du carrosse, Aramis fut une nouvelle fois effrayée par la violence de ses sentiments pour cet homme. Sept ans auparavant, elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son cœur avait été profondément meurtri, mais elle s'en était relevée… Tandis qu'aujourd'hui, si elle perdait Athos, elle était sûre de ne pas y survivre… Pourquoi de si sinistres pensées envahissaient son esprit ? Elle n'avait pas de raison de douter de son bonheur. Athos était auprès d'elle, il l'aimait et ils allaient se marier. Cependant qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs du palais, elle continuait de s'interroger sur leur avenir en France. Parviendrait-elle à poursuivre sa vie de soldat en étant l'épouse d'un de ses compagnons d'armes ? Qu'en dirait le capitaine ? Elle ne pouvait décemment lui cacher cela. Ce serait une trahison après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle… Et ses amis ? Porthos était si étrange depuis qu'il les avait surpris…

\- Quand la reine en aura fini, rejoins-moi aux écuries royales, lui murmura son amant alors qu'elle pénétrait dans les quartiers de la reine.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire entendu… Elle était folle, c'était établi… mais Dieu que cette folie était délicieuse !

* * *

Athos brossait le cheval avec autant de douceur que son sang bouillonnant le lui permettait. Il brûlait de retrouver Aramis. Chaque minute loin d'elle lui était pénible. Il voulait encore la presser contre lui et l'étouffer sous ses baisers. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa peau soyeuse au goût de miel. Dans ses bras, il respirait le parfum du paradis. Il était à elle comme elle était à lui. Il ne la laisserait plus s'échapper.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le pendentif qu'il dissimulait dans son pourpoint. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le rendre à sa propriétaire. Il le gardait contre son cœur afin de ne pas oublier que par sa sottise et son aveuglement il avait bien failli la perdre… Cette époque était révolue. À présent, il ne pensait qu'à la rendre heureuse… et à l'aimer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Dès qu'il aurait pansé l'animal, il préparerait un petit coin dans l'écurie pour accueillir leur passion. Quand il avait dit qu'il se chargerait seul de l'équipage, D'Artagnan avait esquissé un petit sourire. Il avait certainement deviné qu'Athos désirait s'isoler avec Aramis… S'il n'avait pipé mot, le gascon avait probablement perçu des bruits provenant de la voiture lors du trajet vers l'Alcazar.

\- Bonjour Olivier, cela fait fort longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus… fit une voix derrière lui.


	35. La comtesse de La Fère

**La comtesse de La Fère**

Son sang se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. Il avait maintes fois espéré effacer de ses souvenirs cette voix aux fortes inflexions anglo-saxonnes, en vain… Pourtant ce ne pouvait être _elle_… C'était un cauchemar… Ce n'était pas réel…

\- Allons Olivier, quelle mine sinistre tout d'un coup ! On croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Il aurait préféré… Malheureusement, la femme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien d'une revenante. Elle était en chair et en os. Si ses cheveux étaient différents, étant à présent d'un noir de jais, c'était bien _elle_. Il ne pouvait se méprendre à l'éclat haineux de ses yeux de jade, au pli railleur de ses lèvres rubis…

\- Vous étiez morte, balbutia-t-il.

\- Oh, mon ami, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire, vous devriez savoir que cet état n'est jamais définitif avec moi.

\- Vous avez survécu à l'explosion…

\- Effectivement, Dieu avait décidé que mon heure n'était pas encore venue. Il a dû faire pour moi un petit miracle, car je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard juste un peu assommée au milieu des grabats.

En fait de Dieu, Athos soupçonnait le Diable d'avoir accordé une nouvelle vie à cette scélérate. Ce funeste miracle sonnait le glas de son bonheur.

\- Étant recherchée tant en Angleterre qu'en France, vous avez donc décidé de vous installer en Espagne.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi vif, mon cher, mais pourquoi tant de froideur ? J'escomptais qu'un homme aussi galant accueillerait son épouse avec plus de bienveillance.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon épouse !

\- Enfin Olivier, votre mémoire vous fait défaut. Auriez-vous oublié cette charmante petite église de Picardie ? Je me souviens comme si c'était hier… Ce brave prêtre était si ému quand il nous a unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire… _jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

\- Comme si cette union avait encore un sens !

Malgré cette riposte, le mousquetaire savait qu'elle disait juste. Bien qu'ils n'aient vécu que quelques mois ensemble, le mariage était un sacrement que seule la mort pourrait briser. Pour son malheur, elle était bien vivante. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage et de désespoir. Elle avait réapparu pour se venger… Ce n'était pas anodin qu'elle évoquât un mariage qu'elle avait passé sous silence pendant près de dix ans précisément quelques jours après qu'il eût demandé la main d'Aramis. Elle venait pour les détruire.

\- Olivier, vous êtes non seulement vexant, mais en outre, vous crachez sur le caractère sacré du mariage… au point même d'envisager la bigamie à ce que je me suis laissée dire.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le calme visage de Charlotte.

\- Je me demande ce que penserait votre belle mousquetaire si elle apprenait que vous êtes déjà liée à une autre… et depuis fort longtemps.

\- Laissez-la tranquille !

\- Cette pauvre mademoiselle d'Herblay ! continua-t-elle. Elle n'a décidément pas de chance avec les hommes ! Un premier fiancé qui meurt assassiné quelques jours avant la noce et le second qui est déjà marié… La pauvre enfant va finir par rentrer au couvent !

Un frisson mortel lui parcourut l'échine à l'énoncé du nom d'Aramis. Ainsi Charlotte connaissait sa véritable identité… Tréville n'avait pas anticipé cela en faisant endosser à sa mousquetaire le nom de son fiancé défunt. La diabolique Anglaise n'ignorait rien du passé de François de Montsorot par ses liens avec le Masque de Fer et il ne lui avait pas été difficile de deviner pourquoi Aramis avait pris cette identité. Par l'enfer, cette femme était mieux informée que toutes les polices d'Europe… et plus dangereuse aussi ! Elle devait les espionner depuis leur arrivée en Espagne.

\- Arrêtez cette comédie et dites-moi franchement ce que vous attendez !

\- C'est très simple, mon tendre époux. Vous n'avez guère brillé par votre fidélité ces dernières années et j'avoue que si je peux accepter bien des choses, la bigamie n'en fait pas partie. Cette répugnante idylle avec cette travestie en casaque doit cesser au plus vite !

La haine enflamma alors ses prunelles d'un vert pâle.

\- Vous allez la quitter sur l'heure, vous m'entendez ! tonna-t-elle. Je ne veux plus que vous approchiez cette créature ! Vous ne retournerez pas à Paris avec elle ! Vous allez disparaître de son existence ! Si jamais j'apprends que vous vous êtes trouvé à moins de cinq lieues d'elle, et soyez certain que je le saurai, je vous détruirai !

\- Croyez-vous que je vais vous obéir docilement ? s'exclama Athos.

\- Oui, je le crois, répondit-elle avec ironie. Du moins, si vous tenez à votre soldate blonde… Vous imaginez-vous ce qu'il pourrait advenir de cette jolie créature si quelqu'un de mal intentionné révélait sa véritable nature à Paris ? Vous connaissez le sort réservé aux travesties, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le meilleur des cas, elle sera exposée nue en place de Grève et fustigée par le bourreau… Je pense que bien des gardes du cardinal se délecteraient d'un tel spectacle, ajouta-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

\- Vous êtes une renégate ! répliqua le jeune homme frémissant de fureur. Vous pouvez me menacer autant que vous voulez, jamais vous ne remettrez le pied en France. Vous n'aurez pas le temps d'y proférer la moindre accusation que vous serez aussitôt exécutée !

\- Olivier… Olivier… répondit-elle du ton qu'elle aurait employé face à un enfant un peu bêta. Vous devriez savoir que ces détails sont insignifiants pour moi. J'ai su me relever de situations bien plus périlleuses, avez-vous oublié cela aussi ? En outre, seriez-vous prêt à jouer la vie de votre mousquetaire sur un pari aussi hasardeux ?… Jussac et ses hommes seraient très dépités d'avoir été tenus en échec si longtemps par une drôlesse, et je crains qu'ils ne veuillent laver leur honneur d'une façon des plus déplaisantes pour votre maîtresse, ajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur.

À ces mots, une rapière effleura son cou.

\- Si vous osez… la menaça Athos.

Avec un calme presque inhumain, elle écarta la lame effilée de sa gorge.

\- Que feriez-vous, mon aimé ? se moqua-t-elle. Vous allez me tuer ? Mais vous l'avez déjà fait…

Elle s'écarta de lui pour se repaître du visage décomposé de l'ancien comte de La Fère.

\- Tout du moins, vous avez essayé ! fit-elle en éclatant d'un rire sardonique.

Elle se dirigea vers les portes de l'écurie.

\- Si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre maîtresse, disparaissez de sa vie, répéta-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Athos s'adossa contre une des stalles et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il n'était pas dans son tempérament de baisser les bras face à l'adversité, mais là, il était vaincu.

* * *

Les yeux mi-clos, la tête appuyée contre la cloison de bois, les souvenirs le submergèrent. Il avait à peine vingt ans quand il avait connu Charlotte Backson. Il s'était tout de suite laissé envoûter par la beauté de cette mystérieuse Anglaise aux yeux d'un vert plus pur que le jade. À présent qu'il avait goûté à la force et à la pureté d'un grand amour, il savait que ce que le jeune comte de La Fère avait pris pour de l'amour n'était qu'un désir charnel particulièrement violent vite mêlé d'une certaine tendresse. Cependant à l'époque, il fut persuadé d'avoir rencontré la femme de sa vie et bien qu'il ne sût rien d'elle et elle n'eût ni titre ni fortune, il l'avait épousée.

Charlotte de La Fère avait été une châtelaine et une épouse parfaite. Malgré ses origines anglaises, elle avait été très vite acceptée au sein du comté. Olivier de La Fère s'était cru heureux même si parfois une légère mélancolie assaillait son âme. Puis un jour d'automne, alors qu'ils étaient partis galoper dans les forêts du comté, tout avait basculé.

Charlotte était une cavalière accomplie. En outre, son époux en avait fait une habile chasseuse, elle maniait l'arbalète et le mousquet avec presque autant de dextérité qu'un homme. Ces chevauchées étaient toujours un vrai plaisir pour Olivier de La Fère… jusqu'à ce matin d'octobre.

L'étalon de la comtesse avait buté contre un petit talus jetant la jeune femme dans un buisson. Olivier avait aussitôt arrêté sa monture et avait couru aider sa femme à se relever. Les branches, qui avaient amorti sa chute, avaient déchiré sa tenue de chasse et alors qu'il l'extirpait un peu sonnée des branchages, il avait aperçu son épaule gauche dénudée pour la première fois à la lumière du jour. Une marque brûlante défigurait sa peau d'ivoire… Le jeune homme avait eu un mouvement de recul devant cette marque que seul le fer d'un bourreau avait pu imprimer sur l'épaule de son épouse… une marque d'infamie… la marque des sorcières.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'étonner davantage. Avec une violence peu commune, il avait été aussitôt projeté à terre… Charlotte lui faisait face, mais il avait eu bien du mal à reconnaître sa douce et charmante épouse dans cette furie aux traits déformés par la haine.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? avait-il bredouillé.

À peine se fut-il relevé qu'elle s'était élancée sur lui tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle était comme possédée. La stupéfaction du comte avait été si vive que ce n'avait été que quand la lame avait entaillé son bras qu'il avait réalisé que sa femme avait brandi sa dague. À cet instant, il n'avait plus réagi que d'instinct. Pour éviter un nouveau coup, il avait rudement repoussé la jeune femme la faisant basculer sur le sol caillouteux. Il s'était tenu prêt à parer un nouvel assaut avant de réaliser que la comtesse gisait inanimée sur les graviers.

Pétrifié au milieu des arbres, il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. En quelques minutes, sa délicieuse épouse s'était révélée être une menteuse, une sorcière doublée d'une reprise de justice et elle avait tenté de l'assassiner. Le plus effrayant avait cependant été l'immobilité de ce corps. Quand il avait enfin osé s'approcher, il avait vu que le crâne de Charlotte avait heurté une lourde pierre et que le sang avait coulé abondamment. Sa peau avait pris la teinte terreuse des cadavres et quand il avait pris son poignet, il n'avait plus entendu aucun battement de cœur.

Ce qui avait suivi fut la plus grande honte de sa vie. Terrifié par son acte, encore sous le choc, Olivier de La Fère avait enfourché sa monture et s'était enfui en abandonnant le corps de son épouse. Écœuré par sa propre lâcheté, il avait quitté son domaine une semaine plus tard laissant derrière lui sa vie de châtelain et ce titre qu'il ne méritait plus pour s'engager comme simple soldat dans les armées du roi.

Des années plus tard, le nom anonyme qu'un recruteur à moitié saoul avait griffonné sur son avis d'engagement était devenu plus fameux que celui de La Fère. Il était devenu Athos, un des meilleurs mousquetaires du roi Louis XIII. S'il n'avait guère de regret de sa vie passée, il s'était souvent interrogé sur le passé de Charlotte Backson. Avait-il épousé une sorcière ? Il avait voulu le croire. Cependant, il s'était parfois demandé si la violence de la jeune femme n'avait pas été le mouvement d'une innocente trop souvent accusée et rejetée injustement. Qu'avait-elle enduré dans son passé pour réagir ainsi à la découverte de son secret ?

Puis, le destin les avait à nouveau placés face à face… Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en la voyant en vie ! Avait-elle donc pactisé avec le Diable pour obtenir une nouvelle vie ? La réponse était sans doute plus triviale. Dans son trouble, Olivier n'avait pas été en mesure de percevoir le faible pouls de son épouse évanouie, et malgré sa blessure, celle-ci avait survécu.

Elle avait changé de nom elle aussi et était devenue une aventurière de la pire espèce. Cruelle et impitoyable, elle n'hésitait pas à tuer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin… Pourtant, bien qu'ils eussent été ennemis, elle n'avait jamais attenté à ses jours, même quand il avait été son prisonnier. Jamais même ils n'avaient évoqué leur passé commun jusqu'à ce jour. C'était comme si le comte et la comtesse de La Fère avaient tous deux disparu dans cette forêt et que ni le mousquetaire du roi ni l'espionne du Cardinal ne s'étaient rencontrés auparavant. Néanmoins, dans certains de ses regards, il avait su qu'il n'en était rien… et souvent il s'était demandé s'il avait épousé un monstre déguisé en ange ou s'il avait contribué à le créer. Ce remords l'avait souvent empêché de détruire cette femme quand il en avait eu l'opportunité… et aujourd'hui qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur, elle allait le lui arracher.

\- Vous rêvez, monsieur ? fit une voix douce.

À peine eût-il ouvert les yeux que des lèvres chaudes s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Quelques secondes, il s'abandonna à cette délicieuse sensation. Celle qu'il aimait était entre ses bras… et il allait devoir la quitter. Il allait lui briser le cœur. Cette pensée était insoutenable, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Charlotte ne plaisantait pas. Elle briserait Aramis s'il ne lui obéissait pas. Même si cela le détruirait, il la protégerait. L'image d'une Aramis torturée était encore bien présente dans son esprit, jamais il ne permettrait qu'elle subisse cela à nouveau. Il devait donc sacrifier son bonheur.

Il l'étreignit avec tant de force qu'il lui arracha un gémissement. C'était la dernière fois qu'il respirait le parfum de sa peau, la dernière fois qu'il caressait son corps… Il aurait voulu la posséder dans cette étable. Il lui aurait fait l'amour jusqu'à imprimer dans sa chair les courbes enivrantes de la jeune femme… Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela avant de la quitter. C'eut été bien trop cruel pour elle ! En outre, il y avait fort à parier que cette démone anglaise fût tapie dans l'ombre à les observer.

\- Viens, il vaut mieux rentrer, dit-il en écartant Aramis avec douceur.


	36. Aveux

**Aveux**

Ses yeux agrandis d'incompréhension fixaient encore la porte par laquelle il était sorti. Tout était fini… tout… Il ne s'était pas contenté de mettre fin à leur relation, il avait annoncé qu'il quittait la compagnie des mousquetaires. Il ne reviendrait pas avec eux. Elle ne le verrait plus… Debout au milieu de cette chambre qui avait abrité leurs ébats, elle demeurait immobile alors que son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine… Comment cela était-il possible ? Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait demandé sa main… Une heure auparavant, il lui faisait l'amour avec sa fougue habituelle… S'était-il donc joué d'elle ? Son amour n'avait-il été qu'un leurre ? Mais pourquoi tout abandonner ? Elle le connaissait depuis plus de six ans, le service du roi et ses compagnons d'armes étaient toute sa vie. L'avait-il trompée toutes ces années ?

Dans un mouvement de rage mêlée de désespoir, elle ôta cette robe qui exhalait trop le parfum d'Athos… Cette maudite mission ne lui avait apporté que de la souffrance et des humiliations, mais c'était fini ! Elle redevenait un homme ! Un soldat ! Elle ne serait plus jamais une femme ! La robe tomba sur le tapis… Elle sentait encore l'odeur de cet homme autour d'elle… Elle fondit sur les draps et les arracha avec fureur… Cela ne changeait rien… Il était partout… Elle était comme imprégnée de lui… et ce parfum était tout ce qui lui restait de son amour…

* * *

Il se sentait mourir de l'intérieur. Il revoyait inlassablement son visage avant qu'elle lui claquât la porte au nez… Elle avait semblé perdue. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre son départ ! En une heure à peine, tout avait basculé. Il savait que sa stupeur ferait vite place à la douleur, mais il ne pouvait agir autrement… Cette diablesse avait bien choisi sa vengeance ! En quittant Aramis, il assassinait une partie de lui-même… et la plus précieuse !

Le plus insupportable était sans conteste la souffrance qu'il infligeait à l'amour de sa vie. Il avait trahi sa parole, détruit tous ses espoirs… Comme il aurait aimé la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras pour la consoler !

Elle ne devait pas rester seule ! Une femme de sa trempe était capable de tout… Quelqu'un devait rester à ses côtés.

* * *

Porthos n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre juste après avoir frappé. Quand Athos lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'Aramis, il avait craint le pire et malheureusement il ne s'était guère trompé. On aurait cru qu'une tempête avait ravagé la pièce. Les meubles étaient éparpillés partout, les draps étaient déchirés, et dans ce chaos, virevoltaient les centaines de plumes garnissant le matelas.

\- Que voulez-vous ? s'écria-t-elle.

Le désordre de sa mise était à l'image du reste de la chambre. Elle avait tenté de remettre ses vêtements masculins. Elle avait rebandé ses seins si grossièrement avec des lambeaux de draps que cela ne soulignait que davantage le galbe de sa gorge. Une chemise mal boutonnée tombait sur ses épaules dévoilant largement l'une d'elles. Le pantalon quant à lui tire-bouchonnait sur sa cuisse gauche. Et il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur les chaussettes.

Le colosse ne prononça pas un mot, il fondit sur elle et l'écrasa contre sa large poitrine. Comme réponse, il eut droit à de solides coups de poing dans l'estomac… Bigre ! Il s'étonnerait toujours qu'une femme aussi mince et jolie possédât tant de force dans ses petites mains. Elle lui occasionnerait certainement quelques bleus, pourtant il ne l'aurait lâchée pour rien au monde.

Cette tendresse lui échauffait la bile. Elle n'avait que faire de ces câlineries ! Elle n'était pas une fragile créature qu'on consolait par des mignardises ! Elle était un mousquetaire ! Porthos devait se comporter en conséquence avec elle ! Il n'avait pas à la traiter comme une femme !… La femme était morte en elle, enterrée avec ses rêves d'amour et de bonheur… Le soldat la rejoindrait sous peu. Elle ne survivrait pas longtemps sans Athos. Si les femmes se tuaient par amour ou s'emmuraient vivantes entre les murs d'un cloître, un mousquetaire mourait avec panache. En France, les occasions ne manqueraient pas de croiser la Camarde. Un combat trop inégal, un duel trop audacieux… Elle deviendrait le soudard le plus bretailleur qu'ait connu Paris, et si cela ne suffisait pas, elle s'engagerait dans les armées du roi et monterait en première ligne dans les batailles les plus meurtrières. Elle serait comme les anciens guerriers vikings qui ne franchissaient les portes du Walhalla que l'épée à la main.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Athos ?

Quand Porthos prononça le nom de leur ami, l'attitude bravache de la jeune femme s'écroula. Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et son visage s'enfonça dans son épaule robuste. Enfin, elle donna libre-cours aux sanglots enfouis dans sa poitrine.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? répéta Porthos.

\- C'est fini… balbutia-t-elle entre ses larmes. Il va partir… Il me quitte… Il nous quitte tous…

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

\- Il ne rentrera pas à Paris avec nous… Il abandonne sa charge de mousquetaire.

Porthos tressaillit. Il avait soupçonné une violente querelle et non une rupture aussi radicale… Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il avait vu les traits tendus d'angoisse d'Athos et la douleur d'Aramis. Ces deux-là s'aimaient comme des fous. Si cette idée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, leur séparation était une perspective plus funeste encore. Il aimait trop ses amis pour ne pas les préférer heureux ensemble que déchirés l'un sans l'autre… d'autant que cette séparation condamnait leur belle amitié.

\- Et vous le laisserez partir sans résistance ? demanda-t-il quand les sanglots s'apaisèrent.

S'écartant de son étreinte, elle le toisa avec une fierté farouche.

\- S'il ne veut plus de moi, je ne mendierai pas son amour ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous resterez donc immobile alors que disparaît un de vos plus anciens compagnons !

\- Je ne ramperai pas à ses pieds !

\- Je ne vous parle pas de ramper, mais de vous battre ! Je vous connaissais plus opiniâtre, Aramis ! Vous renoncerez donc à votre bonheur sans combattre !

À ces mots, un étrange éclat s'alluma dans les yeux rougis de la jeune femme.

* * *

Son regard caressait le portrait. Malgré la jeunesse de ses traits, c'était le visage de l'amour… C'était tout ce qui lui resterait du seul amour de sa vie… Son Aramis…

Appuyé contre le tronc du pin, à l'endroit même où il lui avait demandé sa main, Athos songeait à ses rêves brisés. Il n'avait pas de regret à avoir, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle serait sauve… Elle souffrirait bien sûr, mais Porthos saurait la réconforter. Il était un frère pour elle, lui seul lui redonnerait le sourire. Cependant, il ne cessait de repenser à ce jour où il avait cru pouvoir la garder pour toujours. Il la revoyait ondulant sur lui, des rayons de soleil perçant les branchages et jouant dans les boucles dorées qui flottaient sur son buste d'un blanc pur. À chaque mouvement de ce corps souple sur le sien, des vagues de plaisir l'avaient submergé. Il s'était laissé porter par le rythme langoureux de son bassin, les mains qu'il avait posées sur ces reins enivrants ne faisant que suivre cette danse voluptueuse. Aucune autre femme n'avait ainsi enflammé ses sens. Même à mille lieues de son amazone, il lui appartiendrait toujours corps et âme. Ce jour-là, quand son visage s'était transfiguré dans l'extase et qu'elle avait déposé sur ses lèvres le cri que le plaisir lui avait arraché qu'il avait su avec une absolue certitude qu'elle était la seule à laquelle il désirait unir sa vie… Douce folie d'un jour de printemps… Il avait alors oublié qu'il n'avait pas fini de payer ses erreurs de jeunesse.

\- Je croyais l'avoir perdu pour toujours, fit une voix délicieusement reconnaissable derrière lui.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir l'envie qu'il avait de la presser contre lui. Même avec ses vêtements masculins, elle était toujours aussi désirable…

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu l'avais retrouvé ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le pendentif qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse.

\- Tu gardes mon portrait, tu viens te réfugier ici plutôt que dans un estaminet… Tu m'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant son regard clair et limpide, il sut qu'il lui devait la vérité. Si après, elle le méprisait, les choses n'en seraient que plus simples.

\- La vie loin de toi ne sera qu'une longue agonie, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il.

\- Palsambleu, à quoi joues-tu donc ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, après tu pourras me couvrir des pires imprécations… Quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, j'ignorais que je n'étais pas libre de faire cette demande… J'ai été marié, Aramis… il y a très longtemps et le passé est revenu me poursuivre…

Ses yeux affichaient la plus complète stupéfaction néanmoins elle se taisait. Elle écouta sans mot dire le récit d'Athos. Ressentait-elle de la colère face à ce secret qu'il avait tu tant d'années ou de la compassion en devinant la solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé par son silence ? Elle n'aurait su le dire elle-même. Peut-être comprenait-elle un peu la rage d'Athos quand il avait découvert son propre secret. Tout demeurait bien flou dans son esprit et sa stupeur ne fit que s'accroître quand il lui révéla qu'elle connaissait Charlotte de La Fère :

\- En réalité, Charlotte n'était pas morte dans cette forêt. Bien des années plus tard, je l'ai revue dans les rues de Paris. Elle était devenue une dangereuse aventurière, une impitoyable espionne à la solde du Cardinal.

\- Tu veux dire que Charlotte était… que tu as été l'époux de cette créature diabolique…

\- Oui.

Elle enveloppa son visage entre ses mains. Cela dépassait l'entendement… Son Athos marié à cette sorcière… C'était un cauchemar… Pourtant, de très petits détails lui revenaient en mémoire… Soudain, ils prenaient sens.

\- Tu as toujours tenté de la protéger… murmura-t-elle. Malgré toutes ses exactions, même après qu'elle eut assassiné le duc de Buckingham et manqué de tuer D'Artagnan et Constance, tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à lui ôter la vie. C'est pour cela que tu as demandé à D'Artagnan de l'exécuter, tu savais qu'il en serait incapable… Et c'est aussi pour cela que tu nous as caché si longtemps qu'elle était vivante alors même que tu la voyais tisser son infâme machination contre la couronne…

Athos baissa simplement la tête.

\- Pourquoi me gratifies-tu de ces édifiantes révélations après toutes ces années ? tempêta la jeune femme. Milady est morte que je sache ! Serait-elle revenue d'entre les morts ?

La dernière phrase n'était que pure ironie, mais en croisant le regard d'Athos, elle se pétrifia.

\- Non… Elle n'a pas pu survivre à l'explosion…

\- Je ne voulais pas y croire non plus…

\- Nous devons la ramener en France ! Cette scélérate doit répondre de ses actes !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre un tel risque ! Elle connaît la vérité à ton sujet ! Si elle tombe, elle te perdra !

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux la protéger une fois encore ! Foutredieu, je comprends que tu te sois senti coupable, mais tu n'as pas tué ton épouse ! Ce n'était qu'un accident et elle y a survécu ! Cette femme est démoniaque ! C'est une meurtrière ! Elle était même prête à assassiner Sa Majesté pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir ! Oublie un peu ta Charlotte, Milady mérite d'être punie !

\- Tu ne l'attraperas jamais ! répondit-il froidement. Inutile de tergiverser davantage sur ce sujet !

Il la voyait bouillir intérieurement. Il ne lui confierait pas les menaces que Charlotte avait proférées à son égard. Cette amazone fière et audacieuse n'y verrait qu'un défi à relever et poursuivrait l'Anglaise avec d'autant plus de détermination. Il valait mieux qu'elle déversât sa hargne sur lui.

Après avoir proféré quelques mots fleuris, Aramis planta ses prunelles azur dans les siennes et reprit :

\- Tu oublieras donc tes devoirs par culpabilité à l'égard d'une criminelle, admettons ! Mais comment oses-tu abandonner ta charge de mousquetaire sans une explication à ton capitaine ?… Si je peux accepter que nous ne soyons plus que des étrangers, tes compagnons ne méritent pas un tel abandon.

Plus que ces mots, ce fut la résignation qu'il perçut dans sa voix qui le bouleversa. Malgré lui, il prononça ces phrases qu'il aurait préféré taire :

\- Crois-tu que je puisse vivre près de toi comme un étranger ? Devrai-je jouer les indifférents alors que tout en moi brûle de t'étreindre ? Chercher à éviter ta proximité alors que je ne rêve que de te toucher ? Ne te rencontrer qu'en présence d'une demi-douzaine de soldats pour résister à ce désir ?… Non Aramis, je ne le supporterai pas ! Pendant des mois, j'ai étouffé cette passion jusqu'à m'aliéner. Pendant des mois, j'ai vécu en craignant chaque minute de perdre le contrôle et de me jeter sur toi… C'était déjà insoutenable quand j'ignorais le bonheur de te posséder. Maintenant, ce serait impossible.

\- Que me contes-tu là ? « Des mois » ? Il y a un mois tu ne savais même pas que j'étais une femme !

À peine eut-elle énoncé ces mots que la vérité la frappa de plein fouet.

\- Tu m'as aimée avant même de le savoir, balbutièrent ses lèvres frémissantes. Tu m'aimais déjà… Mais tu devais t'imaginer que tu étais…

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent.

Bien sûr que si, cela en avait. Il l'avait aimée pour ce qu'elle était au plus profond de son être. Il avait aimé son âme avant de découvrir son corps. Il l'avait aimée même en pensant que cet amour le conduirait en enfer. Personne ne l'avait aimée avec autant de passion que cet homme… Elle fondit dans ses bras. Quel que fût son passé, il était le grand amour de sa vie. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus pour elle…

\- Aramis, il ne faut pas…

\- Je t'aime, Athos… Je t'aime… Personne ne nous ôtera ça…

Les bras du jeune homme s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Comment aurait-il résisté plus longtemps ? Par cet aveu, elle s'offrait à lui sans plus aucune réserve. Il plongea son visage dans son cou, couvrant de baisers cette peau délicate… Elle avait raison. Jamais Charlotte ne parviendrait à détruire leur amour. Aramis était à lui, comme il était à elle.

Quand elle s'affaissa sur son épaule, il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle s'était évanouie qu'un pincement transperça sa nuque le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	37. La fin de la comtesse

**La fin de la comtesse**

Athos entrouvrit ses paupières engourdies. Tout son corps lui semblait terriblement lourd et une singulière tension raidissait ses bras. Puis dans la brume environnante, il discerna la blondeur d'Aramis et tout s'éclaircit. Il était enchaîné à une poutre dans ce qui avait dû être une cabane de bûcheron avant que le démon ne s'y installât. Car il sut tout de suite qu'il était dans l'antre de Milady. De lourdes chaînes entravaient également ses jambes et à quelques pas de lui, Aramis encore évanouie était attachée à un lourd fauteuil en bois verni.

\- Déjà réveillé, mon tendre ami ! persifla une voix trop connue. Vous résistez plutôt bien à mes narcotiques, j'ai à peine eu le temps de vous installer correctement. Votre douce maîtresse semble de constitution plus fragile… C'est grand dommage, car il nous faut attendre son réveil pour commencer.

\- Libère-la immédiatement !

\- Je vous connaissais plus réfléchi, Olivier. Est-ce un ton à employer quand on est pieds et poings liés ? Au cas où les drogues n'obscurcissent encore votre esprit, je vous signale que vous êtes tous les deux mes prisonniers !

\- Vous désirez vous venger de moi, je le conçois ! reprit le mousquetaire avec tout le calme dont il était capable. Mais laissez Aramis en dehors de ça ! Cela ne concerne que vous et moi !

\- Je vous ai donné une chance de la protéger et vous avez préféré vous cajoler de la façon la plus inconvenante qui soit !

\- Nous nous disions adieu, c'est tout !

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une sotte, Olivier ! Je sais faire la différence entre une séparation et une réconciliation !

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Aramis gémit faiblement.

\- Notre belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin… J'espère que vous êtes agréablement installée, ma chère Aramis, déclara Charlotte alors que la mousquetaire ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

Elle s'agita aussitôt sur la chaise, découvrant ses membres étroitement liés. En dépit de ses efforts, aucun de ses mouvements ne parvenait même à déplacer le siège d'un pouce. Un éclat furieux étincela dans son regard quand il croisa celui de son ennemie anglaise.

\- Scélérate ! cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Je suis également ravie de vous revoir, répondit sa geôlière. Maintenant que vous êtes éveillée, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Charlotte, libérez-la, elle n'a rien à faire ici !

\- Vous vous trompez, Olivier… Elle a tout à faire au contraire, dit-elle avec un sourire sibyllin.

\- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas cette fois-ci ! lança Aramis. Vous allez enfin répondre de vos actes !

\- Je ne saurais dire si l'effronterie de votre maîtresse tient du courage ou de la bêtise, Olivier ! Je crains qu'elle n'ait pas réalisé que pour l'heure, c'était elle qui était à ma merci et non l'inverse… Et n'attendez pas que vos amis viennent à votre secours, ils sont trop habitués à vos batifolages continuels pour s'inquiéter de votre absence avant longtemps… et alors, il sera trop tard pour vous !

\- Je vous en prie, laissez-la partir…

\- À présent, vous me suppliez ! railla Milady. Il faut que vous soyez fou de cette femme pour vous abaisser de la sorte… Tant mieux, ma vengeance n'en sera que plus complète.

Dédaignant l'homme qu'elle avait épousé bien des années auparavant, elle se tourna vers une Aramis courroucée.

\- Un jour, vous avez dit que j'étais « un démon envoyé sur terre », pourtant je ne vous en tiens nullement rigueur. Tout comme je ne vous en veux pas de vous être vautrée dans le lit de mon époux. Je n'ai aucune haine à votre égard… Au contraire, depuis que j'ai découvert votre secret, vous m'êtes plutôt sympathique… Vous n'en êtes certes pas consciente, mais nous avons plus de points communs que vous ne le croyez.

\- Je n'ai rien de commun avec une meurtrière doublée d'une relapse !

\- Par le ciel, Aramis, tais-toi donc ! s'écria Athos effrayé par l'audace de sa dulcinée.

\- Laissez-la ! Cette folle témérité ne m'étonne guère de la part d'une mousquetaire travestie… J'aurais préféré ne pas la mêler à nos affaires, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

Elle mentait honteusement. Sa vengeance se déroulait exactement comme elle l'avait prévue, ces derniers mots n'étaient destinés qu'à torturer davantage l'homme qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous m'aviez juré un amour éternel, l'avez-vous oublié ? fit alors l'Anglaise, ses yeux de jade plantés dans ceux d'Athos. Pour mon malheur, je vous ai cru. Je vous ai offert mon cœur et en échange, vous m'avez rejetée avec horreur. Vous avez même tenté de m'assassiner… Vous m'avez brisé le cœur autrefois, aujourd'hui, justice sera faite : je vais détruire le vôtre.

Dans un bruissement de tissu, elle contourna le fauteuil auquel elle avait attaché Aramis, et dos à elle, glissa ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde de la captive.

\- Regardez-le, ma chère, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Vous le connaissez bien, il n'y a pas plus fier et plus vaillant combattant dans toutes les armées du roi, et là, il serait prêt à se traîner à mes pieds pour que je vous libère… Regardez-le… L'avez-vous déjà vu aussi terrifié ? À la seule idée que vous puissiez souffrir, il se liquéfie complètement… Il vous aime tant… Comment supportera-t-il l'idée que cet amour aura causé votre perte ? ajouta-t-elle en lui empoignant rudement une poignée de cheveux.

\- Il n'est pas responsable de votre folie ! répliqua-t-elle en contenant un gémissement.

\- Laisse-la !

Comprenant obscurément les sombres projets de Charlotte, Athos tentait de se libérer de ses liens. Il se débattait si vigoureusement que les fers pénétraient profondément dans ses poignets. Malheureusement, la diabolique Anglaise avait prévu cette réaction, les chaînes étaient solidement fixées à une poutre si robuste que seul Porthos aurait pu en venir à bout.

\- Pendant longtemps, j'ai souhaité la mort de cet homme qui avait piétiné mes espoirs de vie heureuse, continua Charlotte imperturbable. Mais mon expérience m'a appris quelque chose, la mort n'est rien, ce qui est insupportable, c'est de survivre en ayant perdu son amour… Vous ne contredirez pas là dessus, n'est-ce pas ma chère Renée ?… Je me pose une question, toutefois. Son esprit vous survivra-t-il ou trouvera-t-il un refuge dans la folie ?… Il est temps d'avoir la réponse.

De sa main libre, elle tira une fine cordelette d'un pan de sa jupe.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement, déclara-t-elle en dégageant les cheveux d'Aramis pour passer la corde autour de son cou. Mais vous êtes son talon d'Achille… Je suis sûre que votre visage agonisant le hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et il est aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle…

\- Arrête cette farce ! cria Athos.

Il se débattait avec tant de fureur que du sang coulait de ses poignets entaillés et de la haine en fusion jaillissait de ses prunelles.

\- Si vous me tuez, vous ne trouverez plus jamais le repos, fit Aramis avec tout le sang-froid dont elle était capable dans une situation aussi désespérée. Il vous traquera comme un animal et quand il vous retrouvera, vous regretterez de ne pas être morte dans cette forêt de Picardie.

\- Qu'importe, répondit l'Anglaise en serrant la cordelette autour de la gorge de la mousquetaire. Il va enfin connaître l'enfer…

\- NON !

Alors que l'horreur infiltrait toutes les fibres de son être, une détonation couvrit le cri qui jaillissait de ses lèvres. Sans qu'il comprît comment, le corps de Milady s'écroula inerte sur le plancher de bois.

* * *

Dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Rafael fixait encore le pistolet fumant qu'il tenait dans sa main tremblante.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait secrètement suivi sa mystérieuse maîtresse. Il avait ainsi découvert qu'elle avait aménagé un repaire secret dans une cabane abandonnée au cœur de la forêt. Pressentant que Charlotte y planifiait quelque manigance, il avait posté un homme en surveillance jour et nuit à proximité. Il était accouru dès qu'il avait été informé que Charlotte y avait mené Renée et son amant.

De la fenêtre, il avait entendu les divagations de cette femme qui avait partagé sa couche. Pour une obscure raison, elle haïssait le dénommé Athos. Selon ce qu'il avait compris, celui-ci l'avait trahie dans le passé et elle comptait se venger de la plus abominable des façons : en s'attaquant à la femme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Quand Charlotte avait commencé à étrangler Renée, Rafael n'avait plus songé à rien. Il avait saisi instinctivement son pistolet et avait tiré.

À présent, il contemplait cette arme qui avait fait de lui un assassin… Si bien des spadassins avaient perdu la vie face à son épée, jamais il n'avait accompli un meurtre aussi méprisable. Il avait tué une femme… une femme qui lui avait offert son corps… Lâchement, par-derrière, d'une arme implacable et meurtrière… Et pourquoi ? Pour les beaux yeux d'une femme qui se donnait à un autre !

Pénétrant dans la pièce, ses yeux restaient rivés sur le corps de Charlotte. L'arme avait été impitoyable. Aucun espoir de survie n'était possible et il avait même détruit la beauté de son amante.

\- Rafael…

Cette voix… Il ne voulait pas la regarder… Il ne voulait plus jamais poser les yeux sur cette femme… Elle avait causé sa perte d'une façon plus irrémédiable que si elle l'avait condamné aux galères. Elle avait fait de lui un lâche… Cependant, sa voix était plus irrésistible que le chant des sirènes entraînant les navires vers les récifs.

Seigneur… qu'elle était belle… ses pupilles plus lumineuses qu'un ciel d'été… ses boucles dorées qui caressaient cette figure gracieuse… même ses défroques masculines ne déparaient pas sa beauté fière et pure.

\- Je vous remercie, Rafael. Sans vous, nous étions perdus…

Comme en transe, il s'agenouilla devant elle et passa sa main libre sur la peau douce de sa joue… Jamais il n'aurait laissé quiconque lui faire du mal… quitte à se damner.

\- Détachez-nous, à présent, dit-elle avec douceur.

Bien qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, elle était effrayée par l'étrange attitude de Rafael. Était-il choqué par la façon dont il avait tué Milady ? Probablement. S'il était un bandit de grand chemin, son esprit chevaleresque s'accommodait mal d'un tel crime. Que la victime fût le diable en personne n'y changeait rien.

Les doigts de Rafael glissèrent sur sa nuque caressant la fine entaille que la lanière avait imprimée sur sa peau… Il l'avait sauvée au prix de son honneur, elle lui appartenait à présent… Elle était à sa merci. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de posséder cette femme qu'il avait voulue dès le premier jour… Un tel acte serait indigne d'un gentilhomme, mais il n'était plus qu'un scélérat… et il la désirait tant…

Son poing se serra autour de la crosse du pistolet. Il s'écarta de cette terrible tentation pour se tourner vers l'homme qui avait volé la femme de ses rêves.

\- Vous ne la méritez pas…

Le canon se leva, prêt à tuer à nouveau.

\- Vous ne la méritez pas… répéta-t-il.

\- Rafael !

Une nouvelle détonation retentit, assourdissante, suivie aussitôt d'une deuxième, et les chaînes qui emprisonnaient les bras d'Athos se brisèrent.

\- Et moi non plus… gémit l'hidalgo en jetant son arme au sol.

Ainsi libéré, Athos put défaire les chaînes de ses chevilles et courut délivrer Aramis qui se blottit tremblante entre ses bras.

Comme pétrifié, Rafael les considérait une expression d'intense souffrance tordant ses traits. Encore trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer, le couple se réconfortait sans même tenir compte de sa présence. L'homme baisait fiévreusement le visage de la jeune femme qui s'agrippait à son cou comme à une ancre… Ces deux-là s'aimaient, songea-t-il, et lui l'aimerait sans espoir tout le reste de sa vie… Car il le savait, il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier cette farouche amazone qui avait éveillé son cœur à l'amour. Dans chaque lit qui s'ouvrirait, il penserait à la seule qui s'était toujours refusée. Dans chaque étreinte, il la regretterait. Il la rechercherait dans chaque chevelure blonde, dans chaque iris bleuté sans jamais retrouver cette flamme qui l'avait consumé tout entier…

Il s'éloigna lentement. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il était inutile qu'il se torturât davantage devant un tel spectacle.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte de cet endroit maudit, sa sirène l'appela à nouveau. Elle s'était écartée de son amant, toutefois leurs doigts restaient étroitement enlacés… À la place de cet Athos, lui non plus ne l'aurait pas lâchée un seul instant.

\- Je vous dois la vie, mon ami…

\- Faites-en bon usage, répondit-il avec une tendre tristesse.

Sa voix se durcissant, il ajouta à son bienheureux rival :

\- Maintenant, prenez bien soin d'elle !

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna de celle qui resterait le seul amour du plus grand séducteur de Castille.

\- Il a raison, murmura Athos quand l'Espagnol eut disparu. Je ne te mérite pas… Tu as failli mourir par ma faute.

Elle secoua calmement la tête et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, et je suis prête à oublier à quel point tu es indigne de moi si tu jures de ne plus jamais me quitter.


	38. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Un épais manteau neigeux recouvrait les rues et les toits de Paris et des cristaux de givres s'étaient déposés sur les fenêtres des habitants de la capitale. Le froid glaçait les Parisiens, mais blottie contre ce corps d'homme robuste et chaud, la jeune femme ne souffrait pas des températures hivernales. Dans les bras de son mari, il faisait toujours chaud… Elle sourit dans son demi-sommeil. Son mari. Elle avait si longtemps cru avoir tiré un trait sur l'idée même du mariage et aujourd'hui elle était une épouse… Une épouse peu conventionnelle, il fallait en convenir, d'autant que seuls leurs proches étaient au fait de ce nouvel état. Aux yeux du monde, ils n'étaient que des compagnons d'armes. S'ils partageaient toutes leurs nuits, officiellement ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient avec Porthos et D'Artagnan chez l'un ou chez l'autre et quand quelques heures plus tard, la soirée s'achevait, ils demeuraient ensemble alors que leurs deux amis se retiraient. Puis aux petites heures de l'aube, l'un d'eux les rejoignait pour se rendre à leur compagnie… Elle n'ignorait pas qu'Athos souffrait de devoir se cacher de la sorte, mais c'était la seule façon de sauvegarder son identité secrète et de pouvoir demeurer un mousquetaire. Et même ainsi, il n'avait pas été aisé de convaincre le capitaine de Tréville de la garder au service du roi. Deux mousquetaires mariés ensemble, la situation était pour le moins incongrue ! Ils avaient dû user de toute leur ténacité pour l'amadouer… et à présent…

Une pression sur sa taille révéla qu'Athos était éveillé. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sût tout de suite qu'elle ne dormait plus. Très doucement, il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure puis ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses boucles blondes.

Il ne connaissait rien de plus merveilleux que de se réveiller à ses côtés. Ces minutes un peu floues entre la nuit et le jour n'étaient qu'à lui. Il goûtait alors à l'illusion que le reste du monde n'existait pas. Quand il la tenait ainsi, abandonnée et confiante entre ses bras, il lui semblait qu'il parviendrait à la protéger de tout…

Cela faisait déjà huit mois qu'ils étaient rentrés à Paris. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient fait une halte chez les grands-parents de D'Artagnan. Là-bas, il avait entraîné Aramis dans une petite église. Elle avait revêtu une robe blanche très simple et un peu démodée appartenant à la famille de leur ami gascon et reprisée pour être adaptée à la silhouette élancée de la mousquetaire. Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé si belle dans cette toilette pourtant fort modeste… qu'il avait eu néanmoins un immense bonheur à lui ôter après qu'elle fût devenue la comtesse de La Fère. Puis après qu'ils se furent aimés avec passion, la jeune mariée avait repris ses vêtements masculins et avait décrété qu'ils devaient fêter leur nouvel hymen par une monstrueuse ripaille dans un estaminet des environs. Comme si elle avait voulu rattraper les mois passés dans un corset, elle s'était livrée à une beuverie digne du plus grossier des sabreurs. En revenant hilare dans leur chambre, elle lui avait demandé s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir épousé un soldat. Ce n'était certes pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé le banquet de ses noces ! Il avait toujours été un homme raisonnable aux goûts plutôt classiques, cependant, pas un seul instant, il ne regrettait d'aimer la femme la plus extraordinaire que la terre ait portée. Peut-être était-elle la seule folie de sa vie bien rangée, mais quand une folie illuminait ainsi toute une existence ne pouvait-on pas dire qu'il n'avait rien accompli de plus sensé ? S'il s'inquiétait pour elle plus que de raison, redoutant ce qui adviendrait si elle était découverte, il préférait grandement être à ses côtés… De toute façon, il s'était toujours soucié d'Aramis plus que d'aucun autre de ses compagnons même quand il ignorait sa vraie nature.

Alors que sa main se perdait dans sa chevelure indisciplinée, des lèvres douces effleurèrent son épaule pour y déposer un baiser aérien.

\- Bien dormi ? souffla-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme.

\- Hum… ronronna-t-elle en se lovant contre lui.

Elle n'avait même pas conscience de la sensualité de ses gestes félins… Pour survivre dans un monde d'hommes, elle avait adopté une certaine rudesse dans ses attitudes, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle le laissait entrevoir une grâce toute en délicatesse.

\- Veux-tu déjeuner ?

\- Non… gémit-elle en se pelotonnant davantage contre son torse.

\- Porthos ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre. Il vaudrait mieux que nous commencions à nous préparer.

\- S'il s'agit de Porthos, nous avons tout le temps devant nous, répondit-elle en riant. Il n'est guère pressé de sortir du lit quand il passe la nuit avec madame de Saint-Gobert.

En effet, depuis deux mois, leur ami fréquentait assidûment une ravissante aristocrate parisienne. Bien que pendant longtemps les femmes n'aient été pour lui qu'un agréable divertissement, cette fois-ci, peut-être influencé par le bonheur conjugal de ses camarades, le mousquetaire épicurien était profondément épris de sa belle maîtresse.

Au premier abord, le couple semblait des plus mal assorti. Élise de Saint-Gobert était aussi petite et menue que le soldat était robuste et imposant. La vingtaine, pétillante, sa vitalité d'esprit n'aurait pas laissé supposer qu'elle s'attachât à un homme aussi simple et naturel que Porthos. Ils avaient néanmoins en commun un goût des belles choses et de la bonne chère. Quand on passait quelques heures auprès d'eux, il devenait évident que ces deux êtres joyeux et bons vivants étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Pour ne rien gâter, mariée très jeune à un riche aristocrate angevin, madame de Saint-Gobert avait hérité d'une fortune qui en faisait un des partis les plus enviés de la capitale. À l'abri du besoin, la jeune veuve était libre de convoler avec celui qu'elle aimait.

D'Artagnan de son côté avait retrouvé avec bonheur sa douce Constance et le jeune couple se préparait au mariage.

L'amitié unissant les quatre mousquetaires était de celles que rien ne détruisait. Dans vingt ans, dans trente ans, ils seraient toujours prêts à tout sacrifier au nom de ce lien inflexible… Cependant, la vie qu'ils avaient connue était appelée à changer.

Pour l'heure, Athos ne voulait pas y penser. Seule comptait la femme délicieuse qu'il pressait contre lui, à demi dévêtue.

\- Tu n'as pas non plus l'air très pressée de sortir du lit, murmura-t-il les yeux brillants de désir.

À ces mots, il prit possession de sa bouche. Des mains avides se glissaient sous sa chemise, prêtes à faire disparaître le dernier rempart de tissu qui couvrait ce corps tant aimé… Comment ce diable d'homme réussissait-il à faire vaciller un lit pourtant des plus solides ! Dès qu'il la caressait, l'univers entier tourbillonnait autour d'elle… Non, elle ne devait pas s'abandonner pour le moment… pas tout de suite… s'il était tentant de reporter l'annonce qu'elle appréhendait, elle n'était pas femme à choisir de telles échappatoires.

\- Attends, fit-elle en le repoussant toute pantelante. Je dois te parler.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils devant le regard sérieux de son épouse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Aramis déglutit puis se releva légèrement pour lui faire face.

\- Il y a quelques mois, tu m'avais proposé de partir nous installer dans la demeure de tes ancêtres. Que dirais-tu si nous nous y installions quelque temps ?

Les sourcils du mousquetaire s'étaient tellement rapprochés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne. S'il avait plusieurs fois proposé à Aramis de quitter la compagnie pour une vie moins aventureuse sur son domaine de Picardie, elle lui avait toujours opposé un refus clair jusqu'à aujourd'hui. « Je ne suis pas faite pour une vie de châtelaine ! » répliquait-elle invariablement. Pourquoi donc changeait-elle si brusquement d'avis ?

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien d'inhabituel, répondit-elle les joues étrangement rouges. Mais je crains que mon uniforme ne devienne trop serré dans quelques mois.

\- Tu veux dire que… balbutia Athos les yeux agrandis de surprise.

\- Oui, je suis dans un état qui touche bien des femmes de mon âge, dit-elle toujours rougissante, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Et même l'amplitude de ma casaque ne le cachera pas éternellement… Pourquoi cette mine ébahie ? Avec ta fougue, je m'étonne même que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt !

Les doigts frémissants d'Athos se glissèrent à nouveau sous la fine batiste pour toucher ce ventre plat qui ne laissait encore rien supposer du miracle qu'il abritait. Il demeurait figé la contemplant avec émerveillement.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en enveloppant les mains de son époux.

Il poursuivait ses tendres caresses percevant toutes les implications de cette nouvelle… Son Aramis… cette intrépide amazone… cette formidable guerrière… Elle allait devenir mère… Oui, décidément, les choses changeaient.

\- N'es-tu pas déçue de devoir quitter Paris et nos amis ?

\- Ce ne sera pas un adieu, répondit-elle toujours souriante. Tu sais parfaitement que ni toi ni moi ne pourrons vivre éternellement entre les quatre murs de ton domaine. Mais pour l'heure, cette retraite me paraît idéale.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Athos… En fin de compte, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Elle ne se satisferait jamais d'un destin tout tracé, et en l'épousant, il avait accepté de la suivre sur les routes qu'elle choisirait d'emprunter… Que feraient-ils après leur retraite picarde ? Remettraient-ils leurs casaques en risquant de s'absenter à nouveau pour les mêmes raisons ? Renée de Montsorot devenue comtesse de La Fère ressortirait-elle de l'ombre pour servir la couronne comme elle l'avait si bien fait en Espagne ? Sans doute l'ignorait-elle elle-même. Elle avait trop conscience du changement qui allait s'opérer en elle pour se garder de toute conjecture… Il y avait pourtant une chose dont Athos était sûr : elle n'aurait jamais une vie ordinaire.

FIN


End file.
